Always, Forever, Infinity
by megshoste
Summary: Without offering her help Elizabeth could lose Jason forever, with it she could lose everything, including her heart. How much is Elizabeth willing to risk to keep Jason in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: History up to March 2001 is as it happened on the show. This story picks up a few months after Jason returned and was hiding out in Elizabeth's studio. Elizabeth is in the middle of the Face of Deception competition with Gia.

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"I can't be here. If Lucky finds out…I, I need to go." Elizabeth paced across his room above Jake's bar as Jason watched, helpless.

"Let me take you home Elizabeth." Jason said softly, making Elizabeth pause mid step.

"I can't get on the back of your motorcycle in this dress." She pointed out, looking down at the elegant black floor length gown that she was still wearing following her disastrous photo shoot for Deception.

"Then let me have one of my guy's take you home. Francis can be here in just a few minutes." Jason said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Alright…I guess that would be better then walking back to Kelly's in these heels."

Jason placed the call, telling Francis to get over to Jake's with the car, offering no further explanation on the situation. He then looked over at a nervous Elizabeth who paced to the window and back over and over like a nervous cat. He hated seeing her so on edge and wanted more then anything to make it better, to find a way to ease all of the stress that she was under but he couldn't. Elizabeth was turning herself inside out doing what she thought was best for Lucky rather then focusing on her own happiness.

"Elizabeth, what can I do?" He asked his voice filled with frustration and concern.

"There's nothing you can do Jason, there is nothing anyone can do. Lucky has made it clear that he doesn't want me to see you and I keep telling him that I won't, and then here I am, showing up on your doorstep again. I keep lying to him and I can't take it anymore."

Every muscle in Jason's body tightened at the thought of not seeing Elizabeth any more. "Then tell him the truth, tell him that he is being paranoid and that we are friends."

"How can I do that Jason? He has been through so much. I can't do that, I just have to find the strength to stay away from you."

"Is that what you really want?" He asked, unsure if he actually wanted to hear the answer. She turned and met his gaze, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"It is the last thing I want." At her words Jason crossed the room to her, reaching out, his fingers gently caressing her cheek.

"Doesn't that tell you something?" He asked.

More then anything in the world Elizabeth wanted to throw her arms around Jason and never let go but she couldn't. Lucky needed her to be strong and to put his needs before her own. That was the least that she owed him after everything he'd been through.

"I have to do this Jason…it's what Lucky needs."

With a sigh Jason dropped his hand and stepped back. "I'll walk you downstairs; Francis should be here with the car. I told him to pull up to the delivery door so that no one would see you leave."

"Thank you." She said softly, her voice and her heart both breaking. She gathered her coat, gloves and scarf before walking to the door. Jason pulled open the door and checked the hallway before leading her to the top of the stairs. After making sure that the coast was clear he called up to her. Together they walked down the dim back hallway and out the delivery entrance at the back of the bar.

Jason saw one of Sonny's black cars in the alley and led Elizabeth towards it but stopped short when Rick climbed out from behind the wheel.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice cold as ice. Elizabeth knew instantly that something was wrong because of the change in Jason's demeanor. Without taking his eyes off of Rick Jason reached out and closed his hand around Elizabeth's arm to stop and guide her behind him. He cursed himself for not grabbing his gun before coming downstairs.

"You called for a car." Rick replied as if that was explanation enough.

"I called Francis. Where is he?"

"He was indisposed so I told him I'd come."

Jason turned to look at Elizabeth, meeting her confused gaze for a moment. "Elizabeth, go back inside." She looked at him with confusion but didn't argue. The skirt of her dress swished passed Jason's leg as she turned to go back into the bar.

"I don't think so." Rick called out as he moved around the front of the car, his gun aimed at the two of them.

"What are you going to do Rick? Shoot the two of us? Don't you think that will draw unwanted attention from the bar filled with people?"

"You think you're so smart don't you Jason? You don't have a clue!" Rick yelled at him.

Jason shifted to keep himself between Rick and Elizabeth as he waited for an opportunity to disarm the other man. "What don't I know Rick? I know you're working with Sorel, that you've been a traitor to Sonny, a man who trusted you."

Rick's hand faltered for just a moment but then he laughed. "You think knowing that somehow gives you the upper hand? So what? You figured out who the mole was, good for you. You're not going to have the chance to tell anyone else."

"What makes you think I haven't already told Sonny?"

"If Sonny knew I'd already be dead." He had a point. Jason hadn't been able to share the information about Rick working with Sorel with Sonny yet and that delay could cost him and Elizabeth their lives. Jason was determined to make sure that he got Elizabeth out of this safely.

"What do you want Rick?"

"We're going to go for a little ride, get in the car, both of you."

"There is no way in hell that Elizabeth is going anywhere near you. She has nothing to do with this Rick, let her go."

"I'm not leaving you." Elizabeth whispered from behind him.

"I don't think so. Move towards the car Jason, now." Rick looked passed Jason at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, walk towards me. If you don't, I will shoot Jason where he stands."

"Don't do it Elizabeth. He is bluffing." Jason growled but Elizabeth didn't listen. She stepped out from behind Jason and took two steps towards Rick before Jason grabbed hold of her arm. "Don't do it."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "I won't let him shoot you." She pulled her arm from Jason's grasp and walked towards Rick, who once she was within reach pulled her roughly against his chest.

Elizabeth let out a cry. Jason didn't know if it was from pain or just surprise but either way Rick was a dead man. There were a lot of reasons that Rick was going to die but the fact that he put his hands on Elizabeth had sealed his fate as far as Jason was concerned.

Jason stepped closer, keeping his hands loose at his sides as he glared at Rick.

"Stop right there Jason."

"What do you want Rick?" Jason spat, his contempt for the other man glaringly obvious.

"To live to see tomorrow, to start with." The man said with a huff of humorless laughter. "And I think I've found a way to ensure that will happen, thanks to this sweet thing." Rick glanced down at Elizabeth before meeting Jason's cold stare again. "Elizabeth is coming with me and you are not to try and follow us. Once I am in the clear I will release her."

Jason met Elizabeth's eyes and hoped that she could see reassurance in his eyes. There was no way in hell he was going to let that bastard leave with her.

"Not going to happen Rick. Let Elizabeth go now."

"Do you think I'm stupid? If I let her go now I won't make it out of the parking lot. Not a chance." Rick's grip on Elizabeth tightened as he moved back towards the passenger side door.

Jason moved at the same time, getting a little closer to the two of them but still just out of reach. Elizabeth's terrified expression made his chest tight but he had to put that out of his mind and focus on Rick.

As Rick shifted to reach for the door handle Elizabeth faked stumbling and dropped to the side, pushing Rick further off balance. Jason launched himself at the other man, the two of them landing on the ground in a tangle of swinging limbs. Elizabeth landed hard, knocking the wind out of her momentarily before she was able to scramble back to her feet. She watched in terror as Jason and Rick fought over the gun. Rick groaned as Jason landed a blow to his side.

A shot rang out making Elizabeth scream as both men went still.

"Jason!" Every second felt like an eternity as Elizabeth waited.

After another few moments Jason rolled away from Rick, the gun firmly in his grasp. Elizabeth watched as the red stain of his blood spread rapidly across the white of Rick's dress shirt.

The moment that Jason was on his feet Elizabeth was in his arms. Her body trembled as he held her tightly.

"Jason…are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you ok?" He asked as he pulled away enough to look at her and began checking her over.

"I'm fine…" She said, her voice shaking. Her elbow and forearm were scraped up from her fall but otherwise Elizabeth was unhurt. Jason pulled her close again and closed his eyes, just being grateful that she was in one piece. After allowing himself that one moment he pulled away again and looked down at her.

"I have to get you out of here." He said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"What? Why? Jason, we need to call the police." Jason just looked at her for a moment without answering before dialing his phone.

"Johnny, its Jason. I need you at Jake's, we've got a problem." He paused as he listened to Johnny for a moment before continuing, "yes, now and find Francis. Rick might have done something to him." He glanced over at Elizabeth before adding. "Bring a car and change of clothes for a woman." Another pause. "Then get something of Carly's, just get over here." After hanging up the phone Jason pulled his keys from his pocket and turned to Elizabeth. He pressed the keys into her hand.

"Go back inside and up to my room, lock the door and don't open it for anyone except for me or Sonny, do you understand?"

Her hands shook and Elizabeth looked on the verge of tears but she nodded. "I understand."

Jason couldn't help himself from reaching out and caressing her cheek lightly. "It's ok Elizabeth, you're safe and I will take care of everything."

Elizabeth leaned her face into his palm and closed her eyes for a moment before nodding and stepping back. Without another word she disappeared back into the bar.

Jason watched the door close behind her then turned back to the problem at hand. If he was lucky the gunshot had been muffled enough that no one called it in, if he wasn't then it was quite possible the cops would arrive before they had a chance to dispose of Rick's body. Jason didn't really care about himself but he did not want to involve Elizabeth in this mess any more then she already was.

The sound of approaching sirens told Jason that lady luck hadn't been on his side this time. With a muttered curse he tucked the cleanly wiped down gun in Rick's hand and stood just before multiple cop cars screeched to a halt and Detective Marcus Taggert was climbing out of the car, gun drawn.

"Why am I not surprised to see you Morgan?" He said snidely as he looked around, seeing the body on the ground and Jason the only other person in the alley. Jason simply glared at Taggert, his arms folded over his chest.

One of uniformed officers knelt beside Rick's body and checked for a pulse. When he didn't find one the officer looked up at Taggert and shook his head.

"What happened here anger boy?" Taggert asked as he stopped in front of Jason. When Jason just looked at him, Taggert laughed and shook his head, then looked at another uniform police officer. "Search him."

Jason knew the drill and extended his arms for the search.

"He's clean Detective, no weapon." Taggert looked at Jason, surprise evident in his expression.

"No weapon? Why don't I believe that for a second? I've never known you to walk around unarmed. Where is your gun Morgan?" Jason remained stone faced, just starring back at Taggert.

Taggert looked at one of the uniformed officers. "I want a complete search of the alley. Stay with Mr. Morgan while I head inside and take a look around his room."

At Taggert's statement Jason stepped closer and glared at the other man. "You have no cause to do a search."

"Well, well, well, he speaks. I have plenty of cause, there is a man, dead from a gunshot wound and I find you standing over the body. And now you don't want me to search your room, which peaks my curiosity. What is it that you're afraid I'm going to find anger boy?"

More than anything in the world Jason wanted to punch the smug detective in the face but he knew that was the fastest way to end up in cuffs. Elizabeth needed him to keep his cool. If it wasn't for her Jason would gladly spend the night in a cell for assaulting a police officer.

Taggert could almost feel the tension radiating off of Jason and it made him smile. It was rare that Jason showed any sign that he was affected by Taggert's comments. Taggert called over to one of the uniform officers walking by.

"Keep an eye on Mr. Morgan while I got do a search."

"You have no right Taggert." Jason said, moving towards the Detective.

"Cuff him." Taggert ordered as he stepped back.

"For what? I haven't done a damn thing!" Jason said, his voice rising.

"You're a dangerous man Morgan and for everyone's safety you have to be restrained." Taggert replied a superior smile on his face as the uniform stepped closer.

For a moment Jason considered his options. He could fight back. It wouldn't be that much a challenge to take down the cop and Taggert but the other dozen or so cops between him and the door to Jake's presented a problem. Jason's hands clenched into fists as they were pulled back and he felt the cold metal against his skin. Every instinct he had was to fight and get to Elizabeth to make sure she was safe from Taggert.

Jason did his best to remain calm when all he wanted to do was rail against Taggert. He'd never had any use for the holier than thou detective and tonight was no different. Most of all Jason didn't want that bastard to scare Elizabeth; she had already been through enough tonight because of him.

* * *

Taggert walked up the stairs after getting the spare key from the bar manager for Jason's rented room. Taggert would be perfectly within his right to kick the door in but he didn't feel like dealing with the extra paperwork. He slid the key in the lock with one hand, his other holding his service weapon as he stepped into the room.

"Jason, thank…" Elizabeth stopped as she saw the man entering the room was not Jason, but Detective Taggert.

Taggert froze for a moment then looked past Elizabeth Webber, the last person in the world he expected to see in Jason Morgan's room. "Are you alone Elizabeth?" He asked, trying to keep the judgment out of his voice.

"Yes I am." She replied nervously. Taggert stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him, returning his gun to the holster. He took in the appearance of the room which was hardly lived in, the only person items he could even see were a few travel books piled on the small desk. Taggert also looked over Elizabeth who looked completely out of place given the floor length black evening gown that she was wearing that was covered in dirt and torn. Her hair was still up in a fancy style, though a few strands seemed to have fallen out of place.

"Miss Webber, what are you doing in Jason Morgan's room?"

"Jason and I are friends Detective." She answered evasively.

"I understand that, but why are you here? What do you know about what happened outside?" Taggert asked his hands firmly on his hips as he looked at the young woman. When she didn't respond he stepped closer. "Were you out there Elizabeth? Were you in the alley with Jason? Did you see him kill that other man?"

"Detective, I…" As much as Elizabeth wanted to cooperate she knew well that Detective Taggert hated Jason and anything she said, even if she was trying to help Jason Taggert would twist around to make Jason look guilty. "I don't want to answer your questions…"

"You don't have a choice Elizabeth. From the dirt on your dress and that scrape on your arm I think I am safe in assuming you were out in the alley when the murder happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

Elizabeth wanted to tell him everything, to tell the truth and explain that the other man was trying to kidnap her and Jason saved her but she knew enough not to talk to the police about any part of Jason's life. "I'm sorry Detective, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything and I want to leave."

"I can't let you do that. If you don't want to talk to me here then we can go downtown but you are not going home."

Elizabeth began to tremble at the idea of being taken downtown by the police for questioning. There was no way that she would be able to keep the fact that she was there from Lucky now.

"So what's it going to be Liz? Do you want to explain to me what you were doing here and answer my questions or are we going downtown."

"I'm sorry Detective, I don't have anything to say." Elizabeth said, her voice soft and trembling as she wiped tears from her eyes.

With a sigh Taggert shook his head sadly. "Have it your way." He pulled his cuffs out from his belt. "Put your hands behind your back Elizabeth."

Her eyes went wide as she looked at Taggert. "Why? Am I being arrested?" She cried, her hands shaking as she felt the cold steel slide against her skin with a click.

Taggert led her from the room, which he turned over to Detective Andy Capelli to search. Taggert kept his hand on Elizabeth's arm, careful of her long gown as he led her downstairs.

Jason watched as Taggert led Elizabeth out the back door of Jake's and towards the cop car that he was currently leaning against. As she came out of the shadows Jason realized that her hands were cuffed behind her back. Self control was not always his strong suit and in that moment Jason wanted to rip Taggert apart with his bare hands. There was no possible reason for Taggert to have handcuffed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had to fight the urge to run across the alley to Jason. More then anything she needed to feel the safety of his arms around her, feel the warmth of his body seep into hers. She looked away from Jason to Taggert as the detective led her to the cop car to stand beside Jason.

"Look who I found waiting in your room upstairs Morgan. Elizabeth here claims that she doesn't know anything about what happened tonight and refuses to answer any questions. Did you coach her anger boy? Tell her not to talk to the police because you don't want her to implicate you in a murder?" Jason remained stone faced on the outside while he screamed on the inside. "Have it your way Morgan, you both are coming downtown."

"What's the charge?" Jason ground out.

"Murder." Taggert said, a sick satisfaction dripping from his voice. Taggert smiled at Jason before turning to one of the uniforms. "Take Mr. Morgan to the station and put him in the interrogation room. I will be along shortly with Miss Webber.

The uniform officer nodded and opened the door to the police car to put Jason inside. Jason glanced at Elizabeth.

"It's going to be ok Elizabeth." He whispered before the car door shut with a deafening click. Elizabeth had no idea how he could say that but she believed him. That is what Jason did, he made things in her life ok.

* * *

Author's Note 2: This is the first chapter of an 18 chapter story. I plan on posting daily updates. Hope you all enjoy it and I welcome feedback, so please review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback. Since everyone has been so positive and excited to see more, here's another chapter early. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Capelli stepped out into the alley just as the car with Morgan in the back seat pulled out of the alley. He glanced around and saw that everyone appeared to be occupied with the various tasks involved with securing and processing a crime scene, just as they should be. No one paid him any attention as he crossed the alley towards the crime scene van. After a quick glance around Capelli carefully pulled the gun from the plastic bag and replaced it with the gun from his pocket, tucking the evidence bag back into the case. How unfortunate that the uniform officer who should have been preserving the chain of evidence had walked away to assist the medical examiner who had just arrived.

After walking away from the van, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

"It's done." He said simply before hanging up and tucking the phone away.

* * *

The file slammed down on the table as Detective Taggert glared at Jason.

"Come on anger boy. We know that the deceased worked for the Corinthos organization. Why did you kill one of your own guys? What did he do? Betray you or Sonny?"

"I already told you Taggert, I won't answer any of your questions without my attorney. When will Alexis be here?"

"When she gets here. Fine, if you won't answer any of my questions maybe Elizabeth has decided to cooperate. After all a trip to the police station in cuffs tends to do that."

"Leave her alone." Jason growled as he glared at Taggert.

"Have I struck a nerve? What are you afraid that she's going to tell me?" When Jason didn't answer his question, Taggert picked up the file and left the room.

Elizabeth paced back and forth inside the interrogation room as she waited for Detective Taggert to return. She hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of Jason since they are arrived at the police station. Taggert had led her into this room, uncuffed her hands and told her to wait. That was over an hour ago.

Finally the door opened and Taggert walked in.

"When can I go home?"

"When you answer my questions Elizabeth." She just looked at him and he shook his head. "Take a seat Liz." She did as he asked and he sat down on the opposite side of the table from her. "I know that you and Jason are…friends." He paused, clearly to indicate he thought she and Jason were more than friends. "I know that you want to protect him but he's not worth it Liz."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Elizabeth asked after a moment.

"I hate people who break the law for a living. No matter what you might tell yourself that is what Jason is, he's a criminal, he kills people Elizabeth."

"You don't know the Jason I do. And you're not going to scare me or manipulate me into saying anything against him. You can't hold me here when I have already told you that I have nothing to say. I want to speak to a lawyer."

"Have it your way." Taggert shook his head and stood up from the table, leaving the room without another word.

* * *

Alexis charged into the PCPD and zeroed in on Detective Taggert immediately. She charged across the squad room and slammed her briefcase down on Taggert's desk.

"Care to explain to me why I had to be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night for yet another one of your nuisance arrests of my client, Detective?"

"I wouldn't say finding your client standing over the dead body of another one of Sonny's goons a nuisance Counselor." Taggert replied testily.

"Where is my client Detective?" Alexis asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Interrogation one Counselor." Taggert replied smugly. Alexis picked her briefcase up and walked down into the interrogation room to find Jason handcuffed to the table.

"Alright Jason, what happened?" She asked as she took the seat across from him.

"I will tell you whatever you want to know, but I need you to do something for me first. Go check on Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Webber? What does she have to do with this?"

"She was at Jake's tonight and she saw…what happened. Please Alexis; Taggert dragged her down here in cuffs just to get at me." Alexis took a deep breath and stood.

"I will go check on her then you and I are going to talk." Pinning him with a look she left the room.

"Done already?" Taggert asked as she closed the door behind her and walked back into the main part of the squad room.

"Where is Elizabeth Webber? I understand that she was brought in for questioning about the incident."

"Since when do you represent her?"

"I am not going to discuss that with you Detective, just tell me where she is."

"Interrogation two." He replied. Alexis spun around on her heel and head down the hallway.

Elizabeth sagged in relief to see it was Alexis who opened the door. "Alexis, thank god. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Jason was brought down to the station. He told me that you were here also and wanted me to check on you. Are you alright?"

"Physically I'm fine…I'm just terrified for Jason."

"He's okay, he's more worried about you then himself. Can you tell me what happened?"

Elizabeth paused, not sure what she should do. "Are you my attorney?"

"Do you need an attorney Elizabeth?"

"I…I don't know, I don't think so. I just, I don't know what to do." Tears filled her eyes again and Alexis reached out, closing her hand over the young woman's.

"It's ok Elizabeth, we will figure this all out. I will take care of everything."

"I have no way of paying you…"

"Don't worry about that. As of right now I am your attorney. Can you tell me what happened?" Alexis asked gently. Elizabeth hesitated and Alexis knew why, the girl didn't want to get Jason in trouble. "Elizabeth, anything you tell me will be covered by attorney-client privilege so you can be honest with me. I am going to help you and Jason with whatever happened ok?"

Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath. "I went to Jason's room at Jake's after I left a photo shoot at Deception. I was upset and just…needed to talk to Jason. We talked for a while and then he called one of his guys to bring a car to take me home."

"Do you know who he called?" Alexis asked, taking notes of Elizabeth's story.

"I think it was Francis. We went downstairs and a car was waiting where Jason told Francis to be but another guy got out of the car. I could tell that something was wrong because Jason changed."

"Changed how? What did he do?"

"He got really serious and almost…cold. Jason asked what he was doing there instead of Francis and then told me to go back inside and wait for him. When I turned to go the man pulled a gun on us." Her voice shook as she recounted what happened.

"Then what happened?" Alexis prompted gently.

"The man said he would shoot Jason if I didn't go with him. Jason tried to stop me but I couldn't stand there and let Jason get shot. He was unarmed Alexis."

"Are you sure of that?" Alexis asked, knowing that piece of information would be key to handling this situation.

"I'm positive. He did not have a gun on him because he was just going to walk me downstairs and out to the car."

"Ok, then what happened?"

"I walked over to the man and he grabbed me and pulled me in front of him like a shield. I heard him and Jason saying something about him betraying Sonny to Sorel but I don't know exactly what they said. When he tried to get the car door open to get me inside I pretended to fall and was able to pull away from him. Jason jumped him and they struggled over the gun. There was a shot and both of them went still. I…I guess Jason must have gotten the gun." Tears fell slowly down Elizabeth's face as she thought about that moment of fear at thinking that Jason had been shot.

"After the shot was fired, what happened? What did Jason do?"

Elizabeth had to think for a moment, the whole thing happening so fast. "He got up and he hugged me. He wanted to make sure that I was ok…then he made a call."

"Do you know who he called?" Alexis asked.

"Johnny, I think I heard him say Johnny. Jason told him to come to Jake's and to bring clothes for me. After he got off the phone he gave me his keys and told me to go upstairs and wait in his room and not to open the door for anyone other then him or Sonny."

"And that is where you were when Detective Taggert found you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, I was waiting for Jason like he said then Taggert used a key and came in. He started asking me questions and I didn't know what to do so I told him that I didn't know anything and wouldn't answer any questions. He brought me here in handcuffs."

Alexis finished writing and then looked up, pulling her glasses from her face as she looked at Elizabeth. "You did good Elizabeth. You did exactly the right thing by not talking to Detective Taggert."

"Is Jason ok?" Elizabeth asked again, needing to know.

"Jason is fine, he's in the next room. I am going to talk to him and then talk to Taggert. From what you've told me this is a clear cut case of self defense. Everything is going to be ok." Alexis smiled softly and then gathered her things. "Sit tight, I will have you both out of here soon." Without another word Alexis left the room, closing the door behind her. The sudden silence around her made Elizabeth want to crawl out of her skin.

* * *

Alexis walked back into the interrogation room where Jason remained cuffed to the table. Before going any further she turned to look at Taggert who was standing just a few feet away.

"Are the cuffs really necessary Detective?"

"They are counselor, you know as well as anyone it is procedure to keep a violent offender restrained."

Alexis knew that Taggert was just trying to antagonize Jason and it was not going to work. Jason had mastered his face of stone and it would take a lot more then a few insinuated digs to get a rise out of Jason. It wasn't worth arguing the point so she closed the door behind her and sat down with her client.

"How is Elizabeth?" Jason asked as soon as they were alone.

"She is fine, she's shaken up and worried about you but she's holding up."

Jason flexed his hands in frustration, rattling the cuffs against the table. "Why is Taggert holding her? She doesn't have anything to say to him."

"He's doing it because he can and I imagine to get a rise out of you. He knows that she matters to you and he is trying to use that to get to you so don't let him." Alexis watched as the muscle in Jason's jaw flexed and strained. "Elizabeth explained to me what happened but I want your side of things. Who is the dead man?"

"His name is Rick Edwards. He worked for Sonny."

"If he worked for you and Sonny why was he trying to kill you?"

"I recently found out that he had betrayed Sonny to Sorel. He was the mole that was supplying information about Sonny's business and family to Sorel to use against him. He is also the one that fed Sorel information on Zander. We hadn't been able to make a move to resolve the situation yet. He must have found out that we knew and came after me. Elizabeth just got caught in the middle."

Alexis made notes about Jason's version of events. "What happened when you got down to the alley?"

"I saw the car and we walked towards it. When Rick got out instead of Francis I knew something was wrong. I tried to get Elizabeth to go back inside but he scared her into thinking he would shoot me if she didn't go with him. When he tried to get her in the car she gave me the opening I needed to take him down. We struggled over the gun and I won." Jason's version was very matter of fact which Alexis appreciated.

"What did you do after he was shot?"

"I checked his pulse and there wasn't one. I sent Elizabeth back upstairs and called Johnny…to handle the situation. I wiped my prints from the gun and then the cops showed up."

"Were you armed?" Alexis asked, already knowing the answer but wanted to make sure the sequence of events matched.

"No, I wasn't."

"Jason, this is a clear cut case of self defense. I think the best course is to just give a statement to the police. They will close the case as self defense and that will be it."

"How can you be so sure? You know Taggert wants to take me down and I don't want to give him any ammunition to do it."

"I know it goes against your nature to cooperate with the police but in this instance that is the most prudent thing to do."

Jason hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Alright." He said reluctantly.

As Alexis stood to go get Taggert the door to the interrogation room opened and a very smug looking Taggert walked in.

"Well anger boy, ready to confess?"

"Detective, my client is ready to make a statement about this incident, which was clearly a case of self defense."

Taggert laughed and turned to look at Alexis as if she'd lost her mind. "You really expect me to believe that this was self defense? Come on Alexis, you've been working for these thugs for way too long if you're beginning to believe their crap."

Jason looked at Alexis and gave her "I told you so" look.

"Whether you would like to believe it or not, it was self defense Detective." She pointed out.

"Well the evidence I have says different." Jason looked from Alexis to Taggert and back.

"Exactly what evidence is that?" Alexis asked.

"Oh well, that is up to the DA to disclose. I just wanted to let you and your client know that this time he is going down." Taggert swaggered out of the room and Alexis closed the door, turning to look at Jason.

"What kind of evidence could he have? Is there something you haven't told me Jason?"

"No, I told you exactly what happened. I have no idea what they could have. I need to get out of here Alexis. I need to make sure Elizabeth is ok."

"I have already asked for an emergency bail hearing with Judge Thompson." Jason knew that judge was "sympathetic" to him and Sonny so bail shouldn't be an issue.

"Whatever the bail is I will pay it, just get me out of here Alexis."

"I will do the best I can, sit tight." Alexis grabbed her things and left the room.

* * *

Jason was as restless as he'd ever been as he waited for Alexis to return from the bail hearing. He needed to burn off the frustration and excess energy but being cuffed to a table didn't allow much ability to do that. Instead he had to sit there and wonder what was happening and most of all worry if Elizabeth was all right. She came to him and said that he was her safe place but tonight he was anything but safe. It proved yet again what he's known for so long, that he is not good for her, being a part of her life is trouble that she doesn't need or deserve. When this mess was over he would let her go for good, even if it meant leaving town again.

The door opened and Alexis walked in, her expression unreadable.

"Am I free to go?"

"You have no idea how much you owe me." She said testily.

"What do you mean? Am I free to go or not?"

"Judge Thompson set a 2 million dollar bond." Even to Jason that sounded high.

"Why so much? I thought you said this was clearly self defense."

"The DA has more evidence, which he refused to disclose at the bail hearing but it was enough to give even Judge Thompson pause. I don't know what they have but it must be damning."

"Is someone taking care of the bail?" Jason asked, ready to get out of there.

"Yes, Benny is paying it as we speak."

"What about Elizabeth? Is she still here?"

"As far as I know." Jason swore under his breath.

The door opened and Taggert came in, some of the swagger missing from his step this time.

"Bail has been posted, you get to walk, again." Taggert said as he uncuffed Jason from the table. Jason rubbed his wrists and stood to stretch.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked, glaring at Taggert.

"In the next room with her not so happy boyfriend." Taggert said, adding the last part to twist the knife. Jason looked from Taggert to Alexis who nodded.

"I'll handle it Jason." She said and left the room. Jason followed Alexis into the squad room but did not go to the other interrogation room, not wanting to make anything worse for Elizabeth in that moment.

* * *

Before she even opened the door Alexis could hear Lucky's raised voice.

"What were you doing at Jakes with him?" Lucky yelled the distain for Jason evident in his voice.

Alexis opened the door just as Elizabeth said, "Lucky…I…its complicated…" Elizabeth looked at Alexis with a wide eyed expression.

"Elizabeth, we need to discuss a few things, alone." Alexis said, glancing at Lucky. She had always liked the younger Spencer and certainly felt sorry for him given everything that Helena had put him through but he wasn't her concern at the moment.

"Anything you have to say to Elizabeth you can say in front of me." Lucky bit back.

"I'm sorry Lucky but I can't. Elizabeth is my client and you being in the room complicates our attorney client privilege. You have to leave."

"Lucky…I'm sorry…" Elizabeth said, her voice pleading. Lucky glared at the two women before stomping out of the interrogation room.

Immediately Lucky's eyes landed on Jason and he charged at the other man, taking a swing and connecting with the right side of Jason's face before Jason could block him. "You son of a bitch! I told you to stay the hell away from Elizabeth!"

Before Jason could even recover his bearings two cops were on Lucky, pulling him back and restraining him. Taggert inserted himself between the men and looked back and forth at each of them.

"Lucky, you need to calm down. I know you're angry, I would be too but this is not the time or place." Taggert pointed out. Like a switch had been flipped Lucky calmed down almost instantly.

"I know. I'm fine, you can let me go." Lucky said, his tone calmer. The two officers let him go and Lucky pinned Jason with a stare. "Stay the hell away from her." He said, pointing in Jason's face for emphasis.

Alexis sat down with Elizabeth who had dissolved into tears.

"He is so angry…and I don't blame him, I lied to him over and over." She sobbed and Alexis gently rubbing her shoulder. Alexis didn't know all the details so she chose not to offer any advice on the situation between the couple. Finally the younger woman calmed herself and took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth, you are free to go home now. Do you want me to take you?" Elizabeth looked up at Alexis.

"I am? I don't have to talk to the police any more? Was I charged with anything?"

"No, you don't have you speak to them anymore and you weren't charged with anything. You're free to go."

"What about Jason?" Alexis paused then met the other woman's worried eyes.

"Jason has been charged with second degree murder but I was able to get him out on bail. He is free to go as well."

"Murder? But he was just defending himself and me!" Elizabeth cried.

"I know and I will prove that in court but for now the DA felt there was enough evidence to charge Jason."

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't gone to Jason's tonight he never would have had to call for a car or been in that alley."

"This isn't your fault Elizabeth, don't blame yourself."

"Can I see Jason?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, he's waiting in the squad room for you." Alexis stood and helped Elizabeth gather her things and they walked out of the room together, just in time to see Lucky storm out the exit. Guilt overwhelmed Elizabeth as she thought about how angry Lucky was that she had gone to Jason. Again. She couldn't blame him but he wouldn't even listen to her and he certainly didn't seem to care that she and Jason almost died.

Jason's eyes locked with Elizabeth's and relief swept over him. Even though she looked exhausted and scared, to him she was the most beautiful sight in the world. He didn't care about the charges that had been filed against him, he had faith in Alexis. All that mattered to him was that Elizabeth was alright. She crossed to him and looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" They both asked at the same time. A hint of a smile touched the corners of Elizabeth's mouth. Of course the first thing Jason would ask was if she was ok.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one charged with murder. Jason, I'm…" He put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Not here. Let's go someplace else so we can talk."

"You mean get your stories straight don't you anger boy?" Taggert pointed out, making Jason seethe with anger at the detective. That is exactly why he didn't want Elizabeth to say anything there, too many ears.

"Come on." Jason said softly as he put his arm around her to guide her out of the police station.

Alexis had arranged for a car to be waiting for him and Jason helped Elizabeth into the backseat.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes Jason, I'm fine thanks to you."

"You were at risk to begin with because of me."

"I don't want to fight about that. I want to know what we do now. Jason, you're charged with murder when all you did was defend yourself and save me."

"I'm not worried about it, Alexis will get the charges dropped or if she can't then we'll go to trial and she'll get me off. It wasn't murder, even though the moment he put his hands on you that is exactly what I wanted to do to him." Jason said, his voice turning cold.

"Where to Jason?" The guy driving asked.

"The safe house on Route 5, north of town." Jason replied then looked at Elizabeth.

"I hate to do this to you Elizabeth, especially after everything you've been through tonight but I can't take you home, it's not safe."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be safe at Kelly's?"

"Rick was working for Joseph Sorel, there might be retaliation. I want to make sure that you are safe. Do you trust me?"

"You know that I trust you completely Jason. I…I'll do whatever you need me to."

"I'm sorry that Lucky was so angry." Jason said, not able to look at Elizabeth, guilt settling low in the pit of his stomach.

"It's not your fault Jason, I never should have gone to your room tonight…"

"But you did and now we will deal with whatever happens next I guess."

They rode the rest of the way to the safe house in silence, both lost in thought about the events of the evening.

* * *

The next morning Jason opened the door at the safe house to Alexis.

"Morning Jason." She said as she stepped inside, briefcase in hand.

"Alexis."

She had gotten used to the fact that Jason was a man of few words but had realized that so much went unsaid but not unfelt by the man standing in front of her. Elizabeth appeared from the hallway on the other side of the room and Alexis smiled.

"How are you this morning Elizabeth?" Alexis couldn't help but notice that the young woman looked as though she'd barely slept. Gone was the black gown from the night before and now she wore a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt, a zipper hoodie open in the front.

"I'm ok Alexis. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great, thank you." Elizabeth disappeared into the kitchen as Alexis and Jason crossed to the table and took a seat.

"What can you tell me about the case Alexis?" Jason asked as he looked at his attorney across the table.

"Well Jason, it is not good, that much I know."

"What do you mean? I was defending myself and protecting Elizabeth."

"That may be, but the police have evidence that contradicts that story."

"What kind of evidence could they have? It's the truth."

"You told me last night that you were unarmed when you went outside, correct?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"The police found a gun in the alley with your prints all over it."

"That's not possible. My gun was locked up in my room and I wiped the gun that I took from Rick in the struggle clean."

"Well possible or not, it's what the report says. According to the police your prints and only your prints were on the gun that killed Rick. They are also claiming that there was a phone call that you made to Rick, they are saying you lured him to the alley."

Jason stared at Alexis in shock. "I didn't lure him there. I called Francis to come pick Elizabeth up from Jake's. I spoke to Francis. Where is he? He will tell you."

"Francis is currently unconscious at General Hospital." Alexis regretfully informed Jason.

"What? What happened?"

"He suffered a blow to the head and was found unconscious in a maintenance room at Harborview Tours a few hours ago."

Jason sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. So that was why Francis wasn't the one to come to Jake's. Rick must have knocked him out after overhearing Jason's conversation with Francis.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He is in the ICU. Doctor Jones said it was too early to say either way. They are monitoring him closely." Jason scrubbed his hands over his face as Elizabeth appeared with mugs of coffee for each of them. She could tell immediately by the expression on Jason's face that Alexis was not giving him good news.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked.

"We are going to have to figure out who falsified the evidence against you and then get the case thrown out, but that is going to take some time."

"But can't I just tell the police what happened? I saw everything." Elizabeth asked.

"Under normal circumstances I would say that is exactly what we should do but not in this case."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, not understanding what Alexis meant.

"Someone is trying to set Jason up and seems they are doing a damn good job of it. While I believe you Elizabeth, I don't think a judge or jury would at the moment." Elizabeth struggled not to take that personally. "What I mean by that is that the DA would be able to call into question the validity of your testimony by claiming that you would say anything to protect Jason, even lie."

"But I'm not lying." Elizabeth declared.

"I know you're not, but the DA will attack every aspect of your relationship with Jason and go after you personally to discredit what you are saying. You ending up on the witness stand is just not an option."

"But Taggert already knows that I was there. Won't they call me regardless?"

"How do we keep her off the stand?" Jason asked as he looked from Elizabeth to Alexis.

Alexis paused and took a deep breath. "There is only one sure fire way to do that."

"What is it? I'll do anything to help Jason." Elizabeth stated.

"The two of you will need to get married." Alexis' words hung heavy in the air around the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Married?" Elizabeth asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, married, as in legally husband and wife. A wife cannot be compelled to testify against her husband."

"No way." Jason said as he stood up, pacing across the room.

"I know it sounds crazy but it is the only way Jason."

"I won't ask her to do that Alexis, no way. If they call Elizabeth to the stand you will just need to do what you do best."

"I appreciate the fact that you have that much faith in me Jason but the fact remains that Elizabeth did witness you pull the trigger and end Rick's life. No matter how we try to spin that, it is reality. The DA will focus on the fact that you and Elizabeth have had a close relationship for some time and that she has lied for you in the past."

"That was different." He pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, it will look to a jury like it is a pattern of behavior on Elizabeth's part to lie and cover for you. I know you don't like it Jason but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't make the severity of the situation clear to you."

Jason glanced at Elizabeth who sat in her chair motionless, seemingly in shock.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I won't ask you do this."

Jason turned away from the two women and scrubbed his hands over his face. How could things have gotten so completely out of control so fast? Could he really expect Elizabeth to go through with a sham of a marriage to protect him? It would mean that she would be giving up nearly everything important in her life because of him. He just couldn't do that to her.

"I'll leave." He said quietly.

"What do you mean you'll leave? Jason, if you're talking about jumping bail…I can't hear this."

"Hypothetically then, what happens if I just leave?"

"Then your bail will be immediately revoked and you will become a fugitive. You will be labeled as armed and dangerous, which will lead to a shoot first, ask questions later mentality of law enforcement. If you are caught you will be arrested and returned to stand trial. Running will only make you appear guilty."

"You would still be able to work to prove I didn't plan to kill Rick, that is was self-defense, even if I wasn't here right?"

"Yes, I would but it would be that much more difficult, maybe even impossible. Jason, you might never be able to come back to Port Charles."

The crash of a chair toppling over made everyone jump as Elizabeth stood from the table abruptly. "No!"

Jason spun around to look at Elizabeth. "What?"

"You can't leave Jason." Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes as she looked at him across the room. Jason moved to Elizabeth's side and looked down into her endlessly blue eyes.

"It is the best option." He said softly.

"Best option for whom? What about Sonny? Carly? What about Michael?" She paused, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "What about me? I can't lose you again Jason. When you were gone...my life didn't make sense."

"You will be fine Elizabeth. You have Lucky and Emily and your Gram."

"I need you in my life Jason." She whispered, her words catching in her throat.

Alexis watched the two of them and was keenly aware of feeling like she was intruding on something profound happening between them.

"Jason, on every possible level I advise against running." Alexis offered after a moment.

Jason turned to look at her but before he could open his mouth, Elizabeth's voice came from behind him.

"I'll do it." She said softly but firmly.

"What did you say?" Jason asked, turning back to look at her, his eyes filled with confusion.

"I said that I would do it."

"We will find another way Elizabeth, you don't have to agree to this insane plan."

"Insane or not, it looks like the only way that I can make sure you stay in town and that I can't testify and be the reason that you go to jail."

Jason took her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You know what this would mean don't you? We would have to lie to everyone we know and claim this marriage is real."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded. "I know."

"What about Lucky?" Jason asked, knowing that the mention of the young Spencer would change Elizabeth's mind in a second.

"He will probably hate me but once everything is over I will make him understand why I had to do it."

"I can't ask you to do this, to give up things in your life that matter so much to you just to protect me."

"You're not asking Jason, I'm offering." He shook his head and let go of her hands. Jason paced across the room like a caged animal then looked over at Alexis.

"There really isn't another way?"

Alexis sighed. "I'm afraid not Jason. The only way I can guarantee that Elizabeth will not have to testify is if she is your wife. If the two of you are going to do this you will need to do it quickly. It will need to be legal and appear to the outside world that this is a marriage based on love and not an attempt to defraud the court."

"Can you give us a few minutes to talk about this Alexis?" Jason asked.

"Of course." Alexis stood from the table and left the room. Jason starred out the window for another minute before turning to look at Elizabeth.

"Do you have any idea what you are agreeing to?" He asked, his tone harsher then he intended.

Elizabeth took a deep breath then met his eyes. "Yes I do."

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't think you do. If we do this you will have to end your relationship with Lucky, make him believe that you have been going behind his back for months and are really in love with me."

Elizabeth stood and walked towards him, her stubborn streak in full force. "I know what I'm doing Jason. You better than anyone know that I am capable of making my own decisions. I can and will do this to help you."

"Why?" Jason asked after a moment. Elizabeth's expression softened.

"Why? Because you are my friend…more than just a friend and you need my help. If I don't do this not only wouldn't I be helping you but I could actually be the reason that you end up in jail. Do you think I could live with myself if my testimony was the reason that you went to prison? Because I couldn't."

"This is too much to ask of you Elizabeth."

"It wouldn't be forever right? It would just be until you and Alexis are able to figure out who is setting you up and planted evidence against you. Once you do that then the charges will be dropped and we'll get a divorce or an annulment or whatever."

Jason stood there in awe of the woman standing before him. She had surprised and impressed him many times before but the conviction in her voice and the determination to help him was something he'd never experienced before. Sure Carly could be passionate about something she wanted or believed in but she usually had her own best interest in mind. With Elizabeth it was different.

"Are you really sure?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm sure." Elizabeth replied.

He took a deep breath and reached out to push a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Alright, I will have Alexis get the necessary paperwork and license in order so we can get married as soon as possible."

He called Alexis back into the room and they went over the details. Elizabeth tuned the conversation out as a million different things raced through her mind. Could she really do this? Could she lie to everyone she knew about something as important as a marriage. She'd always imagined when she took those vows it would be with Lucky and they would finally be starting their lives together like they had once promised each other in that snowy church. Instead she would be saying them to Jason, knowing that it wasn't meant to last forever. Lucky was going to lose his mind when she told him that she was marrying Jason, Was she really going to be able to lie to Lucky and claim to be in love with Jason? The bigger question in the back of her mind, was it even a lie?

Elizabeth refused to examine that last thought any further as Jason called her name. She looked up.

"What was that?"

"I said that Alexis is going to pull some strings and get us a license tomorrow, that means that by day after tomorrow we can be married, if you haven't changed your mind that is." He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm not going to change my mind Jason."

"Do you want to go to the court house or…"

"Or what? Fly to Vegas?" She asked, trying to tease him.

"Unfortunately I can't leave the county so Vegas isn't an option, I'm sorry." Jason replied.

"I was just joking Jason. We can go to the courthouse, that's fine."

Alexis stood and gathered her things. "I will set everything up for day after tomorrow then and call you with the details Jason."

"Thanks Alexis."

She nodded and smiled softly. "You're welcome."

* * *

The door closed behind Alexis and Jason let out a long breath. This was completely insane. He was within 48 hours from marrying Elizabeth so she wouldn't have to testify against him. How could he ask her to do this? At the same time, how could he not? Someone at the PCPD was setting him up and going a very good job of it. Guilt had settled like a rock in his stomach at the thought that Elizabeth was going to have to give up nearly everything in her life to live this lie for him. Beyond that Jason was worried that he wouldn't be able to keep her safe from his world.

Jason walked into the kitchen and saw Elizabeth standing at the window, staring outside.

"Elizabeth?" He said softly, making her turn to look at him. "We need to talk about the details of this marriage."

She nodded and followed him into the living room where they sat down on the sofa. Elizabeth sat down on one end, curling her legs up underneath her. Jason sat on the opposite end facing her.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked first. He knew that he'd asked her that a number of times already and probably would again before they went through with it.

"I'm sure Jason, I won't change my mind."

"Alright, then we need to figure out what will happen after the wedding."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, moving you into my room above Jake's isn't an option so we're going to have to find a place to live."

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about that. What do you want to do?"

"If it's ok with you, I will take care of it. Since it looks like I will be staying in town it's time that I find a more permanent place then my room at Jake's anyway."

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I have my room at Kelly's but I've been staying more often at my studio…or Lucky's." She paused for a second then added "so it doesn't really matter to me where we live."

"I'll make sure it has at least two bedrooms, I wouldn't expect us to share a room or anything like that. It's not like anyone is going to be checking on our sleeping arrangements."

Elizabeth blushed a little and looked away, fidgeting with the zipper on her sweatshirt. "Yeah that's true. Whatever is fine with me Jason."

"Ok, I'll make some calls today."

"That was easy enough, what else?"

Jason took a deep breath and looked at her. "You're going to have to quit the modeling thing."

Elizabeth nodded and looked down at her hands. "I know."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, it's just too high profile and would make you an easier target for my enemies."

"I know, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You know that I didn't really want to be doing it…that I felt like a complete phony and was never really comfortable to begin with."

"I know, but it's something that was important to you, because of Lucky."

Elizabeth shrugged and looked up at him. "It is Lucky's dream, not mine. He can still take Gia's pictures. Lucky refused to listen when I told him that I didn't want to be a model, now he will just have to accept it."

"About Lucky…how do you want to handle him?" Jason asked hesitantly.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and pushed her hair back from her face. "I'm not sure. I don't know how to tell him, how I am going to lie to him and claim to be in love with you?"

"I hate what this is costing you Elizabeth." Jason said sadly.

"I know what I'm doing Jason and the right thing to do is help you. You have always been there for me and helped me, I am just paying you back."

"Listening and taking you on motorcycle rides is a little different then getting married."

"Not to me. You saved my sanity two years ago when my life fell apart and have saved me in countless ways since. I will figure out what to say to Lucky."

"Do you want to tell him before the wedding or after?"

"After. I know that is probably cowardly of me but I don't think I can handle talking to him before."

"Wanting to wait doesn't make you a coward. Do you want me to be there?" Jason hated the idea of Elizabeth going to see Lucky alone because he was so unpredictable but he would let her make the decision. One thing Jason knew for sure was that if Lucky did anything to hurt Elizabeth he would make the young Spencer pay dearly.

"I think I owe him a private conversation."

Jason nodded and looked away. "Whatever you want to do." He sighed and stood. "I have some calls to make to get things arranged. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How long are we staying here?"

"Just until day after tomorrow. We'll go back into town before we head to the courthouse."

"Can I go outside?"

"Of course, I would never want you to feel like a prisoner."

"I don't, I just wasn't sure about if it was safe or not."

"We are perfectly safe here Elizabeth. I will always do everything I can to make sure that you are safe."

"One more thing, can I call my Gram? I don't want her to worry if she can't reach me."

Jason pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. Elizabeth smiled gratefully.

Five minutes and a very uncomfortable conversation with her Gram later, Elizabeth handed Jason back his phone.

"I take it that didn't go well."

"She was pretty much freaking out. I guess Lucky has already been to see her this morning and told her that I was with you last night and involved in a shooting. She has been worried sick and was very upset. I can't believe that Lucky would knowingly go over and upset her like that."

"Maybe he was just worried." Jason couldn't believe he was defending Lucky but the last thing Elizabeth needed was Jason pointing out the selfish bastard that Lucky had turned into.

"I don't care what his reasons were. He had no right to go running to my Gram and tell on me. She is strong but the fact is Jason, she's not a young woman and shouldn't be getting worked up like that."

Jason crossed to the pacing Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "It's not your fault Jason, its Lucky's." Jason continued to hold her, gently tracing his fingers up and down her back until she finally pulled away. "I'm sorry, I know you said you had calls to make. I'm going to get some air." Elizabeth said in a rush, then left without waiting for a response from Jason, closing the door softly behind her.

Jason let out a breath and grabbed his phone. He needed to touch base with Alexis. A lot of arrangements needed to be made for tomorrow.

* * *

A knock at the door startled Elizabeth and Jason rose to open the door.

"About time." He said in greeting to Johnny.

"Sorry Jason, things have been a little crazy today."

"How's Francis?" Jason asked as he took some of the bags from Johnny's hand.

"He's holding his own. The doctors are still doing tests but there is swelling and they are concerned about long term damage."

Jason swore under his breath and shook his head. If Rick hadn't already been dead Jason would kill him again. Francis wasn't just a valued employee, he was a friend, a man that Jason trusted implicitly.

"Did you get everything I asked for?" Jason asked as he started looking through the bags.

"Would I dare show up empty handed?" Johnny asked with a cocky grin.

Elizabeth watched the exchange between the two men and couldn't help but smile. Jason had an interesting dynamic with the men who worked for him, particularly Johnny and Francis.

After digging through one of the bags for a moment Jason smiled and pulled out a sketch pad, a set of pencils and charcoals. He walked over to where Elizabeth sat on the couch and held them out to her.

"What is all this?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"I know that it is a little boring sitting around here and I thought you would like to be able to work at least. We'll only be here another day but I didn't want you to be bored."

"Thank you Jason…this is amazing."

"I know you normally work with acrylics but there wasn't enough time to get the right paints so I hope this will work."

Elizabeth set the items down and stood, hugging Jason tightly. "It's perfect Jason. Thank you. I'm going to go sit outside and sketch for a while ok?"

"Sure, just make sure you grab a coat, it's still cold." Elizabeth smiled and did as he asked, grabbing his leather jacket before heading out the door.

Johnny turned to look at Jason who still starred for a moment at the closed door. When Jason looked up he saw the amused and questioning expression on the other man's face.

"What?"

"Busted." Johnny replied with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, his tone gruff.

"You are completely into her. This isn't just some kind of arrangement to get out of a legal jam to you."

"You don't know what you're talking about Johnny."

"Don't I? Aren't I the one that just spent an hour at a jewelry store picking out wedding rings?"

"We are getting married, rings are a necessity."

"Maybe bands are but this is not." Johnny said as he pulled the ring box out of the pocket of his suit coat.

Jason flipped open the box and inside is just what he wanted to see. A cushion cut one carat diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds, with diamonds covering the band as well. It was delicate, beautiful and unique, exactly like Elizabeth. A second box held their wedding bands. Elizabeth's wedding band matched the band of the engagement ring. His ring was a simple dark tungsten band. Now Jason just had to pick the right moment to give Elizabeth the engagement ring.

"Thanks Johnny."

"No problem man." The bodyguard replied as they unpacked the food and other things that he'd brought.

* * *

After walking Johnny out Jason went in search of Elizabeth. He found her around the back of the small house sitting on the ground, leaning back against a large oak tree. He stood there for a moment watching her before approaching. Elizabeth heard him coming and looked up, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey, how is your sketch coming?" Elizabeth set the piece of charcoal in her hand down and turned the sketch pad around for Jason to see. It was a near perfect rendition of the house.

"Wow, that's really good."

"I've been working on my 3D techniques in class so this is a perfect opportunity to practice."

"If you're up for a break Johnny brought some food." As if on cue Elizabeth's stomach growled. They both laughed.

"I guess that's a yes." She gathered her supplies and Jason reached out to help her up.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out. Elizabeth worked on her sketch some more while Jason made some phone calls and read his travel book. Given the intensity of the situation that had faced the night before and the ongoing drama of the impending legal fight Jason had to deal with, the two of them should have been anything except relaxed but they were. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like they were in some kind of alternative universe where the rest of the craziness of their lives couldn't touch them. She also found herself wishing they could stay right there together.

After dinner was made, eaten and cleaned up, Elizabeth returned to the sofa in the living room. A few moments later Jason came in and sat down beside her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm doing ok. I feel like this is some kind of dream or something though, like I'm going to wake up and it won't have been real."

"Is that a good or bad feeling?"

Elizabeth considered his question for a moment before answering. "A little of both. Things have been so crazy lately with the Face of Deception mess and Lucky and school and everything else. It is nice to have a break and to not have to deal with any of it, even just for 24 hours. At the same time I know that things will get even crazier when we get back…and get married."

"Speaking of which, I have something for you." Jason said softly as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring that Elizabeth had ever seen.

"Jason…" She sat frozen as she looked at the way the light reflected off the way too large diamond in the center. The smaller diamonds glittered in the soft light of the lamp that was beside her.

"Do you like it?" He asked, a touch of hope and uncertainty in his voice.

"It's gorgeous, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…but it's too much." She replied as she snapped the velvet box shut and pushed it back towards Jason.

Jason smiled and laughed softly. Only Elizabeth would say that. He hadn't bought the largest or most expensive ring by far but none of that mattered to Elizabeth.

"You are going to be my wife…you should have a nice ring." He pointed out.

"Nice? Jason, this is beautiful." Jason took the box from her outstretched hand, slipped the ring out of the box and held it out. "I can't…"

"Yes you can, please Elizabeth, let me do this." Her hand shook as she held it out for Jason to put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes as she looked down at it. If she could have designed her perfect engagement ring this would be it.

"How did you know this is exactly like what I would want?" Jason shrugged.

"I don't know, I just described you…and this is what the woman at the jewelry store came up with."

"It's perfect Jason, thank you."

"You're welcome. I know this isn't the ideal situation but…" Elizabeth reached over and put her hand over his to quiet him.

"You don't have to keep thanking me or apologizing for what's happening. We are both going into this with our eyes open and know what is going on, ok? I need you to get over the guilt or whatever it is that you've been feeling."

"I will try." It was all Jason could promise her.

They sat there quietly together for a little while and out of the corner of his eye Jason noticed Elizabeth continually checking out the ring on her left hand. It made him smile to know that she liked the ring he'd chosen. He noticed that Elizabeth was starting to nod off and he reached out to touch her arm.

"I think we should get some sleep…tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Jason said softly.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I barely slept last night anyway."

"You take the bedroom again and I'll sleep out here."

"No, Jason, you take the bedroom. This sofa is too small for you."

"I've stayed on worse believe me. And I would prefer to be between you and the door, just in case." Elizabeth couldn't argue with his logic.

"Oh alright, well goodnight then." They both stood up and Jason couldn't resist pulling her into his arms for a moment. She instantly relaxed against him and Jason thought about how right it felt to hold her.

"Goodnight." He said softly as he let her go.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it and I am glad you're enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jason asked as he put on his leather jacket. Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded.

"Back to the real world huh?"

Jason just nodded, his expression almost grim. They left the house and climbed into a back SUV that Johnny had left for Jason to use. Elizabeth almost looked disappointed that they weren't riding his bike.

"Too much stuff to deal with the bike today, but I promise we'll go for a ride as soon as possible."

"How did you know that I was just thinking that?" She asked, glancing over at him. Jason shrugged.

"Just a guess." Jason pulled out of driveway and they made their way back to Port Charles.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later they stood side by side in the elevator taking them to the Penthouse level of Harborview Towers. They were meeting with Alexis at her place then everyone would head over to the courthouse for the wedding ceremony. Elizabeth caught herself looking down at the ring on her finger, something she realized she had been doing a lot, still amazed that something so beautiful was hers, even if it was only temporary. Knowing Jason, he would tell her to keep it when they ended their marriage but there was no way Elizabeth would do that, it was far too expensive.

The elevator dinged and they stepped off, walking the short distance to Alexis' door. Moments later they were inside and seated on the sofa.

"How are you two doing this morning?" Alexis asked as she glanced between her two clients.

"A little nervous." Elizabeth admitted without looking either one of them in the eye.

"That's perfectly understandable Elizabeth. This is an unconventional situation to say the least."

"Are you sure you still want to go through with it? It's not too late, we can figure out another plan." Jason offered, even though a large part of him was hoping Elizabeth wouldn't change her mind and it had nothing to do with his legal situation.

"I told you before we left the safe house Jason, I'm sure. I'm not going to change my mind." She said with conviction, meeting Jason's eyes for a moment before looking over at Alexis. "So what do we do next?"

"We have an appointment with Judge Butler at two o'clock for him to perform the ceremony in his chambers. I've got some paperwork that I need you both to sign then we can head over if you like."

Butterflies took flight in her stomach but Elizabeth did her best to keep her nerves in check.

"Alexis, would you mind if I used your bathroom? I'd like to freshen up a little bit before we go to the courthouse."

"Not at all Elizabeth. In fact, I've got something to show you." Alexis smiled and led the younger woman up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. "Now I know that this marriage may not be…traditional shall we say, but every bride needs to feel special on her wedding day, regardless of the circumstances." Alexis said to a puzzled Elizabeth.

"What do you mean Alexis?" Elizabeth asked. Alexis crossed to her closet and pulled out a garment bag.

"Open it." Alexis said with a smile as she held it out to Elizabeth. With a shaking hand Elizabeth pulled the zipper down to reveal a simple white slip dress.

"Alexis, it's beautiful, but I don't understand. We don't have to go to all this trouble, it's not like it's a real wedding."

"That's where you're wrong Elizabeth. This is absolutely a real wedding. As I said, the circumstances might not be conventional but you deserve to feel like it is. I hope you like the dress."

"Of course I do, it is absolutely gorgeous, how could I not?"

"I'm glad. Please feel free to make yourself at home and get ready. We have some time before we need to leave."

"Alright, I…thank you Alexis. What about the paperwork you needed me to sign?"

"The paperwork is mostly for Jason but I can get your signature on the couple things when you're done. Take your time."

"Thank you." Alexis smiled and left the room. Elizabeth sat down on the foot of the bed and took a deep breath. For the fact that this wedding wasn't supposed to be real, Elizabeth was starting to feel like a real bride.

* * *

Jason looked up with Alexis walked down the stairs.

"Did she like it?" Jason asked expectantly.

"Yes, she did. I think she is just a little bit overwhelmed with everything."

"I just want her to know that she is important to me and that I'm not taking this marriage lightly, even if it is just a temporary arrangement."

"Is it just temporary to you Jason?" Alexis asked as she pulled the file of paperwork that needed his signature out of her briefcase.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think it's pretty obvious that your feelings for Elizabeth are deeper than friendship. Is this marriage just an arrangement to you?"

Jason took a deep breath and looked at Alexis. He didn't know when his relationship with the attorney had changed but somehow it had and Jason found himself wanting to confide in her. After all, the only person he had ever really been able to do that with was Elizabeth and he certainly couldn't do that now.

"She means everything to me Alexis…beyond that, I don't know."

Alexis chose to let the conversation drop for the moment and they got down to business. It had taken some doing since it was needed on such short notice but Alexis had managed to buy for him the soon to be available Penthouse # 3 in Harborview Tours so now Jason, Sonny and herself would occupy the whole top floor on the building.

"This first set of paperwork is on the Penthouse purchase. The previous owner is leaving for Hong Kong in a few days and he was planning on putting the furniture in storage but I talked him into selling it to you furnished. If you don't like anything you and Elizabeth can change it but at least you won't have to start from scratch."

"That's perfect." Jason said as he signed where Alexis pointed without reading the documents, something he normally wouldn't do but he trusted Alexis to handle the transaction.

"This next set is about the bank account you are setting up for Elizabeth. I had the amount we discussed transferred first thing this morning. You are also a signer on the account. I'll get her signature when she comes down."

"Thank you for everything you have done to make this all happen quickly."

"You're welcome Jason, but you might not want to thank you until you get my bill." She said with a smile. Jason returned her smile.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be worth it. Is that it for the paperwork? I want to get changed."

"Yeah, you're done. You and Elizabeth will sign the marriage license at the courthouse with the judge."

"Alright." Jason turned and disappeared down the hallway to Alexis' home office where Johnny had stashed his suit.

Just a few minutes later Jason returned, looking heart-stopping sexy in his deep navy suit, blue dress shirt and tie. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Elizabeth appeared at the top. Jason's breath caught in his throat as he saw his bride for the first time. Her hair was pinned back from her face in loose waves. The dress he'd chosen fit her curves perfectly, making her look incredible. She slowly descended the stairs, a nervous smile on her face.

"You look…" Jason paused at a lost for the right word.

"If you say nice I'm going to smack you." Elizabeth replied as she reached his side. Jason laughed softly then shook his head.

"Nice was definitely not the word that came to mind. You look beautiful Elizabeth." She blushed slightly and smiled.

"You don't look half bad yourself Jason."

Alexis stood off to the side and watched the two of them. A fake marriage my ass, she thought to herself.

"Alright you two, we should probably get going. We don't want to keep Judge Butler waiting." Alexis pointed out, making both of them look at her.

The three of them met up with Johnny and Vincent in the hallway and made their way down to Sonny's limo to head to the courthouse.

* * *

Jason's hand rested at the small of Elizabeth's back as he guided her down the hallway to the judge's chambers. She focused on the warmth and familiarity of his touch to keep herself from getting overwhelmed by what was happening around her. She was about to get married. How was that possible? She glanced up at Jason and he offered her a soft smile but she could see the nerves written in his expression as well.

"You're still sure about this?" He whispered to her as they approached the judge's office.

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled up at him.

"Ok, good." He replied as Alexis knocked on the judge's door.

Moments later their little entourage was settled into Judge Butler's chambers. Jason had had one more surprise in store for Elizabeth in the form of a beautiful bridal bouquet of white and pink roses. He couldn't help but notice the tears in her eyes when the judge's clerk handed it to her. He hoped they were happy tears.

* * *

The ceremony only took about twenty minutes as they stuck to the traditional vows and the exchange of rings. Elizabeth couldn't help blinking back a few tears as Jason slipped the wedding band on her finger.

After the ceremony they signed the marriage license and the judge's clerk disappeared to have it filed.

Judge Butler shook Jason's hand. "Congratulations, I can see that the two of you are very much in love and wish you nothing but the best."

"Thank you Your Honor." Jason replied as he smiled over at Elizabeth.

Less than an hour after arriving at the courthouse Jason was leading Elizabeth, his wife, back down the hallway when the front door of the building burst open and an angry Lucky stormed towards them. A few feet away Lucky stopped when he saw the two of them, Elizabeth obviously dressed to be a bride.

"So it's true."

"Lucky…" his name came out barely a strangled whisper from Elizabeth.

"Don't, don't you say a word." Lucky growled at Elizabeth before turning and glaring at Jason.

"What did you say to convince her? How did you trick her into marrying you?" Lucky accused.

"This is not the time or place for this Lucky." Alexis said as she stepped between Jason and Lucky. The last thing Jason's case needed was more scrutiny.

"This is none of your damn business Alexis!" Lucky tried to push his way passed Alexis but Johnny stopped him with a hand on his chest. "You can't even face me like a man Jason? You're going to hide behind your attorney and bodyguards?"

"If you want to have a rational conversation that can be arranged Lucky, but this is not happening here and not right now."

"Elizabeth, you don't have to do this. Whatever he has told you to make you marry him, we can fix it." Lucky plead with her.

"Lucky…it's already done." Elizabeth held her left hand up and Lucky saw the wedding ring and large diamond engagement ring on her finger. She watched as Lucky's heart seemed to break right in front of her and it made her hate herself for doing this to him.

As Lucky moved to take a swing at Jason Johnny grabbed him and restrained him. Jason looked at Elizabeth.

"Can I take you home?" He asked softly and she nodded as tears filled her eyes. She forced them back, knowing she had to appear unaffected by Lucky's pain. Jason wrapped his arm protectively around his wife's shoulders and led her from the courthouse. Lucky's screams of "Elizabeth" following them.

The limo ride back to Harborview Towers was filled with tension.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Jason said softly. She looked up at him questioningly.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I got you caught up in this mess. I was the one that pushed you to go along with this marriage idea." Jason replied, his voice strained and filled with regret.

"I want you to really listen to me Jason…this isn't your fault. I was the one that came to your room the other night and I am the reason Rick even had the opportunity to come after you. You didn't force or push me into this marriage, Alexis suggested it as a legal tactic and I agreed. You even offered to run, to become a fugitive so that this marriage wouldn't be necessary. I had every opportunity to change my mind. Lucky's reaction is not your fault either."

"I saw how much his reaction hurt you and I never wanted to be the reason for you to be hurt Elizabeth."

"Maybe this is for the best, that Lucky found out some other way and knows we're married. Now I don't have to try to explain it without telling him the truth."

"I really doubt that this is over for Lucky. He's going to want more of an explanation from you."

"I know and I will figure out what I'm going to tell him but now I have a little bit of time."

"You don't have to deal with him at all if you don't want to. I can make sure that the guards keep Lucky away from you."

"Guards?" Elizabeth hadn't given thought to that possibility until now.

"You are going to have a guard from now on, wherever you go. I'm sorry Elizabeth, I know that it's not something you really signed on for but I have to make sure you are safe. Once it becomes public knowledge that you and I are married it will make you a target." Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I guess I hadn't thought about that but it makes sense. I mean, I've seen how Carly and Michael have guards with them. It's ok Jason, I know it is because you want to protect me."

"That's the most important thing to me Elizabeth." She reached out and touched his arm lightly.

"I know."

They rode the rest of the way to the Towers in silence. Elizabeth looked at him questioningly when she realized where the car had stopped.

"What are we doing back here? Did Alexis need something else from us?"

"No, not exactly. This is where we are going to be living."

"What?" She asked, genuinely shocked.

"I bought the third Penthouse that shares Sonny and Alexis' floor."

"You bought a penthouse? Just like that?" Jason shrugged and nodded.

"I told you that I needed to find somewhere for us to live and the other penthouse just came available so it made sense to me."

"I can't believe you bought a penthouse, just like that."

"The guy who sold it to me was moving out of the country for business so he left the furniture and everything. If there is anything that you don't like we can change it though."

Vincent opened the door and Jason climbed out of the car. He walked around to Elizabeth's side and opened her door, taking her hand to help her out. He could tell that Elizabeth was still in shock and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Jason pulled the keys that Alexis had given him from his pocket and unlocked the door to their new home. Elizabeth took a step closer to walk into the apartment but was stopped by Jason sweeping her up into his arms. She shrieked in surprise and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold on.

"Jason! What are you doing?" She cried, laughter in her voice.

"Isn't it customary for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold?" He replied with a smile. Elizabeth laughed again and shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Well I am nothing if not traditional." The irony of his statement was not lost on either of them. Jason stepped into the apartment and they took a look at their new home for the first time.

The layout was almost identical to Sonny's, with a large great room and doors on the far end of the room leading to a rooftop terrace. A stairway in the corner led to the four bedrooms and two baths upstairs. Off to the right was an open doorway and short hallway that led to the kitchen and dining room.

"You can put me down now." Elizabeth said, her voice barely above a whisper as Jason's eyes met hers. He laughed softly and set her back on her feet.

"Well, what do you think?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth walked around the apartment, taking it all in. She never imagined living in a place like this and was completely overwhelmed. The furniture wasn't necessary her taste, it was very modern, with sleek lines and dark colors. There was no doubt this place belonged to a bachelor.

Jason untied and happily pulled off his tie as he watched Elizabeth look at everything. He knew immediately that this wasn't her style and he would make sure that she knew anything and everything could be changed to the way she would want it.

"It's…nice." She said as she glanced over at him, smiling.

"That is your way of saying that you don't know what to make of it right?"

"Something like that. I mean it's not bad…it's just…" Elizabeth searched for the right word.

"It's not you." Jason supplied for her.

"Yeah, I guess that's it more then anything. If it were up to me I would rather see warmer colors on the walls. The furniture is good but all the dark colors closes the space in."

"Well it's a good thing that it up to you then."

Elizabeth looked over at him in surprise. "What do you mean it's up to me?"

"Elizabeth I want you to feel comfortable here. We don't know how long it's going to take to prove that I was set up for Rick's death. It could take months. I want you to make this place your home too."

"But when this marriage is over I'll be leaving, you'll still own it. You should be the one to make the decisions about how your home is decorated."

"I'm more then willing to put those decisions into the hands of a very talented and capable artist that I know." Jason teased.

"Just cause I'm an artist doesn't mean I know anything about decorating." Elizabeth pointed out, suddenly feeling overwhelmed again.

"I trust you. But none of that has to be dealt with now Elizabeth. You're dealing with a lot of change so whatever you want to do is fine with me."

After a moment Elizabeth asked. "Will I still be able to work at Kelly's and go to my studio?"

"Of course. Whoever is guarding you will just sit at the counter at Kelly's while you work and will wait outside your studio whenever you want to paint."

"It is definitely going to take some getting used to having a bodyguard."

"I know it's an adjustment and I'm sorry that you have to make it." Jason replied, that familiar feeling of guilt settling into his stomach once again. "There is one thing I want to show you about this place." He said with a smile as he held out his hand. Elizabeth slipped her hand into his and followed as he led her to the terrace doors. Jason opened them and led her outside.

"I thought you might be able to paint out here. This part of the terrace is covered and there is plenty of light." Elizabeth looked around and felt tears filling her eyes again, that seemed to be happening a lot over the last few days.

"Jason, it's wonderful. I can't believe you thought of that."

"I remember you telling me how important good light is when you're painting. You'll still have your studio but I thought you could get the supplies you need to paint here so you don't have to go over there if you don't want to." Before he could entirely prepare himself Elizabeth all but launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around to keep them both upright.

"Thank you Jason." She whispered as she held onto him.

"You're welcome." He said back to her before reluctantly letting her go. As she stepped back he looked down into her eyes. "We can go to Kelly's and get your things tonight, unless you want to do it tomorrow."

The thought of running into Lucky made Elizabeth hesitate. "I don't know, part of me just wants to get it over with tonight the other part isn't sure I can deal with seeing Lucky again today."

"It's completely up to you. Like I said, I can make it so that Lucky can't get close to you."

"I'm not afraid of him or anything." Elizabeth replied, a slight defensiveness to her voice.

"I didn't say you were but you saw how out of control he was at the courthouse today and the other night at the police station. I just don't want him to lose it and do something to you, even if it is an accident."

"Lucky wouldn't hurt me. I know that. He is just reeling. I owe him a conversation at least."

"Whatever you want to do, it's up to you Elizabeth." She paced away from Jason for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Let's go to Kelly's. I'll feel better having my stuff here."

"Ok, are you ready to go now then?"

"Yeah, I think so."

They walked back into the apartment and Jason made a quick stop at the closet where he pulled down a small lock box. A chill ran through Elizabeth as she watched him take out a handgun and tuck it securely into the back of his suit pants. He turned to put the lock box back and caught her expression.

"I'm sorry, I know you aren't very comfortable with guns, but it is always locked up when I am not carrying it. I promise I will do whatever I can to keep it away from you."

"It's ok Jason, I've known for a long time that you carry a gun."

"It's just different actually seeing it?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated the idea of something that was such a natural part of his life made Elizabeth uncomfortable but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Guns were a fact of life in his business and he had learned his lesson the other night about walking around unarmed, even to a place he wasn't expecting trouble.

"Come on, let's go." He said softly and waited for Elizabeth to head out the door and followed behind her.

* * *

"Is it true?" Emily asked her voice filled with accusation and more then anything hurt. Elizabeth stood there frozen, completely at a loss as to what to say to her best friend. She and Jason had barely made it in the front door of Kelly's before Emily was on her feet, facing off against them. Elizabeth should have known that since Lucky had seen them at the courthouse word would already be getting out about their marriage. She could only hope that word hadn't gotten to her Gram yet. The least Gram deserved was for Elizabeth to tell her herself about her marriage to Jason.

"Emily…let me explain…"

"What is there to explain? You married my brother and didn't bother to tell me? How could you do that? How could you go behind my back with Jason again? How could you lie to me for months?" Emily screamed. Nearly everyone in the restaurant had stopped to stare at the two of them.

Jason knew that his sister was going to be upset but he hadn't expected this level of pain and anger. He wanted to be understanding but he wouldn't allow Emily to take it out on Elizabeth.

"Emily, if you want someone to be angry at, be mad at me. You want to yell, yell at me. Don't take it out on Elizabeth." Jason said to his little sister. The wounded look in Emily's eyes as she turned her gaze on him tore at Jason's heart.

Elizabeth didn't know why Jason's defense of her surprised her but it did. Emily was the one person besides his grandmother Lila that Jason never raised his voice to. The fact that he was doing just that to protect Elizabeth tightened something in her chest. She didn't have the time or energy to examine the feeling at that moment.

"I am mad at you Jason. I thought you cared about me, I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong." Jason took a step closer to Emily and reached for her arm but she pulled out of his grasp. "Don't touch me. I don't want to hear anything that either of you has to say right now."

"Em, please, can we talk about this privately please?" Elizabeth pleaded with her. Emily just turned away from Elizabeth and Jason, to her boyfriend Zander who stood just behind her. "I need to get out of here." She whispered, her voice breaking and tears starting to fall. Zander nodded and wrapped his arm around Emily before leading her out of the diner.

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to look at Jason, at a loss for words. Nothing Emily had said was untrue, even if she didn't know all the details. A year and a half earlier Elizabeth had lied to Emily when she hid and took care of Jason at her studio and now was lying to her again about the circumstances of their marriage. She didn't blame Emily for hating her.

Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her close. "Let's get your stuff from upstairs and go home. Come on." He led her up the stairs and down the hallway to her small room.

Once inside he closed the door behind them and let Elizabeth's hand go. She crossed to the bed and sat down on it.

Jason wanted to say something to comfort Elizabeth, to help her but he had no clue what that would be.

"Everything that Emily said is the truth. I have been a terrible friend to her. I have lied to her, I'm still lying to her." Elizabeth said miserably.

"Do you want to tell her the truth?" Jason asked.

It was a very bad idea and something Alexis had strongly advised against. Alexis was covered by attorney client privilege so there was nothing to worry about with her knowing the truth about their marriage but anyone else would have to tell the truth if called to the stand. If the DA was able to prove that they had only married so that Elizabeth wouldn't have to testify then they could be charged with fraud and obstruction of justice on top of Jason's murder charges. There was no way that Jason would let that happen to Elizabeth.

"We can't, I know that. It's just harder then I thought it would be I guess." Elizabeth sounded so defeated and it pulled at Jason's heart.

"I wish that things were different."

"So do I, but they aren't and we will get through it together right?" She said, looking up at him.

That was the only saving grace to this whole situation, they had each other. Not that Jason ever wanted to end up in a situation like this, he was glad that it was with Elizabeth.

"Right. Come on, let's get your stuff packed."

It didn't take long to pack up Elizabeth's clothes and the few personal things she had. Most of her stuff was at her studio so there wasn't that much that needed to be dealt with at Kelly's. Jason called Johnny to come pick everything up and they headed down the back stairs. Elizabeth wasn't ready for another run in with anyone in their lives that might be in the diner.

As they got into Jason's SUV Elizabeth looked over at him.

"Would you mind making a stop before we go, um, home." It still felt strange to call the new penthouse home.

"Sure, where do you want to stop?"

"My Gram's."

* * *

Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for the continued reviews, follows and favorites.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Jason let out a breath and nodded. "Sure." He pulled onto the street and made his way through the city to Elizabeth's grandmother, Audrey Hardy's house. The closer they got the more tension he could feel radiating off of Elizabeth. This was yet another thing that he wanted to be able to fix, to take the brunt of so that Elizabeth didn't have to feel any pain, but he couldn't. All he could do was be there to support her.

As Jason pulled to a stop in her gram's driveway Elizabeth took a steadying breath.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"Not at all but I have to do this."

"Do you want me to come with you or wait out here?" He asked, not sure the best way to handle the situation.

"Part of me wants to say let me do this alone, but the truth is, I don't know if I can."

"Then you don't have to." Jason smiled softly before climbing out of the SUV and walking around to open Elizabeth's door. They were both still dressed in their clothes from the wedding, which already seemed so long ago when it was only a matter of hours.

Jason slipped his hand around Elizabeth's and gave it a gentle squeeze as they walked up the path to the door. Before Elizabeth could knock or ring the bell the door swung open and a very angry Audrey Hardy stood opposite them.

"Hi Gram…" Elizabeth said. It was a lame greeting but she didn't know what else to say.

"Elizabeth." Audrey said, her voice little more then a harsh whisper as she pushed the screen door open and Elizabeth stepped forward. Before another word could be spoken Audrey pulled Elizabeth into a fierce hug, catching her off guard. After a moment Elizabeth relaxed into her grandmother's embrace. Jason stepped back and allowed the two women that moment, knowing the rest of this conversation wasn't going to be easy.

Audrey finally pulled back and looked down at Elizabeth. "I am furious with you young lady…but I am so relieved that you are alright. When Lucky told me you had been involved in some kind of shooting I was terrified. Then you don't come home for days!"

"I know, I'm so sorry that I worried you Gram." Audrey looked beyond her granddaughter to the man standing behind her, Audrey's eyes narrowing.

"Thank you for bringing her home Mr. Morgan, you may leave my property now." She said coldly.

"He's not leaving Gram. Jason is here with me…we need to talk to you." Audrey stepped back further, her hands dropping from Elizabeth's shoulders as she for the first time took in Elizabeth's appearance, noticing the white dress she was wearing.

"Alright…come in then…" She said reluctantly as she turned to walk into the living room while Elizabeth and Jason followed. Audrey sat down in her chair, Elizabeth and Jason sitting down on the sofa across from her. Jason fought the urge to reach over and take Elizabeth's hand. He didn't think that Audrey would appreciate any physical contact between the two of them. "What is going on Elizabeth?"

"Gram, this is kind of complicated and I know it will come as a shock to you…but as you know Jason and I have been friends for a long time and when he came back to Port Charles a few months ago we reconnected. Our, um, bond was stronger then ever and we realized that our feelings for each other went beyond just friendship…." Jason gave in and reached over to squeeze her hand, giving her the strength to continue. "Jason and I have been…involved for a while now and today we went to the courthouse…Gram, we're married." Elizabeth finally managed to say as she held out her left hand.

Audrey gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as she looked at the large diamond ring adorning her granddaughter's left hand. "Elizabeth Imogene…"

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you before it happened or ask you to be there but I know how you feel about Jason and I didn't want to fight with you."

"You married this…this criminal?" Elizabeth tensed and looked up at her grandmother.

"Yes Gram, Jason is my husband. I know you don't like him and have never agreed with my friendship with him but we are married and I don't want you to say things like that about him."

"Why shouldn't I? Is it untrue?" Audrey said, her voice turning colder once again as she looked from Elizabeth to Jason and back. "Elizabeth, I can't believe this…I can't understand it. What about Lucky? Are you telling me that you have been going behind that boy's back with this…man?" The last word came out dripping with distain.

"Like I said, it's complicated…but Jason and I love each other and we decided that there was no reason to wait so we got married."

"Without so much as telling your family?" Audrey looked at Jason. "Would you leave us for a moment Jason, I would like a private word with my granddaughter."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and when she nodded he stood and left the room. Audrey moved beside Elizabeth on the sofa and clasped her granddaughter's hands in her own.

"Elizabeth, please, what on earth is going on? Lucky came to me two days ago and told me about a shooting outside of that bar, Jake's, and that you were dragged down to the police station because of Jason. I saw in the paper that he has been charged with murder. What has he mixed you up in? Did he force you to do this?"

"I'm sorry that Lucky came over here and got you worked up Gram. Jason didn't force me into anything. I can't talk about what happened the other night other then to say that I am fine and Jason is innocent. I love him and I wanted to marry him. We just decided that there was no real reason to wait."

"What about Lucky? Are you going to sit here and tell me that he doesn't mean anything to you?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "No Gram, Lucky is very important to me. You know that our relationship was never the same after he came back, he was so different and so was I. When I thought I lost him and spent a year believing he was dead I had to find a way to live my life without him and Jason helped me do that. I know you never understood my friendship with Jason but he saved me."

"He took advantage of you and your grief. My god Elizabeth, he made you lie to everyone about your relationship with him, made you help him hide from people who were trying to kill him."

"Jason never made me do anything Gram, not then and not now. I helped him because he needed it and in return he helped me."

"And what about now? From what Lucky explained, Jason was hiding out for the first few weeks of this year in your studio! That place has been nothing but a curse, I never should have helped you rent it."

"Jason needed somewhere safe and I was happy to help him. Gram, you're trying to make Jason some kind of villain in this and it is just not true."

Audrey stood and paced over to the fireplace, her back to Elizabeth as she tried to process what Elizabeth was telling her.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore Elizabeth…" She turned and looked at Elizabeth, her expression ice cold, "and I'm not sure that I want to."

"What are you saying Gram?" Her voice trembled as she looked at the cold expression on her grandmother's face.

"I am saying that…that man is not welcome in my home and as long as you are married to him, neither are you are welcome. Violence follows Jason and that gangster that he works for and I will not allow that in my home."

"So because I am not doing what you want, because I dare to live my own life you are what, disowning me?" Elizabeth asked, her voice filled with disbelief and anger as she stood, her arms crossed as she faced her grandmother. When Audrey didn't reply Elizabeth turned away, not wanting her grandmother to see how much her disapproval was hurting her.

"Jason." Elizabeth called out, trying to keep her voice steady. Jason appeared only a moment later and was at Elizabeth's side, his eyes questioning but he thought he already knew the gist of what had happened. He slid his hand around hers and squeezed lightly. He wanted to go off on the older woman, to yell at her and ask how she could hurt Elizabeth this way but he remained silent. The last thing Elizabeth needed was him making the situation worse.

Elizabeth looked back at her grandmother, tears blurring her vision but she did her best to blink them back. "I'm sorry that you are so disappointed in my choices that you are done with me Gram. I can't live my life for you, for Lucky or anyone else, I have to live it for myself. Goodbye Gram." Elizabeth's voice broke on the last word but she kept her head high as she moved towards the door.

Jason pulled open door and guided Elizabeth outside, closing the door behind them. As soon as it was closed the dam burst and Elizabeth dissolved into tears. Jason wrapped his arms around her as she cried. After a moment he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the SUV, carefully getting her secured into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel and going home.

* * *

Jason held Elizabeth in his arms as he kicked the front door to their penthouse closed behind him. She had weakly insisted that she could walk from the car but Jason wouldn't have it. He just scooped her up from the passenger seat and refused to put her down, even in the elevator. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the master bedroom. Only when he reached the bed did Jason finally set Elizabeth down. It was amazing to her that he wasn't even winded. Jason sat down on the end of the bed beside her, his hands hanging loosely between his open knees, his head down.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"It's ok Jason."

He wanted to scream and yell, to tell her that none of this was ok and that it was all his fault but he knew she would just defend him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked instead.

She shook her head and sighed. "I think what I need more then anything is a hot bath and some sleep."

He stood and took a deep breath. "Everything you should need is in the bathroom. Johnny brought your things up here." He said, pointing towards the master bath on the other side of the room. "You can have this room and I will be staying in the room across the hall."

"But this is the master bedroom, it should be yours Jason."

"It's fine, you know that I don't sleep much anyway. If you need me I'll across at Sonny's. I need to check in with him. Johnny will be at the door."

"Oh, ok, thanks." She said, trying to smile. Jason left the room so quickly it felt like he was running. Elizabeth knew he was trying to give her space but it felt like he couldn't get away from her fast enough.

* * *

Jason opened the door to Sonny's penthouse and took a deep breath. He had barely been in touch with his boss/partner in the last 48 hours and now had to update the other man.

"Where the hell have you been Jason?" Sonny asked as he stood beside the bar, pouring himself a whiskey.

"It's been a crazy couple days Sonny." Jason replied.

Sonny turned and took in his enforcer's appearance. He was wearing a suit something Jason rarely even did unless he had to be in court.

"I don't care how crazy things have been, you should have checked in with me. Why did I have to find out from Alexis and the newspaper that you were charged with murder? What the hell happened Jason?" Sonny spat out.

Jason rubbed his forehead, a headache rapidly setting in after the day he'd had filled with extreme highs and lows. He recounted the events from the alley at Jake's and the information about him being set up for Rick's murder and taking Elizabeth to the safe house so that arrangements could be made. Sonny didn't say anything, just listened which was a small blessing.

"Elizabeth and I got married this afternoon." Jason said simply, running his fingers over the ring now in place on his left hand. Jason's statement made Sonny look up, nearly spilling his drink in the process.

"You what?" He asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"We got married." Jason said again.

"What the hell is going on? Why would you and Elizabeth get married?"

"I can't explain Sonny, it's just what we had to do." Sonny looked at Jason and tried to decipher his statement.

"She could have been called to testified, is that it?" Sonny asked to which Jason gave no response. Sonny sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "You don't need to say anything, I know that you can't. Damn it Jason why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"There wasn't time Sonny. After Rick was shot there was no time, the cops were right there and we got hauled downtown. I had to make sure that Elizabeth was safe and then we got married."

"Alexis told me about the penthouse."

"It was another thing that I just had to move on Sonny."

"I would rather you be the one living there then anyone else so as far as I'm concerned it's good news." Sonny paced across the room before glancing back at Jason. "How is Elizabeth?"

"She is the strongest person I know. She is dealing with everything as best she can but it isn't easy." Jason took a deep breath, seeing a flash of the haunted look on her face before he left the penthouse and could hear the sobs that wracked her body as they left her grandmother's house. "Lucky flipped out, both at the police station the other night and again today at the courthouse. I know he's been through hell with the Cassadines but there is something not right with him. He was dumb enough to take a swing at me in the middle of the police department."

"Is he still walking?" Sonny asked, a slight smile curving his lips.

"I wasn't going to add to Elizabeth's pain by giving him the beating he deserved. She already has enough to deal with. When we went to Kelly's to pick up her things Emily laid into her and it was even worse with her grandmother."

"What happened with her grandmother?" Sonny asked, seeing the concern and pain for the woman he was now married to written all over Jason's face.

"Mrs. Hardy disowned Elizabeth because she married me." The pain was evident in the way Jason's words came out strained.

Sonny took in the words for a moment before turning back to the bar and pouring another drink and holding it out to Jason. His partner rarely drank hard liquor but Sonny had a feeling after the way the last few days had gone Jason would make an exception.

Jason took the glass and downed it quickly, needing something to take the edge off.

Sonny took a sip from his glass. "I'm sure it will get better…the marriage isn't forever, once everything is resolved then her grandmother will come around."

Jason gave Sonny a doubtful look. "Maybe, maybe not, but either way helping me is costing her too much."

"Elizabeth is the one who made the decision to marry you, isn't she?" Sonny already knew the answer to that, Jason would never force or manipulate a woman, especially not Elizabeth into anything. In fact, Jason probably had tried to talk her out of it more then once.

"Yes, she chose to marry me."

"Than trust that she knew what she was doing and could handle whatever comes with it."

Jason paced across the room to glance out the terrace doors at the city light below. Sonny just watched as his best friend struggled. He knew Jason well enough to know that there was no point in questioning the man further about the situation or his feelings. When Jason was ready to say something or ask for help he would, until then Sonny had to let Jason work through the situation himself.

"What does Alexis have to say about the case against you?"

Jason sighed and turned back to look at Sonny. "She said it is strong, that it is obvious whoever is planting evidence to set me up knows what they are doing."

"I'll get in touch with our people inside the PCPD and see what they know."

"It seems to be some kind of inside job. The only way they could have a gun with my fingerprints from that alley is if it was planted. The only people there that night were cops, paramedics, the medical examiner and crimes scene techs. I didn't see anyone out of place or that didn't belong."

"Are you sure you were paying attention?" Sonny wasn't asking to be a jerk but he had to know where Jason's head was at.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Were you focused on the comings and goings of the cops and everyone or were you focused on Elizabeth? It's not judgment Jason, we just have to know what we're dealing with."

Jason sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "I don't know…like I said I didn't see anyone that didn't seem to belong but you're right, my focus was divided. After Taggert had me cuffed and went inside I was worried that he would scare Elizabeth because she was waiting in my room upstairs. I'd told her not to open the door for anyone other than you or me and I didn't want was her to be upset by Taggert. He had the balls to bring her downstairs cuffed." The image of Elizabeth's tear stained face, her arms bound behind her as Taggert led her across the parking lot was seared into Jason's mind.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to protect someone you care about Jason." Sonny pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I didn't do that did I? I dragged her into a situation where she was almost kidnapped and had to watch me kill a man because I was stupid. I wasn't even armed Sonny!"

"You were expecting Francis, you had no reason to believe that anyone else would be in that car. You're being too hard on yourself Jason." Sonny knew it was a bit of the pot calling the kettle black to point that out but it was true. None of the sequence of events that night were Jason's fault.

"How is Francis?" Jason asked, the weight of the last 48 hours settling onto his shoulders even further.

"He is holding his own. Dr. Jones said we just have to wait and see."

"Are you sure that Dr. Jones should be treating someone that works for us? He hates the two of us." Jason pointed out. The history between himself and Dr. Jones was far from pleasant.

"I asked the same thing but Bobbie assured me that Tony was a professional and he wouldn't compromise his patient for his vendetta against us."

"I trust Bobbie so if she said he can handle it then alright." Jason said as he sat down on the sofa, his head hanging slightly.

"Why don't you go get some sleep. You look like you could use it." Sonny said, almost smiling at the role reversal. Normally it was Jason cleaning up a mess for Sonny and giving him advice. It felt good to Sonny to be able to return the favor for once.

"Yeah, I want to check on Elizabeth." He stood up slowly.

"We will figure out who is setting you up and stop them Jason, you have my word on that."

Jason just nodded as he walked to the door. Sonny's voice stopped him.

"Does Carly know about your marriage yet?" He asked, making Jason freeze.

"No, not yet."

Sonny had the nerve to laugh out loud. "She gets back from Paris tomorrow. She left for a business trip for Deception after the last photo shoot so I haven't told her anything that's been going on yet."

"I'll tell her when she gets back."

"Good luck." Sonny said as Jason pulled the door open and left the apartment, the sound of Sonny's laughter cut off as Jason closed the door behind him.

* * *

Elizabeth sat up with a start in bed, her heart racing. It took a moment for her to remember where she was and recall the events of the last few days. She looked down at the stunning ring on her finger and couldn't help but smile a little bit. She ran her thumb over the flawless stone and took a deep breath. She was Jason's wife. For a split second as she woke up it felt like some kind of dream but it was very much a reality, with all of the complications that came with it.

With a sigh Elizabeth pushed the covers off her legs and climbed out of bed. After a stop in the bathroom she walked down the hallway, the smell of coffee beckoning her down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom, her eyes locking on Jason's as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Hi." He said after a pregnant pause.

"Morning." She replied, suddenly self conscious in her tank top and pajama pants.

"I made coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"Sure, it smells amazing, but I can get it Jason. You don't have to wait on me or anything."

"Have a seat, I'll grab you a cup." He replied with a soft smile.

Elizabeth walked over to the sofa, sitting down and tucking her legs underneath her as Jason disappeared from the room, coming back moments later with a second mug in his hand. After handing it to her he sat down on the opposite end of the sofa.

"How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well actually, I guess I was just exhausted."

"Yesterday was a pretty intense day." Jason offered.

"Yeah it was, not just for me though. How did you sleep? Did you talk to Sonny?

"I got a few hours, you know I don't need much sleep anyway. And yes, I spoke to Sonny."

"Was he upset about us getting married without you talking to him?" Elizabeth asked suddenly nervous.

"I wouldn't say he was upset, but he understands what's going on."

"You told him why we got married? I thought Alexis said no one should know."

"I didn't tell him anything, but he knows. He went through this the first time he was married to Carly so he understands and he won't say anything."

"So what happens now?" Elizabeth asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"We go about our lives. Alexis and Sonny are working on the case but that is going to take time to deal with."

"I know that the last thing you expected a week ago was to suddenly have a wife. I'll do my best to stay out of your way."

"You aren't in my way Elizabeth. I never want you to feel like you are. You are literally saving my life. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe and your life is as normal as possible."

"I know you said I can do things like normal, but I'm not sure how to do that with a bodyguard." Elizabeth felt silly asking, but she didn't want to do anything wrong.

"You can do things like go to work, school and your studio as you always have. Whoever the guard is will drive you." Before Elizabeth could argue Jason continued, "I know that is going to be weird at first but it's necessary to make sure you are safe."

Elizabeth processed what Jason said for a moment then nodded. "Alright, it will be weird for me but if it is what you need me to do then I will."

"I know that this is a lot of change and I'm sorry for that."

Elizabeth reached over and put her hand on his arm. "Please stop apologizing Jason. We are in this together and it's a lot of changes for both of us to deal with."

Jason nodded but didn't immediately respond. "What do you have planned for today? Do you have to work?"

"Yes, I have to work the dinner shift and there is something that I need to do beforehand." He could tell by the look on her face that it was not something particularly pleasant.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I have to go see Laura and resign from the Face of Deception." She said hesitantly. Part of Elizabeth was completely relieved to have a reason to back out but at the same time she felt so guilty. Laura had put so much time and energy into making her into a model to fit her concept for the company and Elizabeth hated to let her down.

"Another thing you are losing because of me." Jason pointed out, his tone gruff.

Elizabeth pinned Jason with a look. "What did I just say about apologizing and blaming yourself? If you want the complete truth, I'm relieved. You know that I haven't been comfortable about this modeling thing since the beginning. I never felt like myself when I was in front of the camera. Somewhere in the back of my mind was…Tom."

The fear in her voice at saying her rapist's name made Jason want to kill the man with his bare hands. Jason hadn't known Elizabeth when she'd been brutally raped at the age of 15 but she had told him about it later. Even then, before he had the feelings he did now for her he had wanted the man dead. Some people might say Jason had a twisted sense of morality given the business that he was in but there was a fundamental rule and that was the way you treat a woman. Sonny had taught him that. Any man who would force himself on a woman especially a grown man who grabbed a teenage girl off a park bench in the dark, did not deserve to live.

Jason reached over and closed his hand around hers and realized her hand was trembling. He gently took the mug from her other hand and looked into her eyes.

"I never want you to have to think about that bastard or what he did to you. If our situation has given you an out from modeling then I am glad it is doing something good for you." Jason couldn't understand why Elizabeth felt the need to put herself through something that difficult just to make Lucky happy and please his mother. She really was the most unselfish person he knew.

"Thank you Jason." She whispered, her voice shaking a little bit.

"Do you want me to go with you to see Laura?"

Elizabeth shook her head and took a steadying breath. "I will be fine. I think it's something that I need to do on my own. I have to find a way to explain this to Laura. I should probably get ready and go before I chicken out."

"Johnny will be waiting to take you anywhere you want to go. If it is not Johnny then it will be Liam or Marco."

Elizabeth stood and picked up her coffee mug. "Thanks Jason."

He just nodded and smiled then watched her disappear into the kitchen then back across the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Elizabeth fidgeted with the strap on her purse as she rode the elevator up to the Deception offices. She glanced to Johnny standing beside her, which only served to make her more nervous. The elevator doors opened and with a deep breath Elizabeth stepped forward, putting a smile on her face as she met the eyes of Laura's assistant, Elton.

"Oh Miss Webber, how fabulous to see you!" Elton gushed before he glanced at Johnny just behind Elizabeth, his expression puzzled.

"It's good to see you too Elton. Is Laura in?"

"She is, she's been on the phone nearly all morning but I'm sure she will make time for you honey. You can go on in."

Elizabeth looked up at Johnny. "I'll be right in Laura's office…you can um, wait here if that's ok."

He nodded. "Of course Mrs. Morgan, if you need me just yell."

Elton looked at Elizabeth with shock and confusion but she didn't respond before quickly knocking and then opening the door to Laura's office.

Laura looked up and smiled at Elizabeth which felt like a twist to the knife of guilt and nerves Elizabeth was already feeling.

"Elizabeth, what a nice surprise. How are you?" Laura asked as she stood from behind her desk and crossed the room to give Elizabeth a hug.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to memorize the moment because she feared it would be the last time that Laura looked at her with such warmth and hugged her affectionately.

When they pulled apart Laura looked at Elizabeth with concern. "Honey you're trembling. Come sit down and tell me what's going on."

They sat together on the sofa and Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I'm not quite sure where to start." She said after a moment.

"I've always found the beginning to be a good place." Laura replied, a warm smile on his face. "What's going on Elizabeth?"

"Have you spoken to Lucky?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"Not in a few days. Is everything alright?" Laura asked, motherly concern evident.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "I don't know how to tell you this Laura, so I'm just going to say it."

"Whatever it is Elizabeth, I can handle it."

"I am dropping out of the Face of Deception competition. I am so sorry but I am not going to be able to continue modeling for you."

Laura took a moment to process what Elizabeth just said. "Elizabeth, I know you have been nervous and I know that the photo shoot the other day…it didn't go so well, but I think that was just because of Carly. With a little time you will get more comfortable in front of the camera and will love it."

"No, Laura you don't understand. There won't be any time for me to get used to the camera or anything else. I am not going to continue. I have never been comfortable and I never will be."

"What if we get you a coach to work with you?"

"That won't help, I don't want to be a model. I can't do it." Elizabeth took another deep breath and looked up at Laura. "Laura, I don't know if you knew this, but the man that raped me was a photographer. Every time I stand there under those lights and someone picks up a camera to take pictures of me I see him behind that camera." Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes and she blinked them back. "But it's more than that…something important has changed."

"What's changed?" Laura asked, her heart breaking for the young woman in front of her who was obviously struggling with something.

It was now or never. Elizabeth had to get the words out and tell Laura that she had married Jason Morgan. Elizabeth held up her left hand to show the beautiful rings. "Yesterday Jason Morgan and I got married."

Laura looked as if someone had just hit her upside the head with a 2x4. She sat there in stunned silence for a moment, her eyes locked on the ring on Elizabeth's hand. Finally shaking herself out of it, Laura looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "You married Jason Morgan?"

Elizabeth nodded, and then glanced down, not able to look Laura in the eye and lie to her. "Yes, yesterday at the courthouse."

"Wh…what about Lucky? What is going on Elizabeth?"

"The year that Lucky was gone I had to find a way to move on with my life and Jason helped me do that. What happened between him and me was deeper than friendship, even if we never put a label on it or acted on our feelings then. When he came back a few months ago we picked up like nothing had changed, even though my life was so completely different. I realized that I was…in love with Jason. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to hurt Lucky but that is all I have done by not being honest with him about what I was feeling."

Laura stood from the sofa and paced across the room, pouring herself a glass of water from a pitcher and taking a few sips as she processed what the woman she thought of as a daughter was telling her.

"So you are telling me that you have been seeing Jason Morgan behind Lucky's back for months and then you married him secretly?"

Elizabeth nodded but couldn't meet Laura's eyes. "It wasn't exactly secretly but yes that is what I'm saying." Laura crossed to her desk and picked up the morning newspaper before sitting back down with Elizabeth.

"Does Jason's legal situation have anything to do with this?" Laura asked, her tone gentler then Elizabeth would have expected. She looked up at the older woman, a few tears sliding down her face. Without another word Laura pulled Elizabeth into another hug, which brought out all of the tears that she had been fighting. "Shh, Elizabeth, honey its ok…"

"How can you be so nice to me after everything I've done?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Because I know what it is like to be in a situation like yours, torn between two men that you care about a great deal. One of them the good boy, the safe option, the other a man with an edge and who is the dangerous choice. Please Elizabeth, be honest with me. Does this sudden marriage have to do with Jason's legal situation?"

Elizabeth wanted to confide in Laura, to ask for the other woman's advice but she couldn't. She couldn't risk it for Jason's sake. "I am being honest with you. Jason and I finally admitted everything about how we feel about each other and all his legal situation made us do was realize that there was no reason to waste the precious moments we had by continuing to deny what we wanted."

"What about Lucky? Can you honestly tell me that he doesn't matter to you? That you don't still love him?"

"I will always love him. That isn't the problem. You know as well as I do that he came back different, that whatever Helena did to him fundamentally has changed the boy that I loved. The Lucky I knew never would have treated you and Luke the way he did, he never would forgotten his love for me and tried to push me towards Nikolas. Since the day that he came back I have been living my life for him and I can't do it anymore. With Jason I don't have to be anything other than who I am. That's enough for him."

Laura took in everything that Elizabeth said and then sighed. "Believe it or not Elizabeth I know a little bit about what you are going through. Have you seen Lucky? Told him about what is going on?"

Elizabeth nodded sadly. "I saw him briefly at the courthouse yesterday. I don't even know how he knew that Jason and I were there but somehow he did. He was angry and out of control so there was no talking to him about anything."

Before Laura could respond her office door flew open and Lucky stormed in. Elizabeth nearly jumped off of the sofa in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, glaring at Elizabeth.

"I…I came to tell your mom…"

"Tell her what? That's you're a whore who married a gangster?" Lucky interrupted before Elizabeth could say anything.

"Lucky, that's enough." Laura said as she moved around the end of the sofa to her son's side. "I know you're angry but you don't need to…"

"To tell the truth? It is the truth mom, no matter what story she gave you that is what she did and who she is."

Johnny appeared in the doorway. "Are you alright Mrs. Morgan?" Elizabeth nodded in return but couldn't seem to get a word past the lump in her throat. Johnny glared at Lucky and moved into the room, positioning himself between Elizabeth and Lucky.

"Right on time, your new bodyguard to keep you safe from the guy that up until a few days ago you claimed to love and trust."

"Lucky, please…" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I don't want to hear any more lies Elizabeth and since that is all that seems to come out of your mouth anymore you can shut the hell up."

"Lucky, I think you should try to listen to what Elizabeth has to say." Laura said gently to her son, who turned and glared at her.

"You've taken her side is that it?" Lucky spat out.

"No, you are my son and I love you. You know that I will always support you but this isn't about sides."

"Yes it is and you've obviously chosen. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you've spent your life lying about the men in your life so why wouldn't you support Elizabeth."

Elizabeth could see how much Lucky's accusation affected Laura and felt terrible.

"Don't you dare take this out on your mother Lucky. This is between you and me. You want to know the truth? Fine. You want me to fit into some perfect mold of what you want and need and I can't do it. Since the day you came back I have been in this constant push and pull with you about your feelings for me. I have never known where I stood. It's different with Jason, I always know where I stand with him. I'm sorry that I've lied to you and that you've gotten hurt but I was hurting too. I wasn't being honest with myself. I finally decided to follow my heart and it led me to Jason. I should have told you sooner, I shouldn't have gone behind your back with him but I can't change what I've done."

"I don't give a damn how you justify this to yourself Elizabeth. Get the hell out!"

"This is my office Lucky, you are not going to order Elizabeth out of it." Laura sternly told her son.

"It's ok Laura. I came to tell you what I needed to, I'll go. I'm sorry for bailing on the Face of Deception campaign." Elizabeth grabbed her purse and all but fled the office, Johnny following her.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updating, spent last night in the ER due to a migraine. Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorits, means everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Marco knocked on the door to Jason's penthouse before sticking his head inside.

"Jason, you asked to be informed when Carly was back, she's home."

"Thanks Marco." Jason said to the guard, who nodded and disappeared again.

Jason took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, hoping to release some of the tension that had settled into them. This was not going to be a fun conversation to have with Carly. For some reason that was lost on him, she hated Elizabeth for a long time and it was likely that Carly's head would explode when she heard the news. He might as well get this over with.

Moments later Jason was opening the door to Sonny's penthouse. Carly turned around and a huge smile crossed her face.

"Jase!" She called out as she crossed the room and hugged him.

"How was your trip Carly?" He asked, stepping back from her.

"It was great. Paris is beautiful, even though I didn't have much time for seeing the sights. I was able to get the deal finalized with the supplier for the new Deception perfume line." She paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly. "How are you? You look tired."

Jason couldn't help but smile, typical Carly. "I'm fine." His expression turned more serious which made Carly still.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" He nodded and took her by the arm to have a seat on the sofa. "Where are Sonny and Michael? Are they ok?"

"They are fine Carly. It's nothing like that." Carly reached out and smacked Jason's arm.

"Don't scare me like that. So what is going on?"

"Rick is dead. He betrayed Sonny and he came after me. I can't get into the details because I've been charged with murder."

"Oh my god Jason! What is Alexis doing about this?"

"She is handling it, but there is more. Yesterday Elizabeth and I got married."

For a moment the words just hung in the air between then and Carly was absolutely still. That was something that didn't often happen and Jason knew it wasn't good and wouldn't last.

"Married? You married that muffin faced little twit? Why? What did she do?" Carly exploded.

"Don't talk about my wife that way. She and I realized how we feel about each other and decided not to wait to be together. That is all you need to know Carly."

"That's it? That is all you're going to tell me? Are you kidding me Jason? When I left for Paris she was glued to my cousin Lucky's side while still panting after you. How could you marry her?"

"I don't have to explain my relationship with Elizabeth to you Carly. All that you need to know is that we're married and I expect you to be nice to her."

Carly looked at Jason as if he'd suddenly grown a second head. "You can't be serious Jase. I can't stand that little girl. She is not nearly good enough for you. I will make you see that." Carly said as she stood up from the sofa.

"Enough Carly!" Jason's sharp tone made Carly stop and look back at him. Jason got to his feet, his face like stone, a look Carly hadn't been on the receiving end of since she'd slept with Sonny two years earlier. "I am not asking, I'm telling you. Elizabeth is my wife and she is important to me. I don't expect you to agree with my choices but if our friendship means anything to you then you will respect them. Don't put me in a position of having to choose."

Carly stared up at Jason in shock. There is no way that he would choose that girl over her, his best friend. He was just being protective of the other woman, an instinct that Jason took seriously. "Ok, ok, Jase, I will be nice to her."

"I mean it Carly, I don't want you to do anything to upset Elizabeth. She is already dealing with enough."

Carly put her hands up as if surrendering. "Alright, Jason, I promise."

Jason didn't believe her for a second but he would have to take it for the moment. "I have to go. I have a meeting."

Carly gave Jason a hug. "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you or to help with your case."

"It's being handled. The only thing you can do for me is be nice to Elizabeth."

"I already told you that I would."

"Tell Sonny I'll call him later."

Jason left, the door closing quietly behind him and Carly flopped down onto the sofa in a huff. There was no way in hell she was going to stand by and watch that twit manipulate Jason. Carly was going to make sure that Elizabeth was out of Jason's life, one way or another and it would be for good.

* * *

"Johnny, do you mind if we make a stop before going back to the penthouse?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly from the back seat.

"Not at all Mrs. Morgan, where to?" Johnny replied, a soft smile on his face. He knew the young woman was struggling with adjusting to being a direct part of Jason's life and wanted to do whatever he could to make it easier on her.

"Um, my studio. I want to take care of a few things."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks. Oh, and will you call me Elizabeth?"

Johnny nodded and smiled. "Sure Elizabeth." He made a quick turn and headed towards the riverfront to the building where Elizabeth's studio was. It was not the best area of town and Johnny decided he would talk to Jason about upping the security if Elizabeth was going to be spending time there. From a security stand point it would make much more sense for Elizabeth to just paint at the penthouse but Jason had made it clear that he did not want Elizabeth to feel like a prisoner in his life and she would have the freedom to do what she wanted. After parking the car Johnny got out and walked to the back to open her door.

They walked up the stairs in silence and Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say or do. As they approached the door to her studio Elizabeth began to dig in her bag for her keys when Johnny held up a set of keys.

"I've got one." He said with an easy smile which made Elizabeth laugh softly.

"Of course you do."

"Jason wanted to make sure I had access so I could properly protect you. Wait here just a second while I check it out." Johnny unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking inside and checking the storage room before coming back to the door. "All set."

Elizabeth walked into her studio, the familiar scent of paint, canvas and wood settling her nerves. This was the one place that had been consistent in her life the last few years, the one place that she could be herself. She had been very glad when Jason had told her she would still be able to come there to paint. It would have been very difficult to not have this place to escape.

"You can have a seat on the couch Johnny, it's not much but it's pretty comfortable."

"Thanks Elizabeth but I will wait outside."

"You don't have to, it's ok."

"I appreciate your thought but I need to be between you and the door or any potential threat. If I'm sitting over there I wouldn't be doing my job." He said with a smile.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Thank you for explaining."

"No problem. I know that this is a lot to get used to. If you need anything or there is something I can do to help, just let me know ok?"

"I will, thanks Johnny." He nodded and slipped from the studio, leaving Elizabeth alone.

Normally coming here to her studio and painting was the best way for her to clear her head but today she wasn't sure that was going to work. So much had happened and changed that Elizabeth was having a hard time recognizing her own life. Trying to shut her mind down she grabbed a canvas and started getting out her paints, setting to work.

* * *

Zander glanced over at Emily as they walked across the Elm Street Pier. For the last two days since Lucky had announced that Elizabeth and Jason had just gotten married and the confrontation with the two of them, Emily had been quiet and somewhat withdrawn.

"Em? Can we sit for a second?" He finally asked and she nodded. Once they were seated he took a deep breath and looked at her. "Why don't you just call Elizabeth?"

"What? What are you talking about? Why would I call her?"

"Because you miss her." Emily opened her mouth to respond but Zander stopped her. "Don't try to tell me that you don't. I know you remember?"

"I just can't believe that she married my brother and neither of them bothered to tell me they had even been seeing each other."

"It sounds like it was a complicated situation, maybe they didn't want you to get caught up in it."

"He's my brother and she is my best friend, or at least I thought she was."

"You know that she is."

"Why are you defending her?" Emily asked, a hint of accusation in her voice.

"I'm not defending her. I'm just trying to help you. You're hurt, I get that, but shouldn't you at least try to let them explain?"

"It's not like either of them has called me to try and work this out."

"I'm sure there is a lot going on with Jason being charged with murder."

"I can't believe that he did it."

"We both know that being charged doesn't mean you did it." Zander pointed out. He'd been falsely charged with the murder of a cop so he knew what it was like to deal with something like what Jason was facing.

"I know. I just…I can't believe that Liz would go behind Lucky's back with Jason for months and that she never told me what was going on."

"I think this is exactly why you need to talk to her Em. You and Elizabeth have been friends for a long time and I don't want to see you hurting over something that could get cleared up."

Emily nodded slightly and looked at Zander. "When did you get so sensitive?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey, I've always been sensitive." Emily gave him a doubtful look. "Alright, maybe not, but you have a good effect on me. I just want you to be happy Em and you're not happy when you're fighting with your brother and Elizabeth."

"I guess you're right. It wouldn't hurt to try and talk to her."

"Do you want to go now?"

"I don't even know where she and Jason are living. Lucky said she moved out of Kelly's but didn't know where she went."

"How about we try her studio, maybe she is there."

"I guess it is worth a try." Emily agreed and they headed across the docks to Elizabeth's building.

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the abstract painting she'd been working on and couldn't decide if she liked it or not. When that happened it usually meant that she didn't. With a sigh she tossed her brush down and pushed her hair out of her face. As much as she'd wanted and hoped to be able to focus her mind kept wandering all over the place.

A knock at her door made Elizabeth look up. Johnny stuck his head in. "Emily and her boyfriend Zander are here to see you. Do you want me to let them in?"

"Um, sure, it's fine." Elizabeth said hesitantly, not sure that she was up for another argument with Emily.

The door opened wider and Emily can in, followed by Zander. Johnny pulled the door most of the way closed but not all the way, preferring to be sure he could hear if Elizabeth needed help.

"Hi." Elizabeth said after a moment. The tension thick in the room.

"Hi Liz." Emily replied.

"Do you guys want to sit down?" Elizabeth asked awkwardly.

"Sure, thanks." Zander replied, leading Emily over to the sofa. Elizabeth sat down on a stool beside them.

"I have to admit that I'm surprised you guys stopped by…" Elizabeth said hesitantly then added, "I'm glad you did. I didn't like the way we left things."

"I didn't either…I'm sorry that I screamed at you."

"I don't blame you Em. I am sorry that you were blindsided by everything."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear that you married my brother from Lucky?"

"There wasn't a chance to tell anyone. Everything happened really fast." Elizabeth replied, fidgeting with the hem of her smock.

"Then why not before? I don't understand how you could go behind my back with Jason for months."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at her best friend. "All I can say is that I'm sorry Em. It is a complicated situation. Jason came to me in January and said that he needed a place to stay out of sight and asked if he could stay here. I agreed to help him. You know how hard it was on me after Jason left, how close we'd gotten and how much I missed him. I guess there was a part of me that wanted to have him to myself for a little while. As soon as I saw him it was like we hadn't missed a second. He became my safe place again. I was in the middle of the chaos with the Face of Deception contest with Gia, something I didn't even want to do but Lucky was pushing and I didn't know what to do. Seeing Jason again made me realize how I felt about him."

"So why didn't you tell anyone? You could have talked to me."

"I was confused and I didn't know what to do. You know that Lucky hasn't been the same since he came back and no matter how hard I tried we could never get back to what we had before. I wasn't ready to deal with my feelings for Jason or anything else."

"What happened the other night at Jake's? Lucky told us that you were with Jason when he killed Rick and that you were dragged down to the police station." Zander asked.

"I can't talk about anything that happened that night, not until Jason is free of the charges."

"Not even to me?" Emily asked, trying not to feel hurt.

"I'm sorry Em. I want to, believe me I do but I can't."

"Can you tell me why you got married without telling anyone?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "Jason and I realized how we felt about each other just before this all happened and we decided not to wait. It was kind of spur of the moment and we just got caught up in everything." Elizabeth reached out and touched her friend's hand. "I'm sorry that we did not tell you what was happening, or include you in any of it. I am so sorry that I hurt you." Elizabeth blinked back tears as she looked at Emily.

"I can't say I exactly understand…but I forgive you Elizabeth. How could I stay angry at my new sister?" It wasn't until that moment that Elizabeth realized that Emily was right. She hadn't thought past her and Jason to realize that Emily was now her sister-in-law.

The two women hugged each other fiercely, tears starting to fall. Feeling out of place and wanting to give them a minute together Zander stood and slipped out of the studio. He glanced at Johnny.

"Women and tears, not something any guy is good at dealing with." Johnny smiled slightly and nodded in reply.

Twenty minutes later Emily pulled the door open and looked at Zander.

"You didn't have to leave you know."

"Hey as soon as the waterworks started I figured it was best if I stepped out here." He replied with a laugh before pulling Emily into a hug.

Elizabeth stood just inside the doorway and watched the two of them. She hadn't seen two people that in love since she herself had been with Lucky before his "death". It was hard not to be jealous but she was happy that her best friend had found a guy that loved her. No matter what some people thought of Zander and admittedly he had made a boat load of mistakes in the past, no one could claim that he didn't love Emily with everything he had.

Emily turned back to Elizabeth and gave her a hug. "I'm glad we cleared everything up. Will you tell Jason that I'm sorry?"

"I will, but you know he will tell you that it's fine, that he understands why you were upset."

"Thanks. Maybe we could do lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm working the lunch shift but I would love to see you."

"Sure, by Liz."

"Bye Em, bye Zander."

Johnny watched the two of them leave then looked at Elizabeth. He could see that her eyes were brighter and like a little bit of the weight that had been sitting on her shoulders had been lifted.

"I think I'm done here, not that I got much accomplished. Can we head back to the penthouse? I need to change before I head to Kelly's for the dinner shift."

"Sure, anything you want Elizabeth."

Elisabeth stepped back into the studio and grabbed her purse. Johnny locked up the studio and they headed out to the car.

* * *

Jason stepped off the elevator and nodded to Marco as he approached the door.

"Is Elizabeth here?" He asked.

"No, she had a shift at Kelly's. She left with Johnny about 20 minutes ago."

Jason tried not to show his disappointment. It had been a long day, especially after his conversation with Carly. Something about it just wasn't sitting right with Jason but he couldn't put his finger on it. It didn't make sense that Carly had agreed as readily as she had to be nice to Elizabeth. He'd been asked for over a year for Carly to be nice to the younger woman and his requests had always fallen on deaf ears. Jason knew Carly well enough to know that she didn't just suddenly change her mind about something or someone. She was up to something but Jason didn't have the energy at the moment to figure out what it was.

Part of him had hoped to come home to Elizabeth, which made him stop short as he opened the closet to lock up his gun. They had only been married just over 24 hours and weren't even really moved into the penthouse but he already found himself thinking of it as home. More accurately he realized, when he thought of home it was Elizabeth that came to mind, not a specific place. Refusing to take the time to analyze that feeling he locked up his gun and went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

The dinner rush was finally over and Elizabeth was able to take a deep breath. She tossed the towel in her hand on the counter and took a sip of the Coke she'd just poured herself. It had been a few days since she'd worked but certainly wasn't out of practice, for some reason tonight just seemed busier then normal.

The door to the diner opened and in walked Nikolas with Gia hanging on his arm like a trophy. The two of them were probably the last people with the exception to maybe Lucky that Elizabeth wanted to deal with at that moment. Johnny looked up and saw the expression on Elizabeth's face change instantly. He recognized Lucky's brother Nikolas and his girlfriend as they approached the counter. Every instinct he had told Johnny to step in but remained in his seat, not wanting to crowd Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." Nikolas's voice was cold as he acknowledged her.

"Hi Nikolas…Gia." Elizabeth replied. "Can I get you something?"

"How about an explanation." Nikolas replied.

"I was referring to something to eat or drink. I'm working and I'm not in the mood to explain myself to you or anyone else."

"That's all I get? After years of friendship, I am not entitled to some kind of explanation as to why you have thrown my brother, the man you claimed to love, aside for a criminal like Jason?"

"It's not that simple Nikolas but as I said, I'm working and I'm not going to get into this with you." Elizabeth replied, her temper rising. She was getting very tired of everyone feeling justified in yelling at her about the choices she made in her own life.

"At least you had the sense to finally drop out of the Face of Deception campaign." Gia threw in, making Elizabeth glare at her.

"I never wanted it to begin with Gia so it's not a big loss as far as I'm concerned. You're more then welcome to it, after all, you never would have had a chance if I hadn't dropped out."

"How dare you! I would have beaten you because you don't have what it takes to be a model for a company like Deception." Gia replied.

Elizabeth shrugged and came around the counter with a pot of coffee to refill her customers' cups. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Gia." She walked passed the two of them and went about her work. When she returned to the counter Nikolas leaned in closer.

"Come on Elizabeth, what the hell is going on?"

"Whatever is going on is my business Nikolas, not yours." Elizabeth replied, her temper rising. "I get that you are trying to defend your brother or whatever but it is none of your damn business."

"You are my friend, or at least I thought you were. I don't understand any of this. Please, help me understand."

"I can't Nikolas, please just accept that I am with Jason. What Lucky and I had is in the past." She grabbed a pitcher of water and came around the counter again. As she moved passed Nikolas he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No Elizabeth, that is not acceptable. I'm not going to just let this go. Tell me what Jason did to force you into this."

"Nikolas, let go of me." Elizabeth said as the door to the diner opened and Jason stepped inside. Instantly his eyes landed on Nikolas' hand gripping Elizabeth's arm and even though he was further away then Johnny, Jason reached them first, anger propelling him forward. Slamming his hands into Nikolas' chest, he threw the man backwards and forced him to release his hold on Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth went tumbling off balance, the pitcher of water in her hand shattering on the floor.

Nikolas recovered quickly and came at Jason, throwing a punch but was off the mark. Using his momentum against him Jason was able to throw Nikolas over a near by table with a crash. Jason wanted to keep at him and pound the self righteous prince into the ground like he deserved for putting his hand on Elizabeth but he managed to stop himself.

Leaning down he gently touched Elizabeth's arm. "Are you ok?"

"I…I think so." She said as she sat up. As she did Jason saw the crimson stain of blood on her clothes and the floor beside her.

"You're bleeding. Johnny! Get a towel!" Jason yelled to the guard hovering behind him who rushed to the counter and returned with a towel. As gently as he could Jason examined Elizabeth's arm which appeared to have been cut on the broken glass of the pitcher. He wrapped the towel around her hand and helped her up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gia yelled from where she was helping Nikolas up, glaring at Jason. He barely even registered that she spoke, his focus on Elizabeth.

"Johnny, get the car, we're taking Elizabeth to the hospital." Jason nearly growled at the bodyguard, who disappeared from the diner. "Where is your purse Elizabeth?" Jason asked as he sat her down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Behind the counter." She replied, her voice shaky. Jason stepped around the counter to retrieve it as Nikolas approached.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry…" Before he could close the distance to her Jason was at her side again, blocking Nikolas' path.

"Stay the hell away from her."

"I was just trying to apologize Jason." Nikolas protested.

"If I ever see your hands on her again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Jason's voice was cold and deep, leaving no room for misinterpretation.

Nikolas opened his mouth to argue but Gia tugged on his arm. "Let's go Nikolas. She is hardly worth getting hurt over." After a moment Nikolas stepped back, glancing to Elizabeth first.

"I am sorry Elizabeth." He said softly before turning and leaving the diner with Gia.

Jason turned back to Elizabeth and touched her cheek lightly, bringing her eyes to his. "Can you walk out to the car or do you want me to carry you?" He asked softly.

"I can walk…but Jason I'm ok, it's just a cut."

"That is bleeding and needs to be looked at by a doctor, humor me alright?"

"But the mess, someone else could get hurt."

Jason glanced at the mess of water, blood and broken glass on the floor as Johnny opened the door. "Johnny will stay here and make sure everything is taken care of while I take you to the hospital."

Johnny nodded, guilt weighing in his gut that Elizabeth was hurt on his watch. "Of course, go Elizabeth."

Without waiting for any further comment from her Jason scooped Elizabeth up in his arms and left the diner. He got Elizabeth settled into the car and walked around, getting behind the wheel.

"My legs are just fine Jason, I could have walked."

"It was easier if I carried you." Jason stated.

* * *

Three hours and 10 stitches in her left forearm later, Jason and Elizabeth walked into the penthouse.

"Can I get you anything?" Jason asked, not liking the helpless feeling of watching Elizabeth in pain and not being able to do anything about it.

"I'm fine Jason. You heard Dr. Quartermaine, I just need to keep the bandage dry and not overdo it so I don't pop any of the stitches, which will come out in 10 days."

Jason hadn't wanted to deal with either of his parents when they'd arrived in the ER but unfortunately Alan was on duty and after hearing Elizabeth referred to as Jason's wife, he had taken special interest in her care.

"I am sorry you got hurt." Jason said as he settled Elizabeth on the sofa.

"It wasn't your fault. You reacted when you saw Nikolas grab me."

"Where the hell was Johnny? How was Nikolas even able to get a hand on you."

"Johnny was only a five feet away at the counter. He can't follow every move I make in the diner. I came around the counter as I was arguing with Nikolas and he reached out to stop me. He wasn't going to hurt me Jason."

Jason took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I know…I just saw his hands on you and reacted."

Elizabeth reached out and touched Jason's hand. "Thank you." He smiled softly and laced his fingers with hers for a moment. "You know, I heard what your father said about Lila."

Jason sighed and closed his eyes. He rarely thought of either of the Doctors Quartermaine in terms of his parents but it was a fact. Since the day he walked out of the Quartermaine mansion and went to work for Sonny, his family wasn't based on blood relations. The only exceptions to that were his sister Emily and his grandmother Lila.

"Now that the Quartermaines know about our marriage we are going to have to do see Lila." He said softly. The idea of lying to his grandmother made Jason's chest tight. She was the one person in this world that he had always been honest with and couldn't imagine deceiving, no matter the reason.

"We can go see her tomorrow if you want."

"I know we need to, but the idea of lying to Lila…"Jason trailed off, not sure what was making him verbalize his thoughts to Elizabeth but she seemed to have a way of making him do just that.

"I know, your grandmother is the kindest, sweetest woman in the world. I hate the idea of lying to her too."

"But we don't have a choice and if anyone is paying attention to our marriage then they would notice if I kept you away from my grandmother."

"We will just have to tell her the same thing we've been telling everyone else. That we reconnected when you asked for my help earlier this year and everything that happened made us realize life is short and we got married."

"You know I hate making you lie about all of this, right?"

"I know Jason. I know it's not easy for you to lie to everyone either." She paused for a moment and looked down at their joined hands. "Emily came to see me today." She said softly.

"She did? What happened?" Jason asked cautiously.

"It was actually good. We talked everything out. I explained our situation as best I could and she forgave me for not telling her about us or the wedding before it happened. She asked me to apologize to you too."

"She doesn't have anything to apologize to me for."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "That is exactly what I told her you'd say."

"I guess you know me pretty well then." He said with a squeeze of her hand. "Are you sure I can't get you something to eat or some water?

"I'm ok Jason, I promise."

* * *

Thanks everyone for the well wishes. I'm feeling much better. I can't even say how much the support and feeback means. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Four days had passed since Elizabeth injured her arm in the incident at Kelly's. Due to her stitches Bobbie had insisted she take time off until they came out. As much as Elizabeth wanted to keep her schedule normal part of her was grateful for the break. It was taking more time and energy then she expected to get settled into the new penthouse. Jason had insisted on hiring a crew of painters to redecorate to Elizabeth's liking. It amazed her how much a crew could get done in just a few days.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and took a deep breath. She and Jason were going over to the Quartermaine mansion to see Lila. There was no reason in the world to be nervous about seeing Lila, who had to be the most gracious and comforting woman on the face of the earth, but Elizabeth was.

As she reached the bottom step the front door to the penthouse opened and Jason came in, smiling slightly when he saw her.

"Morning." He said as he approached.

"Good morning. Where are you coming from so early?" Elizabeth asked then put her hand up to stop him. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"It's ok, I was just checking in with Alexis to see if there were any developments with the case."

"What did she say?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely concerned.

"She isn't sure why but the District Attorney seems to be taking her time. Alexis isn't sure if it is an effort to try and make us sweat or if they are still working on the case. Either way it works in our favor because it gives us more time to figure out who is setting me up."

"That's good then right?"

"Yeah, it just means that we will have to stay married a little longer." Elizabeth couldn't tell what Jason meant by that statement and decided not to try to figure it out.

"We'll make due right?"

"Right." Jason replied before then adding, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am. Can we take your bike? We haven't been for a ride in a long time."

"Are you sure your arm is up for holding on?" His concern was evident in Jason's voice.

"Jason, it's a cut on my arm, it doesn't even hurt anymore, the stitches are annoying more then anything. I can hang on to you on your motorcycle."

"If you're sure then yeah, we'll take the bike."

Elizabeth smiled and went to the closet to grab her leather jacket. As she slid into it Jason instantly recognized it as the jacket he gave her 2 years earlier. It made him smile to know that she still had it.

* * *

Jason pulled the bike to a stop in front of the Quartermaine mansion and let out a breath. The air was still cool and he was afraid Elizabeth would be chilled to the bone from the ride over. He on the other hand wasn't really affected by the cold, a result of his accident. She stepped off the bike and took of her helmet, shaking out her hair. The smile on her face warmed some place deep in Jason's chest.

"That never gets old." She said with a laugh.

"You're telling me." Jason swung his leg over the bike and took Elizabeth's hand. She looked at him quizzically as he bypassed the front door, instead heading around the house to the terrace entrance off of Lila's rose garden.

Jason quietly opened the terrace door and smiled when he saw Lila in her wheelchair across the room, the family butler, Reginald at her side.

"Jason darling." Lila said, her face lighting up at the sight of her beloved grandson.

"Hello Grandmother."

"I'll leave you to visit." Reginald said as he stood. "Would you like some tea Mrs. Quartermaine?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Reginald nodded to Jason before leaving the den, closing the door behind him.

Jason approached his grandmother and bent down to kiss her soft wrinkled cheek before kneeling down beside her. Elizabeth hung back a few steps, not sure what to do or say.

"Grandmother, you remember Elizabeth Webber don't you?" Jason asked as he glanced up at a clearly nervous Elizabeth.

"Of course I do. It's good to see you my dear." Lila said in her beautifully soft voice as she extended her hand to beckon Elizabeth closer.

Elisabeth took the older woman's hand and knelt down beside Jason, who gently put his arm around her back.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you again Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Jason, my darling, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Grandmother." He hesitated to mention his current legal trouble, not wanting to worry or upset his grandmother. "There is some news that I wanted to tell you."

"Happy news I hope." She said with a smile.

Jason glanced at Elizabeth before looking back at Lila, a smile tipping his lips. It seemed that she always could read him. "Yes, it is happy news. A few days ago, Elizabeth and I got married."

Lila's face lit up, a smile spreading across her graceful mouth and her eyes shinning. "Oh how wonderful."

"I'm sorry that we didn't come tell you before the wedding but things happened very quickly and there wasn't time.

"I understand Jason, don't you worry about that. I am so happy that you have found the woman you love. Love is the greatest blessing in the world." Lila looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Welcome to the family my dear."

Elizabeth had to swallow back a lump of emotion that was clogging her throat before she was able to respond. "Thank you Mrs. Quartermaine. Like Jason said everything happened really fast so we weren't able to include anyone else, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for following your heart. I followed mine to Edward and it has never failed me."

Elizabeth glanced at Jason and he smiled softly. In that moment Elizabeth wished she could read Jason's mind and know what he was thinking. Her heart had led her to Jason, maybe not in the same way that Lila meant but in her heart Elizabeth knew that she had to help Jason and would do anything it took to protect him like he always has her.

"Thank you for being so understanding Mrs. Quartermaine."

"My dear Elizabeth you are family now, please call me Lila, or Grandmother if you'd like."

Tears filled her eyes and Elizabeth did her best to blink them back. She had always known that Lila was a loving and gracious woman but to be accepted with such open and loving arms took Elizabeth's breath away.

"Thank you Lila." Elizabeth said, her voice thick with emotion.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Reginald entered with a tea tray.

"I do hope the two of you have time to stay for tea." Lila offered as Reginald set the tray down and began to serve it. Elizabeth glanced at Jason. She knew that spending any prolonged amount of time in the Quartermaine house was difficult for him so she deferred to him.

"Your parents are both at the hospital and not expected home for a few hours. AJ is out of town on business as well." Reginald offered and Jason visibly relaxed.

"We can stay Grandmother." Jason replied as he and Elizabeth took seats on the sofa.

* * *

Jason handed Elizabeth a glass of water and took a seat beside her on the sofa.

"Your grandmother is amazing." She said softly, to which Jason nodded.

"She is."

"I mean, there wasn't even a second of disappointment or anger over our sudden marriage or not being invited. She was just happy for us and offered her support and love."

"That is who she is. I know that I broke her heart when I left the family but she was never angry with me. She is the only one, besides maybe Emily who no matter what was happy to see me."

"There is no doubt that she loves you. I would dare say that you are her favorite." Elizabeth paused then looked up at him again. "The way she opened her arms and welcomed me to the family…it's certainly more then my Gram did for you."

"Your grandmother has reason to be concerned Elizabeth. I'm sure she will come around."

"You don't know my Gram. Where do you think I get my stubbornness from? When she believes she is right about something that isn't a damn thing you can do to change her mind."

"I'm sorry that this whole thing is causing such a strain between you and her."

"I am too, but honestly, it's not your fault Jason. If it hadn't been this it would have been something else. Gram can't accept that I am an adult and can make my own decisions. Unlike your Grandmother, who accepts you for who you are."

Jason opened his mouth to reply when his cell phone rang. He sighed and pulled it from his pocket.

"Hello?" He said as he answered.

"Jason, its Alexis. I have some developments in the case if you have a few minutes to go over things."

"Sure, where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"So am I, I'll be right over." Jason hung up the phone and glanced at Elizabeth. "Alexis has some news so I'm going to go over there."

"Ok, I think I'm going to sketch for a while."

"Alright, have fun. I'll see you later." Jason stood and left the penthouse, heading across the hall.

Elizabeth sat there for a few moments just looking at the closed door. Every time she felt that they were on the verge of a deeper connection, of completely getting back to the way they were before all of this started something interrupted them and it was driving her crazy. With a sigh she stood and walked upstairs to the master bedroom where she was staying. Johnny had brought over some of her supplies from the studio and Elizabeth was grateful. The last thing she wanted to do was bug Johnny by asking him to take her to her studio every time she wanted to paint.

Sketch pad, pencils and charcoals in hand Elizabeth went back downstairs and out onto the rooftop terrace. The fresh air felt good on her face. Since it was only the end of March the air was still a bit cool so Elizabeth ventured out into the sun, soaking the warmth of the rays into her bones. She curled up in a chair and began sketching.

The first few pages were abstracts, reminding her of when she was attempting to paint the feeling of The Wind. The painting which sat wrapped up in her studio flashed through Elizabeth's mind and made her smile. To this day it was what she believed to be her best painting. Now that Jason had a home and a safe place to keep it she decided that she would bring it to the penthouse and find the perfect place for it, after all it belonged to Jason.

* * *

"So we're no closer to figuring out who is setting me up then we were yesterday, is that what you're telling me?" The frustration of the situation was apparent in Jason's voice.

"I wish I could give you better news Jason but we are still looking. I am having the cell phone records traced and authenticated so that will hopefully give us a clue on how they falsified the call you placed the night Rick died." Alexis shuffled a few files on her desk then slid off her glasses. "The gun that the police are claiming to have found in the alley that is so conveniently cover with your prints, any idea where they could have come up with it?"

"No. I was unarmed when I went down to the alley. My gun was locked up in my room and when the police released my stuff it was still there."

"It wasn't switched or anything, you're sure it was your weapon?"

"I'm sure Alexis, I know my gun."

She sat back in her chair and let out a deep breath. "We are going to need to figure out where that gun with your prints came from. The DA is hinging their case on it. They are arguing that you lured Rick to the alley to kill him but it didn't go according to plan because Elizabeth showed up. Rick fought back, the two of you struggled and he ended up with a bullet in his chest."

"He is the one that came after me."

"I know that Jason but I have to be able to prove it. We have to discredit the DA's evidence. Were there any officers that you didn't recognize? Anyone that seemed out of place, that could have been there to plant the gun?"

"Not that I saw but I wasn't really paying attention to the comings and goings of everyone. I was focused on Elizabeth and making sure she was ok. I didn't want Taggert to do anything to upset her."

"How is Elizabeth doing?" Alexis asked. She watched as the tension in the set of Jason's jaw doubled.

"She is being strong but I know this is hard for her. Everyone in her life has turned against her and is giving her a hard time."

"She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to marry you Jason." Alexis pointed out.

Jason stood and paced across the apartment, looking out the terrace doors over the city. "I should have run when I had the chance."

"Why do you say that? Do you really think that would have been better?"

"It would have been for Elizabeth. She had to give up the guy she loved, not that I understood why she was still with Lucky. She had to quit the modeling job. Her grandmother disowned her Alexis."

Alexis stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Jason. "She also begged you not to go Jason. You made the options perfectly clear to her and she chose this path. Have faith in her."

Jason nodded and took a deep breath." Are there any other developments?" He asked.

"I wish there were. I'm working on it Jason, I promise you that."

"I know you are Alexis, thank you."

"I will be in touch in a few days. We have the pre-trial hearing in two weeks and we'll strategize more after that."

"Ok. Bye Alexis."

* * *

Jason walked back into the penthouse and glanced around for Elizabeth. When he didn't see her he went to the terrace doors, smiling as he saw her curled up in a chair sketching.

With a groan of frustration Elizabeth ripped the page from her sketch pad, crumpled it up and threw it. Jason couldn't help but chuckle as he stepped out onto the terrace and picked up the discarded paper.

Elizabeth spun around and looked at Jason in surprised then laughed, a blush forming across her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were home."

"It's ok. I take it you weren't happy with whatever this was?" He asked, holding up the paper.

"Not at all. I'm trying to work on this assignment for class and I just can't get it right."

"What is the assignment?" Jason asked as he walked over and sat down in the chair beside his wife.

"I need to do a figure drawing." She glanced over at Jason and was met by a puzzled expression. "A drawing of a person."

"Oh, like when you drew me playing pool a few weeks ago?"

"Kind of, but instead of showing motion I need to focus on the body itself."

"Isn't that kind of hard to do without a model?" Jason asked.

"Exactly. We had a model in class the other day but since I wasn't there I have to do it without."

Jason instantly felt guilty, knowing Elizabeth had missed her class because it was the day they got married.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Unless you want to model for me I don't think there is. And don't worry I wouldn't ask you to do that. I'll figure something out."

Jason thought through her statement then shrugged. "If you need a model I'll do it."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth looked up at him skeptically.

"I don't have to be naked or anything right?" His question made Elizabeth laugh.

"No, this isn't a nude form assignment. That is in a few weeks."

Jason instantly hated the idea of Elizabeth staring at some unknown nude man for a prolonged period of time. The look on his face made Elizabeth laugh again. "It's really ok Jason. I'll figure something out."

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

After a moment of hesitation Elizabeth glanced around the terrace and then stood up. She grabbed a chair and positioned it opposite her, the back of the chair facing her.

"If you can sit backwards in the chair, your arms crossed on the top of it…" She said, envisioning what she wanted to sketch.

Jason walked over and sat down as instructed. Elizabeth reached out and moved his arms slightly.

"How is that? Are you comfortable?"

"I guess so."

"Good, cause you're going to have to sit like that for a while." Elizabeth said with a laugh. Jason groaned but the smile on his face betrayed his implied displeasure.

Elizabeth sat back down and picked up her sketch pad, setting to work. At first they sat there in silence as Elizabeth concentrated on her sketch.

Jason watched her, enjoying the way her hand moved across the page and how she gnawed on her bottom lip in concentration. With her focus so intent on her sketch it gave him a chance to just look at her and appreciate the beautiful, strong woman that he was married to.

"So what did Alexis have to say?" Elizabeth's question pulled Jason from his thoughts and he sighed.

"Not much. She hasn't gotten much further in figuring out who set me up."

Elizabeth stopped for a moment and looked up at Jason, meeting his eyes. "What if she can't?"

"Then we go to trial and she will just have to get me acquitted." Jason said matter-of-factly.

"How can you be so calm about that? You're being framed for murder Jason."

"I'm not calm. Believe me Elizabeth I want to go out there and find the son of a bitch that is setting me up and deal with the situation, but I can't. Charging out there without any information isn't going to solve the problem."

"I know you're right, I just can't stand the idea of you going to prison, especially for something that was self defense."

"I don't want you to worry about it. Alexis is a good lawyer and she will handle it."

Elizabeth gave Jason a look. "I will try, but I can't help but worry Jason. I care about you and what happens to you, not to mention the fact that you're my husband."

Jason found himself liking that she was saying that more easily, more naturally. "One way or another everything will be ok. I promise." He smiled softly as she looked up and their eyes met.

Without saying anything else Elizabeth went back to work on her sketch.

* * *

"Ok, you can move." Elizabeth said much to Jason's relief. He stood quickly and stretched. He was not one to sit still for long and staying in one position for that long was coming close to driving him mad.

Elizabeth laughed at how Jason nearly launched himself out of the chair.

"Do I get to see?" Jason asked as he stepped closer. Elizabeth quickly closed the sketch pad and shook her head, laughing.

"Not a chance."

"Oh come on."

"Not until it is done." She said as she pushed the sketch pad behind her to ward him off. Jason could have gotten the pad without much effort but he wouldn't invade Elizabeth's privacy like that.

"Alright fine. I'm starving, let's go get some dinner."

Elizabeth gathered up her supplies. "Ok, sounds good. Let me go get cleaned up. Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter to me, you choose."

After thinking about it for a moment her eyes lit up. "How about Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me." Jason replied with a laugh. It was good to see Elizabeth smile. She hadn't been doing much of that since the whole mess started and Jason was determined to do whatever he could to change that.

* * *

Lucky sighed as he walked towards the Elm Street pier. It had been a week since he'd seen Elizabeth at his mother's office and it was driving him crazy not to know where she was or what she was doing. How could he have been so wrong about her? It didn't seem possible that Elizabeth could have spent months lying to him about seeing Jason behind his back. She had been on edge and somewhat evasive in the last few months but there was no way that she had been apart from him enough to have spent the intimate amount of time with Jason that everyone seemed to think. There was no doubt in his mind that there was a lot more to this so called marriage then met the eye.

Lucky reached the top of the stairs down to the pier when Jason's voice stopped him dead. Lucky ducked behind the bush to keep from being seen.

"I know Benny, can you please just handle it? I don't care how you have to move money around in order to cover the Harborview penthouse." After a pause Jason continued speaking into his phone, "I wasn't planning on buying it but Elizabeth and I needed a place to live. Just make it happen. I have to go Benny, I have a meeting at the warehouse." Jason hung up his phone and headed down the pier towards the block of warehouses controlled by the Corinthos organization.

Lucky smiled as he finally learned where Elizabeth was holed up and headed in that direction.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up from her sketch when there was a knock at the door and Marco appeared, not looking particularly pleased.

"Elizabeth, Lucky Spencer is here to see you. Do you want me to get rid of him?"

Elizabeth strongly considered it for a moment. She had been successful in avoiding Lucky since the confrontation in Laura's office but she knew that wouldn't last forever.

"No, Marco, it's ok. He can come in."

"Are you sure? Jason…"

"Isn't here and Lucky is here to see me. Please let him in." Elizabeth said, her voice displaying more authority then she felt.

Marco simply nodded and opened the door, allowing Lucky into the penthouse. "I will be right outside. If you need anything…"

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a nervous smile as she glanced at Lucky.

Lucky glanced around the penthouse and felt like he was in an alternate universe. The penthouse was laid out very similarly to Sonny's, though it had been a few years since he'd set foot inside Sonny's home. While the layout was similar, the décor was starkly different then Sonny's. It had Elizabeth's fingerprints all over it. The furniture was modern, more so then he knew Elizabeth to like but the colors on the walls were exactly her.

"What are you doing here Lucky?" Elizabeth asked, her voice pulling his attention back to her.

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on."

"I don't know what we could have to say to each other Lucky and I'm not really up for fighting with you."

"I'm not here to fight." He said softly as he stepped closer to her. "I am worried about you Elizabeth."

"There is nothing for you to worry about Lucky."

"How can you honestly expect me to believe all this? You're not being honest with me."

"I have told you the truth. I am in love with Jason and I married him. That's all there is to know."

Lucky closed the gap between them and reached out for her but Elizabeth stepped back, his fingers missing her arm.

"Don't Lucky." She warned, taking another step back and glancing at the door, reassured that Marco was just on the other side.

"What the hell happened Elizabeth? And don't give me this bullshit about you being in love with Jason. Until the night of the Deception shoot I never doubted that you loved me and wanted to be with me. What changed? Because I can't figure it out."

"It isn't about one specific thing Lucky. We weren't working, you weren't listening to me when I tried to tell you that I didn't want to be a model. No matter how many times I told you, you refused to hear me."

"So this is about the Face of Deception?" Lucky asked, his tone growing harsher.

Elizabeth paced away from him then looked back. "No, that's what I'm trying to tell you. It wasn't just about Deception or modeling. I couldn't be who you wanted me to be anymore."

"Who do you want to be? And don't try to claim that being Mrs. Jason Morgan is what you wanted."

"I wanted to be my own person. I wanted to paint and pursue my art."

"And how exactly does being married to Jason help you do that? You're trapped in this fancy penthouse, not able to even go outside without a guard."

"I have a guard because Jason wants to keep me safe. I don't have to justify or explain myself to you anymore Lucky. This conversation is getting us no where. I think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth. What the hell happened that night at Jake's?"

"I can't talk to you about that night Lucky."

"When I saw you at the police station you said you could explain everything, then you disappear with Jason and suddenly you're married to him. You get why none of this makes sense don't you?" Lucky spat out at her.

"I'm sorry that you don't like what I have to say or that you are looking for an explanation that I can't give you. I don't know what you want from me." Elizabeth's voice wavered and she hated it. The last thing she wanted was to sound weak to Lucky.

"I want the truth and I know that I haven't gotten it from you yet Elizabeth. There is no way that you were going behind my back for months with Jason." He stepped closer, this time succeeding in taking hold of her arm, his grip firm but not painful. "We're a permanent lock remember?"

The look in his eyes pulled at Elizabeth's conscious. She hated lying to Lucky but the more time that passed and the more times she told the version of things she and Jason had come up with, the more she realized that it wasn't just a story. Maybe that was why she was able to be so convincing in telling people why she chose Jason over Lucky.

"We were kids when we made that promise to each other Lucky, a lot of things have changed."

"It doesn't mean that the promises we made just go away." Lucky's grip tightened on her arm and his tone sharpened.

"I believed you were dead for a year Lucky. I felt like my life was over too but I got through it, I moved on and made a life for myself."

"We've been through all this Elizabeth. I came back. We're together just like how we were supposed to be."

"Yes, but you are different and so am I. We have fought so hard to recapture what we had before but we can't. We're different people Lucky, with different dreams."

"You can't just walk away from Elizabeth. I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice Lucky, I'm married to Jason. I love him." At her words Lucky's grip tightened and Elizabeth could feel the bit of his fingers against her flesh.

"No you don't. I can see it in your eyes. You still love me."

"Lucky, let go of me, you're hurting me." Elizabeth pleaded as she looked up into Lucky's crazed expression.

"Come on Elizabeth, tell me the truth. Why did you marry Jason? He forced you into it didn't he? Tell me you don't love him."

Elizabeth struggled against Lucky's hold, managing to free her right arm. "Lucky, let go of me or I will scream." When he didn't let her go, Elizabeth pulled against his grip again but he only tightened his hold.

"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me the truth." Lucky growled, his eyes filled with a fury and intensity that Elizabeth hadn't seen since just after he'd returned to Port Charles. Until now his temper had never been directed like this at her and it scared her. She used her free hand to push against his chest trying to free herself.

"Let go of me." Elizabeth tried to infuse her voice with strength despite her fear. When he didn't let go yet again Elizabeth used her free hand to slap him hard across his cheek. It must have been from the shock rather then actual force of the blow that caused Lucky to release her arm, sending Elizabeth stumbling backwards.

"Get out Lucky or I will scream." Elizabeth said as Lucky recovered, moving towards her again.

* * *

Jason stepped off the elevator and took a deep breath. It was good to be home. It had been a long day at the warehouse, dealing with a shipment being short and issues with the supplier in Brazil. For the last couple of hours Elizabeth and getting home to her kept flashing through his mind. Something about her settled him in a way he'd never before experienced, even when he was with Robin. He approached the door to his penthouse and Marco looked at him, a concerned expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, instantly on alert.

"Lucky Spencer came to see Elizabeth. He's been in there about 30 minutes."

"You left her alone with a guy as unstable as him? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jason growled at Marco.

"She insisted. I didn't want to invade her privacy."

Before Jason could respond a blood curdling scream from within the apartment sent Jason and Marco through the door and into the penthouse. Lucky was moving towards a clearly terrified Elizabeth as she scrambled backwards on the stairs. Without hesitating Jason took a few long strides before throwing himself into Lucky from behind, the two of then crashing into the wall.

Elizabeth screamed again as she saw the two men land against wall with a deafening thud. Marco had moved to her side taking her hand, pulled her up and then pushed Elizabeth behind him as he drew his gun, preparing for Lucky's next move.

Jason was the firs to recover his senses and get to his feet, grabbing Lucky and hauling him to his feet. Jason's icy glare meeting the unfocused fury in Lucky's eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell were you thinking, coming into my house and attacking my wife?" Jason roared as he slammed Lucky's back against the wall, his forearm pressing into the other man's windpipe. When Lucky didn't answer Jason pressed a little harder, glaring at the other man. "Answer me." The words came out barely above a rumble.

"I was just talking to her…she freaked out…" Lucky lamely replied as he tried in vain to push Jason back and regain his breath.

"If you ever come near Elizabeth again, you ever touch her and even look at her and I will make you pay Lucky. I don't know what the hell Helena did to you and I don't care. I will protect Elizabeth from you, do you understand me?"

All Lucky could do was nod his head, Jason's arm effectively cutting off his air supply. Every part of Jason wanted to give Lucky the beating he deserved but he wouldn't do that to Elizabeth. He knew she still loved Lucky, though the reason was lost on him. Finally Jason let go, letting Lucky drop to his knees and gasp for air. Jason turned to Marco.

"Get him out of here." With a nod Marco pulled Lucky up and practically dragged him from the apartment.

Once the door closed behind them Jason moved to Elizabeth and gently pulled her into his arms. He couldn't be sure if it was to comfort her or to reassure himself that she was alright. Her arms locked around his waist as she clung to him, her body trembling.

"Are you okay?" Jason finally managed to say. Elizabeth nodded her head slightly against his chest.

"I'm ok, I'm just glad you came home."

Gently Jason pulled back enough so he could look down into Elizabeth's eyes. "Why didn't you yell for Marco?"

"I was so shocked, I didn't even think. Lucky grabbed me and I just tried to get away. I slapped him and he let go but when he looked at me…" Elizabeth shuddered and Jason pulled her against him once again, rage filling him again at the fear in her eyes. "I'd never seen Lucky like that before."

"He will never get the chance to do something like that again Elizabeth." Jason promised and he meant it. Already going through Jason's mind was the conversation he would be having with the men who guarded Elizabeth. He would make it perfectly clear to each one of them that Lucky was to get no where near her for any reason.

Not wanting to think any more about it Elizabeth just burrowed herself further into Jason's arms. Gladly he held her tighter. When she finally pulled herself away Jason looked down into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok? Did he hurt you?" Jason asked, his tone gentle.

"I'm ok, my arm is going to be a little sore I think." Jason looked down at the handprint bruise already beginning to form on her porcelain skin. "I'm fine Jason, thanks to you."

"He never should have been allowed in here. I will make sure that doesn't happen again."

"I told Marco to let him in and to leave us alone. It's not his fault so please don't get mad at him. I never thought Lucky would do something like that."

"Now we know how unpredictable he really is. I'll make sure that he isn't able to come near you again."

"Thank you Jason."

Almost on instinct Jason reached out and caressed Elizabeth's face gently. "I'd do anything for you, you know that right?" His voice was deep and soft.

"I know Jason."

More than anything Jason wanted to kiss her but he forced himself to step back and let his hand drop to his side. "I need to go fill Sonny in on some things…Marco will be at the door and he won't let anyone in." Jason knew it was an excuse but he had to put a little physical distance between them or he would give into his need to kiss her.

"Ok, thanks…I think I'm going to take a bath and then maybe paint for a while."

"I'll see you later." Jason turned and left the penthouse without a look back at her. Elizabeth sighed and flopped down on the sofa, her mind reeling.

* * *

Thank you for the continued reviews, follows and favorite. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up the next morning determined to put what happened with Lucky the night before out of her mind. It wouldn't be easy given the bruises he'd left on her arms but she was going to try. The way that Jason had looked at her so tenderly after he'd gotten rid of Lucky still made Elizabeth melt.

After going about her morning routine or a shower, coffee and some breakfast Elizabeth headed out into the spare bedroom which Jason had the guys convert into studio space for her. She needed to complete the drawing she'd started of Jason and was going to get it just right if it killed her.

As she tried to focus her painting of The Wind flashed through her mind. Struck with a sudden inspiration Elizabeth practically ran down the stairs and to the front door, pulling it open.

"Hey Johnny, would you mind taking me somewhere?" Elizabeth asked as she stood in the doorway, nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

"No problem Elizabeth. Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

"Then let's go." Johnny said with a laugh as Elizabeth smiled and grabbed her purse and jacket.

In the time since the wedding and Elizabeth was just now finally starting to get used to having a bodyguard and driver. She still tried to group errands together and plan her day accordingly so as not to bother Johnny but he never minded.

Once they were in the car downstairs, Johnny glanced back at Elizabeth. "Where to?"

"My studio. There is something I need to pick up."

"I could have gone to get it for you."

"You don't have to do errands for me Johnny. Besides, it is a surprise for Jason."

Johnny laughed. "You do know that he hates surprises right?"

"I know, but I don't think he'll object to this one." Elizabeth said, her voice filled with anticipation.

The painters had finally finished in the penthouse and everything was done except for one thing. It was time to bring home The Wind.

Twenty minutes later Elizabeth and Johnny were back in the car headed back to the penthouse. Elizabeth had the painting wrapped in a clean drop cloth and tucked securely in front of the seat beside her. When Jason hired contractors to paint the penthouse he also had them replace the stone on the fireplace in the living room and Elizabeth had envisioned The Wind hanging above the mantle. She just hoped that Jason would be happy with her decision.

* * *

Jason let himself into the back door of Luke's Club and then into Luke's office. It was a miracle that the man wasn't robbed on a regular basis given the lack of security of the place. Jason took a seat opposite Luke's desk and waited for the older man to arrive.

Fortunately Jason didn't have to wait long when ten minutes later the inner office door opened and Luke stepped in.

"Jason Morgan, to what do I owe this honor?" Luke said in greeting, his usual casual tone well in place.

"We need to talk Luke."

The seriousness of Jason's voice made Luke falter for a moment then his easy grin returned as he took a seat at his desk. He let the words hang in the air for a moment as he pulled one of his favorite Cuban cigars from the drawer and lit the tip. Once he had sat back in his chair he met Jason's eyes. It was obvious the other man wasn't pleased. "What can I do for you?" Luke finally asked.

"You need to do something about Lucky or I will." Jason stated, his eyes a stormy gray as he eyed the other man. Jason had always respected Luke and the way he lived his life on his own terms as well as the man's relationship with Sonny, that's why he was here. Jason would give Luke the courtesy of a heads up before he dealt with Lucky himself.

"What has Lucky done?" Luke asked.

"He came into my home last night and manhandled my wife." Jason growled, his voice dark.

Luke sat up a little straighter, setting his cigar to the side. "What?"

"Last night Lucky came to see Elizabeth at our penthouse. He was angry about Elizabeth's decision to marry me. When she didn't see his point of view he put his hands on her. She has bruises of his damn handprint on her arm Luke."

Luke took a deep breath and sighed. This wasn't good. The fact that Jason was sitting across from him instead of hanging his son from a meat hook and kicking the crap out of him was a tribute to Jason's character. If another man put his hands on Laura that way he'd better pray for a bullet.

"What are you asking of me Jason?" Luke asked. The fact was his and Lucky's relationship was still pretty rocky after the hell he'd gone through with Helena but Luke wasn't about to allow Jason to harm his son.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you Luke. Get Lucky out of town."

"Jason, I don't…"

Jason cut Luke off. "Not asking Luke. Take Lucky and get the hell out of Port Charles. If he so much as speaks to Elizabeth again I won't be responsible for what happens to him. You and Sonny go back a long way and I respect you. That is the only reason I am here giving you an opportunity to deal with Lucky before I do."

Finally Luke nodded. "I guess it is about time for me to take a break from the Chuckles anyway. Thank you for coming to me first Jason. I will take care of it."

Jason stood and extended his hand to which Luke also stood and accepted. "Three days Luke." Jason stated.

"Understood." Luke replied and without another word Jason turned and left Luke's office.

* * *

Jason closed the door to the penthouse with a sigh. After his conversation with Luke, Jason had spent the rest of the day at the warehouse dealing with issues with the latest coffee shipment. He and Sonny were being incredibly careful about Jason only handling elements of their legitimate business operations as to not antagonize his already precarious legal situation. After he'd finally finished up Jason had gone for a ride to clear his head.

Earlier that day Alexis had finally found information that tied Detective Andy Capelli to Joseph Sorel. It wasn't information that was "legally" obtained so it wasn't admissible in court but it had given them a direction to go. Jason remembered seeing Capelli at Jake's the night of the shooting but he hadn't seen any unusual behavior from the man.

After tossing his keys on his desk Jason turned to look around the penthouse for Elizabeth. He stopped when he saw it. The Wind. Elizabeth had hung it above the mantle. Jason stood there rooted to the spot, lost in the painting that he hadn't seen in too long. He remembered like it was yesterday when Elizabeth had shown it to him the first time and his response had been, "it's nice." She'd gone on to explain it to him, showing him how the blurs and streaks of color had represented everything in town that they flew passed on his bike.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth's hesitant voice from the staircase made him finally look away from the painting.

"It's perfect." His words spurred Elizabeth down the last stair and across the room to his side. Without a thought Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms. She went willingly, her head against his chest and arms around his waist. "Thank you." He whispered into her hair.

Finally pulling back, she looked up into his cerulean blue eyes. "You're welcome Jason. As soon as you said you were having the fireplace redone I knew that was the perfect spot for your painting."

"Thank you for taking care of it for me until I had a proper place to hang it." He said with a smile, his hands resting lightly on her hips. Jason wanted to close the short distance and touch his lips to hers but he hesitated. Just because he was coming to realize that she was everything to him didn't mean she felt the same way. He wasn't going to put her in an uncomfortable situation. Jason dropped his hands and stepped back, looking up at the painting again.

"I'm glad that you like it." Elizabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest. She stole a glance at Jason before returning her eyes to the painting. For a moment there she thought he would going to kiss her. That idea was equal parts terrifying and exciting. In the weeks that they had been living together Elizabeth found herself imaging a real marriage, imagining what it would be like to be Jason's wife in every sense of the word. At first she had been upset with herself for thinking that way, her heart was supposed to belong to Lucky but after the confrontation with him the day before and how out of control he was, she'd finally realized that wasn't the case, not anymore. Her heart hadn't been Lucky's in a long time, Elizabeth had just been refusing to admit it to herself. This time away from Lucky and all the pressure from their friends and family to "fix" him, had made Elizabeth finally accept that the boy she loved was gone and never coming back. She would always care about him and want the best for him but their lives were no longer fused, the permanent lock had been broken the night Helena had kidnapped him.

A knock at the door made Jason finally turn away from the painting.

"Yeah?" He called and Johnny opened the door, poking his head inside.

"Your grandmother is here."

"Send her in." Jason replied quickly, glancing at Elizabeth in surprise. He walked towards the door as Johnny pushed it all the way open and Lila was pushed in by Reginald.

"Jason, darling." She said in greeting, a smile gracing her lips.

"Grandmother, this is a surprise."

"I apologize for showing up unannounced."

"You are welcome any time." Jason said with a soft smile as he leaned down and kissed Lila's cheek.

Elizabeth crossed the room to Lila and also gave her a kiss.

"It's good to see you Lila."

"It is lovely to see you too my dear." Lila replied. "The reason I came is I would like to discuss something with the two of you."

Jason and Elizabeth sat down on the sofa and looked intently at Lila.

"Ever since you were at the mansion the other day to tell me of your marriage I have been wanting to do something to celebrate your wonderful news."

"You don't have to do anything for us Grandmother." Jason said quickly, not sure what Lila might have in mind.

"You have found the woman you love and that should be celebrated my darling."

"What do you have in mind?" Jason asked wearily.

"I am throwing a reception at the house for the two of you."

Elizabeth sneaked a glance at Jason at Lila's pronouncement. She knew for a fact that he hated spending time with the Quartermaines. He only set foot in that house to see his grandmother or his sister. As much as he couldn't stand his family he hated parties even more. Elizabeth watched the pained look that crossed Jason's face.

"Grandmother…" Before Jason could formulate a reason to turn down Lila's kind offer she held up her hand to silence him.

"I know that you don't have much use for the family and do your best to avoid spending time at the house. I understand that and have never asked you to do anything differently. This one time I am asking for you to allow me to throw a reception for you and your bride, to celebrate the love that you two have found together."

Jason scrubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath. His grandmother had never asked him for much, how could he refuse her this? He looked over at Elizabeth and saw compassion for the circumstances in her eyes. Without her saying a word Jason knew that Elizabeth would support whatever he decided to do.

"When would you like to have the party?" He finally asked.

Lila's face lit up with a loving smile. "You will allow me to throw the reception?"

"If it is important to you then yes Grandmother."

"I'm so delighted my dear. The party will be a week from Friday."

Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder how Lila would be able to throw together a whole wedding reception in 8 days but she was Lila Quartermaine and everyone Elizabeth knew would cater to whatever the woman wanted or needed done.

"If there is anything I can do to help Lila, please let me know." Elizabeth offered.

"Thank you Elizabeth but all I need for you and Jason is to show up and be prepared to be spoiled." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. Lila was so gracious and loving, it really touched her heart to know that Lila wanted to do something special for her and Jason.

"Thank you Lila. It is very sweet of you to do this for us."

"You are most welcome my dear." Lila shifted her gaze to Jason. "Might I speak to your bride alone for a few minutes Jason?"

Jason glanced at Elizabeth then back at his grandmother. "Of course. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Jason stood and headed up the stairs. Once they were alone Elizabeth moved closer to Lila's side.

"Reginald, can I have the blue box from my bag please." Lila asked and Reginald stepped closer, handing Lila a box from her purse then faded away again.

"I have something that I would like to give you my dear."

Elizabeth knelt down beside Lila's wheelchair. "Lila, you don't have to give me anything, the fact that you have been so gracious is more than enough."

Lila held a small dark blue velvet box out to Elizabeth. "I insist, please open it."

With hands that were shaking slightly Elizabeth took the box and opened the lid. Inside was a necklace, a simple double loop design covered in diamonds that sparkled in the light.

"Lila, it is beautiful."

"That is an infinity symbol. There is no beginning and no end, just like the love that you and Jason feel for each other."

"I can't accept this Lila. It has to be worth a small fortune."

"Please my dear. I want you to have it. Edward gave it to me years ago and I want you to have it now. It will be something that you can look at to remember how the love you and Jason share will never end no matter the circumstances that might try to tear you apart."

Elizabeth blinked back tears as she closed the box. "Thank you Grandmother."

Lila smiled and placed her hand over Elizabeth's. "You are welcome. I want you to wear it and remember that love is worth more then any temporary challenges the two of you might face."

Elizabeth paused for a moment and looked up at Lila. "You know about what is going on with Jason don't you?"

"Members of my family, particularly Edward seem to believe that I need to be protected and guarded like a tender rose blossom so they choose to keep me in the dark about certain events, especially with Jason. I am aware of his legal difficulties and I want to thank you for loving him through them."

"I would do anything for him." Elizabeth replied softly.

"You and my grandson love each other. That is a blessing, no matter the difficulties that might come with it."

"This was very…unexpected, Jason and me."

"True love often is." Lila replied. "I see how much you mean to Jason just by looking at him and see the same look in your eyes."

"Jason is very important to me."

"He is not an easy man to love though is he?" Lila asked softly. Elizabeth looked up at Lila, her eyes questioning. "He is very much like his grandfather in that way. Neither Jason or Edward would admit that but it is true."

"I'm not sure I see it Lila." Elizabeth said in disbelief, laughing softly. She couldn't think of two men who more unlike each other than Edward and Jason.

"They are men with strong opinions, who dedicate themselves to their business, fight what they want, value loyalty and are capable of a fierce and deep love."

As she thought about it for a moment Elizabeth realized that Lila was right. All of those things, Elizabeth knew to be true about Jason, as for Edward she would have to take Lila's word for it. The ways that they might demonstrate each of the characteristics Lila had listed were vastly different but they both had them just the same.

"I should be getting home, Edward will send out the cavalry before long. Please promise that you will come for tea again soon. I want to get to know the young woman who has captured my darling Jason's heart."

"I promise I will and I will bring Jason too."

"I would love that." Lila said with a smile. Reginald appeared once again behind Lila. Elizabeth set the box Lila had given her on the table and stood. She walked to the base of the stairs and called to Jason, knowing he would want to say goodbye to his grandmother.

* * *

Once Lila had left Jason sat down beside Elizabeth on the sofa again. He could see that she was lost in thought and hoped that his grandmother's visit hadn't upset her in anyway.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Jason asked as he glanced over at Elizabeth.

"She wanted to give me something." Elizabeth picked up the small velvet box from the table handing it to Jason.

He opened the box and looked at the necklace inside then glanced up at Elizabeth, clearly unsure of what he was looking at.

"It's an infinity symbol. Your grandfather gave it to Lila a long time ago. She said she wanted me to have to remind me that love doesn't end."

Jason looked down at the box in his hands for a moment and took a deep breath. "What else did she say?"

"She pointed out how much alike you and your grandfather are." The corners of Elizabeth's mouth tipped up in a smile at the look of complete horror on Jason's face.

"I am nothing like the old man."

"I said the same thing, but Lila pointed out that you both are dedicated to your business, fiercely loyal and loving. You and he might demonstrate it in completely different ways but I don't think Lila is entirely wrong. Look at the way you agreed to this party just to make her happy, somehow I imagine it was a similar conversation with your grandfather."

"I can't stand Edward but he does love my grandmother."

"Yes he does."

They sat their quietly for a few moments before Jason handed the box back to Elizabeth and looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Thank you for agreeing to this party."

"You don't need to thank me Jason. It was important to Lila, there was no way that I could disappoint her."

"I appreciate it."

* * *

Carly fumed as she looked down at the fancy invitation in her hand. It had been delivered by messenger about an hour earlier and Carly hadn't been able to do or think of anything else since she'd opened the thick silver envelope.

"Edward and Lila Quartermaine invite you celebrate the marriage of their grandson Jason Morgan and his bride Elizabeth." It had read along with the time and date of the event at the Quartermaine mansion on Friday.

Carly tossed the invite down on the desk and stormed across the living room to the bar. After pouring herself a drink she stalked back and picked up the invitation again. She still couldn't believe that Jason had married that goody goody muffin face but this was too much. Now the Quartermaines were throwing a reception to celebrate the travesty.

Glass shattered on the wall as Carly chucked her drink across the room. Sonny opened the door mere moments later and spotted his fuming wife and the broken shards on the floor.

"What's wrong this time?" He asked dryly, having gotten used to Carly flying off the handle at minor things.

"This, this is what's wrong. Have you seen this?" Carly thrust the invitation into Sonny's hand and crossed her arms expectantly.

Sonny read the invitation and set it down on the desk, looking up at Carly. "So? The fact that Lila Quartermaine is throwing a wedding reception for Jason and Elizabeth has you this upset?"

"Don't tell me that you actually think this marriage is a good thing for Jason?"

"It is his life Carly, let him live it the way he chooses."

Sonny knew that Jason had married Elizabeth because it was a legal tactic but he had noticed in the last few weeks that there was something more to their relationship then met the eye. Jason and Elizabeth had been on the verge of something when Jason had left town last year to escape his pain over Sonny and Carly's betrayal. Sonny still carried the guilt of that night. Jason almost died from a gun shot wound he'd received taking a meeting for Sonny while Sonny was bedding the woman Jason cared about. When their encounter was discovered Jason had fled and would have died if Elizabeth hadn't found him and gotten Jason the help that he needed. In the end that night had changed all of their lives irrevocably.

"You can't seriously expect me to stand by while that bitch ruins Jason's life?" Carly asked incredulously.

"Why are you so sure she is going to ruin his life Carly?"

"She is using him!"

"For what? What could Elizabeth possibly be using Jason for?" Sonny was already frustrated with this conversation but at the same time was curious as to how Carly would try to justify her hatred of Elizabeth this time.

"For his money, his power, because he is such a caring person."

"Elizabeth doesn't give a damn about his money or power and you know that. She cares just as much about Jason as he does her. I know he's asked you to stay out of this Carly and to be nice to Elizabeth. I expect the same damn thing."

"There is no way in hell I'm going to step aside and let her manipulate him Sonny."

"Stay out of it Carly!" Sonny growled, glaring at his wife. "We will be going to the Quartermaines on Friday night to celebrate Jason's marriage to Elizabeth."

"Fine, I will go with you but I will not even pretend that I am happy about this marriage!" Carly said in parting before stomping her way upstairs.

Sonny sighed and crossed the room to the bar, pouring himself two fingers of whiskey and taking a healthy sip. One of the many things he had come to love about his wife was her sense of loyalty to the people she loved but there were times that her single minded determination of what was best for said people made him nuts. He knew Carly well enough to know that the last thing she was going to do was leave the situation alone.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the continued reviews, follows and favorites. I know everyone is wondering when Jason and Elizabeth are going to move forward and I promise it it coming soon. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the middle of Wyndham's Department Store dressing area staring at the rack of dresses. She was at a complete loss as to what to do or how to pick the right dress for the party tomorrow night. She'd never had an unlimited budget before and it terrified her. She paced nervously back and forth, wiping the sweat from her palms before reaching out to touch the first dress. It was dark blue with spaghetti straps and a fitted style. The fabric was so soft that it had to be silk. Elizabeth let go of the dress and stepped back as if touching it would somehow ruin it.

Crossing to where her purse sat on the bench she pulled out her cell phone and called Emily. Things still weren't perfect between the two of them but seemed to be on the way to getting back to normal. Elizabeth still felt a twinge of guilt every time she saw her friend but she kept reminding herself that it was for the best for everyone that Emily not know the truth about her marriage to Jason.

After three rings Emily finally picked up the phone. "Em! I need your help, I'm desperate."

"What's going on Liz? Are you ok?" Emily asked on the other end.

"Are you in the middle of something? Please tell me no."

"Nothing that can't wait, I was just going to meet Zander for coffee. What's up?"

"I need you to come to Wyndham's. I have to pick out a dress for tomorrow and I have no idea what to do."

The desperation in Elizabeth's voice made Emily smile. "Ok, I'm on my way."

"Thank you, you are saving my life."

"Be there in 15 minutes." Emily said with a laugh.

"See you then. By Em." Elizabeth hung up and let out a breath of relief.

Reinforcements were coming and Emily would help her choose the perfect dress. While Elizabeth had attended a few parties at the Quartermaine she still wasn't very comfortable in that setting. She had always been on the outside looking in of the fancy parties of Port Charles, now Lila Quartermaine was throwing one for her. It still seemed completely surreal.

The curtain to the private dressing area swished against the wall as it was pulled opened and Elizabeth smiled, Emily must have been closer then she'd said.

"Em, thank god you're here…" Elizabeth started to say as she turned, then stopped dead when she saw Carly glaring at her. "Carly."

"You seemed surprised to see me."

"Well I wasn't expecting you if that's what you mean. What are you doing here?"

"You and I need to get a few things straight little girl." Carly spat as she stepped closer to Elizabeth.

Refusing to give Carly the satisfaction of intimidating her Elizabeth stood her ground, glaring right back at the other woman. "Is that so? What could those things be?" Elizabeth replied.

Carly continued to glare. "I don't know how you manipulated Jason into this sham of a marriage but I am telling you right now that I am not going to let you get away with it."

"You don't know what you're talking about Carly. I didn't manipulate Jason into anything."

"You have spent years panting after him or teasing him then pulling away when shit got real. You are just an immature little twit who doesn't know how to handle a real man like Jason."

"What the hell is your problem Carly? Aren't you happily married to Sonny or has he finally wised up and walked away from your crazy ass?"

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about." Carly screeched as she stepped closer to Elizabeth.

"For a woman who is so in love with her husband you seem very concerned about the love life of your self proclaimed best friend. What Carly, are you afraid that I make Jason happier then you ever did?" Elizabeth retorted, standing her ground again Carly's attempted to further intimidate her.

"Jason will get tired of you and he will push you out the door when he realizes you are a pathetic, whiny little girl who can't handle his life, you aren't the first and you won't be the last."

"If thinking that helps you sleep at night then think whatever you want Carly." Elizabeth replied, putting up a strong façade that didn't match the inside. The fact was Carly was finding a way to needle every insecurity that Elizabeth had. In the back of her mind she'd always wondered if she could handle Jason's life, not so much the danger to her but the risks that surrounded Jason on a daily basis. He had become more important to Elizabeth then she could ever put into words and losing him was her greatest fear.

Carly stepped even closer to Elizabeth and dropped her voice. "The day is going to come where you will be faced with the realities of Jason's life, of the choices he has to make and the things that he does and you won't be able to deal with it. You'll leave or Jason will keep things from you for your own good and just shut down because he will be tired of disappointing you, either way you will lose him. Maybe he'll just wake up and realize he's way too good for you, either way it happens the end result will be the same."

"Back off Carly." Emily's voice rang out from behind Carly, startling both women. Carly turned and narrowed her eyes on Emily.

"This doesn't concern you Emily." Carly spat out.

"No? That is where you are wrong. Elizabeth is my best friend and Jason is my brother. Don't you dare try to speak for Jason." Emily moved to stand beside Elizabeth and glowered at Carly. "Somehow I don't think Jason would appreciate you verbally abusing his wife. Do you want me to call him?" Emily asked as she pulled her cell phone out of her bag.

"Just like little girls, threatening to tattle. Do whatever you want, I've said what I needed to." Carly spun on her heel and sauntered out of the dressing area.

Once she was gone Elizabeth sank down onto the bench with sigh.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked as she sat down beside Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded but didn't say anything. Emily wrapped her arm around her friend and leaned her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Don't listen to Carly. She is just a spiteful tramp. She never got over losing Jason and still seems to think that she gets in a say in his life. He loves you and nothing Carly can say or do will change that."

"I know, I just…forget it. I'm not going to let Carly get to me."

"That's the spirit." Emily replied with a smile as she squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder in support.

"Besides, I have bigger problems, like trying to find the right dress for the party tomorrow."

Emily laughed and stood up, walking over to the rack of dresses. "Yes, and that is a problem we can solve."

Elizabeth stood and joined Emily. Together they sifted through the rack and pulled out a few for Elizabeth to try on.

"Do you think I should go with something in white since I'm the bride?" Elizabeth asked as she looked down at the deep wine red she currently had on. It was a beautiful dress but didn't seem right for the party.

"That's one option. I think some color is better…but not that dark." Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah I think so too." Elizabeth said a sigh. This was the sixth dress she'd tried on and still nothing had seemed right.

"You get out of that one, I'll find some more options." Emily offered before disappearing from the dressing area.

Elizabeth sat down for a moment and took a deep breath. Finding a dress was harder then she imagined it would be but that wasn't the only thing bothering her. Carly's earlier visit continued to cycle through her mind. Part of her knew that Carly was right, that eventually the day will come that her marriage to Jason is going to end, maybe not for the reasons Carly claimed but it would still happen. As difficult as things have been, having this time with Jason had been amazing. They had really connected in a way they hadn't since the Christmas she'd taken care of Jason in her studio.

A few moments later Emily walked back into the dressing area with another armful of dresses. She stopped when she saw that Elizabeth was still in the red dress and hadn't moved.

"What's wrong Liz?"

"Nothing, just sitting for a second. Let me get out of this dress so we can try those." Elizabeth said as she stood, putting a smile on her face as she slipped behind the curtain to take off the dress.

Emily didn't believe for a second that Elizabeth was fine but she decided not to push the issue for now.

* * *

"That's it. It's perfect Liz." Emily said, nearly jumping up and down in excitement as Elizabeth stepped out into the main area and did a little twirl.

"It is beautiful." Elizabeth said as she ran her hands down the silky fabric almost reverently. It was a flowing ice blue strapless gown that fell perfect to the floor. It looked as through it was made for Elizabeth, fitting her body in all the right ways.

"That's it, the search is over, you have to wear this dress."

"It is so expensive though." Elizabeth pointed out, chewing lightly on her bottom lip as she looked down at the tag. Never in her life had she imagined putting on let alone buying a dress that cost almost a thousand dollars.

"I know, but Jason told you to buy whatever you wanted didn't he?"

"Well yeah, but nine hundred forty-nine dollars is a little bit excessive."

"He has the money Elizabeth, don't worry about it. You have to buy that dress, Jason is going to go nuts seeing you in it."

Elizabeth glanced at the mirror and did a little turn, the dress floating around her silently. It was by far her favorite, the only one she really liked even.

"No more debating, you are buying that dress." Emily proclaimed which made Elizabeth laugh.

"Alright, you convinced me. I'm going to change then we can get out of here."

"We need to buy you shoes to go with it."

Elizabeth laughed as she disappeared behind the curtain and got changed.

* * *

Jason pulled at his tie and paced across the living room of his penthouse. The last thing in the world he wanted was to go to a party tonight. Without much effort he could think of dozens of things he'd rather be doing tonight. The fact that the party was at the Quartermaines and he would be the center of attention just made things worse. He had the incredible urge to jump on his bike and head for the border. The only person on the planet that Jason would suffer through all of this for was his grandmother and she knew it.

To top it all off Elizabeth had been acting edgy all day. What did she have to be nervous about She'd been to the Quartermaines plenty of times. She had gone shopping with Emily the afternoon before and had come home apologizing for the cost of a dress. Why did he care what the dress cost? If she liked it then he was glad she bought it. Did she realize how much money he had?

He glanced again at his watch and sighed. It was just about time to leave for the party and he felt like the minutes were clicking down to his execution. The sound of movement on the staircase made Jason turn and his eyes landed on Elizabeth. Instantly he couldn't remember what he had just been thinking. He was lost at the sight of the beautiful woman before him. He wasn't sure how much she'd spent on the dress but he was suddenly sure it was worth every penny for the way it perfectly hugged Elizabeth's curves, showing off her petite frame. It was strapless and the neckline showed just a teasing amount of her cleavage. Her hair was styled up and away from her face and for a moment it reminded him of the night this all began.

"Elizabeth…you look amazing." Jason said, finally able to form words though they came out barely louder than a whisper. Each word brought her a step closer to him.

"Thank you…I'm glad you like it."

"I'm not talking about the dress." He said, a flash of fire in his steel blue eyes, making her blush.

"You look pretty good yourself." Elizabeth couldn't help but check out her gorgeous husband. Jason had always cleaned up well on the rare occasions he'd made the effort and tonight was and now was no exception. She knew he hated wearing a suit and it made her smile to see how much he was willing to do to please his grandmother, even if he couldn't seem to keep his hands from fidgeting with his tie. She reached out and put her hand over his to stop his fussing.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What about you? I know this has to be the last thing you want to do."

Jason smiled, his wife did know him well. "The idea of spending the evening with the Quartermaines sounds like hell on earth but Grandmother asked and I owe her this much. She lost a lot when I left the family so the least I can do it make the occasional appearance to make her happy. I can't make any promises though, if A.J. or Edward start in on me."

"I don't expect you to put up with their comments and I'm sure Lila would agree. We'll get through it Jason." She stated matter-of-factly, taking his hand and giving it a quick, reassuring squeeze.

He nodded and smiled softly at the thought. After picking up her coat and helping her into it Jason led her from the penthouse, his hand on the small of her back. Tonight Marco would be driving them in one of the limos since Elizabeth's attire wasn't suited for the back of his bike. In a quick moment Jason couldn't help but imagine Elizabeth wearing that dress on the back of his motorcycle, hugging his back like a second skin, her hair flying in the wind. His lips curved into a smile at the thought. Jason couldn't have cared less which car they took but he also knew enough about the importance of appearances to know that they needed to arrive as if they were comfortable with tonight's event.

* * *

Marco pulled the limo to a stop in front of the Quartermaine mansion and got out to open the door. With a deep breath Jason stepped from the car and reached out to help Elizabeth to her feet. Elizabeth's eyes met his and they locked together for a moment. He noticed an intensity to her gaze that he wasn't used to seeing but he liked it. Suddenly he was certain that all he would need to get through this party was for Elizabeth to keep looking at him like that, if she did the rest of the people in the room would just fade into the background.

Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand lightly and smiled. She leaned in slightly before whispering, "we're in this together Jason". Jason was surprised, somehow she managed to make even the whisper sound confident.

He smiled and nodded, leading her up to the door. Before either of them could knock the door opened and Reginald greeted them. The butler took Elizabeth's coat and led them to the formal living room where the rest of the guests were already gathered. Jason's eyes instantly landed on his grandmother and he released Elizabeth's hand to go to her.

"Jason darling, so glad you are here." Jason focused on his grandmother, paying no attention to his parents, grandfather or brother. He leaned down and kissed Lila's cheek then stepped aside so Elizabeth could do the same.

"Hello Grandmother. How are you?"

"I am very well. Elizabeth, my dear, you look stunning." A blush crossed Elizabeth's cheeks and it made Jason stop for a moment. Didn't Elizabeth know how beautiful she was? How could she not, she was the most incredible woman he'd ever known and it had nothing to with a fancy dress or the makeup she was wearing. It made him wonder if Lucky had ever bothered to tell her or had even appreciated the woman that had been by his side. In that moment Jason felt a flare of guilt for not making it more clear to Elizabeth just how beautiful she was and how much she truly meant to him.

"Thank you Lila. And thank you for throwing us this amazing party."

"You are most welcome. This marriage is something that needs to be celebrated."

Grumbling could be heard from the other end of the room and Elizabeth's blush deepened as she recognized Edward's voice as he mumbled to himself but she could make out little more than the words "degenerate" and "criminal" but that was enough. She turned towards Jason hoping to draw strength from him.

"Elizabeth!" Emily's voice drew Elizabeth's attention away from her thoughts as her best friend and sister-in-law came flying into the room at top speed to wrap her in a fierce hug. "I'm so happy for you and Jason." Emily said as they pulled apart. She looked up at her brother, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry about the way I blew up at you before."

"You don't have anything to apologize for Em. I understand." Emily hugged her brother and he smiled at her.

"I love you Jase."

"I love you too." He replied, still ignoring the majority of the room.

The room went absolutely still, making Jason take notice, his engrained instincts taking over and he put a hand on Elizabeth's back again just to make sure she was close. He looked past his sister to see Carly standing in the doorway on Sonny's arm.

"Mr. Corinthos, welcome." Lila called out as she moved her wheelchair closer towards them.

"Mrs. Quartermaine, thank you for the invitation. Carly and I are happy to be included in this special celebration." Sonny said, flashing his dimples along with a smile.

"I will not stand here while that…that criminal is welcomed into my home!" Edward blustered as he came to stand beside his wife. "You get out Corinthos, get out now. You are not welcome in this house after all you have stolen from us."

Jason tensed but said nothing while Lila spoke first "Edward, that will be quite enough." Her voice was powerful and rang out with an air of finality to it, instantly putting an end to Edward's tirade. "I have invited Sonny and Carly to join us this evening to celebrate Jason's marriage because they are his friends. They are our welcomed guests and I expect you to treat them as such."

"Lila, I…"

"I mean it Edward." Her tone left no room for argument, even from Edward.

Sonny couldn't help but smile as he watched Lila command the room.

Jason crossed the room and extended his hand to Sonny. "Thanks for coming, you really didn't have to."

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss it." Carly said, a mischievous grin on her face and she hugged Jason.

"Carly." Jason's warning was clear in simply saying her name. Carly laughed and shrugged playfully.

"On my best behavior I promise Jase." She slipped away from Jason and Sonny and headed across the room to the bar, pouring herself a drink.

Jason watched Carly for a moment then looked back at Sonny, concern written all over his face.

"What is she up to?" Jason asked, his voice hushed, not wanting to be overheard.

Sonny shrugged and glanced back at his wife before meeting Jason's eyes again. "I wish I knew. She has been a little bit too agreeable about your marriage to Elizabeth. We both know Carly well enough to know that it won't be that simple."

"I just don't want her upsetting Elizabeth. She's been through enough these last few weeks", he lowered his voice even more, continuing, "she's doing this to help me and she doesn't need Carly punishing her for that too."

* * *

Monica took advantage of Jason being distracted in his conversation with Sonny to approach Emily and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I am sorry that I haven't had the opportunity to speak to you sooner but I wanted to congratulate you and Jason on your marriage. Welcome to the family."

"Oh, thank you Dr. Quartermaine. It happened rather…suddenly, I'm sorry that you weren't invited."

"Please call me Monica. You are after all my daughter-in-law. And knowing my son even if there had been months of planning I still wouldn't have been invited." She said, her tone turning a bit sharp at the end.

Elizabeth glanced at Emily for help, not sure how to respond to Monica.

"Mom, it isn't fair to put that on Elizabeth."

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to imply anything differently. I just want you to know that we are very happy that you and Jason are together. Maybe it will settle his life a bit."

"I love Jason for exactly who he is Monica, I don't expect him to change just because we are married." Now it was Elizabeth's turn for her voice to turn a little hard.

Jason glanced across the room and saw that Elizabeth had been cornered in conversation with Monica. He was tempted to go intervene but Emily was there and he trusted his sister to steer the conversation as needed. His thoughts were interrupted when A.J. came up behind him.

"Golden boy returns again." He taunted from a few steps back, when Jason turned in his direction A.J. received his brother's harsh glare.

"What do you want A.J.?" Jason asked, his tone filled with annoyance and disinterest.

"Nothing at all little brother. I just had to point out the irony that you are a criminal yet the family welcomes you and your bride with open arms."

"I don't really care what you think. I want nothing to do with you or most of this so called family. The only reason Elizabeth and I are here is because Grandmother asked."

"She may still have blinders on when it comes to you Jase, but the rest of us see clearly who you really are, a criminal and a killer."

Jason turned away from A.J. having had enough of his brother's same tired crap.

"Come on Jase, so tell me, what did you do to get Elizabeth to marry you? Hold something over her? Threaten her? That is what people in your world do to get what they want, isn't it? There is no way that a bright young woman like her would toss in with you, not unless you forced her to."

It happened quickly, his disinterest flared into full-blown rage and Jason spun back around towards his brother. His movements were so quick and sharp that A.J. was startled and forced to take a step back.

It took all his years of learned self-control to keep his hands off his so-called brother's throat. "Don't you ever imply that I would force Elizabeth to do anything." Jason's tone was deadly calm and dark.

The energy in the room shifted as all eyes turned to Jason and A.J. facing off against each other. Elizabeth moved passed Monica to Jason's side slipping her hand into his. Immediately Jason's posture relaxed and he glanced at Elizabeth.

"This was a mistake, we're leaving." Jason said to her, his tone harsher than he intended and Elizabeth nodded.

"Whatever you want." Elizabeth replied.

"So you're just going to run out on all of Grandmother's hard work because you don't like the fact that I told the truth?" A.J. stated, obviously enjoying the level of discomfort he was putting Jason through as well as the attention he was getting from the rest of his family.

Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand to get his attention and leaned in, saying softly to him. "We can leave if you want but don't let A.J. being a jerk make you do anything. I can handle anything he has to say."

Jason took a deep, steadying breath and nodded his head slightly. "You're right." Without so much as a glance at A.J. Jason turned and led Elizabeth across the room to where his grandmother sat with Emily. As much as he wanted to hit someone, anyone, he couldn't do that to Lila, his grandmother deserved better than that from him.

* * *

"Jason darling, would you be kind enough to get me another glass of champagne?" Lila asked.

With a simple nod of his head Jason stood and walked to the bar for another glass of champagne. As he waited for it to be poured Edward approached behind him.

"I don't understand why Lila can't see you for the reprobate that you really are. She insists on seeing the good in you, not that there is any left." Edward spat out at his grandson's back.

Jason turned , meeting the old man's glare. Before he could get a word out Elizabeth appeared at his side and spoke first, the intensity in her voice could not be missed.

"How can you say that to your own grandson?" She asked incredulously. "He is the most caring, giving man I've ever met, how dare you say that there is no good in him!"

"Elizabeth, my dear, you misunderstood."

"Oh really? How exactly did I misunderstand what you just said to him?"

"Elizabeth, it's ok…" Jason said as he put his hand on her arm to calm her.

"No, Jason it's not. I'm sorry, I know this isn't the right time or place but I can't just stand here while they say horrible things to you."

Jason looked at Reginald who nodded and wheeled Lila out of the room. The two men had an understanding when it came to Lila that they would not allow the family drama to upset her. Reginald closed the doors behind him and the room practically erupted in a flurry of name-calling, accusations and threats.

Sonny called Jason over to the far side of the room, leaving Elizabeth alone for a moment, watching the chaos that was the Quartermaines.

"It is a sight isn't it?" Carly said as she stepped beside Elizabeth.

"I will never understand it." Elizabeth said, having no desire to discuss anything with Carly but not seeing much of an alternative at the moment.

"Jason hates this, hates the fighting and manipulation that comes so naturally to the Quartermaines." Elizabeth glanced at Carly but did not respond, hoping the woman would get bored and wander away. "You know he did this for you right?"

Elizabeth looked at Carly as if she lost her mind. "What are you talking about?"

"This whole party thing. He knew it would make you happy so he did it."

"You're delusional Carly. Lila wanted to throw this party and you know better then anyone that he would do anything for his grandmother."

"Maybe, but he also wanted to make you happy so he is pretending to be something he's not for you."

"You and I both know Jason doesn't pretend about anything." Elizabeth said, turning to focus on the scene playing out in front of her. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if Carly was right.

Carly leaned in closer and nearly whispered, "it must get to you knowing that I got into Jason's bed the first night that I met him and you're married to him and still sleeping in separate bedrooms."

Elizabeth whirled around to face Carly, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "What the hell are you talking about Carly? You don't know what is going on in our bedroom."

"Isn't that a little bit of an over statement? Our bedroom would imply that you're sharing a bed with Jason and sweetie, we both know that's not the case."

Elizabeth stood there in shock, her mind reeling as she tried to come up with the words to reply to Carly. "I don't have to explain myself or my marriage to you Carly."

"No, I suppose you don't, I just find it very interesting that I haven't seen a single display of affection between two newlyweds who are claiming to be so much in love that they eloped without telling any of their friends and family."

"We don't have to be all over each other in public to prove that we are in love Carly. Unlike you I don't have to use my body to get or keep a man's attention." Elizabeth fired back at the other woman, her face still flushed with embarrassment at the conversation.

Jason looked across the room to see Elizabeth in a conversation with Carly. He watched as Elizabeth's face paled and a smirk crossed Carly's face. Without a word Jason walked away from Sonny and to his wife's side.

Carly's expression faded quickly at the cold look in Jason's eyes. He glared at Carly before turning his attention to Elizabeth.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied, a stiff smile appearing on her face. Jason knew instantly that she was lying but the last thing he was going to do was challenge her in front of Carly.

"We were just talking Jason, I wanted to try to get to know Elizabeth a little better now that she's your wife and everything."

"Carly." There was a definite warning in the use for her name by Jason.

Before he could say anything further the clinking of a champagne flute pulled everyone's attention to a returned Lila who sat in the center of the room with Edward grudgingly at her side. The conversations around her ended as Lila smiled at her guests.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming this evening to celebrate the marriage of my darling grandson Jason and his bride Elizabeth. I hope everyone is having a lovely time. If everyone would please raise your glasses, I would like to make a toast to the happy couple." Once Reginald made sure that everyone had a glass of champagne, Lila continued. "May life bring the two of you as much love and happiness as I have shared with your grandfather all these years. To Jason and Elizabeth." She finished as she raised her glass.

Clinking of glasses and rounds of "Cheers" were heard around the room. All eyes seemed to land on Jason and Elizabeth, expecting some kind of speech from one of them.

Although the idea made her terribly uncomfortable Elizabeth knew one of them needed to say something and it wasn't going to be Jason so she smiled at the group of people gathered around them. "Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate with us." She glanced up at Jason and smiled softly. "It had been a bit unexpected but the best things in life often are. Thank you Lila for putting together this wonderful party."

Another round of Cheers and offers of congratulations followed. A shout of "Kiss" rang out from behind them. Elizabeth peered passed Jason's shoulder to see Carly smirk at her.

"Come on Jason, kiss your bride." Carly said again, earning a quick glare from Jason.

"Not that I ever thought I'd say this but Carly's right Jase, I haven't seen you kiss your wife once tonight." A.J. called out from across the room, never missing an opportunity to stick it to his younger brother.

Jason glanced down at Elizabeth and his expression softened. This was the last place or way that he wanted to finally kiss her but he realized that their options were limited. They couldn't very well refuse to kiss each other without raising suspicion; Carly had made sure of that. Elizabeth nodded slightly as she turned into him, letting Jason know that she understood and was a willing participant in the moment. Gently he caressed her cheek as he closed the distance between them and captured her mouth with his. For the briefest of moments they were both still, not sure what to do or how to respond to reach other. Instinct took over and Jason brushed his lips over hers again before deepening the kiss just a little. Elizabeth leaned into him more, her hand like fire against his chest.

The sound of clapping seeped into Jason's consciousness and he slowly broke the kiss, pulling just far enough away to look into Elizabeth's eyes. It took her another moment to recover her senses and her wobbly smile met his.

Elizabeth glanced around as everyone had returned to their previous conversations, completely unaware that her world had just shifted on its axis.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I couldn't make you wait any longer for a kiss. Thank you for the continued reviews, follows and favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Capelli glanced around as he slipped into the alley off of Pier 52. He approached the figure in the darkness and came to a stop before him.

"I don't appreciate being summoned like this." Capelli barked, scanning the area to make sure they were alone.

"I don't appreciate incompetence in my employees." Joseph Sorel replied.

"What are you talking about? I did exactly as we discussed. I planted the gun with Morgan's prints on it at the scene, I doctored the ballistics report to show it was the murder weapon and even changed the phone records. All our bases are covered."

"Are you sure about that? Morgan's lawyer, is sniffing around and looking into all of the evidence against him."

"She won't be able to prove a damn thing. I know what I'm doing."

Joseph stepped closer and got in Capelli's face. "You'd better hope you are as smart as you think you are." With a shove Sorel moved passed Capelli and disappeared from the alley.

Capelli stood there for a moment before heading out of the alley in the other direction.

* * *

Jason closed the door to the penthouse behind them and let out a breath. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all that."

"You don't need to apologize Jason, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry I lost it with your grandfather."

"Edward means nothing to me, I am just sorry that you were upset."

"I'm fine Jason really." Elizabeth said as she kicked off her shoes.

Jason loosened his tie and shrugged out of his jacket. "I would do just about anything for my grandmother but the next time she asks to throw a party I'm going to find a way to tell her no."

"I don't blame you. That is not something I want to repeat that's for sure." Elizabeth agreed with a laugh.

"Thank you for standing up for me to Edward. It wasn't necessary but I appreciate it."

"For all the good it did. I don't know what got into me, I just couldn't stand there and let Edward say those things to you when none of it was true."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Jason asked softly before moving across the room away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned and looked up to where Jason was standing, his back to her as he starred into the fireplace. She walked up to him and without giving it a conscious thought she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"You are the most caring man I've ever known Jason. You are kind and loving and loyal. I don't care what Edward thinks, I know those things to be true because I've seen and felt them for myself."

Jason stood there, his body stiff at first when he felt her arms wrap around him. Part of him wanted to push her away, to shake her and tell her he was none of those things. He was a killer and he was dangerous. Everything about his life was dangerous to her.

Elizabeth could feel Jason fighting within himself against her words and touch. All that did was make her hold onto him tighter, even more determined to make sure he believed about himself what she saw in him.

Jason turned around to face Elizabeth and gently pulled her into his arms. His hand reached out of its own volition to caress her cheek as his eyes met hers. Just as Jason began to close the distance between then there was a loud knock at the penthouse door.

Elizabeth pulled suddenly out of Jason's arms as if they'd just been caught doing something wrong.

"Yeah?" Jason called out, his voice displaying his frustration.

Marco opened the door and looked at Jason. "Benny is here."

Jason sighed and nodded. "Let him in."

"Unless you need me for something I'm going to head upstairs…" Elizabeth said to him as she turned away. Jason watched as Elizabeth disappeared up the stairs, almost as if she was fleeing.

"Jason, I'm sorry to disturb you so late but I need your signature on these contracts."

"Do we need to deal with this now?" Jason's voice displayed his frustration at the interruption.

"I wouldn't be bothering you with this if it wasn't necessary."

With a sigh Jason sat down with Benny to go over the contracts when all he wanted to do was follow his wife up the stairs.

* * *

"It's what we were expecting Jason, so that is actually a good thing."

"How is being bound over for trial a good thing?" Jason asked, annoyance in his voice.

"I know it might not seem like it but it is. Now we know specifics about the evidence the DA is claiming to have against you. It will be that much easier for us to discredit his so called evidence."

"If you say so Alexis." Jason replied as he pushed open the door to his penthouse, loosening his tie. This whole legal situation was causing him to wear a tie far too often and he was not enjoying it for a second. He looked around for a moment for Elizabeth before remembering that she was working at Kelly's. She had offered, nearly insisted that she swift shifts with Penny in order to be there for him at the courthouse but he had explained to her that the hearing was just a formality and he would be fine. It had meant a lot to him that Elizabeth had been so concerned.

"We still have a few weeks before the trial is scheduled to begin so that gives us the time we need to figure out who planted and falsified the evidence the police is using to make their case against you."

"Have you come up with anything concrete against Capelli?" Jason asked as he looked out the terrace doors.

"Nothing yet, the guy is good at covering his tracks I'll give him that, but I'm better."

They sat down to discuss some of the options as they move forward.

* * *

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she stepped out the door of Kelly's. The weather was finally starting to turn warmer now that it was into April but there was still a crispness to the air that she enjoyed. Her lunch shift at the diner had ended early and she was grateful for the few moments alone. Marco has received a call from Sonny and had specifically asked her to stay inside until he returned in just a little while but the spring air was too tempting. Elizabeth decided to stretch her legs for a few minutes before returning to wait for her guard.

Elizabeth walked casually to down the stairs to the edge of the pier to look out at the water and Spoon Island in the distance. Voices from the far end of the pier made Elizabeth turn. Quickly she recognized Joseph Sorel and ducked out of sight as he approached with another man.

"Your assurances aren't doing much to assuage my concerns Detective."

"I don't know what you want from me Sorel. I have held up my end of the deal. I planted Morgan's gun at the scene and changed the ballistics report. All the t's are crossed and the i's are dotted."

"You'd better be right. I want to see Morgan in prison. Sonny will be so distracted with Morgan's legal situation he won't be paying attention to his business. I will have the perfect opportunity to move in and take over his shipping corridor. By the time he realizes what is happening it will be too late to stop me."

"You don't have to remind me what's at stake Sorel. I am well aware." Capelli replied, turning and glaring at the other man. "I've put everything on the line to make sure Morgan ends up behind bars where he belongs."

"Don't give me that altruistic bullshit. You didn't do this for the greater good, you did it to line your pockets and I've paid you well for your services. I do find it almost ironic that Jason Morgan is going to end up in prison for a crime that he didn't commit after getting away with so many others scot free."

"Regardless of my motivations I've done what was necessary. No one will find the actual murder weapon or ballistic report which proves it wasn't Morgan's gun that killed Edwards."

Elizabeth shifted in the shadows, wanting to get away from the two men and get home to Jason so she could tell him what she had overheard. Every instinct she had was screaming to run before she was discovered but there wasn't an unseen path to take.

"Just make sure that the evidence doesn't see the light of day. I have a meeting. I'll be in touch." Sorel said as he turned and stalked away down the docks.

Elizabeth watched until Capelli had turned and gone up the steps, out of sight before emerging from her hiding place. With a deep breath she took the opposite set of stairs and headed towards Harborview Towers. If she'd been thinking clearly she would have gone back to Kelly's where Marco was undoubtedly waiting for her. All she could think about and focus on was the need to get to Jason as soon as possible.

* * *

The penthouse door burst open and Elizabeth came rushing in as if the hounds of hell were chasing her. Immediately Jason was on his feet and met her in the middle of the room.

"Elizabeth! What's wrong? Where's Marco?" He asked quickly as he pulled her trembling form against his chest.

"I…I don't know, Kelly's I think. I just, I had to get home and tell you."

"Tell me what? Elizabeth, you're not making sense. Why is Marco still at Kelly's and you're here?" Jason asked as he guided her to the sofa and sat down beside her.

"I finished early at Kelly's and was waiting for Marco to come back and needed to get some air so I walked down on to the docks." Elizabeth began, her thoughts obviously jumbled as Jason couldn't make any sense of what she was saying.

"Where was Marco? Why did he leave Kelly's?" He asked, his temper rising at the thought that the guard had left Elizabeth alone.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, her body stilling as she tried to gather her wayward thoughts. "I don't know other than Sonny called. He said he would only be a little bit and would be back to bring me home. I told him I'd wait but then I finished early and since it was so nice I decided to walk down to the docks to just look at the water. While I was standing there Sorel showed up."

Jason stiffened beside her, his eyes narrowing. "Sorel? You're sure?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't forget who Sorel is. He was there with another guy. I've seen him before, I think he's a cop, I swear Sorel called him Detective."

"Did they see you? What did they say?"

"I hid when I heard Sorel's voice. I don't think they saw me." Jason swore under his breath.

"What did you hear them talking about?"

"The cop, he's the one that set you up. I heard him say that he planted your gun and switched some kind of report."

"Did you hear his name?" Jason asked, trying to take in everything Elizabeth was saying.

"No, I didn't hear Sorel use his name."

"Elizabeth, as much as I appreciate you getting this information, it was a risk that wasn't worth taking. You can't go anywhere without a guard."

"I'm sorry Jason…it's not like I expected to run into Sorel."

"I know, and I'm not upset with you. But it is exactly because those things that happen unexpectedly that you have a guard with you all the time." Jason said as he reached over and took her hand in his, grateful that she was alright. "I couldn't handle it if something happened to you Elizabeth." His voice was soft, hesitant.

"I promise I will be more careful Jason…" Her eyes met his and locked. Just as Elizabeth was about to continue the door to the penthouse flew open.

"Jason, we've got a problem…Elizabeth." Marco stammered, panic written all over his face.

"Is right here." Elizabeth said as she and Jason stood from the sofa.

Marco nearly sank to his knees in relief. "Thank god." He whispered, his words a mixture of relief and an answered prayer.

"Where were you?" Jason asked as he glared at the other man, his arms folded coldly over his broad chest.

"Sonny called. Johnny had a break down with the limo carrying Carly and Michael. He needed me to bring them a car."

"Why the hell didn't you call someone else? You left Elizabeth exposed."

"I told Johnny that but he said the boss was adamant that it be me. You know he limits the guard rotation for his family. Elizabeth still had an hour left in her shift and it had been quiet, I knew I'd be back by the time she was done."

"I don't give a damn what Sonny demanded of you, you should have waited until you were relieved at Kelly's or called me. I would have handled it. If you ever leave Elizabeth unguarded again…" Jason trailed off, leaving the threat unvoiced.

"Jason, it is not Marco's fault. I am the one who left Kelly's before he got back. He told me to wait and I didn't."

"He never should have left you alone." Jason growled in response, his eyes still trained on the man who stood still half way across the room from him.

"He told me to stay put and I didn't. I'm the one who went down to the docks and ran into Sorel."

Marco's face paled even more. "Are you ok Elizabeth?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine Marco. I didn't actually speak to Sorel, he didn't even see me."

"That doesn't matter. The fact is that she never should have been unguarded. You can go Marco. I will discuss this with Sonny." Jason said as he dismissed the guard.

Without another word, simply a long look of regret at Elizabeth Marco turned and left the penthouse.

"Jason…"

"Don't." Jason growled, making Elizabeth stop short. "Don't tell me that I was too hard on him. He has one job when he is guarding you Elizabeth and that is to keep you safe. I don't give a damn that Sonny called him, he knows that he should have called me or one of the other guys before he just left."

"But I'm fine Jason." She said weakly, her voice wobbling slightly. Jason had rarely ever spoken to her in that tone and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"This time. I want to make sure there isn't a next time." Jason turned away from her and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, leaving the penthouse without another word.

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room, staring at the closed door trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Plain and simple she had screwed up and now Marco was taking the brunt of Jason's anger which should be directed at her. She took a deep breath and raked her fingers through her hair, pushing it back from her face. There wasn't anything she could do about what happened and honestly she was glad it had. If she hadn't walked down to the docks she wouldn't have overheard the conversation Sorel was having about setting Jason up. Now they knew what was happening and would be able to get the charges against Jason dropped and they would be able to end their fake marriage. Based on the anger radiating off of Jason when he stormed out of the penthouse it wasn't going to be a moment too soon for him. Trying to blink back the tears in her eyes Elizabeth grabbed her sketch pad and went out on the terrace to work.

* * *

Jason sighed, watching the numbers tick by as the elevator rose to the penthouse level. Usually a long ride along the cliff roads settled him and he came back feeling refreshed but not tonight. Guilt over the way he'd spoken to Elizabeth before he stormed off had taken up residence in the pit of his stomach. He knew that she felt bad about leaving Kelly's without a guard and that she was just trying to make peace for Marco's sake. The last thing that she needed was Jason snapping at her and making her feel worse.

The doors opened with a click and Jason stepped out. Johnny was standing between his and Sonny's doors and nodded to him as Jason passed.

"Is she home?" Jason found himself asking.

"Has been all evening."

Jason opened the door and stepped inside the penthouse. The place was as quiet as a tomb, which shouldn't have surprised Jason given that he'd stayed out riding until almost 2 in the morning. After dropping his jacket on the chair Jason rolled his shoulders to try to relieve some of the tension that had set in and headed for the stairs.

Elizabeth lay in bed wide awake. Nothing had worked to calm her and had resigned herself to a sleepless night. After Jason had left she'd tried to work for a while but everything she put on paper ended up crumpled on the floor. Finally giving up she had come inside and had some dinner. She knew that Jason would come home when he was ready and not a moment sooner. There was no point in waiting on him. After a long soak in the tub Elizabeth had crawled into bed, that was almost four hours ago and still she laid there, blue eyes focused on the ceiling. In frustration she rolled over, slamming her hand into her pillow to adjust the fluff, trying to will herself to sleep finally.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she slept better when she knew Jason was home. It was crazy really, he was the most capable man on earth but she worried. She couldn't help it. Once she knew he was safely home from whatever he'd had to do that evening Elizabeth would able to rest.

Sounds of his boots approaching down the hallway brought a sigh of relief from Elizabeth's lips. She expected to hear the footsteps fade away following the sound of his closing bedroom door but that didn't happen. She glanced at the doorway and unfortunately the light in the hall wasn't on so she couldn't make out even the slightest shadow under the door.

Jason stood outside of Elizabeth's door, every muscle in his body tense as he fought within himself on whether or not to knock. He wanted to see her, to look into the endless blue of her eyes and apologize for being a jerk. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and find the words to explain to her how much she means to him and that he would be lost without her. Jason just couldn't bring himself to do it. Raking his hands over his face Jason turned away from the door and disappeared into his own bedroom for yet another restless night.

* * *

Dressed in her favorite pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her body just right, Elizabeth came down the stairs, stopping at the bottom when she saw Jason on the sofa.

"Hi." He said with a soft smile.

"Hi." She replied, walking across the room and disappearing down the short hallway to the kitchen. Cup of coffee in hand she returned a few minutes later and joined Jason on the sofa.

"What time did you get in?" Elizabeth asked, even though she knew exactly what time he'd come home.

"I don't know, around 2am." He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about last night."

"You don't have to apologize Jason, I'm the one who screwed up."

"I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did. I was upset and I took it out on you."

"It's ok."

"Promise me that you won't go out without a guard again. I meant what I said last night about not being able to handle it if something happened to you."

"I promise Jason." Elizabeth was dying inside to question Jason further about why it matted to him so much that she was safe but she bit her lip, literally.

"What do you have planned for today?" Jason asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"I need to go to my studio but I'm off work today. Em and I had talked about having lunch. Why?"

"I need to go down to the police station and I want you to come with me."

Instantly Elizabeth was alarmed. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's nothing bad I promise." Jason said quickly, hearing the concern in her voice. "I just have to go pay a parking ticket. I want you to come with me so you can take a look around at some of the cops, see if you recognize the man that was talking to Sorel."

Jason laughed when Elizabeth's hand smacked his arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I wasn't trying to scare you. It was just a question."

"Still! You should know by now that I would get freaked out at the idea of you having to go down to the police station with everything that is going on."

"So will you come with me?"

"Of course I will Jason, you know I'll do whatever I can to help you. When do you want to leave?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"No time like the present right?" She said with a smile. Jason returned her smile and stood.

Moments later they were on his motorcycle, taking off towards the police station.

* * *

"You ready?" Jason asked as he stopped Elizabeth outside the PCPD.

"All I have to do is stand there and look around right?"

"Yeah that's all I need you to do. If you see the man you saw talking to Sorel just squeeze my hand."

"I can do that." Jason slid his hand around hers then opened the door, heading into what felt like the lion's den.

"What can I do for you Mr. Morgan?" The desk sergeant asked as he looked across the desk at Jason.

"I have a parking ticket that I would like to take care of."

While Jason dealt with his business, Elizabeth glanced around, hoping to be inconspicuous. She heard the desk sergeant say that he would be back in a minute and then felt Jason move closer to her, his lips pressing lightly against the shell of her ear. To anyone who didn't know the two of them better would assume Jason was simply nuzzling his wife's neck.

"See anyone that looks familiar?" He whispered into her hair.

"Not yet." She whispered in reply, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than the feel of Jason so close to her.

"Keep looking." He whispered again before stepping back, giving his attention to the desk sergeant who had returned with the file.

As she was about to give up the door to the interview room opened and out stepped the man she clearly remembered from the docks.

Instantly Jason knew from the catch in Elizabeth's breathing and the tension that seeped into her body that she saw the man they were looking for. Jason looked up and followed Elizabeth's gaze which was intently focused on Detective Capelli. That was all the confirmation that Jason needed.

"Are we done here?" Jason asked the desk sergeant.

"You're all set."

Jason put his arm around Elizabeth and casually led her out of the police station as if they didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

"You are getting in the habit of demanding to see me and I don't like it Sorel." Capelli stated as he approached the older man.

"It couldn't be helped. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Capelli asked, immediately on edge.

"Morgan's wife saw us together."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I have eyes. When we parted last night I glanced back and saw her step out from the shadows and run up the opposite stairs from you. She saw us Capelli."

"Son of a bitch! I told you that these public meetings were a mistake." Capelli paced away from Sorel and then glared back at him. "What are we going to do about this?"

"You are going to take care of Morgan's little wife." Sorel replied, a sick smile spreading across his face.

Capelli's face paled and he went still. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Look Sorel, I may be willing to cross certain lines but that is not one of them. I will not harm an innocent young woman."

Before Capelli could even blink Sorel was up in his face. "You will do whatever it takes to silence her or I will have to rethink our association. You are not as indispensible to me as you seem to believe."

Without giving an inch Capelli glared back at Sorel. "Don't threaten me. If anything happens to me a package filled with all sorts of information you don't want getting out will be delivered onto Commissioner Scorpio's desk."

"You're bluffing." Sorel replied, his swagger faltering just a step.

"Push me and find out." Capelli took a step back. "Even if Elizabeth saw us together and tells Morgan it won't give him what he needs to clear his name. Relax Sorel, everything is being handled." Before the other man could reply Capelli turned on his heel and walked away.

Joseph Sorel was not a forgiving or stupid man. He had not gotten to where he was by putting his trust in other people. Pulling his cell phone from his coat he dialed and waited for an answer.

"Detective Capelli has become a liability that needs to be dealt with. He claims to have the evidence in the Morgan case set up to be sent to the Commissioner if he were to meet with an unfortunate end. Find out if that is true and take care of it." After a brief pause he continued, "Also, we need to track down Morgan's wife. She knows too much and is a loose end that I cannot afford." Sorel hung up his phone and left the way he'd come.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This chapter is definitely rated M for Mature content.

* * *

A knock at the penthouse door made Jason look up from the stack of warehouse invoices he'd brought home. Before Jason could reply the door opened and Sonny stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks for coming by." Jason said as he stood.

"No problem. What's up? You said you had an update."

"We know for sure who set me up." Sonny waited for the younger man to continue. "Detective Capelli and he is being bank rolled by Sorel."

"That son of a bitch." Sonny spat out as he crossed to the wet bar. "How do you know for sure?"

"Elizabeth saw Sorel talking to someone he referred to as Detective so I took her with me to the PCPD this morning to pay a parking ticket. She saw Capelli and IDed him as the guy she saw Sorel talking to."

"Elizabeth is sure?"

"100%. It just confirms what Alexis had already come up on Capelli."

Elizabeth stopped on the stairs when she heard Jason and Sonny in conversation. She made it a point to stay out of the way when the two of them were discussing business. As she turned to go back upstairs the sound of her name stilled her movements. Curiosity got the better of her and Elizabeth took a seat on the steps to listen.

"Elizabeth's word won't be enough to prove his involvement or association with Sorel." Sonny pointed out.

"I already talked to Alexis and she is working on it. Now that she has confirmation that Capelli is involved she can focus her efforts in that direction. She said it is only a matter of time until she has what she needs to go to the judge." Jason stated as he paced across the room. The idea of the legal noose currently hanging around his neck being removed caused mix feelings.

"I bet that makes you happy, to know that this could all be over soon."

"Of course it does, I'm ready to get back to some semblance of normalcy."

"Does that include returning to the single life?" Sonny asked, genuinely concerned. There was no doubt in his mind that Jason loved Elizabeth. He'd seen in it all the little things, the looks they shared, the subtle touches and the way Jason did everything he could to protect Elizabeth, not just physically. The question that remained was, would Jason actually follow his heart and speak up?

Jason turned and looked at Sonny with disbelief. "Why are you even asking me that?"

"It is a valid question. I know you weren't planning on this marriage lasting even this long, maybe you've gotten used to it." Sonny pointed out.

"It's not a matter of getting used to it or not. Elizabeth and I had an agreement, once my legal situation was resolved we would annul the marriage and go our separate ways."

"Is that what you actually want? Come on Jason, you know I won't say anything or judge you if your feelings have changed. Elizabeth is a great girl and I know she means a lot to you."

"It doesn't matter Sonny. I promised Elizabeth that she would get her life back when this was over and I will honor my word. It is for the best. You and I both know that my life isn't set up for a wife and a white picket fence. I will be happy when this is all over. I won't have to worry about keeping Elizabeth safe from the threats our life brings."

Elizabeth had heard enough. Jason was looking forward to the day that they could annul their marriage. She was nothing more than a burden to him which was the last thing that she ever wanted to be to Jason. Silently she stood and retreated back up the stairs, taking care not to be heard as she padded down the hallway to the master bedroom that she occupied while she stayed there. After all, that's all this was, a place for her to stay until Jason's legal mess was resolved and they parted ways, again.

Sonny watched his best friend and considered his words carefully for a moment.

"For a man that prides himself on never lying you are full of it."

Jason whirled around and glared at Sonny. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're lying to yourself Jason. You don't want to end your marriage to Elizabeth."

"It doesn't matter what I want Sonny. What matters is what is real. I gave Elizabeth my word that we would end this marriage once the legal situation was over. That is what I'm going to do."

"What if she didn't want the marriage to end either? Then what?" Sonny asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Jason. For a man that was usually so perceptive he sure seemed to have a blind spot when it came to his wife.

"Why speculate on something that isn't real? Elizabeth agreed to a temporary marriage."

"Maybe she has changed her mind."

"She hasn't. I'm done talking about this. I have to go meet Johnny." Jason said testily as he pulled open the closet door with much more force then was really necessary to retrieve his gun from the lock box. After shrugging into his jacket he looked at Sonny. "I'll walk you out."

Sonny let the matter drop for now but he would be revisiting it in the not too distant future.

* * *

Jason hid in the shadows and waited. Over the years working for Sonny Jason had gotten very good at waiting and tonight was no exception. Now that they finally had confirmation that Detective Andy Capelli was the inside man who was behind setting Jason up for murder, it was time to end this, one way or another.

His conversation with Sonny seemed to run on a continuous loop in Jason's mind and he failed to tune it out. What if Sonny was right and Elizabeth's feelings had changed? What would Jason do? His statement that his life wasn't set up for a wife and a happily ever after was true. Could he make a life with Elizabeth work? Was it fair to force a woman who valued her freedom to have guards and to be constantly looking over her shoulder? Jason had watched as Elizabeth turned herself inside out to fit into Lucky's vision for the life they should have, he refused to do the same thing to her.

When the back door to Vaughan's opened and Capelli slipped out Jason forced thoughts of his wife from his mind. If it wasn't so pathetic Jason would have laughed. Capelli ran around town pretending to be a stand up guy, a cop in search of law and order but in reality he was a scumbag. He was a dirty cop and a bastard that got off on watching girls take their clothes off for money. Jason didn't have a moral objection to strip clubs, he firmly believed what consenting adults did was their own business but Capelli used his badge to take advantage of the girls at the club.

Just before Capelli reached his car Jason stepped out from between two parked cars and silently moved closer, pressing the barrel of his gun to the back of Capelli's head before the supposedly highly trained detective even heard him approach.

"This ends tonight Capelli." Jason stated, his voice calm, nearly devoid of emotion.

"Morgan…I…"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say at the moment." Jason interrupted as he pulled Capelli's sidearm from the holster in the back of his pants and tucked it into his own waistband. "Move." He pressed the barrel of his gun into the other man's neck to emphasize his point.

Having no choice in the matter Capelli stepped away from his car and towards the black SUV that had appeared at the end of the alley. One of Sonny's bodyguards stepped out from behind the wheel and opened the back door. Jason shoved Capelli inside, keeping his gun leveled at the other man the entire time.

"Where are you taking me?" Capelli asked as he peered out the darkened windows. His question was met with silence from the three other men in the SUV.

* * *

Elizabeth locked the door to Kelly's behind her with a satisfied click. It had been a long night and she was ready to go home. Home. When she thought of home it wasn't the penthouse that came to mind, it was Jason. Soon neither would be the case. Jason had told her that morning that with any luck the legal situation would be resolved by morning. He wouldn't give her any details but whatever was going to happen tonight was big. Jason had also told her that he wouldn't be home until late if at all which made Elizabeth nervous but she just smiled and nodded. The last thing Jason needed was to be distracted in any way by her concern.

"Are you ready to go?" Marco asked from behind her, making Elizabeth jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I thought you saw me."

"I just wasn't paying attention Marco, its fine. Do you mind if we take a walk on the docks for a few minutes. I just need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air."

"Of course." Marco replied with a smile as they walked from Kelly's to the waterfront.

* * *

The punch landed with a sickening thud against Capelli's stomach, doubling the man over as much as the hands holding him would allow.

"That's not what I want to hear Capelli." Jason growled, his voice hollow and devoid of any emotion beyond anger.

"I don't give a shit what you want to hear Morgan." Capelli replied, the ire in his words lessened by the blood trickling down his chin.

Jason grabbed Capelli around the throat and leaned in, his face inches from the other man. "One more time, who ordered you to set me up?" Jason already knew that Sorel was the one bank rolling Capelli, he just needed confirmation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Capelli replied, earning another forceful blow to the stomach making him cough and double over again in pain.

"Where is the gun that killed Rick?" Jason asked. When no answer came Jason pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and cocked it, holding it inches from Capelli's chest. This time the detective stilled, fear evident in his expression. "If you're not going to answer my questions I have no use for you Capelli."

"Wait, Morgan…"

* * *

Marco scanned the docks as they approached, the hair on the back of his neck rising as an unsettling feeling came over him.

"Liz, I think we should…" His words were cut off by a solid blow to the side of his head and Marco went down just steps in front of her.

"Marco!" Elizabeth screamed, her first thought to help the man rather then to escape the threat. Elizabeth's feet had barely landed on the pier when she found herself grabbed straight off her feet. So shocked she was barely able to make a sound before her instinct to struggle and fight back kicked in.

Marco staggered to his feet drawing his weapon as the man attempted to control Elizabeth's swinging limbs.

"Let her go." Marco yelled, eliciting a laugh from the man holding Elizabeth. Marco felt more so than saw the man appear from the shadows behind him. Spinning and landing a blow before the other man realized he was aware of his presence Marco took the second guy down and he was out cold.

Seeing his partner lying unconscious on the dock stilled the movements of the man holding Elizabeth for a moment.

"I said let her go." Marco repeated, his gun leveled on the man but he wasn't able to take a shot for fear of hitting Elizabeth by mistake.

"Not a chance." The man replied as he dug his gun into Elizabeth's side. "Put your gun down or I will kill her right here."

"Somehow I don't think those are your orders and you're not smart enough to have a plan B. Let her go." Marco stated as he met Elizabeth's eyes for a moment. He could only hope that she remembered the defense techniques that Jason had taught her.

Elizabeth nodded slightly as she looked at Marco. There was no way she was going down without a fight. After what happened that night in the alley Jason had insisted on teaching her ways to get out of a hold like the one she currently found herself in. At the time she'd thought Jason was being paranoid given that she would always have bodyguards but now she was grateful for what Jason had shown her.

Elizabeth continued to pull at the man's grasp, distracting him from the way she lifted her right foot and without warning slammed it down on the top of the man's foot, making him howl in pain. With a thrust of her elbow into the man's ribs and twist of her body Elizabeth freed herself from the man's grasp and rushed towards Marco.

The moment Elizabeth was clear Marco fired striking the man but not taking him down. He turned and ran before Marco could get another clean shot off. As much as he wanted to pursue the only thing that mattered was getting Elizabeth to safety.

"Come on, we have to move." He said quickly. Marco grabbed Elizabeth's hand and practically dragged her back up the stairs towards Kelly's.

* * *

Jason paused but did not lower the gun, not saying a word as he waited for Capelli to continue.

"I've got the proof that will clear you of the murder charges." Capelli finally stated, his words coming out in a defeated tone.

At that, Jason lowered his gun. "Is that so? I should believe you why?"

"I will turn it over to you if you let me live."

"Why would I want it turned over to me? The DA would just claim it was tampered with and get it tossed out. No, Capelli, you're going to make sure that the evidence magically appears at the PCPD."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Capelli asked desperately.

"I don't give a damn how you do it but I want it done. Tomorrow. If my attorney doesn't get a call by noon letting her know that new evidence has come to light and the charges are dropped you're a dead man." Jason got right in Capelli's face, his blue eyes ice cold. "And don't think of running, someone will be watching your every move."

Jason's cell phone ringing in his pocket made him step back from Capelli and reach into his pocket to answer it.

"Yeah?" He said in greeting.

"Jason, it's Marco, we've got a problem."

The words made Jason freeze. He could hear the panic in the other man's voice. "Elizabeth?"

"We had a close call but she's ok. We're at Kelly's. Two guys tried to grab her."

"Where? What happened?"

"On the docks, one is down, the other wounded but took off. We're secure for the moment. What do you want me to do now?" Marco asked.

"I will have guys come to you and you get her back to the penthouse. I will be there as soon as I can." More than anything Jason wanted to go himself but he had to deal with Capelli first. "Put her on."

There was a shuffling then the sweetest sound Jason had ever heard, "Jason?"

"Are you ok?" He asked, relief evident in his voice.

"I…I'm fine, but Marco is hurt. They hit him hard and he's bleeding."

"We will get Marco taken care of. I will have guys there in just a few minutes to get you home and I will get there as soon as I can. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure. Jason…" She wanted to tell him how much she needed him but didn't want to sound weak. "Be careful."

"I will. I'll see you soon." Jason disconnected the call and looked at Johnny. "Get a team of our guys to Kelly's. Someone just tried to take Elizabeth."

Johnny nodded and got on the phone as Jason stalked closer to Capelli, the other man paling the closer Jason got.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Jason asked, his voice deadly calm.

"How could I? I was here with you." Capelli replied.

Jason grabbed the front of Capelli's jacket, lifting the man clear off the floor. "I will make you beg to die if I find out you had anything to do with coming after my wife."

"I had nothing to do with it." Capelli said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Then who did?"

"Sorel…he wanted me to do it but I told him there was no way in hell I would go after a woman."

Jason dropped Capelli back and turned away. After stepping back he looked at Johnny. "Get him out of here."

As Capelli was dragged away Jason took a moment to reign in his need to destroy something or someone. If not for Marco Sorel would have Elizabeth. That wasn't even a path Jason would let his thoughts travel. The knot of fear in his gut wasn't going to ease until he saw for himself that Elizabeth was safe. As much as he wanted to see her he needed a moment to collect himself before heading back to the penthouse. Taking a deep breath Jason left the warehouse and headed for his bike.

* * *

As he crossed the pier towards where his bike was parked two men appeared out of the shadows before him. Instantly Jason recognized them as men that worked for Sorel.

"Morgan." The taller one on the left growled.

"What do you want Ortiz?" Jason replied, his tone appearing disinterested.

"Where is Capelli? We know that you grabbed him outside of Vaughan's tonight."

Leave it to Sorel to panic when he learned that Jason had gotten to Capelli along with the failure to get to Elizabeth and think that sending a couple of his goons after him would clean up the mess. Sorel could search all night but he wouldn't get his hands on Capelli in time to stop him from producing the evidence to clear Jason tomorrow.

"Come on Morgan, make this easy on yourself, tell us where Capelli is and you can go on your way."

Jason just glared at the two men, his hands at his sides giving the appearance of a relaxed stance. "It wasn't my turn to watch him. I don't know where Detective Capelli is. Now get out of my way." As Jason took a step forward the man beside Ortiz drew his gun.

"Where is he?" Ortiz asked one more time.

Instinct honed over the last few years told Jason that the shorter man now holding a gun on him wasn't a quick or accurate shot given the way his hand shook slightly. Jason glanced to either side of him to gauge the time it would take to seek some kind of cover and unfortunately there wasn't much.

"You can tell Sorel that he can look all night but he won't find Capelli. It's over. The setup failed and if he's got any smarts he will disappear and never show his miserable face in Port Charles again."

"Messages don't mean much from a dead man." Ortiz replied then nodded to his associate. The moment of hesitation on the part of the other man was all Jason needed to draw his gun and fire as he dove for cover, rolling nearly off the dock in the process. The bullet from Jason's gun only managed to wing the shorter man in the shoulder. Ortiz drew his gun and took aim but Jason fired first. The shot was just wide but it was enough to send both men scrambling for cover before returning fire.

The only cover Jason could find was a potted plant which didn't offer much protection. As Jason rose to a knee to fire again Ortiz got off two shots. Burning pain laced through Jason's side as he felt the bullet impact his skin. Jason fired again, his bullets deadly accurate as they struck Ortiz in the center of his chest and he dropped like a stone. The other man turned and ran for his life without a look back at his associate.

Jason stepped from behind the planter and went to where Ortiz lay, checking for a pulse, which he didn't find. Jason picked up the other man's gun and pulled his wallet out, tossing it in the harbor. No reason to make it easy on the cops to ID the dead man. As Jason turned to leave the light caught a shiny object on the ground next to Ortiz. Jason bent down and picked it up, tucking the knife away in his back pocket. The sounds of sirens in the distance made Jason pick up his pace to get to his bike, taking off into the night.

* * *

Jason stepped off the elevator and Adam looked up, stepping forward when he saw the obvious expression of pain on Jason's face.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"I ran into Ortiz and another one of Sorel's guys on the docks. Ortiz is dead and the other guy is wounded." Jason said as he stopped for a moment to catch is breath. Adam crossed to his boss and then stopped when he saw the blood stain covering the right side of Jason's torso.

"You're hit."

"It's just a graze but it hurts like a bitch."

"Want me to call Doc Wilson?"

"I can take care of it. Where is Elizabeth?"

"We got back here about 15 minutes ago. We sent Marco to get checked out. He tried to claim that he was fine but Liz wouldn't hear of it."

Marco didn't stand a chance if Elizabeth was insistent he get help. "How is she?" Jason asked.

"She was more worried about Marco then herself."

He said a quick prayer that Elizabeth was upstairs and that he'd be able to make it to his bedroom to patch himself up without seeing her but given the way his night was going that didn't seem likely.

Pushing open the door and stepping inside confirmed his suspicions, he just wasn't that lucky. Elizabeth sat curled up on the sofa with her sketch pad. The moment the door opened she looked up and her hand stilled against the page.

"Jason? Are you…oh god, you're bleeding." She said in alarm as she shot up from the sofa and moved towards him.

"It is just a graze. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Jason, you were shot?" Her mind instantly flashed back to the day she found him shot and half dead in the snow and she waivered for a moment.

"I'm ok Elizabeth. It's not like last time." His voice brought her focus back to him and she reached out, pushing his leather jacket to the side and saw the large blood staining his blue t-shirt.

"We need to stop the bleeding and get you cleaned up. I know better then to tell you that you should be at the hospital right now." She added, her tone serious.

Jason couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"Sit down, I'll get the first aid kit from upstairs." Elizabeth said as she took control, guiding Jason to the sofa then practically running up the stairs.

Jason groaned as he shifted and leaned back against the sofa. He hated the look of fear and concerned in Elizabeth's eyes when she saw the blood on his shirt. Without her saying a word he knew she was thinking about when she found him in the snow at the boxcar after the last time that Sorel's men shot him. She saved his life that day.

"Ok, let's get your jacket off." Elizabeth said upon her return. After placing the first aid kit on the table she helped Jason out of his jacket and set it aside. "Shirt too." She said, avoiding Jason's eyes.

With another groan Jason managed to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. The moment Jason was half naked in front of her Elizabeth's mouth went dry. Even injured, with blood covering his right side there was no denying that Jason was a beautiful man. His chest and abs were perfectly defined and Elizabeth found herself wanting to run her fingers over every line and grove. Her cheeks flared as she finally tore her eyes away and turned to the first aid kit.

"I need to get this cleaned up so we can figure out if you need stitches. This is probably going to hurt." She said hesitantly, hating the idea of causing him additional pain. After soaking some gauze with alcohol she met his eyes. "Ready?"

Jason nodded as he gripped the arm of the sofa, knowing how much the alcohol was going to burn. As gently as she could Elizabeth set to work cleaning the blood from Jason's skin then cleansing the wound itself. When Jason sucked in a breath and muttered a curse Elizabeth felt terrible. She hated to cause him pain but had to make sure his wound was clean. Once it was Elizabeth pressed fresh gauze against it. Her eyes locked on the scar from the bullet he'd taken almost two years prior. She'd been scared then, that she wouldn't be able to get him out of the snow, that his fever wouldn't break and he'd succumb to infection but that fear was nothing compared to now. Now she wasn't just looking at a man she considered a friend laying on the sofa with a bullet wound, he was her husband and she loved him. The realization stilled her movements and caught her breath in her chest.

Trying to cover her reaction Elizabeth looked up at Jason and said, "It's clean but you're still bleeding. I don't think there is anything they can stitch up, it will just have to heal."

Jason gently put his hand over Elizabeth's. "Thank you, for taking care of me."

"Don't make a habit of this, two gunshot wounds is my limit." Elizabeth said, trying to infuse humor in her voice to cover how scared she was. A few inches to the left and they wouldn't be having this conversation.

Jason slid his thumb back and forth lightly over her hand, trying to comfort her. He could see that she was scared, but there was something else in her eyes that he couldn't quite read. "I'm sorry you had to do this again."

"You don't have to apologize for getting shot Jason." She replied as she began to secure the bandage over the wound. "You'll need to keep this dry and I'll change it every few hours."

When Elizabeth wouldn't meet his eyes Jason reached out and gently caressed her face. "We need to talk about what happened to you tonight. Are you sure you're ok? That those guys didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine thanks to Marco. One of the guys hit him really hard but he still got the upper hand."

"I'm sorry that they came after you. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault Jason. You couldn't control what happened. You are the reason I was able to get away. I used those self-defense moves you insisted that I learn to get away from the guy."

"I couldn't handle it if something happened to you because of me." Jason said after a moment, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I'm not the one who came home bleeding." Elizabeth replied, the same emotion echoing in her voice.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper as his thumb slid lightly over her cheek.

Elizabeth leaned her face into his hand and closed her eyes. "I just don't want to lose you." She whispered.

Jason slid his hand to the back of Elizabeth's neck and gently but firmly tugged her closer, pulling her into his lap. He ignored the twinge of pain from his side as he moved to pull her into the safety of his embrace. Elizabeth went willingly, settling into his lap and tucking her face into the crook of his neck, arms around him as she clung to him.

"I'm ok. I promise, I'm ok." He whispered into her hair as he caressed her back lightly. He felt Elizabeth's body shudder then the distinct feeling of her tears landing on his skin. Instantly Jason's chest tightened at the thought of making Elizabeth cry.

"I can't lose you." She whispered through her tears. Gently Jason tipped her chin up and looked into the depths of her tear filled eyes.

"I wish I could promise that will never happen but I can't because I won't ever lie to you. All I can promise is that I will do everything I can to come home to you."

Before another word was spoken Elizabeth leaned up and closed the distance between them to press her lips against his. For a second Jason sat frozen before sliding his fingers into the silky strands of her hair and returning her kiss. It was as if a dam had broken and everything the two of them had been fighting was released as they devoured each other. Jason held her in a crushing embrace, his tongue moving against the softness of her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. As her lips parted he moaned, deepening the kiss even more. Her hands found their way into his hair and ran through it and over his neck in teasing strokes. Jason's hand that was not lost in her hair caressed her back, up and down almost rhythmically, needing to feel the heat of her body against his.

Not a word was spoken, both of them knowing almost instinctively what the other wanted and needed as their kiss continued. In need of air Elizabeth finally pulled back and opened her eyes, looking up at Jason.

"Hold on tight." He whispered and she did, wrapping her arms around his neck as Jason slid his arm under her knees and stood from the sofa as if she weighed nothing.

"Your side…Jason…" She started to protest but he silenced her with a look as he carried her up the stairs and down the hallway to the master bedroom.

Jason crossed to the bed and gently put her down on the bed. As soon as he did Elizabeth reached for him, pulling him down with her, needing to feel his body against hers. He settled himself half on top of and half beside her as the intensity of their kiss increased. Finally breaking the kiss Jason moved his lips over her jaw and along the side of her neck, nipping and then soothing with his tongue as he went. Elizabeth arched under him, moaning at the feeling of his mouth on her skin.

"I need you Elizabeth…" Jason finally whispered in her ear before going back to kissing her neck.

"I need you too Jason…please…" That was all the confirmation he needed for Jason to lean back and reach down, pulling her shirt up and off. He took a moment to let his eyes roam overall of her porcelain skin that was revealed.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered before capturing her mouth in another kiss.

Elizabeth hands slid up and down his back and down his arms, feeling the tension of his muscles and the softness of his skin. She couldn't get enough of him and didn't think she would want to. Her hands moved to the waistband of his jeans and with a flick of her thumb she undid the button. Jason groaned softly, breaking the kiss and looking down into her eyes for a moment, searching for confirmation that Elizabeth wanted this as much as he did. Eyes locked on his Elizabeth nodded, a soft smile teasing her lips. Again Jason groaned as he slid his hand down over Elizabeth's stomach and felt her shudder in anticipation of his touch.

Jason pushed himself up and rested back on his knees for a moment as he gently pulled Elizabeth's pants down her legs and tossed them aside. The most beautiful woman Jason had ever laid eyes on lay before him in barely there pink lace panties and matching bra. He had always hated the color pink but it was now easily his favorite color. Reluctantly Jason climbed off the bed, a twinge of pain as he twisted his upper body.

"Jason…" Elizabeth whispered, her expression turning from passion and need to concern.

"I'm ok…" He replied as he took his wallet from his pocket to retrieve a condom, tossing it onto the bed then pulled the zipper down then let his jeans fall, kicking them to the side. He returned to the bed beside her in only his black boxer briefs.

Elizabeth reached out and caressed his face, staring into the stormy depths of his blue eyes. Jason kissed the palm of her hand lightly and pulled her closer, kissing her again. Jason's fingers slid teasingly over her right breast before moving to the front clasp of her bra and flicked it open. As he brushed aside the satin and lace Jason's hand closed over her breast, gently teasing the taunt peak of her nipple. Her back arched into his touch and a moan escaped her lips. The feeling of Jason's hands on her was better then Elizabeth could have ever imagined. Her hands slid down his back and pushed his boxers over his hips, wanting and needing to feel his naked body against hers.

Her lace panties landed on the floor beside his boxers as Jason gently laid Elizabeth back and braced himself above her. He was about to ask if she was sure, if this is what she really wanted but one look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Her eyes were filled with so much passion and dare Jason hope, love?

Before settling himself between her legs Jason reached over to the retrieve the condom and sheathed himself. Jason kissed Elizabeth tenderly before he guided himself into her, taking his time, not wanting to hurt her in any way. A moan rumbled from her chest and he felt Elizabeth tense for a moment before she wrapped her leg around his waist, urging him deeper.

"Oh Jason…" she moaned as he seated himself completely, feeling her tight walls pulse around him in the most delicious way. Her hands caressed up and down his back as her lips found his shoulder, kissing and nipping lightly. Jason took a moment to control himself, wanting the moment to last as the pleasure swept through him. Slowly he began rocking his hips, pressing deep into her and withdrawing over and over. Their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm with Elizabeth arching her back as he pulled back and her legs around him drawing him deeper with each thrust.

Jason slid his hands up her body then down her arms, clasping their hands together on the bed over her head. His eyes locked with hers as he thrust deeper and harder, their breathing becoming more labored and rapid.

"I…I'm close…" she moaned and Jason felt her body tremble under him.

"Me too." He replied as he focused on sending her over the edge before him, wanting to give her every bit of pleasure possible.

Elizabeth's hands tightened around his as she froze then moaned, her body shaking in pleasure as she found her release. Jason marveled at the sight of the woman he loved coming apart under him for a moment before the intensity of her tightening around him was too much and he shouted his own release.

Barely conscious of anything Jason struggled not to collapse on top of Elizabeth. As he tried to move to the side her hands held onto his, keeping him in place. Jason smiled and kissed her softly as he finally settled beside her, breathing hard. Elizabeth let go of his hands and reached up to caress his face. She saw the pinch of pain flash over his face as he laid down beside her.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly. He nodded but Elizabeth could tell he was in pain.

"I'll be right back." He said finally as he climbed off the bed and disappeared to the bathroom, returning a few moments later. Elizabeth had gotten out of bed and pulled on a tank top and pair of panties. Not embarrassed in the least by his nudity but not wanting to make Elizabeth uncomfortable Jason pulled his boxer briefs on before joining her in bed.

What could have been an awkward moment between them wasn't at all. They curled up together, Jason on his back and Elizabeth on her side with her head on his chest. Her fingers lightly grazed over the bandage on his side.

"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself any worse?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"No, I'm ok. I've got a good nurse."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "Somehow I doubt a trained medical professional would have recommended what we just did."

"Maybe not, but I think it did wonders for me." Jason teased.

Elizabeth's laughter was cut off by another kiss from Jason.

As she laid there in Jason's arms Elizabeth knew that was had just happened was bound to complicate their situation but she refused to regret it. No matter what came next tonight would be something she remembered forever.

* * *

Thank you for all your support, reviews, follows and favorites.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The continuous buzzing of his cell phone pulled Jason from his slumber. He glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Alexis.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice tight.

"It's over. I got a call first thing this morning to tell me that new evidence had come to light in your case. The new evidence that magically appeared is the real murder weapon and accurate ballistics report. I just walked out of the judge's chambers and needless to say he was none to pleased with the DA's office or the PCPD."

Jason pulled reluctantly away from Elizabeth and climbed out of bed. "So what does that mean? What happens now?"

"You're a free man Jason. The charges have been dropped and the case is being closed as self-defense. It's over."

Jason let out a long breath but it couldn't quite be classified as one of relief. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment.

"I have some paperwork I need you sign…and while I'm there I can drop off the annulment papers." Alexis added softly. It was a shame really, that two people clearly in love with each other were going to let go without a fight because they were too afraid to admit how they actually feel. It would take a person being blind not to see how Jason and Elizabeth felt about each other and Alexis' eye sight was quite good.

"That…that would be great, thanks Alexis, for everything."

"I'll be there within the hour then Jason."

Without another word Jason hung up the phone, setting it back down on the nightstand. His eyes met Elizabeth's questioning gaze as she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them protectively.

"What did Alexis want?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

Jason looked back at her and his chest tightened. It was time to live up to his promise to her to end their marriage now that the charges were dropped and for the first time in his life he found himself wanting to break his word to Elizabeth. Jason closed the distance between the two of them by rejoining her on the bed. Why was this so hard? He had good news for her, the charges had been dropped and they could end their marriage and move on.

"The charges have been dropped. It's over." It took Elizabeth a moment to comprehend what Jason had just said, his somber tone not matching his words.

"It's over? Jason, that's great news…you're free." Elizabeth replied, a soft smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Alexis said it is just a matter of my signature on some paperwork and everything will be settled."

"Why don't you seem more excited? Jason, this is the best news!" Before she thought about it Elizabeth threw herself into Jason's arms, relief that he no longer could be going to jail sweeping through her. For a moment she clung to him, her face buried in his neck as he held her tightly against him. Finally pulling back Elizabeth looked up, meeting Jason's blue eyes with her own.

"So what happened? Does this have to do with your meeting last night?"

"The details aren't important. The actual murder weapon and lab reports that prove it showed up at the PCPD this morning so the judge tossed the case and it is being closed as self-defense."

Elizabeth knew not to ask for further details even though she was dying to know. "That's amazing. I'm so happy for you Jason."

"Alexis will be by in about an hour for me to sign the paperwork." Jason looked down at his hands that rested on the bed between them, trying to keep himself from reaching for her once again. With a sigh he added, "She is also bringing the annulment papers."

It felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on her as Jason's words sunk in. Of course. Their marriage wasn't real and now that the charges were dropped Jason would want to end it. That only made sense, but then why did Elizabeth feel as though it was her world that was ending?

Jason watched as Elizabeth shrunk back, putting only inches between them but it felt like they might as well have been miles apart.

"Oh yeah, right, of course. That would be the next logical step huh? So what happens when we sign the papers?" Elizabeth shifted and looked away from Jason, pulling her legs up and hugging them to her chest again as she tried to blink away the tears that found their way into the back of her eyes.

"Alexis will have them filed and that's really it. It's not like a divorce where it takes time to finalize, once the annulment papers are filed then…our marriage it over. Legally it will be like it never existed." Just the thought of that made Jason's throat tight but he refused to acknowledge it. The last thing Elizabeth needed was to deal with his emotions.

"Wow, ok. Well I guess we should both get ready if Alexis is going to be here within the hour." Elizabeth pushed the blankets off her legs and quickly stood, putting more distance between the two of them. "After we sign the paper I will start packing and um, get out of your way."

"There is no rush Elizabeth. I mean…it's not a problem."

"I know, but no time like the present right?" Elizabeth said, the ease in her voice a complete fraud.

"Wh…where will you go?" Jason asked as he stood from the bed and walked closer to her, hating the distance that had settled between them after what they had shared the night before.

His question made Elizabeth stop short. Where would she go? There was no way after everything that happened that she would go back to Kelly's and obviously her Gram's wasn't an option. It still made her chest ache thinking about the fact that she hadn't spoken to her grandmother in so long.

"I um, I'll figure something out. I have my studio so until I decide on somewhere permanent, I'll stay there."

Jason had never been a big fan of the location of Elizabeth's studio, at least not as far as safety was concerned. That area of the docks was not well lit and it wasn't a good place for a young woman to be living by herself.

"There really isn't a rush Elizabeth. You can find an apartment, maybe near PCU or something."

"Maybe…I don't know, the apartments over there are a little out of my price range. I'll figure something out Jason, don't worry." She turned back and smiled at him but instantly he could see that it didn't reach her eyes. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear.

Jason wanted to point out the fact that she didn't need to worry about money. Even though with the annulment he didn't have to provide any kind of financial support there was no way that he wasn't going to take care of Elizabeth. It's something he would have done whether they had been married or not. But knowing how fiercely independent Elizabeth was he decided he didn't want to start an argument at the moment. "You can stay as long as you want to Elizabeth. I don't want you to feel like you have to leave at all…if you don't want to."

"We can talk about that later…I um, I should get in the shower…."

Jason sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I'll go start some coffee and let you get ready." He stepped back and bent down to collect his clothes, groaning softly as his side pulled.

* * *

Elizabeth stood under the scalding spray of the water and let the tears come. She and Jason had finally made love and now their marriage was over. How was that for irony? Maybe it was for the best.

"Try telling that to your heart." She whispered to herself before finally turning the water off and reaching out for a towel.

* * *

Jason sipped his coffee as he starred out the terrace doors. Last night had felt like a profound change in his relationship with Elizabeth but the moment she heard the charges were dropped she talked about leaving. Had it not meant the same thing to her? Jason scrubbed his hand over his face and let out a groan.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made Jason turn and Elizabeth froze as their eyes met.

"There's coffee in the kitchen." Jason offered and his words sounded lame to his own ears. Coffee? That was all he could think to say when the woman he'd made love to the night before and who was now talking about walking out of his life stood before him.

Elizabeth forced a smile and moved down the last steps and passed him. "Thanks."

Moments later she returned and he smiled softly. "Elizabeth, I…" The sound of a loud knock and the door opening stopped him. Could he not catch a damn break?

"Jason, Miss Davis is here." Johnny said as he looked between the two of them.

Elizabeth heard Jason sigh and for a moment Elizabeth could have sworn she saw regret in Jason's eyes.

"Guess it's time to end this then huh?" Elizabeth asked, trying to infuse strength and lightness in her voice that didn't really exist.

Alexis stepped into the penthouse and glanced between them, seeing something even more unreadable then normal in Jason's expression. "Hi Elizabeth. Jason, I've got the paperwork you need to sign to wrap up this case."

Jason nodded and crossed the room to the table and sat down with Alexis. For the next thirty minutes they went over the forms and statements that required Jason's signature. Alexis explained that the judge wouldn't just drop the case, he wanted a declaration of responsibility from Jason to go the record. At first Jason was resistant but Alexis went on to explain that this is exactly what she would have had him sign right after Rick died if the PCPD hadn't received the falsified evidence. It simply was a statement of Jason's version of events, outlining that he killed Rick in self-defense.

Alexis tucked the signed documents into one folder and pulled out another, glancing between Jason and Elizabeth. "I also have the annulment papers, if the two of you would like to get those handled as well. Now that the criminal case against Jason has been closed there is no legal reason the two of you have to remain married…" Alexis trailed off, waiting for one of them to speak up and argue with her, but neither did.

Jason looked up at Elizabeth and tried to give her a reassuring smile before returning his gaze to Alexis. "We're ready to get the annulment started."

"Alright. In the State of New York in order to get a marriage annulled we have to demonstrate that a fraud was committed prior to the marriage. Jason and I have already discussed this Elizabeth, and decided that for the sake of the filing it would be stated that he defrauded you."

"But he didn't, I knew what I was doing when I agreed to marry him." Elizabeth replied, outraged that it was being implied that Jason lied to or tricked her in some way into this marriage.

It made Jason smile the way that Elizabeth jumped to his defense.

"We know that but that cannot be used as grounds for an annulment. If we were to try and claim that you both went into this marriage for the sole purpose of preventing you from testifying that would be admitting to obstruction of justice."

Elizabeth's righteous indignation deflated as Alexis' words sunk in. "Oh, I guess I see what you mean. I just don't like the idea of Jason being called a liar so we can get an annulment."

"It's ok Elizabeth. Alexis had told me before we even got married that in order to get the annulment this would have to happen. I appreciate you defending me but its fine."

"It is just legal maneuvering Elizabeth. I promise these records will remain closed and nothing about what is disclosed in them will be public."

"Alright, if it's what the two of you think is best." Elizabeth said, still not feeling right about Jason taking the blame in order to annul their marriage. But that was who Jason is. He would always take responsibility, especially if it was to help her in some way.

Ten minutes later all the annulment documents were signed and Alexis had slipped them back into her briefcase.

"I will file these with the court this afternoon and should have the finalized copies and annulment decree signed by a judge by the end of the week."

"So that's it?" Elizabeth asked, her words filled with more emotion than she cared to display.

"That's it." Alexis confirmed, glancing between Elizabeth and Jason.

"Thanks for everything Alexis." Jason said as he stood.

"You're welcome Jason. I'm glad everything was resolved. I'll be in touch if I need anything else."

Jason nodded and walked Alexis to the door, closing it with a soft click after her. When he turned back he saw Elizabeth still seated at the table, staring down at her hands, her expression unreadable. When she realized that Jason was looking at her she put a smile on her face then stood.

"Well, that was pretty painless. You'll officially have your life back in just a couple days."

In that moment it hit Jason for the first time that once their marriage was annulled his life would go back to exactly how it was before but Elizabeth's wouldn't. She hadn't spoken to her grandmother since the night they'd gotten married, which was months ago. Lucky had left town with Luke. Marrying him had essentially destroyed Elizabeth's life and now that it was over, what was she going to do?

Jason crossed the room back to the table and sat down beside her. His hand settled over hers, making Elizabeth look up to meet his eyes.

"I've just realized how much being in this marriage has cost you Elizabeth, and I can't even put into words how sorry I am for that."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Jason. I knew what I was doing when I agreed to marry you."

"Maybe, but you weren't counting on your grandmother's reaction or what happened with Lucky. If I had known what it would have cost you I wouldn't have ever let this happen. I would have jumped bail and let Alexis deal with the fall out."

Elizabeth looked down at her hand in his and considered her words carefully. "I don't regret helping you, no matter what happened as a result." When Jason tried to interject Elizabeth silenced him with a look. "Jason, last time I checked you're not a mind reader or a psychic. You never could have predicted the way my Gram would handle this or the way Lucky would lose it, anymore then I could have. I don't regret helping you because if I hadn't you would have left and I would have lost you. I made the choice I did because I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving."

A single tear slipped down her face and Jason's free hand moved up to wipe it gently away. It took Jason a moment to be able to speak past the lump in his throat. "I meant what I said earlier about you not having to leave."

"I can't stay Jason, this is your place, your home."

"It is only home because you're here." Jason said softly, making Elizabeth look up and meet his eyes, her gaze questioning. "I just want you to know that you are welcome to stay here Elizabeth, for as long as you want."

Elizabeth felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she considered Jason's words. Was it possible that he felt the same way she did? Before she could say anything Jason continued, "I am not comfortable with you staying at your studio full time. It's not safe."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Of course. Jason only wanted her to stay because he was concerned about her safety. It was crazy to think that it was more than that.

"I've lived at my studio before Jason, you should know, you were there."

"Exactly, I was there with you. After I left you went back to your grandmother's house. That part of waterfront isn't safe. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, you know I won't do that to you, but I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"I'll be fine Jason. I can take care of myself." Elizabeth said, her tone

Jason sighed and raked his hand over his face. "There is one thing that is not negotiable. A guard."

"Jason, I don't think…"

"Non-negotiable. I mean it Elizabeth. I am not going to be careless with your safety. For the last few months everyone has believed you were wife and that made you a target. Look at what happened just last night. Until I know for sure that no one is going to come after you to get to me you will have to have a guard."

From the determined look on his face Elizabeth knew there was no point in arguing with him. "Ok, whatever you think is necessary."

"Thank you for not fighting me on this."

"I know you are just doing what you feel is necessary to keep me safe."

"I won't let anything happen to you Elizabeth."

"I trust you."

Those three words meant more to Jason then just about anything else she could have said to him. He knew that she didn't trust easily and the fact that he was among that small group was something that Jason didn't take lightly. He was determined to never betray that trust.

* * *

Jason closed the door to Sonny's penthouse behind him, harder than he intended. Sonny looked up and couldn't quite read his best friend's expression.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked as he stood from the sofa.

"It's over." Jason replied simply as he crossed the room. If it wasn't for the fact that it was only 11 in the morning Jason would be reaching for a drink, something he rarely did.

"What's over?" Sonny asked, genuinely confused.

"The charges were dropped this morning. The actual murder weapon and real ballistics report to prove it showed up at the PCPD this morning."

"Is that so? Do we know how that happened?"

Jason sighed and took a seat on the sofa, scrubbing his hands over his face roughly. "I had a conversation with Capelli last night. He realized that it was in his best interests to cooperate."

"Is the fine Detective still breathing?" Sonny asked, a touch of amusement in his question as he sat down beside Jason.

"For the moment. Right now I'm more concerned about Sorel. He came after Elizabeth last night."

Sonny met Jason's gaze. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"She and Marco were jumped when they left Kelly's. Marco took a pretty good blow to the head but kept it together to get Elizabeth out of there."

"Why didn't you call me last night?" Sonny asked, a touch of irritation in his voice.

"I was too busy fighting off two of Sorel's guys on the docks." Jason replied just as testily. "After I got the call from Marco I was on my way back here when two of Sorel's guys came at me looking for Capelli. I killed one and the other got away." His hand moved to his side subconsciously.

"Are you ok?" Sonny asked, realizing that Jason has had a lot more on his plate then he'd thought.

"Just a graze. I'm fine."

"Did you get checked out?" Sonny asked.

"Elizabeth took care of it. I'm fine Sonny."

"What do you want our next move to be?"

"I want Sorel dead." Jason stated. He was normally the more level headed of the two of them, the one that was more cautious and took time to evaluate a situation but that was before Sorel had gone after Elizabeth. "He is a threat and has been for too long Sonny."

"We will need to proceed with some caution Jason. If Sorel turns up dead you are going to be the PCPD's only suspect."

"I don't give a damn about that. He came after my wife Sonny. What would you do if it had been Carly?" Jason barked as he stood, stalking across the room and back.

Sonny stood and cut Jason off mid pace. "Relax Jason. I agree with you that the bastard has to die, we just need to take a little time to make it happen, that's all I'm saying."

Jason forced himself to take a deep breath and nodded. "I know. You're right."

"Is Elizabeth ok? Do either of you need anything?"

"She's fine." Jason paused and looked away. "She's moving out."

"What? Because of what happened last night?" Sonny was shocked, he knew Elizabeth would be shaken but he didn't figure her for the cut and run type either.

"No, because we signed the annulment papers this morning. Alexis brought them over when she came by to get my signature on everything to wrap up the criminal case."

Sonny took a deep breath and let it out. "That was kind of fast. Why the rush?"

Jason paced away from him and glanced out the terrace doors at the Port Charles skyline. "I promised her that we would make the annulment happen as soon as the case against me was dropped. Alexis knew that so she had the paperwork ready to go and offered to bring it with her."

"Well if it is what you both wanted shouldn't you be happy that it is over?" Sonny knew damn well that an annulment was the last thing Jason wanted but was too stubborn to say anything different. Jason was a man that prided himself on standing by his word, even when it was the last thing he should do.

"I am, I just…I don't know. Forget it. It is a good thing that it is all resolved and we can move forward."

"All's well that ends well as they say." Sonny said, shaking his head lightly as he watched his best friend suffer in silence, something he'd perfected in recent years.

* * *

"I guess that's everything." Elizabeth said sadly as she set the last of her bags down by the front door of the penthouse.

Jason stood half way across the room, his hand shoved in his pockets as he watched her. "You don't have to leave Elizabeth."

"I know Jason, and as tempting an offer as it is to stay here I just…I can't. I need to figure out what I'm doing next."

Jason wanted to argue that she could figure that out while still living in the penthouse but he didn't want to push. If Elizabeth needed to do this on her own he would respect her choice. Respecting her choice however did not mean that he wouldn't be there to help. He'd insisted the night before that she keep the bank account he'd started for her, even if she never used a penny of it, he wanted her to have it as a safety net.

"I've rented the studio unit across from yours and Marco will be staying there. It's important that you make sure he knows where you are and what you're doing. I know it's a pain but it's necessary." When Jason had talked to the guys about who would be assigned to Elizabeth Marco had insisted it be him.

"I know Jason, I will follow the rules."

"If you need anything…just call me ok?" Jason said hesitantly. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was supposed to say to his now ex-wife as she got ready to leave the home that they'd shared.

"I will Jason." Elizabeth replied, trying not to fidget as she looked up at him.

Without another word Jason closed the distance between them and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. Startled, it took Elizabeth a moment to return his embrace, sliding her arms tightly around his waist.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for me Elizabeth." He whispered into her hair.

"I would do it again." She whispered back, closing her eyes and just breathing him in. Elizabeth was determined to memorize this moment, the comfort and strength of Jason's arms around her and the smell of his cologne. Finally she pulled away, knowing if she didn't get out of there soon she was going to lose it.

"I'll see you around soon." Jason said softly.

"Maybe we could go for a ride. If you're not too busy or anything." Elizabeth replied as she took another step back and met his eyes.

"Sure, we can do that." Jason replied as he walked to the door and opened it. Marco immediately appeared. "Drive Elizabeth over to her studio and make sure she gets settled."

Marco nodded and grabbed Elizabeth's bags.

Elizabeth pulled her keys from her purse and slid the key to the penthouse off the ring. Her fingers shook slightly as she pressed the cold metal key into Jason's hand.

"You don't have to give this back. I want you to feel like you can come here if you ever need to."

"I do have to Jason…it's just, it's better this way." Elizabeth couldn't meet his eyes, if she did he would know instantly that she was full of crap and she just couldn't handle that right now. She needed to get out of there before the tears started.

As Elizabeth walked to the doorway she glanced back at Jason for a moment, trying to put a smile on her face. "Bye Jason."

"Bye." Jason managed to get out past the lump rapidly forming in his throat.

Elizabeth pulled the door closed behind her and hurried to the elevator, barely waiting for Marco to step inside with the bags before stabbing her finger into the door close button. Letting out a deep breath, Elizabeth leaned back against the wall of the elevator and tried to just breathe. Marco stood silently beside her and did his best to pretend not to notice the tears that silently streaked down her face.

* * *

Please don't hate me! :) I know everyone was hoping for confessions of feelings and being together but where would the fun be if it was smooth sailing? Thanks as always for the support, reviews, follows and favorites.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It had been two weeks that Elizabeth had been back in her studio and it had felt like the longest 14 days of her life. As much as she'd tried to go back to her regular life it just wasn't possible. Everything about her life was irrevocably changed and Elizabeth had yet to decide it if it was for better or worse. When she allowed herself to really think about it she knew that it was for the better. As difficult as it had been to let Lucky go, that had been exactly what she'd needed to do and now that she had it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

The worst part of the last two weeks is the fact that she hadn't seen or even spoken to Jason once. After spending the last few months living with and seeing him every day it felt like a part of her was missing. Even before they got married it was unusual to go more than a few days without seeing him so to now have gone 14 days felt just wrong.

After the first nine days of no contact from Jason Elizabeth finally broke down and asked Marco if he knew anything. All he could or would say was that Jason was out of town on business. That made Elizabeth feel better, to know that he wasn't purposefully avoiding her.

With a sigh Elizabeth put down her paint brush and stretched her shoulders. Taking a step back she looked at the painting she'd been so intently focused on that she had hardly eaten and had barely slept in two days. Out of absolutely nowhere, quite literally out of the dark, in the middle of the night Elizabeth had been struck by the need to paint. To paint him. Maybe she had been sleeping and it had been a dream but whatever it was Elizabeth couldn't ignore it. She'd thrown the blanket off, scrambled off her thrift store sofa and pulled out a canvas.

Pencil in hand she'd begun to sketch from memory then remembered the drawings she'd done a few weeks earlier at the penthouse. Using those drawings and her memories Elizabeth had first sketched then painted Jason standing on the docks. She'd considered painting him on his motorcycle but knew that without spending some time sketching it first it wouldn't come out right.

It had taken her a while but she'd managed to get the blue of Jason's eyes close to right. She knew nothing she could put on a canvas would compare the depth, warmth and intensity of his eyes but she had come as close as she could with paint.

A knock at her door made Elizabeth throw a sheet over the painting. She wasn't sure why she wasn't ready to let anyone else see it, wasn't willing to share it with the world just yet. With a sigh Elizabeth pulled open the door and a scowling Emily stood on the other side.

"Hi Em." Elizabeth said nervously. For the last few days she had been ducking Emily's calls and should have known it was only a matter of time before her best friend appeared at her door.

"Hi Em? That's all I get?"

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked, trying to inject humor but failing.

"Why did I have to hear about the fact that you and Jason had annulled your marriage from A.J. of all people? What's going on Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed and pushed her hair back from her face before grabbing Emily's arm and gently tugging her into the studio. "Come in, this isn't a conversation for the hallway."

Grudgingly Emily stepped into the studio and walked over to the sofa, dramatically taking a seat. "Alright, I'm in, now spill. What's going on?"

Elizabeth took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa, curling her legs under her. "I'm going to start with an apology because you deserve one. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner what happened and that I wasn't honest with you from the beginning."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, not following Elizabeth's train of thought.

"A.J. was right, Jason and I have annulled our marriage because it wasn't a real marriage to begin with. I married Jason so that I wouldn't have to testify against him. It was the only way that we could be sure I wouldn't have to take the stand to testify about what happened the night Rick died."

"But the paper said that Jason had acted in self defense. Why would anything you had to say possibly put him in jail?" Emily asked, trying to process what Elizabeth was explaining.

"Alexis said that the DA would use the fact that I lied for Jason before to discredit any testimony I gave saying that Jason was defending himself and me. So the options were us getting married or Jason was going to jump bail. If he'd done that he might never have been able to come back. I couldn't let that happen…so we got married."

Emily sat there for a moment, her mouth hanging open as she worked through the sequence of events in her mind. "So you gave up everything so Jason wouldn't leave?" She finally asked.

"I wouldn't say everything…" Elizabeth replied as she fiddled with the corner of a blanket, not able to meet Emily's questioning gaze.

"Lucky is gone, you haven't spoken to your grandmother in weeks, that's a lot Elizabeth. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that for Jason? I mean, I know the two of you are friends but that seems like a lot to give up."

"I didn't know all of that would happen. I didn't know that my Gram would disown me for marrying Jason. I didn't know that Lucky would react the way he did and end up leaving town with Luke. I did it because I knew Jason was innocent of murder and it was just a matter of time until he could find a way to prove it. I didn't want to see him become a fugitive and then something terrible happen to him because of it. I did it for you and your family and everyone that loves Jason."

"And what about you? Do you fall into that category?" Emily asked, studying Elizabeth's reaction.

Elizabeth's head shot up, her eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Do you love my brother?" Emily asked, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for an answer.

"That doesn't matter Em…it's not the point."

"It's exactly the point. I asked you a question and I want an answer. You said you did it for the people who love Jason. Do love him?"

Elizabeth went back to fidgeting with the blanket, avoiding Emily's question.

"I take that as a yes."

"I didn't say that." Elizabeth mumbled.

"But you didn't deny it either. I know you Elizabeth, better then you think."

Elizabeth sighed and finally looked up. Emily saw the tears that had found their way to Elizabeth's eyes.

"Yes, I love him." Elizabeth finally admitted, her tone sounding almost defeated. Emily scooted across the sofa and pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

When Emily pulled away she looked at her friend with compassion. "Then why did you guys end your marriage?"

"Because that was the agreement we'd made. From the beginning that was what he'd said, that as soon as the charges were dropped we'd get an annulment, so that's what happened. I mean he didn't wait even a second. When Alexis called to say the case was being closed and she had paperwork for him to sign he had her bring the annulment papers at the same time. Just like that, it was over. He doesn't love me Em."

"How can you be so sure? Did he actually say anything about not loving you? Did you ask him? Did you tell him how you feel?" Emily knew she was pushing but she had to find a way to get through to Elizabeth and would probably be having a similar conversation with her brother before long. The reason she had believed so easily that they had eloped was because she knew that the two of them had feelings for each other, she was just shocked that they had finally admitted it to themselves and each other.

"No…I…I just know." Elizabeth said softly. Images of the night they had shared together, the way he'd touched her and made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world when they'd made love flashed through her mind. Mentally she corrected herself, it was sex, not making love. No words of love had been said.

Emily reached over and took her friend's hand. "I think you need to tell Jason how you feel." Elizabeth looked at her as though she had lost her mind and told her to jump in a pit of snakes. "Before you tell me I'm crazy, hear me out. I know my brother. He probably brought up the annulment right away because that was the agreement the two of you had made. He wanted to follow through on that, no matter how his feelings might have changed along the way. You know how much living up to promises he makes means to him, especially with people he cares about. There is no denying that you are on that list. Maybe he thought it was still what you wanted so he wanted to make it happen as quickly as possible for you."

"I don't know Em…"

"If you didn't tell him how you felt, how would he know?" Emily gently pointed out.

"I didn't tell him because I didn't want to be the one to try to change our agreement. I didn't want him to feel trapped or like I was trying to change the rules. He gets enough of that kind of stuff from Carly. I couldn't do that to him."

"Don't even compare yourself to Carly, you're nothing like her and Jason would be the first one to agree with me on that. I think you need to tell him Liz."

"Maybe I would if I had a clue where he was." Elizabeth grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen or heard from him since I moved out of the penthouse. I finally asked Marco a few days ago if Jason was ok and all he would tell me was that Jason was out of town on business for Sonny. I was starting to think that he was avoiding me."

"I will see if I can get in touch with him and at least find out when he will be back in town."

"You don't have to do that Emily. Whenever he gets back I'm sure he'll get in touch, eventually."

"And when he does are you going to tell him?"

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy. I know that I was, well, for lack of a better term, a bitch, when you got close to Jason and when you guys got married but I saw you two together Liz. He makes you happy and makes you smile and you do the same for him. I know you said that your marriage wasn't based on love but I have a hard time believing the two of you are that good at acting."

Elizabeth thought about Emily's words for a moment. "I just don't know if I could handle getting rejected by him." She finally said her voice soft.

"You'll never know unless you say something Liz. And I know you, you would be able to handle it. I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt but you are the strongest person I know. You need to tell him how you feel."

"All I can promise you Em is that I will think about it ok?"

Emily nodded and glanced down at her watch. "Alright, I will stop pushing. For now. I actually need to run, I'm meeting Zander at Kelly's."

The two of them stood and gave each other a lingering hug.

"Thank you for not being mad at me." Elizabeth said finally.

"I just want you and Jason to be happy, remember that ok?" Emily replied as Elizabeth walked her to the door.

"I know. Thanks Em."

"You're welcome. How about lunch on Friday?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Bye."

Elizabeth closed the door behind her friend and leaned against it with a sigh. Her conversation with Emily had given her a lot to think about. Could Emily be right? Could Jason's feelings have changed too? Was that too much to hope for?

Elizabeth crossed the room to the phone and picked it up, then quickly put it down again. As far as she knew Jason was still out of town somewhere and probably wouldn't answer. She would just have to wait until Jason resurfaced to talk to him. With new determination Elizabeth walked over to her easel, uncovered the painting of Jason and got back to work.

* * *

The deafening silence of the penthouse greeted Jason as he closed the door behind him. The silence was one of the many reasons Jason had spent as little time as possible there since Elizabeth had moved out. Without her there it was just a place, like any other he had slept in but it wasn't home. The subtle hints of her perfume had faded. The open door to the empty closet in the master bedroom was taunting him every time he walked by it so he'd made a point not to look.

Jason set his duffel bag on the floor with a thud. He was happy to have the trip to Puerto Rico behind him. It had taken longer then he'd planned to straighten out the issues at the casino and with their distributors but finally it had been done and he'd hopped on the plane home.

He checked his phone again and sighed. Elizabeth hadn't called. He'd thought, no he'd hoped that she would and not talking to her was killing him. In the back of his mind a little voice was telling him that he was perfectly capable of picking up the phone and calling her. The same voice went on to tell him that she was probably waiting for him call. If he did call her, what would he say? How were they supposed to go back to "normal" after what they'd shared? They had finally crossed the line beyond friendship and before they had even been able to talk about it their marriage had ended and she'd moved out. Making love to Elizabeth had been the single best moment of his life and he didn't know what to do with that.

A knock at the door startled Jason from his thoughts, something that rarely happened.

"Come in." Jason called out.

The door opened and Johnny walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hey Jason, glad to see you back."

"Thanks, it took longer then I planned but I got everything settled in Puerto Rico. How have things been here?"

"Pretty quiet for the most part. Your grandmother came by yesterday."

Jason was surprised to hear that his grandmother had just stopped by. Although he shouldn't be given the fact that she'd been calling him for days and he'd been avoiding her calls. Lila was one of the few people he had always responded to no matter what was going on but he just couldn't. Things were tense in Puerto Rico and in order to deal with the situation he'd had to force all other things from him mind. Jason had a feeling that Lila was calling because she'd been told about the annulment. The last thing Jason wanted to do was admit to his grandmother that he'd lied to her but it was something he had to do.

"Did she say what it was about?"

"No she didn't but she made me promise to tell you the moment you got home. There was no way I was going to argue with that."

"Thanks Johnny. I'm going to get cleaned up and head over to the Quartermaines."

"Oh and Carly has been looking for you. She's been harassing all of us about when you are expected home."

Jason groaned and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"I don't know if I had the energy to deal with Carly right now."

"For all of our sakes will you make the time to talk to her before you go see your grandmother?" Johnny asked, only half joking.

"Alright. I'll stop by on my way out. Thanks Johnny."

Johnny nodded and left the room, closing the front door behind him.

With a sigh Jason grabbed his bag and headed upstairs.

* * *

Jason pushed open the door to Sonny and Carly's penthouse just as Carly was trotting down the stairs.

"Jase!" She squealed as she ran across the room and launched herself into Jason's arms. He caught her and briefly returned her embrace before placing her back on her feet.

"Hi Carly."

"Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving town?"

"I've been in Puerto Rico, which I'm sure Sonny mentioned." He chose to ignore the second half of her question.

"I've been dying to talk to you. I'm so glad you're home."

"Johnny mentioned that you have been driving them crazy. What's up Carly? What do you need?"

Carly gave Jason a look and dramatically flopped down onto the sofa, crossing her legs. "Why do you always assume that I need something? Maybe I just wanted to talk to my best friend."

"Why do I assume? Because based on history that's usually the case Carly." Jason pointed out as he took a seat opposite her on the large sectional sofa.

"Well this time you're wrong. You left for Puerto Rico so fast that we didn't have a chance to talk about the charges being dropped and miss goody two shoes muffin face leaving."

"Carly." Jason warned as he looked up at her.

"Alright, I'm sorry…Elizabeth." Carly added her name dripping with sarcasm. "Why didn't you tell me that you had only married her so she couldn't testify and you would be dropping her the moment the bogus charges were dropped?"

"No one could know that we got married so that Elizabeth couldn't testify against me. We both could have been charged with fraud and obstruction of justice."

"You could have told me Jason. I wouldn't have told anyone." Carly pouted.

Jason simply looked at her for a moment. Was she for real? Jason knew damn well if it suited her Carly would have told anyone that would listen the truth about his marriage to Elizabeth. "I'm not going to discuss this with you Carly. It's over."

"And thank god for that. You know for a minute there you had me actually thinking that you were in love with that whiny little girl. I was so relieved when I heard that it was a sham."

"Carly, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you trash Elizabeth. She may not be my wife anymore but she is my friend and I still expect you to treat her with respect."

"Oh come on Jason, she is not worth your time. She never has been. In fact I have never been able to understand what you saw in her. I'm so glad that you got an annulment the second the ink was dry on the dismissal of charges. I wouldn't put it passed her to try to worm her hooks further into you."

"Enough Carly!" Jason yelled as he stood, catching Carly completely off guard.

"Jase…"

"No, that's enough Carly. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you put down a woman that means as much to me as Elizabeth. She married me to keep me out of jail and to keep me from jumping bail and going on the run. Do you get that Carly? Do you have any idea how much she sacrificed for me?"

"Jason, I'm sorry…I didn't realize…"

"No you didn't care." Jason said cutting Carly off again. "You have always hated Elizabeth for no other reason than she is important to me and I've had enough. I am done with this petty crap." Jason said finally as he moved towards the door.

"Wait, Jase, I'm sorry…"

"I have to go Carly. I want you to really think about how much I actually mean to you. I won't listen to you say disparaging things about Elizabeth and if you continue to do that then I won't be around you at all." Without giving her the chance to say another word Jason pulled the door open and walked through it, slamming it shut behind him.

Carly stood there staring at the closed door. She hasn't seen Jason that mad at her in a very long time. Apparently Elizabeth meant more to Jason than Carly had realized.

* * *

Jason slipped into the den through the terrace doors of the Quartermaine house. He glanced around and was relieved not to see any of his estranged family members in the room. After his conversation with Carly he really didn't have the patience to deal with AJ or Edward. Now he just had to get upstairs to his grandmother's room or find Reginald before he was spotted. The door to the den opened and Jason froze, then was relieved when his sister came into sight.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Emily exclaimed as she rushed across the room to hug her brother.

"Hi Em. I'm here to see Grandmother. Do you know where she is?"

"She's upstairs in her sitting room."

"Who else is home?" Jason asked quickly, not wanting to deal with any of the other members of the family, especially A.J.

"A.J. is around somewhere but that's it. Mom and Dad are both at the hospital."

"Thanks Em." Jason said with a smile as he moved to step around her.

"Not so fast. You and I need to talk Jason." Emily said, doing her best to sound stern.

Jason stopped and looked down at his little sister. It was rare that she took that kind of tone with him, or asked anything of him in general for that matter. "Ok, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Emily tugged on Jason's sleeve to get him to sit down with her on the sofa. "Elizabeth."

Instantly Jason's alarm went up. Had something happened to Elizabeth and no one told him about it? If that was the case heads were going to roll. "What about Elizabeth? Is she ok?"

This was the closest Emily had ever seen Jason come to panic. His eyes were almost wild, his body tense, going on red alert.

"Oh, Jason, no, it's nothing like that. Liz is fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I went to see her the other day and she told me everything."

A different kind of panic filled Jason at the word _everything_. Had Elizabeth told Emily about their night together? That was the kind of thing that best friends, especially girls talked about with each other, wasn't it? "What did she tell you?"

"That you two had annulled your marriage, which I already knew thanks to A.J. He couldn't wait to tell the family. She also told me that you hadn't gotten married for love to begin with, that it was so she couldn't testify against you."

Jason let out a breath. "I'm sorry we couldn't be honest with you Emily. Elizabeth hated lying to you and so did I."

"I know, Elizabeth explained that if you hadn't gotten married you were going to jump bail and something terrible could have happened so I am glad that she helped you."

"How is Elizabeth?" Jason found himself asking.

"She's ok I guess. She's living in her studio. She seemed kind of, I don't know, sad or something when I saw her yesterday. She mentioned that she hadn't talked to you in two weeks."

"I was out of town until this morning on business. It…it wasn't safe to get in touch." That was a bit of a stretch but Jason wasn't ready to explain the confusion of his thoughts to his sister.

"Well now that you're back you need to call her. It's important that you talk to her."

"I will. I need to go see Grandmother. Johnny told me that she came by the penthouse a couple days ago and I wanted to make sure she was ok."

"That's news to me, I had no idea she went to your penthouse."

"I'm going to go up." Jason said as he stood from the sofa.

Emily stood and gave her brother another hug. "I'm glad you're home Jason."

"I am too." He said with a soft smile before turning and disappearing from the den.

* * *

Jason knocked gently on Lila's door and waited. He didn't like disturbing her.

"Come in." Lila called from within and Jason pushed the door open.

"Jason, darling." She called out, her face lighting up at the sight of Jason in the doorway.

"Hello Grandmother." Jason said, returning her smile as he closed the door securely behind him then moved across the room to Lila's side. She was in her favorite wing back chair, her blue dress standing out against the white fabric of the chair. Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek and knelt down beside her.

"How are you?" Lila asked, clasping Jason's hand in her own.

"I'm doing fine. Johnny told me that you came by the penthouse a few days ago. Are you ok?"

"I am very well my dear. I shouldn't have come by unannounced but I was concerned when I hadn't been able to reach you. Your associate Mr. O'Brien was very kind and explained that you were out of town on a business trip."

Jason made a mental note to mention to Johnny he appreciated him being kind to his grandmother. "I'm sorry that I hadn't returned your calls Grandmother."

"No need to apologize Jason, I understand what business trips can be like. I realize how busy you are."

"Thank you for understanding. I promise in the future I will return you calls more quickly though."

Lila smiled and gently squeezed Jason's hand in hers. "Thank you darling. There is something that I wanted to discuss with you."

Jason nodded, unable to look Lila in the eyes as he waited for her to continue.

"I have heard that your marriage to Elizabeth has been annulled. Are you alright?"

Jason finally looked up, meeting Lila's soulful eyes which were filled with compassion and concern rather than condemnation.

"I'm fine Grandmother. I'm sorry for lying to you. Elizabeth and I had to get married so she couldn't testify against me in court. We didn't get married because we loved each other."

It took Lila a moment to reply. "The only lie I can see in this is the one you are telling yourself." Lila said softly.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, genuinely confused.

"Jason, darling, I know love when I see it. You and Elizabeth might have gotten married because of your legal situation but don't try tell me that there was not love involved. I know you better then anyone and I know I saw love when you looked at Elizabeth."

"Grandmother, I…"

"I'm not finished." Lila said her tone sharp, something that Jason was not used to hearing which stopped his interruption. "The day you and Elizabeth came to tell me that you'd gotten married I saw love. It was in the way you looked at her, touched her hand to soothe her nerves or guided her with a hand on her back. I saw it again the night of the reception here. I watched you both that night and when you were apart, even across the room there was an awareness of each other that only comes with love."

When she finished Jason took a moment before responding. "I care very much for Elizabeth…and I gave her my word that once the charges were dropped we would have the marriage annulled and she would have her life back."

"When that time came, did you ask her if that was what she still wanted?" Lila asked gently. She knew very well how important a promise he'd made was to Jason. He would move heaven and earth to keep his word.

Jason shook his head. "No. If she had changed her mind, why wouldn't she have said something?"

"Jason darling, how can you expect Elizabeth to lay her heart bare when you weren't willing to do the same?"

Jason opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it, realizing that Lila was right. How could he expect Elizabeth to tell him about her feelings when he hadn't even tried? "What should I do now?" Jason finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper. This was not a position he found it easy to be in and he didn't like asking for help.

Lila reached her hand out and gently caressed her grandson's cheek, something she remembered doing often when he was a child. "Go find her and tell her of your love. Open your heart to her my dear."

"What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I am completely wrong? I don't want to ruin my friendship with her. I can't lose her from my life."

"From what I've seen that young woman loves you and you will not lose her. I know it is terribly difficult to put yourself out there Jason but you must. Love is too precious to waste."

Jason took a deep breath. "Thank you Grandmother."

Lila squeezed Jason's hand gently and looked at her beloved grandson with affection evident in her eyes. "Go find Elizabeth, don't waste another moment before open your heart and share your love. You won't regret it darling."

Jason stood and kissed Lila's cheek before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

* * *

Jason jumped from his bike the moment it stopped in the alley behind Elizabeth's studio. He pulled open the door and took the steps two at a time to make it to the second floor. He rapped on the door more loudly then he intended in his need to see her, then he waited. No answer. Jason knocked again, shifting from his right foot to his left impatiently. With a grunt of frustration Jason pulled his keys from his pocket and then stopped. What right did he have to use the key Elizabeth had given him only for emergencies? Did this qualify as an emergency?

"Screw it." He muttered as he pushed the key into the lock and it clicked open. Jason pushed open the door. "Elizabeth?" He called out, not wanting to scare her to death if she had headphones on or had somehow slept through his banging on the door. Stillness met him as he stepped inside and he knew she wasn't there. As he turned to leave the painting sitting on the easel caught his attention.

Jason stepped closer, his movements hesitant as his eyes locked on the canvas. It was practically like looking in a mirror and it would have been unnerving if Jason hadn't been so amazed. On the canvas Jason stood on the docks, his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he starred out at the harbor. The buildings and more specifically the signs on them that would be behind Jason were slightly blurred, leaving Jason's figure standing out that much more sharply from the background. Elizabeth's talent left him speechless. It looked at though he had posed for her. Seeing her painting confirmed the importance of following his grandmother's direction to find Elizabeth and tell her how he felt.

Jason turned and left the studio, locking the door behind him and pulling out his phone as he headed down the stairs.

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't stopped moving since the moment she'd arrived for her dinner shift at Kelly's. Tammy had been working by herself because Penny had called in sick and had practically done a happy dance the moment that Elizabeth had walked in the door. Of course they had been incredibly busy, it always happened when she was not in the mood to be there. Since her talk with Emily the day before Elizabeth hadn't been able to stop thinking about Jason. It really wasn't that different then any other day but not hearing from Jason for so long was making her restless.

* * *

Jason stood outside of Kelly's and peered in the window. After not finding Elizabeth at her studio and seeing her painting he'd called Marco and was informed that she was working the closing shift at Kelly's. Not exactly the ideal location for the conversation that Jason needed to have with her. Now that he'd finally made the decision to tell Elizabeth how he felt Jason didn't want to wait another moment. Taking a deep breath Jason pulled open the door and stepped inside the diner.

Almost like she could feel the shift in the air Elizabeth knew. Jason was home. She turned away from the counter towards the door and saw him. An excited smile spread across her face as she closed the ten feet of distance between them and threw herself into his waiting arms.

Effortlessly Jason caught her, wrapping Elizabeth in his embrace as he swung her around. He was home. It had nothing to do with being back in Port Charles and everything to do with the woman in his arms. Elizabeth was home. He bent his head and breathed her in, closing his eyes for a moment as the familiar spicy vanilla scent of her shampoo settled over him.

"You're home." She whispered into his neck as he finally set her back on her feet and pulled away enough to meet her eyes.

"I am."

"When did you get home?" Elizabeth asked as she reluctantly stepped out of his arms.

"This morning."

"I'm glad you are back."

"Me too. I'm sorry I haven't called. I was out of town on business and I just couldn't." His explanation sounded lame even to his own ears.

"It's ok Jason. I know you're busy and can't always be in touch."

"Excuse me, Miss? I'd like another cup of decaf coffee please." The impatient old woman at table four called, who had been successfully getting on Elizabeth's nerves for the last forty minutes.

Elizabeth sighed and tried not to scream. "I'll be right there." Elizabeth replied as she looked back up at Jason. "I'm sorry, I'm slammed. Penny called in sick."

"It's ok. Can I pick you up after your shift? We'll go for a ride. There is something I need to talk to you about."

Elizabeth smiled. "Absolutely. I would love to go for a ride. It feels like it has been forever. Can we take the cliff roads?"

Now it was Jason's turn to smile. "We can go wherever you want."

"Miss?" The woman said from behind Elizabeth again.

"Get back to work, I'll see you later." Jason replied and left the diner so Elizabeth could focus on finishing her shift.

Elizabeth stood there for another moment after the door closed behind Jason and just starred. Something about the way Jason had looked at her and held her had been different but she couldn't figure out exactly how.

"Miss, my coffee?" The woman called out again and Elizabeth sighed. There wasn't time to dissect Jason at the moment. She had to get back to work.

* * *

As the door to Kelly's closed behind him Jason's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Morgan."

"Jason, its Vincent. Our guy at the PCPD just called and said there is a report of some kind of disturbance at the warehouse on Pier 13. I thought you'd want to know."

"I'm not far from there, I'll go check it out. Thanks Vince."

"No problem, call if you need back up."

Jason ended the call and tucked his phone back in his pocket. Whatever was going on had better be resolved in the next 2 hours. There was no way in hell he was going to miss picking up Elizabeth for their ride. Too much was resting on the conversation the two of them were going to have tonight.

Johnny closed the door to Sonny's penthouse just as Vincent hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Johnny asked.

"I just got a call from our guy at the PCPD staying they received a report of a disturbance at the warehouse on Pier 13. I called Jason to give him a heads up."

"Who called from PCPD?"

"He said his name was Flynn and to give Jason a heads up, that he hadn't been able to reach him directly."

Johnny swore loudly and glared at Vincent. "Did you ever think to check with me or anyone else before you told Jason to go check something like that out? Our inside man's name isn't Flynn and he wouldn't call for something like that. Son of a bitch, you probably just sent Jason into some kind of trap." Johnny grabbed the phone and called Jason but it went to voicemail. With a shouted curse Johnny slammed the phone down. "I'm going down to the warehouse, hopefully I can intercept Jason."

Without another word Johnny stormed out of the penthouse and said a quick prayer that he would get to Jason in time.

* * *

As he moved into the alley Jason paused. There were no sounds or signs of a disturbance. Knowing something didn't feel right, Jason drew his gun and quietly moved closer.

In order to get to the warehouse door Jason had to step out into the open and when he did four men stepped into the open with him, quickly boxing him in. A moment later, Joseph Sorel came into view from the far end of the alley.

"We meet again Mr. Morgan." He said, a smug smile on his face. "Drop the gun. We both know you're good but even you won't be able to take out four men in four separate directions alone."

Jason glanced around and then shrugged, appearing unaffected by the odds but he dropped his gun to the ground anyway.

"What do you want Sorel?" Jason asked.

"You have been a little torn in my side for two years and it's time that stopped." Sorel taunted.

Jason simply glared at the other man. Having mastered the art of silence as a way to unnerve others Jason remained quiet. Before they had moved more then a foot Jason was aware of the men behind him moving closer. They grabbed Jason's arms and held him in place.

Sorel moved closer, getting directly in Jason's face. "Everyone knows that you are the real power behind Corinthos. Without you Sonny will crumble and his territory will be easy pickings." Sorel looked at his men who held Jason. "Tie him up and toss him in the water. Oh and don't worry Morgan, I'll take good care of your little wife."

At those words Jason began to struggle, managing to free himself briefly before being cracked across the back of the head with the butt of a gun. Jason crumpled to the ground, the world fading to black around him.

* * *

Johnny parked and barely turned the car off before jumping from it and heading for the warehouse. Forcing himself to stop just around the corner to catch his breath, Johnny moved quietly closer, hearing voices at the edge of the pier. His eyes widened in horror as a bound and seemingly unconscious Jason was thrown into the water. His first instinct was to charge forward and dive into the water but Johnny knew that he would never make it to the water without being filled with bullets from Sorel's men. Not knowing what else to do Johnny pulled his gun and fired twice into the air.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy! Thanks as always for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The shock of the cold water forced Jason to open his eyes as he sank into the harbor. The light above quickly fading away as Jason pulled and thrashed at the ropes binding his hands behind his back. Jason stilled his movements then worked his wrists against each other, trying to loosen the ropes.

As he rubbed his hand against his back pocket Jason felt the knife he'd taken off of Ortiz. His lungs screamed as he managed to pull the knife out of his pocket and open it. He sliced through the ropes, cutting his wrist in the process but didn't even feel the pain as he used his still bound feet to push off and fight his way to the surface.

* * *

The sound of gunshots sent Sorel and his men scattering away from the edge of the pier.

"Sir, we have to move, the cops will have to respond to a report of gunshots."

"We have to make sure that Morgan is dead." Sorel replied, his eyes still glued on the surface of the water.

"By the time anyone gets here he will be. Let's move." His enforcer said as he grabbed his boss's arm and had to practically drag him to the waiting car.

Gasping for air Jason managed one breath before being pulled under once again by the weight of his clothes. Reaching down he was able to saw through the rope binding his feet and kicked again for the surface. Able to finally get a full breath Jason tread water for a moment before swimming towards the pier, ducking under the edge out of sight. Using the beams under the pier Jason made his way through the water away from Pier 13.

* * *

Johnny watched as Sorel and his men scattered like the rats they were before he ran down to the water's edge. There was no sign of Jason. Johnny grabbed his phone and dialed Marco's number.

"I need every man down to Pier 13. Jason was thrown in the water by Sorel. Now." Without waiting for a response Johnny tossed his phone down without bothering to end the call, and then slipped off his shoes and coat, diving into the water.

* * *

"Any sign of him?" Sonny called out as Johnny surfaced again.

"Nothing." Johnny replied, his voice filled with frustration and desperation.

"Johnny…get out of the water."

"I'm not stopping." Johnny stated as he got ready to dive again, fighting the exhaustion that was threatening to drag him under.

Sonny could see how tired Johnny was and wouldn't allow the man to continue. "Jason wouldn't want you to drown looking for him. Get out of the water. The PCPD dive team will be here any minute." When Johnny didn't move Sonny added, "I will have guys drag you out if I have to."

Johnny hesitated but finally gave in, swimming the side of the pier and letting a couple of their men help him out of the water.

Sonny knelt down beside his friend and touched his shoulder. "You did everything you could to find him."

"Not enough. Sonny, I was in the water only a few minutes after him, how could I not see any sign of him? It doesn't make sense."

"The current is strong through here…it could have pulled his body…" Sonny couldn't finish the statement. It didn't seem possible that Jason was dead.

Flashing lights from a police car made Sonny stand up. When Detective Taggert climbed out of the car Sonny just shook his head.

"How did I know that you'd be in the middle of this Sonny." Taggert said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Where the hell is the dive team Taggert?"

"I wasn't going to waste the department's limited resources without cause. What's happening here Corinthos?" Taggert asked as he glanced around. Several of the men he knew worked for Sonny were standing around dripping wet, all starring at the water as if they were willing something or someone to appear.

"Jason was tied up and thrown in the water 30 minutes ago. We haven't seen any sign of him. We need the dive team Taggert. He could still be alive…"

Taggert's attention snapped back to Sonny. "Morgan is dead?"

"We don't know that! Now call the damn dive team and get men in the water. If it's a matter of cost then send me the bill. Just do your fucking job Taggert!"

His eyes never leaving Sonny Taggert pulled out his radio and requested the dive team to Pier 13.

* * *

Jason made it down to Pier 18 before finally hauling himself out of the water. Collapsing on the ground Jason took a few deep breaths and tried to pull himself together. His head was pounding and his wrist was probably still bleeding, not that he could feel much of anything at the moment. Even though it was well into May and the air temperature had gone up the water was still barely above 50 degrees.

Acting on instinct more than conscious thought Jason dragged himself to his feet and made his way away from the waterfront. He was unarmed and weak, not a good combination should he need to defend himself. There was one place that Jason knew he would be safe to rest for the night without putting anyone else at risk. The Boxcar. Slowly but determinedly Jason put one foot painfully in front of the other towards it.

* * *

Elizabeth checked her watch again and sighed. It looked at though Jason wasn't going to make it. Her shift had been over for thirty minutes but she'd hung around, hoping that maybe Jason had just been delayed and would still show up for their ride but that didn't seem to be the case.

Marco had gotten a mysterious call an hour earlier and had told her he needed to handle something. He would send someone else to accompany her home but no one showed up. Whatever had come up must have been big. In the weeks since Elizabeth and Jason had ended their marriage there hadn't been a single incident of trouble so Elizabeth wasn't worried about heading back to her studio alone.

As she crossed the docks she saw flashing lights and all sorts of movement a few piers down. Assuming that must have been whatever Jason and Marco were dealing with she moved on, knowing she would talk to Jason the next day and get a rain check for their ride.

* * *

A knock, so gentle Elizabeth that wondered if she'd heard it at all made her stand up and cross to the door. It was early, only a little after 8:00am. She smiled, knowing it had to be Jason and he was probably not trying to wake her if she was still sleeping.

"Hey what happened to you last night…" She said, smile beaming as she opened the door, then she stopped short when her eyes landed on a very haggard looking Sonny and an even worse looking Johnny.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry to come by so early, but, is Jason here?"

"No, Sonny, I'm sorry he's not." Elizabeth could see the hope fade from Sonny's face at her words. "Sonny? What's going on?" As each moment without a response from Sonny passed Elizabeth's throat tightened and her heart rate increased until felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. "Where is Jason?" The words came out as a strangled whisper.

Sonny stepped closer and gently took Elizabeth's arm. Without saying anything he guided her to the sofa and sat down beside her. Even though he hadn't expected to find Jason at Elizabeth's studio Sonny had allowed himself to hope but that hope was gone.

"Sonny, please, tell me what's going on. Where is Jason?"

"Elizabeth, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it." Sonny took a breath before managing to get out the words, "Jason's dead." The words hung in the air between them for a long moment before Sonny was able to continue. "Last night he was ambushed on one of our piers. He was tied up and thrown in the harbor. We searched all night and the police had divers in the water but there was no sign of Jason."

"B…but if there was no sign of him, isn't that a good thing? He…he could have gotten out of the water somehow." Elizabeth asked, her voice pleading as she looked at Sonny, begging him to confirm the possibility.

"I was there Liz. I was in the water just minutes after Jason was and I couldn't find him. The current…it's strong." Johnny said from across the room, making Elizabeth look up at him.

"So, you're still looking right? Jason is out there somewhere. He could be hurt and he needs our help."

"Elizabeth, my men will keep looking but the police stopped the rescue effort this morning. They said they could only hope to recover a body at this point. The water is still really cold."

"No…that's not possible. Jason can't be dead! I can't believe you're giving up. He would keep looking for you! He would be out there every second, looking, searching until he found you Sonny!" Elizabeth cried as she stood up, glaring at Sonny.

Sonny stood and reached out to touch Elizabeth's arm but she jerked back out his grasp. "I am not giving up Elizabeth. I swear on my life that we will keep looking until we know what happened to him."

"He can't be dead Sonny…he just can't." A sob slipped from Elizabeth as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself, tears falling.

Sonny pulled Elizabeth carefully into his arms. He had no words of comfort to offer, no reassurances to give. All he could do for the woman who loved his best friend was hold her as she cried.

* * *

The feeling of sunlight warming his face made Jason open his eyes. He blinked against the intense light as the events of the night before flooded back to his mind. A groan echoed in the boxcar as Jason rolled over and pushed up to his knees. His entire body hurt. Doing a quick mental inventory Jason reached up and pressed his fingers to the tender spot on the back of his head, his breath catching with pain at the contact. That would explain the skull splitting headache. At least the cut on his wrist was no longer bleeding. With a deep breath Jason staggered to his feet and climbed out of the boxcar. He had to get to Sonny and tell him what happened.

Every step hurt and Jason had to take frequent breaks as he made his way towards Harborview Towers. As he walked slowly down Charles Street he stopped when his own face flashed across the screen in an electronics store window. The flashing headline read "Jason Morgan presumed dead". The sound was off so Jason couldn't follow the rest of the story. His first thought was that he needed to get off the street before he was seen and figure out his next move. Changing direction Jason turned down an alley and headed away from Harborview.

* * *

Elizabeth lay on her sofa, curled up in a ball as the sobs wracked her body. After kicking Sonny and Johnny out of her studio Elizabeth had collapsed, tears streaking down her face. How could Jason be gone? It didn't seem possible and she refused to believe it until they recovered his body. She had been tricked once before into believing the man she loved was gone and there was no way that would happen again. Sonny and Johnny seemed to believe it but then maybe they didn't know Jason the way she did.

If he was hurt and needed to hide where would he go? Elizabeth shot up from the sofa as the Boxcar flashed through her mind. That was where Jason went before when he was hurt and confused, maybe he would go there again. Elizabeth wiped her face, grabbed her coat, purse and keys, racing from her studio.

* * *

Elizabeth broke into a run as she moved through the trees and into the clearing where the boxcar sat.

"Jason?!" She yelled out as she got closer, looking all around before climbing inside. The realization that he wasn't there brought Elizabeth to her knees. Part of her had been so sure that he would be there, maybe hurt and needing help but he would be there alive and waiting for her. In that moment it hit her that Jason was really gone. Sonny wouldn't say that he was dead if he had any doubt.

"Jason…" She whispered as the tears began to fall again.

* * *

Jason closed the door behind him and leaned against it, taking a slow deep breath. It had taken far longer than it should have to get to the apartment safe house but that's what happened when you have to get there on foot. Jason crossed the room and collapsed on the sofa in a heap. He needed a hot shower and some food but right now all he could think of was the need to rest. Jason passed out with the last thought on his mind being Elizabeth.

* * *

Sonny stepped off the elevator and took a deep breath. He couldn't put it off any longer, he had to tell Carly that Jason was gone. After leaving Elizabeth at her studio, Sonny and Johnny had gone back to Pier 13 to see if there had been any kind of update. Nothing. No sign of Jason.

Part of Sonny couldn't believe that Jason was really gone but everyone was telling him that there was no way that Jason made it out of the water alive. Hypothermia would have set it within an hour. He only would have had that long if he'd been able to get back to the surface to breathe. The dive team had suspended the search stating that with the strength of the current Jason's body would have been pulled out to the channel and would probably never be found.

Sonny glanced at Vince as he moved slowly towards the door. "I don't want any interruptions unless it is news that Jason is alive. Short of that Carly and I are not to be disturbed."

"Yes Sir." Vince replied as Sonny opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Sonny is that you?" Carly called as she came charging down the stairs. "I've been trying to reach you all day." She whined before stopping dead when she saw the disheveled appearance of her husband.

"Sonny? What happened? Are you ok?" She asked as she crossed the room towards him.

Sonny waited for his wife to reach him before pulling her into his arms without a word. He could feel her tremble as he crushed her against him.

"Please Sonny, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked without trying to pull back from his embrace.

Finally he released her and took her hand, leading her over to the sofa. "We need to talk Carly."

"You're scaring me, what's going on? Where have you been all night?"

"I was at one of our warehouses on Pier 13. Last night Jason got a call about a problem and went there to check it out. It was a set up." Sonny's voice caught and he took a deep breath, needing a moment before he could continue.

"Where's Jason Sonny? Where is he? Is he hurt?" Carly's voice shook as panic set in.

"Jason's dead." Sonny stated, his voice barely a harsh whisper.

Carly shot up out of her seat and fumbled back a few steps. "No, no, there is no way that Jason is dead. Don't say that Sonny."

"Do you think I would say it if it wasn't true Carly? If there was any chance that he was out there don't you think I'd still be out there looking for him?" Sonny asked, his voice rising as he looked up at his wife.

"Tell me exactly what happened Sonny." Carly demanded.

"That coward Sorel ambushed Jason, tied him up and threw him into the harbor like he was nothing! Johnny saw it but couldn't stop it. He went in the water minutes after Jason but there was no sign of him."

"You have to keep looking Sonny! Jason is a survivor. He is alive…he has to be." Carly cried. Sonny stood and tried to pull Carly into his arms but she fought him, pushing against Sonny's chest. "No, Sonny, he's not dead."

"The police dive team searched all night and there is no sign of him Carly. The current is strong…"

"You're taking the word of the cops Sonny? What's wrong with you?"

"Do you think I want this to be true? Do you think I want to face the fact that he's gone Carly?" Sonny's voice broke and he turned away from her, dashing away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Sonny…" Carly whispered, the sound broken and filled with unimaginable grief as she wrapped her arms around Sonny's waist from behind.

After allowing her to hold him for a moment Sonny turned and wrapped Carly into his arms as she gave in to her tears. Sonny held his wife as she sobbed for the man they both loved.

* * *

Elizabeth closed the door to her studio behind her and just stood there. After staying at the boxcar most of the day hoping that Jason would show up there Elizabeth had just wandered for hours. There was no specific place she went or direction she took but somehow she'd ended up back at her studio. Now what? She asked herself as she set her purse and keys down on the work bench. Jason was gone. Even just the thought made her throat tighten and tears threaten to fall again but Elizabeth refused to fall apart again. That isn't what Jason would want.

As she turned toward the sofa her eyes fell on her painting. Of their own volition her feet carried her across the room and she reached out, her fingers lightly brushing over Jason's face. How was it possible that such a vital part of her life was just gone? It didn't seem real but then it hadn't even been 24 hours since Sonny had knocked on her door and told her Jason was dead. It would take time for the loss to settle in.

Robotically Elizabeth went about changing into some pajamas and curled up on the sofa. The last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep were of the man who owned her heart and always would.

* * *

When Jason woke up it was again dark outside. It took him a moment but he finally began to feel like the fog was clearing from his mind. He was able to get up and get in the shower, put on fresh clothes and rummage through the cabinets for some food. Soup. How fitting was it that all he could find was soup. Seeing the can of Minestrone soup made him smile and think of Elizabeth.

He checked the time and knew it had been at least 12 hours since he'd seen the news report about his presumed death. Had Elizabeth seen the reports yet? Since he hadn't shown up to pick her up for their ride last night had she already known that something was wrong? Jason looked at the phone and considered for a long moment picking it up and calling her but he couldn't. Sorel had to believe that he was dead and there was no way that Jason was going to put Elizabeth in the middle of this mess.

After eating Jason sat down to consider his options. He had to get to Sonny, to let the older man know that he was alive. As Jason went through the events of the previous evening he kept going back to the call he'd received from Vincent. Was it a set up or just a mistake? Had one of their own men set Jason up to be killed? Jason had a hard time believing that Vince would betray him but anything was possible.

There was one thing that kept popping into his mind as he went over what to do next. What if he stayed "dead". The fact was that once a person was in the organization as deep as Jason, getting out wasn't an option. Could dying be the best thing that ever happened to Jason? Was it a way out? Less than 24 hours ago he'd been ready to tell Elizabeth how he felt about her and ask her to be a part of his life. What kind of life would that really be for her? A life filled with bullet proof glass, constant threats and bodyguards? Elizabeth deserved so much more than that.

Jason had a lot to consider and figure out. Until he did that, staying out of touch and letting the world believe he was dead was the best choice he could make. He refused to let himself think of the pain that the people he loved had to be experiencing. If he did he would have already been out the door.

* * *

An relentless knocking on her door startled Elizabeth from sleep. She scrambled from the sofa, feet getting tangled in the blanket and she nearly ended up face planting into the floor before making it to the door and wrenching it open. Before Elizabeth could brace herself Emily was pulling her into a crushing hug. Elizabeth returned her friend's embrace just as tightly and the two of them clung to each other.

Finally pulling away Emily looked at Elizabeth with watery eyes. "Thank god you're alive."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Elizabeth asked, confusion in her words.

"I couldn't reach you. You weren't here all day yesterday and wouldn't answer your phone, then it just went straight to voicemail. I was scared something happened to you too." Tears of relief began to fall and Emily dashed them away with the back of her hands.

Gently Elizabeth pulled her friend inside and closed the door. Once they were settled on the sofa Elizabeth reached out and took Emily's hand. "I am so sorry that I scared you Em. I should have answered my phone…I just couldn't deal with anything or anyone."

"Where were you yesterday? Zander and I looked all over for you."

"After Sonny came by and told me what happened to Jason I went to the boxcar. I thought maybe he'd go there if he was hurt or something, like he did before. I stayed there most of the day but he never came." Elizabeth wiped a few stray tears away as she continued. "Then I just wandered. I just kept walking. I don't know, maybe I was hoping to stumble across Jason."

"We must have just missed you at the boxcar then because I had the same thought, that maybe Jason would go there. I still can't believe it." Emily said, starring down at her hands.

"Neither can I."

"Did you see him before he…died?" Emily asked softly.

"Very briefly. He came into Kelly's…just hours before. He said he had something important to talk to me about and asked if he could pick me up after my shift to go for a ride…but he never showed up." Tears were streaming down Elizabeth's face as she recounted her last encounter with Jason.

Emily brushed tears away, her heart aching over losing her brother but even more so watching her best friend who clearly loved Jason so much. "I saw him before you did. He came to the house to see Grandmother."

"Oh god, Lila. How is your grandmother?"

"Grandfather didn't want to tell her but Dad insisted. She is devastated. Everyone is. I don't care how much Grandfather, Dad and A.J. ragged on Jason they loved him."

"I'm so sorry Emily. I will come by and see your grandmother soon. I owe her an apology for lying to her."

"That's what Jason said. He explained everything to her."

"I wouldn't blame her for hating me."

"I don't think she is capable of hating anyone, no matter what they do so you don't need to worry. She knows you loved Jason and that is all that matters to her."

"I can't believe he's gone." Elizabeth whispered.

"Neither can I." Emily said as they hugged each other once again.

* * *

Elizabeth looked over at the easel that still held the painting of Jason on the docks then looked away. It sat there almost taunting her. She was proud of how well it had turned out, even better then the portrait she'd done of Lucky. It looked as though Jason could step right off the canvas and she'd be able to wrap her arms around him but that would never happen. Never again would Jason hold her in his arms. The chance to tell him how she felt about him was gone and that would be a regret she lived with for the rest of her life. Elizabeth would never climb on the back of his motorcycle, take off along the cliff roads and feel the wind on her face.

As images of their rides flashed through her mind Elizabeth knew that she needed to paint him again, this time on his bike. In order to do that she needed to sketch it first.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and pushed send, nervously waiting for the call to connect.

"Hello?" Sonny answered, his voice sounding tired.

"Sonny, it's Elizabeth…"

"Elizabeth, hi. Are you alright?" He already knew the answer but felt the need to ask.

Ignoring the question that would just lead to tears Elizabeth got directly to the point of her call. "I um, I need a favor. You said yesterday to call you if I needed anything."

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Jason's motorcycle is?"

Sonny knew that Jason took Elizabeth for rides but still found the question odd. "I had his bike brought back here to the Harborview garage. Why are you looking for his bike?"

Elizabeth sighed nervously. She knew Sonny would want to know and wasn't sure how to explain. "I'm working on a painting, would it be alright if I came over to sketch his bike?"

Sonny considered the question for a moment. "Sure Elizabeth, that would be fine. I'll have a car come pick you up."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. I would feel more comfortable if one of my men was with you at all times. Just in case. It, uh, it's what Jason would have wanted, to make sure you are safe."

Elizabeth's throat tightened but she knew Sonny was right. "Ok. Thank you."

"You're welcome Elizabeth. Johnny will be there shortly to pick you up."

"Ok. Bye Sonny."

Sonny hung up the phone and looked at Johnny who was already on his feet headed for the door. "Go pick up Elizabeth Webber at her studio and bring her back here. She would like to draw Jason's bike for a painting. Make sure she has whatever she needs."

"Yes Sir." Johnny replied and was a moment later out the door.

* * *

Jason took one last look around the apartment and shrugged back into his leather jacket. He made sure that all signs of his presence had been erased as he headed for the door. He'd waited long enough. It was time to get in touch with Sonny and let him know he was alive. Jason has spent the last 24 hours considering his options and knew what path he hoped he'd able to take but he couldn't do anything without Sonny's approval. Jason owed the older man that much.

If everything went according to the plan Jason had come up with, his life would never be the same. As far as most of the world would be concerned Jason wouldn't have a life at all. He had seen more news reports about his "death", most of them claiming that he had drowned and his body had been carried away by the current. That was why the police dive team hadn't been able to find it. The Quartermaines had released a statement expressing their grief over the death of their beloved son/grandson. Knowing that Lila, Emily and to a lesser degree Monica, were mourning him tore at Jason's conscious. The idea of putting his grandmother through that kind of pain was killing him but he knew there was no other choice.

Jason had made up his mind that this was his one chance to get out and hopefully, god willing, start a new life with Elizabeth. He prayed that she loved him enough to go with him and start over. Before he could even think about that he had to get to Sonny.

Closing the door behind him Jason pulled the baseball cap lower over his face and left the apartment building.

* * *

Elizabeth fidgeted with the strap on her bag as Johnny pulled into the parking garage of the Harborview Towers. She still wasn't sure what had made her pick up the phone and ask Sonny about coming to see Jason's bike. As she starred at the painting already completed of Jason she had been consumed with the need to paint another one of him on his bike.

Johnny pulled the limo to a stop and climbed out. After a moment he opened the door and Elizabeth climbed out, hauling her sketch pad and bag of supplies with her.

"Thank you for coming to pick me up Johnny."

"No problem Elizabeth. Jason's bike is parked right over here." He led her slowly across the near empty section of the parking garage to where Jason's bike sat.

Elizabeth froze for a moment, overwhelmed by the fact that without Jason the powerful machine would remain parked there, possibly forever.

"Sonny had us bring down a chair and your easel from Jason's penthouse…in case you needed them." Johnny said, slightly nervous as he watched the emotions play over Elizabeth's face as she starred at the bike. After a few long moments Elizabeth snapped out of it, looking up at Johnny.

"Thanks, that's perfect. I won't be too long…I just need to make a few sketches."

"Take all the time you need."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled softly then headed to the chair that had been set up for her. After digging out her pencil set and opening her sketch pad, Elizabeth set to work. She was determined to get every bit of detail just right, needing to do justice to something that was so important to Jason.

Johnny watched as Elizabeth started working. It was incredible to see the way her hand flew over the page, drawing and shading every feature of the motorcycle. He couldn't see the page but he just knew that she was getting it right. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and Johnny quickly answered it. After a moment he hung up and looked over at Elizabeth. He didn't want to interrupt her so he headed for the elevator without saying a word.

Elizabeth knew the moment she was alone. It wasn't the ding of the elevator arriving or the doors closing behind Johnny, it was the shift in the air. Her hand stilled on the page as she looked up again at the bike then down at the page. She had already completed three side profiles of the powerful machine, focusing each time on a different feature or portion of the bike. Her goal was to make it so real that it felt like Jason could drive right off the canvas.

Tears filled her eyes as Elizabeth thought of that first night at Jake's, the night Jason had come to her rescue and then spent hours listening to her talk about how much she missed Lucky. He'd said he wanted to show her how he got away and she'd gone with him, climbing on his bike and riding away into the night. It had been her first taste of freedom, of the wind. The fact that she would never feel that again made Elizabeth's breath catch in her throat.

"Jason…" she said, his name coming out as a tortured plea. Tears began to fall, streaming down her face as she clutched the sketch pad to her chest.

* * *

Jason moved silently through the garage. It had worked to his advantage that he'd set up the security for the building so he knew the blind spots and the ways to slip passed anyone he didn't want to see him. It was almost too easy. All he had to do was get to the service elevator and he'd be able to make it to the penthouse level.

Just before rounding the last corner to the elevator the sound of a woman crying stilled his movement. Why would a woman be crying in the garage? Instantly on alert Jason crept closer, peering over a cement barrier and what he saw stole his breath.

Elizabeth sat curled up on the ground beside his bike, one of her sketch pads clutched to her chest as she rocked slightly back and forth. He couldn't be sure how long she'd been there or why she was there at all but it took every ounce of control Jason had not to rush out and gather her into his arms. It would only serve to scare and upset her, something he couldn't do, at least not yet.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing Johnny. He watched at the Irishman froze and Jason knew exactly what was going through the other man's mind. Johnny hated when a woman cried, it simply terrified him. The war inside Johnny's head as he weighed the options was clearly written on his face, stepping back on the elevator and pretending he hadn't seen Elizabeth sobbing or trying to help her. Jason could only hope that the other man did the right thing.

Finally making up his mind Johnny stepped closer, clearing his throat, not wanting to scare Elizabeth. Elizabeth's head snapped up and she froze before trying to hide the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to scare you or interrupt…I just, I wanted to make sure you were ok." Johnny lamely offered.

"It's ok. I'm just about done. I might need to come back again, but I uh, I think I've got enough for today."

"Sonny asked me to bring you upstairs when you were done, he wanted to speak to you about a few things."

"Oh, um, sure. Let me just clean this stuff up." Elizabeth tried to control her shaking hands as she gathered her supplies and stuffed everything into her bag. Johnny extended his hand to help her to her feet before guiding her to the waiting elevator doors.

Just before she stepped onto the elevator Elizabeth turned towards him. Jason had to quickly duck back out of sight but for a moment he could have sworn she saw him. He watched as she shook her head lightly then the doors closed and she was gone.

Seeing Sonny would have to wait. Jason took a deep breath and then turned on his heel and headed out of the garage, more determined than ever to get out of the organization.

* * *

I couldn't leave you hanging for too long but I'm sure you never doubted that Jason would be ok. Thanks as always for the reviews, follows and favorites. I am humbled by the kind words and encouragement. Thank you all so much.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I think this is the chapter you all have been waiting for and I hope it lives up to expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth returned to her studio more emotionally drained then she thought was possible. After sketching Jason's bike Elizabeth had had a long talk with Sonny. More accurately Sonny had talked to her, Elizabeth had sat in stunned silence most of the time. Apparently even though they had divorced Jason had made some very specific arrangements in the event of his death. A bank account with more money than Elizabeth could wrap her mind around having had been set up for her. Jason had wanted to take care of her, give her every opportunity for the future.

According to Sonny, Jason had made him promise to take care of Elizabeth, to make sure she was safe. All of the details would be finalized after Jason's will was filed but the cliff notes version is that all of Jason's legitimate holdings, property and money would be split evenly between Elizabeth, Emily and the AIDS wing at General Hospital.

When it was evident to Sonny that Elizabeth was overwhelmed by all of the information he'd told her that he would have Alexis finalize everything and be in touch with her soon. Elizabeth had thanked him and Sonny had insisted Johnny drive her home.

Now here she stood in the middle of her studio, which unbeknownst to her Jason had purchased some time ago. He had gone so far as to put the title in her name so technically Elizabeth already owned it and the rest of the building. Not much of what Sonny had explained to her made sense. In the back of her mind she knew it would, that she needed time to process it along with everything else.

Before Elizabeth could process much of anything there was a knock at her door. With a sigh she turned and wearily pulled open the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest, looking up at her Grandmother.

Audrey looked back, meeting her granddaughter's eyes. Overwhelming sadness filled them but there was something else, something Audrey couldn't quite pin point. "Elizabeth…I, I wanted to see if you were alright." She said finally.

"Alright? I'm still alive and kicking but I can't say that I would classify myself as alright Gram."

"I wanted to come as soon as I heard about Jason…but I wasn't sure you would want to see me."

"What makes you think that I want to see you now?"

"Elizabeth, honey…"

"Don't Gram. You don't get to show up here after the way you turned your back on me and ignored me for months. Do you think that now that Jason is gone I'm going to forget the way you treated him? The way that you treated me just because you didn't like the fact that I married him?"

"But you were no longer married. I understand from Monica that you and Jason annulled your marriage weeks ago. Why didn't you tell me yourself? Oh Elizabeth, I was so relieved to hear that you had come to your senses…"

"I can't believe you! Jason and I ended our marriage because that was what we'd agreed to do." Elizabeth paused, trying to reign in her anger. "You know what, it doesn't matter. You don't deserve an explanation after the way you turned your back on me. I don't want you here. You need to leave."

"Elizabeth, I know this must be very difficult for you, that you cared very much for Jason, but this shouldn't come as a surprise given what he did for a living. It was only a matter of time before something tragic occurred. I just thank god that you weren't caught up in it."

"I'm not going to let you stand here and tell me that you are glad Jason is gone. I loved him Gram but that doesn't matter to you at all does it? Get out."

"Elizabeth…I"

"No, I'm done listening to you. Jason being gone changes nothing. You made your choice months ago and as far as I'm concerned nothing has changed. I don't have a grandmother anymore. Get out!"

Audrey stood there in shock at the harsh words Elizabeth threw at her.

"I…I didn't come here to upset you Elizabeth…I, I'm sorry." Audrey turned and before she had moved more than a few feet from the door Elizabeth slammed it behind her.

A nearly primal scream ripped from Elizabeth's chest as she swept her arm across the work table, paint brushes and other tools crashing to the floor. Never in her life had she felt the kind of rage and anger that filled her now. How could her grandmother think that coming there and saying all those things about Jason, basically saying that she was glad he was dead would help her? Didn't her Gram see that Elizabeth's life ended in many ways the night Jason was taken from her?

Grabbing the nearest blank canvas Elizabeth slammed it against the edge of the work bench, splintering the wood and tearing the fabric. A guttural scream tore from her chest each time she slammed the wood against the work bench, tears streaming down her face. She repeated the process three more times, trying to quench the fire of anger burning in her gut.

Elizabeth finally collapsed onto the sofa, broken wood, torn canvas and tools scattered around the room. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest in a fierce grip as the sobs wracked her body once again. Exhausted both mentally and physically Elizabeth slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jason stood hidden by shadow as he starred up at Elizabeth's building. After leaving the Harborview Towers garage that afternoon Jason had gone to another one of the safe houses he and Sonny had set up to collect cash and supplies he would need if the plan he'd come up with was to work. Seeing Elizabeth in tears, the raw emotion and pain written all over her beautiful face made Jason more determined than ever to find a way to get out and he prayed that Elizabeth would go with him. He had to know before he went to Sonny. If Elizabeth was willing to leave with him then Jason would find a way. If Jason could, with Sonny's help, let the world continue to believe that he was dead then they would be in the clear. If she chose to stay than Jason would too because there was no way he was going to give her up.

His whole future, his life, literally hung on what Elizabeth would say.

"It's now or never." He muttered to himself as he pushed off the wall and crossed the alley to the service entrance of the building. There weren't very many tenants in the building but again, Jason had to make sure that he wasn't seen coming or going. Being the owner had its advantages including a key to every door and knowing the complete layout of the building.

Jason stood outside of Elizabeth's studio and for the first time was unsure, plagued with questions and doubts. Was it really best for her to know he was alive? Was it fair of him to put all of this on Elizabeth? Was she better off without him in her life? As he hesitated his grandmother's words rang through his mind. _Love is too precious to waste_. Lila was right and the one thing the last few days had proven to him was just how much he loved Elizabeth.

He listened for another moment but heard no sound from inside her studio. Taking a deep breath Jason slid his key in the lock, the click sounding as loud as a gunshot in the stillness of the hallway. He carefully opened the door and then instantly when on alarm. The place was a wreck, canvases torn apart, brushes and tools littering the floor. Jason reached into the waistband of his jeans and drew his weapon as his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. Questions rushed through his mind in rapid succession. Had there been a break in? Was he too late? Did Sorel or someone else already know he was alive and grab Elizabeth for leverage against him? Movement from the sofa drew Jason's eyes and he almost collapsed to his knees in relief as he saw Elizabeth shift in her sleep. She was safe. But the question remained, what the hell had happened to her studio?

* * *

Jason closed the door softly behind him and tucked his gun back into his jeans as he carefully made his way across the room to the sofa, stepping over the debris. She looked so beautiful that Jason almost didn't want to wake her but he had to, she had to know that he was alive and had come back to her. He also knew that he was going to scare the crap out of her but hopefully it would be worth it. Kneeling down beside the sofa he reached an unsteady hand out and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Elizabeth…wake up." He said softly, keeping his tone gentle. When she only stirred but then settled he reached out again and gently touched her shoulder. "Elizabeth, its Jason. Wake up."

The sound of a voice pulled Elizabeth from her sleep slowly. As her mind registered that the voice belonged to Jason she fought to hold onto sleep, sure that she was dreaming and if she opened her eyes he would be gone all over again. "Jason…" she whispered.

The broken tone of her voice squeezed Jason's heart. "Yes Elizabeth, its Jason. Wake up, I'm here." He said softly as he gently caressed her cheek.

Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she sat up so abruptly that Jason nearly fell over backwards. She looked around wildly as she scrambled away from him, clearly terrified.

"Elizabeth, it's me. It's Jason. I'm alive and I'm here. It's ok, you don't need to be afraid." As much as he longed to pull her into his arms Jason waited, sitting back on his heels and holding his hands out.

As the fog of sleep finally lifted Elizabeth's eyes met Jason's and the fear slipped away. She launched herself at him, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. Jason wrapped his arms tightly around her and managed to keep Elizabeth on top of him, not wanting her to hurt herself on any of the debris that were scattered on the floor.

"Jason…your really here. You're alive." Tears filled her eyes and Jason reached up to brush them away, smiling softly.

"I really am." He replied, his smile widening. Their eyes locked for a moment before Elizabeth sat up and climbed off of him.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She asked, concern clouding her eyes as she looked him over, not that she could see much in the dim light that came in through the window of the studio.

"I'm fine." He replied, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Elizabeth reached over and flipped on a lamp, both of them blinking at the light. As soon as she was settled again on the sofa Elizabeth slid her hand into his, needing the contact to prove to herself that this was real. She was reeling and had a million questions flying through her mind.

Jason slowly stroked his thumb over the back of her hand and waited. While he waited for her to process what was happening Jason looked around the studio. Now with more light he was able to see just how trashed the place really was. It seemed like the only things left intact were her finished pieces.

"Elizabeth, what happened in here? Was there a break in?" He asked gently as he looked at her. When she wouldn't meet his eyes Jason's heart rate sped up. "Elizabeth, look at me, what happened?"

After a moment she finally answered him. "I kind of lost it earlier."

Jason looked at her with surprise. "You did all this? Why?"

"My Gram came by earlier tonight. I guess in her own twisted way she was trying to help but that is definitely not what she did."

Jason could hear the pain and anger in Elizabeth's voice. With a gentle tug on her hand he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her. "What did she say?"

"She heard about…you and wanted to see if I was alright. If she'd stopped there it might have been ok but she didn't. Monica told her about the annulment and she started in immediately into how she was so happy to hear about it and that she was glad I wasn't caught in the middle the night you…you know."

"Died. You can say it. As far as anyone except for you knows, that is what happened."

His statement prompted a whole new set of questions to race through her mind but Elizabeth took a breath and decided one thing needed to be discussed at a time.

When she didn't immediately continued Jason asked, "What else did Audrey say?"

"Without actually saying the words she basically said that she was glad you were dead because it meant you weren't in my life anymore. I couldn't take it. I yelled at her and told her to get out, that as far as I was concerned nothing had changed. She had disowned me months ago and I was disowning her right back. After she left I was just…I was so angry. I lost in and started trashing things."

Jason knew well that feeling and also knew that for a moment it felt great but once it was over you still had to face what had made you angry to begin with. "Did it help?"

"A little, at first." Elizabeth replied with a shrug. "Then I just curled up on the sofa and cried. I guess I must have fallen asleep. Then, there you were." She added as she looked up at him. It was nearly impossible to read Jason's expression.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

She pulled out of his arms and looked at him. "What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"You were in pain because of me."

"I was in pain because I thought you were dead. That's not your fault Jason. All that matters to me is that you're here now."

"I should have come sooner, as soon as I realized that people thought I was dead. I never wanted you to be in pain because of me."

"Stop it Jason. Don't you dare blame yourself." After pausing for a moment she asked, "Can you tell me what happened the other night?"

Jason pulled her back into his arms, needing to hold her as he explained. "I got a call about a disturbance at one of warehouses on Pier 13. It was a set up. When I got there Sorel and his guys were waiting. They tied me up and threw me in the water to drown." Jason felt the sharp intake of breath from Elizabeth and gently ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly as he continued. "I managed to get out of the ropes and swam under the piers until I thought it was safe to get out of the water. Then I went to the boxcar."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "You did? I went there too, I thought you might end up there but I didn't see you."

"I'm not sure what time I left. I was pretty out of it. I spent the night there then went to a safe house." H reached out, pushing her hair back from her face. "What made you go to the boxcar?"

"I thought you might go there. That you would know I would come and find you, like I did before."

"Maybe that is why I went there, I don't know."

"You said you went to a safe house. Why wouldn't Sonny have known that?"

"It was an apartment on the east side of town that I set up last year when I came home. It was separate from Sonny so he wouldn't have known to check there. How did you find out…about what happened?"

"Sonny came here the next morning. He had been hoping to find you here and when he didn't it was like he deflated right in front of me. He told me that you were thrown in the water and were dead."

"How did he know? No one else was there on the pier."

"Johnny was." Elizabeth said softly.

Jason looked at her in shock. "What was Johnny doing there?"

"I don't know why or how but he was. He said he saw you get thrown in the water but was too far away to do anything to stop it. He jumped in not long after but couldn't find you. He is devastated and has been blaming himself for not getting you out."

Jason took a moment to process what she was saying. "What else did Johnny and Sonny say?" Jason asked, his voice strained with emotion.

"Sonny had men searching the water and docks for you all night. The police dive team was there too. When they didn't find any sign of you the divers said that due to the strong current…you were probably pulled out into the channel and they wouldn't recover a body."

"And Sonny came here that morning?" Jason asked again, trying to wrap his mind around the sequence of events.

"He was hoping to find you but when he didn't…he told me you were dead. I refused to believe it at first Jason. So I went to the boxcar and looked everywhere I could think of. Really I just kind of wandered, maybe hoping to see you. I don't know." Elizabeth paused and looked at Jason, saw the warring emotions on his face. It couldn't be easy to process the fact that everyone you care about believes you're dead.

"When I left the boxcar I was going to Sonny's and then I saw a news report that said I was dead. I was still confused and wasn't sure what the best thing to do was so I went to the safe house and passed out. When I woke up it was the middle of the night and I knew I had to come up with a plan."

"Why didn't you tell Sonny right away that you were alive? You said before that I am the only one that knows. Why would you come to me?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she waited for Jason's response.

Jason looked into her eyes. "I saw you."

"Saw me? Where?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely confused.

"Earlier today in the Harborview Towers garage, when you were sketching my bike."

Instantly Elizabeth felt her cheeks flame and she looked away. Jason reached out and gently caressed her cheek, pulling her eyes back to his.

"Not going to you and telling you right that second that I was alive was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do." He whispered. And it was. Watching the woman he loved in that kind of pain had nearly killed him.

"Why were you there?" Elizabeth managed to ask, her eyes never leaving his.

"I was going to see Sonny. To tell him I was alive but I saw you and I couldn't do it."

"Why not?" Her words came out in a breathless whisper.

"You had to be the first to know. I had to be able to tell you…" Jason hesitated.

"To tell me what?"

"I love you." Jason said, his eyes locked on hers, searching for something, he didn't know what. "That is what I wanted to tell you that night when I came to Kelly's and asked you to go for a ride with me. I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Jason. Oh god, so much."

* * *

Not willing to wait another moment Jason slid his hand gently to the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, his mouth meeting hers. The kiss was tentative at first but quickly deepened as Elizabeth moved into Jason's arms. He pulled her closer cradling her body against his as he explored her mouth.

Elizabeth's hands slid up Jason's arms, over his shoulders and into his hair as she settled on top of him. Their tongues slid against each other, wrestling and fighting for control of the kiss as Jason wrapped his arms more tightly around her. This is what Jason had needed, had dreamt about for the last three days. He moaned as he felt her hands at his shoulders again, trying to push his heavy leather coat off. Jason willingly complied, leaning forward enough so that she could push it past his shoulders and he tossed it aside, never breaking the kiss. With his arms free Jason returned his hands to the side of her face, gently caressing her porcelain skin, his fingers tangling in her silky hair.

Needing air, he finally broke the kiss and looked into Elizabeth's eyes which were alive with passion. "All I could think about was you, about getting back to you, holding you like this."

Instead of answering with words Elizabeth responded by kissing him again. A renewed fire burned between them as they explored each other. Jason's hands moved down her back, needing to feel her skin as he pulled her t-shirt up, only breaking the kiss long enough to relieve her of the fabric. His hands moved almost reverently over her skin, lost in the need to feel every inch of her.

Before he could take the time he wanted to explore Elizabeth's hands were on his shirt, a frustrated groan slipping from her as she struggled to pull it up from the angle she was in. Jason smiled and quickly helped her, his shirt landing on the floor beside hers. Jason's breath caught as Elizabeth's small hands moved over his chest and stomach. When her lips made contact with his skin Jason groaned, closing his eyes and just letting himself feel. His fingers played with her hair as she kissed and licked her way across his chest.

"You're killing me…" He half moaned, half whispered. He let her explore for a few more minutes before gently pushing her back onto the sofa and coming down on top of her. He looked down into her eyes and was nearly lost. The intensity of the blue looking back at him was mesmerizing. Gently he moved his hands down her sides and to the waist of her pants.

This wasn't the first time they had made love but Jason didn't want to rush it. This was a moment to be savored and cherished because it almost hadn't happened. If events had been just a little bit different the other night Jason wouldn't be there in the arms of the woman he loved and she would truly be mourning him.

Elizabeth watched as Jason's expression shifted and his eyes clouded slightly. She reached up and gently ran her fingers over his face and made him look at her. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing…I…"

"You what? Jason, talk to me…"

How could she possibly know him so well? Jason sighed and kissed the palm of her hand. "I was just thinking about how close we came to tonight never happening."

Elizabeth's chest tightened for a moment. "I know…I don't know what I would do without you." She voice shook at the end and Jason responded by pressing his lips to hers softly.

"Shh…we don't need to think about that. I'm here…that's all that matters."

Jason was right and Elizabeth knew it. None of the rest of what had happened mattered. All that mattered was that she was there with Jason, in his arms and that they loved each other. She leaned up and kissed him, her arms wrapping more tightly around him.

Jason responded, returning her kiss with the same intensity and passion. It took only second to reignite the flame that burned white hot between them. The need to feel her naked body against his, skin to skin made him pull away for a moment.

"I want to see you, to feel every inch of your skin." He whispered as moved off of her and his fingers flicked open the button on her jeans and then pulled the zipper down. Elizabeth stood, her eyes burning as Jason slid her jeans over her hips and down her silky smooth legs. She stepped out of them and stood before him in just a pair of black lace boyshorts and matching bra.

Jason leaned forward and kissed her stomach, his lips and tongue trailing over her skin making her moan. Her fingers found their way back into his hair as she shuddered.

Needing to see and feel him, Elizabeth looked down at Jason a slightly teasing smile on her face as she took a step back, breaking contact for a moment. Before Jason could say or do anything Elizabeth dropped to her knees in front of him. Just when he didn't think he could love and want this woman more she surprised him. Elizabeth trailed her hands down his chest and stomach, resting at the waistband of his pants. Slowly Elizabeth opened the button and slid the zipper down. She could feel his hard length throbbing beneath the fabric and it was a heady feeling, knowing she was turning this gorgeous man on that much. As if he knew exactly what she wanted Jason lifted his hips and she pulled her jeans and boxers down, freeing him to her view.

Once his legs were free Jason reached out and pulled Elizabeth up to her feet. He saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes and he smiled softly.

"If you touch me right now I will probably lose it…when that happens I want to be inside you." He whispered. He slid forward on the sofa and reached up, unhooking her bra and slowly pulled the straps down her arms, making Elizabeth tremble. Once her breasts were bared to him Jason couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and sliding his tongue over her nipple. Elizabeth moaned as Jason's mouth wrapped around the taunt peak and suckled.

"Oh Jason…" She moaned as her body leaned into his mouth, wanting more. After a few moments Jason turned his attention to her left breast, giving it the same mind-blowing treatment.

Elizabeth had never felt anything so incredible as when she was with Jason. The way he touched her was better than she'd ever imagined it could be.

Jason's hands moved to her waist, his fingers rubbing lightly before he dipped his thumbs under the waistband and gently pulled them down. As the lace pooled at her feet Elizabeth stepped out of them. Their eyes locked as Jason sat back and gently tugged Elizabeth closer until she straddled his lap.

"I love you." He whispered as he looked up at her.

"I love you too Jason, more than anything."

No other words were needed as Elizabeth rose up slightly on her knees and slowly slid down onto him. As he was finally seated all the way inside her a moan rumbled from Jason's chest. It had to be the sexiest sound Elizabeth had ever heard in her life.

"So beautiful." He moaned as his hands rested on her hips, keeping her close, loving the way it felt to be buried all the way inside her heat.

Elizabeth's hands slid up and down his arms, then over his shoulders and chest, needing to feel as much of his skin as she could. Slowly she began to rock her hips, moaning as he filled her so perfectly.

Jason moved his hands up her back, caressing her skin then pulling her closer, needing to feel her chest against his. He crushed his lips against hers; their kiss filled with passion and need as their bodies moved so perfectly together. Her body trembled on top of him and Jason felt her tighten around him, signaling that she was getting close. Jason fought for every ounce of self control as he neared his own release, needing to send Elizabeth over the edge before he followed. Her body rocked into his as he thrust his hips up, eliciting a moan from her every time.

Jason broke the kiss and looked into Elizabeth's eyes, which were filled with passion and pleasure unlike anything he'd ever seen in his life and it nearly stole his breath. In that moment he knew why he had survived, it was because of this remarkable woman and the love they shared. It must have been her that willed him to open his eyes and fight the darkness to come back to her. Just the thought brought tears to his eyes.

Elizabeth's hands closed on either side of his face, caressing lightly, her thumb brushing away a tear that slid down his cheek. She rocked her hips a little harder into him, making both of them moan again.

"I love you Jason." She whispered as she moaned again, teetering on the edge of an explosive orgasm. Seeing the emotion and tenderness in Jason's eyes was her undoing. Her body shuddered, tightening around him as she screamed her release.

Jason cradled Elizabeth in his arms as she came apart, her body trembling. Jason stilled for a moment, in complete awe of the sight before him. The sweet heat of her body tightening around him made Jason moan and he thrust his hips up, once, twice then followed her over the edge.

Elizabeth collapsed against Jason's chest, her face nuzzled into his neck and Jason's arms tightly wrapped around her. Their breathing was labored as both of their hearts thundered in their chests. The feeling of Jason's fingers lightly trailing up and down her spine made Elizabeth open her eyes.

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him softly and felt Jason's arms tighten around her. When Elizabeth broke the kiss she nuzzled her face into his neck once again. Holding her against him Jason shifted so that he could lie down and Elizabeth settled on top of him. Jason pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa down around them, not wanting Elizabeth to get cold and not willing to let her go. It didn't take long for her breathing to even out and Jason knew that Elizabeth was asleep. They had so much to talk about and figure out but for now that could wait.

Jason watched her sleep for a while before finally drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Thanks as always for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the sunlight coming in the window of her studio. As she let the fog in her mind slip away she felt Jason's body beneath hers and a smile spread over her face. It wasn't a dream. Jason was alive and she was in his arms.

When Elizabeth lifted her head she looked into the cerulean depths of his eyes, not able to form a single word.

"Good morning." He said softly as he brushed her hair gently from her face, his fingertips trailing lightly over her skin.

"I was afraid last night was going to be a dream." Elizabeth finally replied.

"It was very real, every moment." Jason said with a smile.

Elizabeth leaned up enough to close the distance between then, lightly sliding her lips over his. Jason's hold on her tightened as he returned her kiss, lost in how good it felt to wake up with the woman he loved with his entire being in his arms.

When they finally broke apart Elizabeth leaned back a little, propping her chin on her hand and looked at him. "What happens now?" She asked hesitantly.

Her question made Jason sigh and close his eyes for a moment. As much as he wanted to stay here with her, in their own little world, life didn't work that way. Conversations needed to be had, decisions needed to be made.

"I'm hoping we can figure that out together." He finally replied, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him.

"That's a given. I love you Jason so whatever happens I'm right there beside you." Elizabeth said softly as her free hand caressed his face.

Jason's lips traced over her palm and the inside of her wrist lightly before he met her eyes again. "I love you too. And because of that there are a lot of things we need to talk about."

Elizabeth nodded and slowly sat up, shifting off of Jason's body and instantly missing his warmth. Reluctantly Jason sat up and grabbed his boxers, then his jeans, slipping into them but not bothering to button them. Elizabeth stood, holding the blanket self consciously around her before grabbed a clean shirt, panties and jeans and getting dressed. After a pit stop in the bathroom they both returned to the sofa. Elizabeth curled up at one end, tucking her legs under her as she faced Jason. He sat not far away but not touching her either.

"What do you want to talk about first?" Elizabeth finally asked.

Jason sighed and ran his fingers roughly through his hair before looking at her. "Before I saw you in the garage I was on my way to see Sonny."

"Why didn't you go ahead with seeing him? You said you wanted me to be the first one to know you were alive but I'm not sure I understand why."

Jason reached over and took her hand in his. He needed to be touching her, to have that contact to ground him. "When I woke up in that safe house and finally was able to clear the haze from my mind I did a lot of thinking. It is really a strange feeling to know that the world thinks you're dead. I thought about Sonny, Carly and Michael…Emily and my grandmother…and you. I hated the idea of letting any of you mourn for me but I had to figure out what to do next."

Elizabeth lightly ran her thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing motion. She could hear the pain in his voice and wanted to take it away. "What did you figure out?"

"There was one thought that kept going through my mind…what if I stayed dead?" He felt the sharp intake of her breath and couldn't look at her, couldn't meet the questions that he knew he would see in her expressive eyes.

"Can you explain what you mean?" She asked after a long moment, her words hesitant.

"What I mean is, what if I let the world continue to believe that I'm dead. It would be the only way for me to walk away from the business."

Elizabeth's eyes snapped up and her mouth fell open. Walk Away? Did she hear Jason right? "What do you mean walk away? Is that what you really want?"

"For the first time I think it is. I don't know."

"Is this because of me?" Elizabeth asked, not sure if she wanted him to say yes or no. The last thing in the world she wanted was for Jason to believe he had to change in any way for her.

"In a way it is." Jason sighed. He knew he wasn't making sense but he was still trying to figure it out for himself. How was he supposed to explain it to Elizabeth?

"Jason, look at me." Once his eyes met hers, she continued, "I never want you to think you have to change for me. I love you and I accept you and your life. I know there are risks…because of the business and I can deal with that. After spending the last few days believing that you were dead, it made me realize that I had already wasted so much time with you. I love you and I want to be with you no matter what."

Jason leaned over and captured her mouth with his. How could he not after a statement like that? When he pulled back he was lost all over again in her eyes. Jason had never met someone whose eyes told him everything they were thinking and feeling. Maybe it was just that he could read hers better than anyone else. He reached out and caressed her face gently, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I love you and I want to be with you too. But I also want to keep you safe. The only way I know to be sure you will stay safe is to get out of the organization. Then we could live our lives without guards, guns and bulletproof windows. I want to give you that Elizabeth."

"Can you really get out?" She asked breathlessly.

"If I stay dead I can. If our enemies and everyone else believe that I am dead then we can start over."

Elizabeth took a moment to process what he was saying. "By starting over I assume you mean…away from Port Charles?"

Jason nodded and looked down at their joined hands. "Yes, it would mean leaving Port Charles. We could go anywhere in the world. We could travel and figure out where we want to live…"

"Italy." She said quietly, interrupting Jason's rambling.

"What?"

"Could we go to Italy?" She asked, her voice soft and uncertain.

"Of course we could. I've wanted to take you there for a long time." Jason replied, a soft smile spreading across his face. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I will go anywhere to be with you." She said with a smile.

Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his embrace, burying his face in her neck. Elizabeth clung to him, thanking god that Jason had been returned to her. When he finally pulled away and looked up into her eyes, she saw concern.

"Are you sure about this Elizabeth?"

"I'm sure Jason. I won't lose you again."

"It will mean leaving Port Charles and never coming back."

"Would I have to change my name?"

"No, not necessarily. I will have to change my last name since the world will need to continue to believe that I'm dead."

"What about my family and friends?"

"You'll have to limit contact, at least at first. Once we know that we are safe then you can have more contact with them. No one but Sonny can know that I am alive. It wouldn't be safe for them."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and thought about what he was saying. Her mind was reeling as she considered everything. "Can you really do that? What about Carly? Will Sonny be able to keep something like that from her?"

"He will have to if we're going to do this and be safe. Sonny will take the necessary precautions."

"What about Emily and your grandmother?" Emily asked gently, stroking his face and hair gently. At the mention of them she could see the flash of pain in his eyes.

"It would be safer for them not to know the truth."

"You know that neither one of them would tell anyone. All that would matter to them is that you're safe and happy."

"I can't ask them to lie to the rest of the family and everyone else. It's better that they mourn now and move on…"

Elizabeth could see the toll this decision was taking on him and it killed her. "You don't have to do this Jason. We can tell the world that you're alive and still be together here."

"You deserve better than this life Elizabeth."

"All I need is you."

"I want us to have a real life away from the business and the danger that is brings. Are you sure you are willing to give up your life in Port Charles for me?"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "In a heartbeat."

He looked back at her, amazed at the woman who owned his heart. "Then we will need to talk to Sonny and have him make the arrangements."

"Do you want me to call him and ask him come here?"

Jason thought about it for a moment before answering. "Ask him meet you at my penthouse. I can get in there unseen. It will be easier to talk to him there."

"Alright." Elizabeth got up and carefully walked across the room and picked up her phone. "What time?" She asked.

"Not till tonight, 10."

Elizabeth dialed and waited for Sonny to pick up. She knew the request was odd but Sonny agreed without much discussion for which she was grateful. After hanging up the phone she returned to Jason's side on the sofa.

"What should we do now? You need to stay out of sight until tonight. Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually." He said with a laugh.

"Then I will go to Kelly's and get us some food." She said standing up and grabbing her purse and keys.

Jason stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be waiting."

Elizabeth turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too."

Once the door closed behind her Jason let out a deep breath. Was it really possible that the plan he'd come up with could work? Would they be able to leave and start a new life together? It all depended on Sonny. Not wanting to dwell on all the things that could go wrong Jason set to work cleaning up the studio.

* * *

Elizabeth unlocked the door and stepped into her studio, quickly closing the locking the door behind her. When she turned around she stopped short.

"What have you been up to?" She asked, her tone sounding pleasantly surprised. All of the damage done from her tantrum the night before was gone. Her brushes and tools were back where they belonged. A box sat beside the door filled with the broken wood and torn canvas fabric.

"I wanted to get things cleaned up for you. I was afraid you'd fall or hurt yourself on one of the busted pieces of wood."

"You didn't need to do that Jason. I could have taken care of it."

"I know, but I wanted to. What else was I going to do?" He said with a shrug.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it. Now I hope you're hungry. I wasn't sure what you might want so I got some sandwiches, some fries and of course, soup."

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "No, not soup." He said with a mocking groan.

"There is nothing wrong with soup. It is a perfectly good food."

"I know, I'm just teasing you. In fact, soup was the only edible thing at the safe house. I can't seem to eat it without thinking about you."

Elizabeth smiled and began to unpack the food. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"Trust me, it's a good thing." He said as her wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck. Elizabeth laughed and leaned back into his arms for a moment. "Come on, lets eat."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Jason?" Elizabeth asked anxiously as she pulled on her jacket.

Jason stepped closer and pulled her into her arms. "I will be fine Elizabeth. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't doubt you, I just…"

"It's ok to be scared but we are just meeting Sonny, he's not going to hurt you or me."

"I know, I'm being stupid."

"No you're not. Do you remember what we talked about? Just go to our penthouse and have whoever is stationed at Sonny's door tell him you're there. I will already be there waiting inside."

"Be careful Jason."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Always. I will see you before you know it."

Elizabeth kissed him again then finally stepped back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He caressed her cheek lightly before slipping out the door of her studio.

Jason had told her to wait for twenty minutes to give him the time he needed to be in place then she was to head over to Harborview Towers. All Elizabeth could do was pace and watch the clock. She wanted this meeting with Sonny to be over so that they could make plans to start their lives together.

* * *

Elizabeth tried her best not to fidget as she rode the elevator up to the Penthouse level. It was only a matter of a few weeks since she'd lived there with Jason but it felt like a lifetime ago. As she stepped off the elevator she glanced over at Marco who was posted at Sonny's door.

"Hi Marco." She said with a soft smile. "How's the head?" It had become a running joke between the two of them.

Marco smiled slightly. "Hi Elizabeth. Hard as a rock, thanks for asking. How are you?" The sympathy in his eyes wasn't lost on Elizabeth and she tried to put on a brave face.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm here to meet with Sonny. Can you let him know I'm waiting in Jason's penthouse?"

"Sure, I'll let him know." Marco replied as he turned to knock on Sonny's door as Elizabeth let herself into what was once her home.

She rushed across the living room and up to the landing of the stairs, peering up to the second floor. "Jason? Are you here?" She whispered.

"I'm here." He said as he came around the corner and stood a few stairs up. "It's ok, no one saw me."

"Marco is getting Sonny."

"Ok, take a deep breath, it's going to be ok." He said, giving her a soft smile.

Elizabeth did as Jason said, taking a deep breath.

More than anything Jason wanted to close the distance between them and take Elizabeth in his arms but he had to stay out of sight for the moment. "Go wait for Sonny."

Elizabeth turned and went back down the stairs. She was half way across the room when the door opened and Sonny stepped in.

"Hi Elizabeth, sorry to keep you waiting." He said as he closed the door behind him and flashed his trademark dimpled grin at her.

Elizabeth was able to let out the breath she'd been holding. "No problem Sonny. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Any time you know that. Your request to meet here had me confused though. What do you need?" Sonny asked as he walked towards her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked into Sonny's kind chocolate brown eyes. "I asked to meet you here because I needed to make sure there wouldn't be any interruptions and no one would see."

"Why don't you want anyone to see us together?" Sonny asked, trying to wrap his mind around the cryptic things Elizabeth was saying.

Jason listened from the stairs to the exchange between Sonny and Elizabeth. He took a deep breath and walked down the last few stairs and turned on the landing, coming into view.

"She didn't want anyone else to see me." Jason said quietly as he came down the remaining stairs.

Sonny froze, his eyes locked on his partner and best friend who stood not fifteen feet away from him. When he finally was able to recover his sense Sonny glanced at Elizabeth then back to Jason. "Jason…"

"I'm alive Sonny." Jason said as he walked over to Sonny.

Sonny grabbed Jason and gave him a hug. When Sonny stepped back he looked at him. "Where have you been? What happened?" Sonny asked, still trying to process the fact that the man he loved like a brother whom he had been mourning the last few days stood before him as if he'd risen from the dead.

"Why don't we all sit down…" Elizabeth said softly, making Sonny turn to look at her before he blindly found his way to the sofa, sitting on one end while Elizabeth sat on the other with Jason resting on the arm of it behind her.

"I was there Jason, on the pier, there was no sign of you."

"Elizabeth told me that Johnny saw what Sorel did. I guess in the few minutes between when Johnny saw me thrown in and when he into the water himself is when I surfaced and swam away. I managed to cut the ropes and made it underneath the pier. I used the cover of the docks to get down to Pier 18 before I pulled myself from the water."

"Where did you go? Why didn't you come back here?"

"I was really out of it. I ended up at the boxcar and spent the night there."

Sonny glanced at Elizabeth. "You told me you didn't see him at the boxcar." There was a touch of accusation in his tone.

"I didn't see him there. I must have gotten to the boxcar just after he left."

"She didn't know anything until last night Sonny. When I left the boxcar I was on my way here when I saw a news report saying that I was dead. I was still confused and not sure what was happening so I went to a safe house."

"Where? I had men checking every one of our properties for you." Sonny asked, trying to wrap his mind around the events of the last few days.

"It was an apartment I'd set up a while ago on my own. It's not important Sonny. I had to regroup and figure out my next step. Then I had to decide what I wanted."

"You're not making sense Jason. I don't understand why you didn't get in touch with me as soon as you were some place safe. Why would you let everyone believe that you were dead?" Sonny bit his tongue to refrain from asking why the hell Elizabeth knew his best friend was alive before he did.

"I came to a decision about some things Sonny and I had to sit on it for a little while."

"What kind of decision?"

"I want out." Jason said quietly, not able to look Sonny in the eye. This was the man who had given him everything, given him a job, power, a life, a family and taught him everything he knew about loyalty. The feeling that he was dishonoring all of that burned in Jason's gut.

"You want out?" Sonny repeated, making sure he heard Jason correctly. Sonny stood and paced over to the bar. Pouring himself a healthy shot of Scotch he downed it in one sip before setting the glass back down and turning to face Jason again.

Jason met Sonny's eyes and held the older man's gaze. "Yes, Sonny, I want out. Outside of the two of you the rest of the world believes I'm dead. I want it to stay that way."

Elizabeth watched the exchange between the two men. She knew this was not an easy thing for Jason to tell Sonny. They had stayed up most of the night and spent a good portion of the day talking about how hard this decision was for Jason. She reached out and slid her hand into his to offer her silent support.

Jason smiled softly at Elizabeth and squeezed her hand lightly. "I know what I'm asking Sonny."

"I don't think you do Jason. You are asking me to continue to act as if you're dead and gone."

"I will be gone. I am going to start over away from the business. Sonny, I will never have another chance like this. I want to take it."

"You're just going to give up everything and walk away? Walk away from your family and let everyone continue to believe you're dead?" Sonny asked incredulously.

Jason stood and walked over to where Sonny stood. Facing the man that was his business partner, mentor, best friend and father all wrapped up in one and telling him he was walking away was not easy. "I want more than this life Sonny. I have never regretted taking the job from you and living the life I have, the life you gave me but I finally understand what it means to need more."

Sonny glance passed Jason to Elizabeth and then looked back at Jason, meeting the other man's eyes. "You're willing to give up everything?"

"For Elizabeth and a life with her I am. I love her and I've asked her to go with me, she's agreed. Please give me your blessing Sonny. I won't go without it."

Sonny stood there for a moment. Part of him wanted to see hell no, to tell Jason it wasn't an option and he was needed in Port Charles too much. But even Sonny knew that instinct was one purely based on selfishness. He didn't want to say goodbye to Jason knowing that he would be out there somewhere in the world. The other part of him knew that if the situations were reversed Jason would do whatever was needed so Sonny could get out. Hell they had been, Sonny had needed to walk away and Jason had made it happen, had taken over the organization and it had cost him Robin and eventually Michael.

Sonny met Jason's eyes and reached out, clasping the other man on the shoulder tightly. "You've given up enough for me Jason, it's time you do something for yourself." His voice was thick with emotion, eyes wet with unshed tears.

Jason stood there in shock for a moment as Sonny's words registered. "Sonny…"

Sonny stopped him with a shake of his head. "Since the day you came to work for me you have given more to me than I ever have you. You have saved my life, taken a bullet in my place and gave me my family. How can I stand in your way now? You and Elizabeth deserve to have a safe and happy life."

Elizabeth wiped tears from her face as she stood and walked to Jason's side, looking up at Sonny. "Thank you Sonny."

Sonny nodded and cleared his throat. "You take care of him, of each other."

"We will." Jason said as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, needing to feel her strength beside him.

"What do you need me to do?" Sonny asked as he turned away, pouring himself another Scotch.

The three of them returned to the sofa and took a moment to regain their thoughts.

Jason spoke up first. "We have already decided that it would be safest to leave the country."

"How are you going to explain that to your grandmother?" Sonny asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"My grandmother and I are barely speaking. In fact we had a huge fight just yesterday over Jason. I am going to tell her that I need to start over somewhere else. She won't like it but she'll deal with it. I'm going to tell her that the money Jason left me included one request, that I use it to travel and see all the places I've always wanted to paint. I will check in from time to time, send postcards and photos. My parents and sister are busy with their own lives, they won't even notice whether I'm in Port Charles or not."

"I can get you a new identity Jason and make the necessary arrangements to get you both out of the country but I think it will be too dangerous for you to travel together."

Jason nodded in agreement. "We already talked about that. I'm going to leave as soon as it is safe and then Elizabeth will follow in a few weeks."

"I don't want it to seem like I'm running away or that I'm anxious to get somewhere in particular so I'm going to take my time packing up my studio." Elizabeth pointed out reluctantly. The last thing she wanted was to be apart from Jason for a few weeks but she kept telling herself it was a necessary safety precaution.

"Jason, I am going to have to involve Benny in order to get a new identity set up for you. Are you ok with that?" Sonny asked.

"I am. I trust Benny. There is only one other person that I want to know that I am alive." Jason replied, then glanced at Elizabeth before meeting Sonny's eyes again. "My grandmother."

Sonny let out a breath and sat back in his chair. "Are you sure that is a good idea? What if she were to tell Edward or Alan?"

"At first I had decided not to tell her but I just can't do that to her. She will keep it a secret if I ask her to. I can't leave her to mourn. I have to tell her Sonny."

"It's your life Jason, it's your choice. Until we can get you out of Port Charles you should stay here where we can control who has access."

"Only if Elizabeth stays here as well. I am not going to be separated from her before I have to be." Jason replied as he squeezed her hand lightly.

"I think it makes sense that I would want Elizabeth protected given all of the money she inherited from you. Most people would buy that story as a reason that I insist you move back to the penthouse."

"Makes sense to me I guess." Elizabeth replied in agreement.

"Thank you Sonny." Jason said simply.

"You don't need to thank me Jason." Sonny stood as did Jason and Elizabeth. "I should get back across the hall before Carly comes looking for me. The last thing you need is Carly being suspicious."

"I don't want to ask you to lie to her Sonny."

"We both know Carly wouldn't stand by and let you leave. It's better this way. Elizabeth, call me tomorrow and we can start making arrangements to move you back here. I can have men at your studio whenever you want them."

"Thank you Sonny."

Sonny simply nodded and headed for the door, slipping into the hallway, the door closing with a deafening click behind him.

After a moment of just staring at the closed door Jason turned and smiled sadly at Elizabeth. Without a word spoken between them she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Jason.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair as Jason clung to her, his face buried in her neck.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Jason. I love you." She replied as she soothed her hands up and down his back.

* * *

Thanks as always for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't keep her eyes off the clock. No matter how hard she tried to avoid looking at it there it was, taunting her. The minutes clicked by so slowly that there were a few times she could have sworn the hands were actually going backwards. All Elizabeth wanted was to get out of the diner and back to Jason. Of course she couldn't let on to that fact and had to go about her day as if she was really mourning Jason rather than anxiously awaiting his arms around her in a matter of hours.

Bobbie had offered Elizabeth a few days off given Jason's death and how difficult it was for her but Elizabeth had refused. She claimed to Bobbie that being at work helped keep her mind off things but in reality Elizabeth had felt guilty about the idea of taking any time off.

The door opened making Elizabeth look up and she smiled softly as she saw Emily and Zander enter the diner.

"Hey guys." Elizabeth called out from behind the counter.

"Hey Liz." Emily replied as they each took a seat.

"What can I get you?"

"Just coffee for me." Emily replied.

"Same for me, thanks." Zander added as he slipped his arm around Emily.

Elizabeth busied herself with pouring their coffees and tried to avoid looking into Emily's eyes. To most people Emily would appear the same as she usually did but Elizabeth knew her best friend better than just about anyone and she could tell that Emily had been crying. Guilt tightened her chest again as she slid the cups across the counter.

"What are you two up to?" She asked as she wiped down the already clean countertop.

"Not much. I just had to get out of the house for a while." Emily replied with a sad sigh.

"Why is that?" Elizabeth found herself asking.

"It's just so hard to be there. Grandfather and AJ were bickering and I heard my Mom in her room crying. Grandmother hasn't come down from her sitting room since Dad told her about Jason. He's worried about her."

"Lila is the strongest woman I know Em…she'll be ok." Elizabeth hated knowing how hard losing Jason was on the Quartermaines but it was a relief to know that Jason was going to reveal himself to Lila so she would not have to continue to suffer the loss.

"I hope you're right. I don't think the family could handle it if something happened to her too."

"Liz is right Emily. Your grandmother is a tough lady." Zander offered as he leaned over and kissed the top of Emily's head.

"How are you holding up? I'm surprised to see you working today." Emily said to Elizabeth.

"Bobbie offered to give me a few days off but I didn't really see the point honestly. I mean, sitting at home and thinking too much isn't going to do me any good. I might as well be at work and at least pretend to be productive." Liz replied with a shrug.

"I guess I can see that."

Zander watched the exchange between the two young women and knew he had to find a way to make them smile.

* * *

Carly pulled open the door to Kelly's and her eyes landed almost instantly on Elizabeth, Emily and Zander sitting at the counter. Both of the girls started laughing at something that Zander said and the sound set Carly on edge. How could they be sitting there laughing like nothing had happened? Didn't loosing Jason mean anything to them?

Carly charged across the diner towards them. "I can't believe you!" She screeched as she approached.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said, clearly caught off guard but Carly's sudden appearance.

"Don't you have any respect? How can you be sitting here laughing it up like nothing has happened? Did Jason mean that little to you?" Carly accused, her eyes wild as she glared daggers at Elizabeth from across the counter.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you Carly but you couldn't be more wrong. We were just talking, trying to get our minds off of losing Jason for a minute." Elizabeth replied.

"I don't give a damn what you were doing. You have no respect." Carly spat at her.

"I get that you are upset and mourning him but you don't have to take it out on me Carly." Elizabeth was trying with everything she had to be patient with Carly and to be compassionate but that was no easy task.

"You have no right to jump all over Elizabeth." Emily pointed out as she glared at Carly. "She was Jason's wife and she is hurting just as much as anyone over losing him."

"Stay out of this Emily, this has nothing to do with you." Carly replied as she turned towards Elizabeth again. "You were never good enough for him. I was so glad when I heard that your marriage had been nothing more than a sham and Jason dropped you the first second he could."

"Whatever Carly, you don't have a clue what I meant to Jason."

"I know he was glad to be rid of you and have his life back. Why else would he kick you out before the ink was even dry on the paperwork and take off out of town."

"As usual you don't know what you're talking about. I don't have time for this Carly." Elizabeth turned away from Carly to pick up the coffee pot and pour Zander a refill.

Not liking the feeling of being dismissed, especially by the little muffin face Carly started around the end of the counter when Bobbie appeared from the back.

"What is going on out here?" She asked, looking between Elizabeth and her daughter.

"Elizabeth was just…" Carly began but Bobbie held her hand up to stop Carly.

"Working when you came in her and started yelling at her, am I right?"

Emily couldn't suppress her laugh at how Bobbie called her daughter out even though she didn't see it, earning a death stare from Carly.

"If you're just going to take her side why do I even bother?"

"It's not about taking sides Carly. I know you are devastated about Jason, we all are. The last thing that he would want is you attacking Elizabeth over him." As Carly started to argue Bobbie held her hand up to stop her. "You know I'm right." Bobbie said as she looked at her daughter compassionately. When Carly didn't respond Bobbie put her arm around her. "Come on, let's go sit outside, Leticia should be back with Michael any minute."

Carly opened her mouth to argue but then closed it again. It wasn't worth it, Elizabeth wasn't worth it. "Whatever, these kids aren't worth my time, let's go." Without so much as a glance Carly spun on her heel and huffed her way out of the diner.

Bobbie watched her daughter go then turned to look at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry about Carly. She shouldn't have jumped on you about Jason."

"It's ok Bobbie, you don't have to apologize for her. Believe it or not I get it. I might have a similar reaction if I was in her position."

"Thank you for saying that." Bobbie said with a smile before turning and following after Carly out of Kelly's.

"That woman needs to be seriously medicated." Emily said as they all stared at the closed door, eliciting a laugh from Zander and Elizabeth.

"That's for sure." Elizabeth replied before getting back to work.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up from wiping the counter to see Sonny open the door and walked into Kelly's.

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with you, it's important." Sonny said as he approached her.

"I'm working Sonny, can we talk later?"

"No, we need to talk now. Please." Sonny put on a look of concern for anyone that might be paying attention.

With a slightly exaggerated sigh Elizabeth walked around the end of the counter and slid into the seat opposite Sonny. "What's going on Sonny?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat this Elizabeth, threats have been made and you're in danger."

"Me? Why would I be in danger? I don't have anything to do with your business anymore." Elizabeth replied, looking appropriately surprised.

"This isn't the place to discuss the specifics but I promised Jason that I would look after you if anything ever happened to him and that is a promise I am going to keep. Until these issues are dealt with I need you to move back into Jason's penthouse."

Elizabeth had to force herself to still her features and not smile at the thought of being back with Jason. "That's ridiculous Sonny, my studio is perfectly safe. I don't need to move back into the penthouse."

"Please don't fight me on this Elizabeth. I need to keep this promise to Jason."

"Alright, fine. I'll pack some things at my studio and come there after my shift."

"Thank you. I'll have Marco pick you up." Sonny said as he pressed the key to the penthouse into Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth simply nodded and stood up. "Thanks Sonny, for caring."

"You were important to Jason and you're important to me too. I won't let anything happen to you." Sonny replied as he stood. With a gentle smile he turned and left the diner.

* * *

It seemed as though this night would never end Elizabeth thought miserably as she looked at the clock yet again. Penny had called in sick again and Elizabeth had offered to stay till closing to help Tammy out. Guilt sucked. Elizabeth knew she would be leaving Tammy and Bobbie in a lurch when she announced her plans to travel in a couple days and wanted to soften the blow by helping out as much as she could before then.

The door opened making Elizabeth look up and she was just able to stifle a groan at the sight of Detective Taggert.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said in greeting as he reached the counter.

"Hello Detective. What can I get you?"

"A cup of coffee. Thanks."

Elizabeth poured him a cup and set the pot back down, busying herself with refilling the salt shakers.

"Elizabeth, do you have a minute?" Taggert asked as he watched the young woman look anywhere but at him.

"I guess so." Elizabeth replied hesitantly.

"I need to talk to you about Detective Andy Capelli."

Elizabeth froze but tried to calm her reaction. "What about him?"

"He has been arrested on a laundry list of charges, most of which relate to the recent case against Jason Morgan."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"He is cooperating with the PCPD and as part of his statements he mentioned an evening a few weeks ago in which some men that he identified as working for Joseph Sorel attacked you. Do you have anything to say about his claim? Perhaps why you didn't report it?"

"I'm not sure why Detective Capelli is telling you anything about me but what he said isn't true. I wasn't attacked." Elizabeth replied, not meeting Taggert's gaze.

"Elizabeth, Jason is gone. You are out of his world, you don't have to lie to me. Just tell me what happened."

"Why does it matter?" Elizabeth asked softly, finally looking up at Taggert.

"Because I am building a case against Joseph Sorel for a list of crimes as long as my arm and I need to corroborate the information that I've received. Capelli is a disgraced detective who will be doing his own time behind bars, his claims can not be taken at face value. Please Elizabeth, just tell me the truth." Taggert implored her.

"Has Sorel been arrested yet? What would you even be able to charge him with if I did corroborate what Capelli said?"

"No, Sorel hasn't been picked up yet. The DA needs more information before he'll be able to get an indictment. That is why I need your statement Elizabeth."

"Even if something happened, and I'm not saying it did, I can't tell you that it had anything to do with Joseph Sorel. He wasn't there and I have no way of knowing if he was involved."

"Sure sounds like something happened to me Liz." Taggert pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if it did Detective. I could give you a statement but it would be useless because I won't be here to testify."

"What do you mean?" Taggert asked, genuinely curious.

"I am leaving Port Charles in a couple weeks."

"You're leaving town? How long will you be gone?"

"I'm going to be travelling, I don't know when I will be back. Probably not for a long time."

"Where are you travelling to?" Taggert pressed.

"Why do you care?" Elizabeth fired back

"I have always cared Liz. I know that you haven't had the easiest time the last few years and I hate to see you get further dragged into Jason Morgan's mess."

"Jason is gone Detective. There is nothing for me to be dragged into."

"It is my understanding that you have inherited quite a bit of money when Morgan died."

"How is that any of your business?" Elizabeth asked, her patience wearing thin at Taggert's questions.

"I just want to make sure that you are taken care of and most of all safe Liz."

While she wanted to rail against Taggert, to point out that his concern was bullshit and he was only trying to stick it to Jason one last time Elizabeth refrained. Deep down she knew that Taggert was genuinely concerned for her. She would never forget how good he was to her during the investigation into Tom Baker after her rape.

"I appreciate your concern Taggert, I really do but I am fine. What you said about wanting to make sure I'm safe, I know you mean that but I won't stand here and listen to you blame Jason. He is gone and I know you hated him but I loved him." Elizabeth's voice broke at the end of her declaration.

Taggert took a deep breath and nodded. "And I'm sorry for your loss Liz." He paused before asking, "have you decided where you are headed?"

"I'm starting out in Paris, and then travelling through Europe. There are a lot of places I have always wanted to see and to paint and now I have the ability to do that."

Taggert could see that there was no point in further pursuing a statement from Elizabeth. It wouldn't have mattered much in the grand scheme of the case against Sorel anyway. "Then I'm happy for you. Good luck Elizabeth." Taggert said as he stood, pulled a few bucks from his pocket for the coffee and set it on the counter. "Take care of yourself."

"Thank you Detective. You do the same." Elizabeth replied.

Taggert smiled softly and left the diner. Elizabeth stood there for a moment then shook her head lightly to clear her thoughts.

* * *

As Sonny had said Marco was waiting for her when she finally locked up Kelly's and took her to her studio. Elizabeth had already packed up the things she would need at the penthouse so it didn't take long to pick up her bags.

Guilt sat heavy in her stomach as Elizabeth glanced over at Marco as the elevator climbed to the penthouse level. In the time that Marco had guarded her they had become friends and she hated not being honest with him but knew it was necessary to keep Jason safe.

Moments later Elizabeth was unlocking the door. "Thanks for your help Marco, I can get it from here." She told the guard as she pushed the door open.

"Are you sure Elizabeth? I can carry these upstairs for you."

"No need Marco, it's ok. I can handle it."

"As long as you're sure. I'll be out in the hallway if you need me."

"Thanks. And um, Marco, I think I want to be alone for a while. It's hard being back here…without Jason and everything."

Marco set her bags down just inside the door and nodded. "Sure, I won't disturb you unless it is necessary. Have a good night Liz."

"You too, thanks." Elizabeth replied with a sad smile as Marco stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and headed for the stairs. As she turned the corner on the landing Jason appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling softly. Without a word she rushed up the last few stairs and into his arms.

Jason wrapped Elizabeth tightly in his arms, burying his face in her hair. "You smell good."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "I smell like Kelly's."

"You say that like it is a bad thing." Jason replied with a smile.

"It has been driving me crazy not seeing you." Elizabeth said, getting lost in his eyes.

Jason reached out and gently caressed her cheek, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I have hated it to. I'm glad we have tonight…" He took her hand and led her back down the stairs and over to the sofa.

Once they were settled Elizabeth spoke again. "What time does the flight leave tomorrow?" She asked, her chest tightening at the thought of being away from Jason for the next few weeks.

"Not until tomorrow night. There are less people around the airport at night so it will be easier for me to remain unseen. On my way to the airport I am going to stop at the mansion…I can't leave without seeing my grandmother."

"Jason, I know how much you want to see Lila but are you sure it is worth the risk? You never know when the house will be full of people."

"I have to take the risk Elizabeth. I have become very good at getting in and out of that house unseen, I've done it for years. My grandfather is out of town on ELQ business and A.J. is with him. With the two of them gone I shouldn't have a problem." As Jason looked at the woman he loved he could see the concern in her expression. He pulled her gently into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I will be careful. After everything we have done to make this happen I'm not going to screw it up at the last moment."

"I'm not worried about you screwing it up Jason. I've told you that I would be with you no matter where we are, I just want you to be safe." Elizabeth said softly as she nestled into his embrace closer, her head on his shoulder.

"I will be." He whispered as he kissed her neck softly. "For now I don't want to think about any of that, I just want to spend the night here with you and love you."

Elizabeth lifted her head and looked into Jason's eyes, which had turned dark and almost stormy with desire. She reached out, running her fingers gently over his face, from his forehead, down his cheek and across his lips.

Words were unnecessary as their lips met and they lost themselves in each other. Jason's arms tightened around Elizabeth as he deepened the kiss. A soft moan slipped from her and he felt Elizabeth shudder. He would never get enough of having this incredible woman in his arms. Without breaking their kiss Jason lifted Elizabeth as if she weighed nothing and carried her up the stairs.

Once in the master bedroom Jason gently laid Elizabeth down on the bed and just looked at her. He wanted to memorize every second of the night, of being with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laid there and watched Jason watch her. The intensity of his gaze as he caressed her body with his eyes made Elizabeth's skin tingle with anticipation of his touch.

"You are so beautiful." Jason whispered as he moved onto the bed to join her, needing to touch her again.

She reached up and caressed his face again then ran her fingers lightly through his hair as she smiled softly. "You make me feel beautiful…special."

Jason kissed the inside of her wrist as she touched his face, relishing in the feel of her, the way her caress calmed him and set his body a flame with desire in equal parts. He moved his hand over her stomach and pulled her shirt up, needing to feel her skin. With her shirt landing on the floor it revealed a silky deep blue bra that Jason couldn't help but notice matched Elizabeth's eyes. As beautiful as she looked Jason wanted to her naked and undid the front clasp, sliding the silk aside to feast his eyes on her breasts.

Before letting himself get lost in exploring her creamy skin Jason quickly removed her jeans and matching blue panties. He took a moment to get his fill of looking at her. It was going to be a few weeks until he had her in his arms again so these memories had to sustain him until then. Not able to wait another moment to bury himself inside her Jason quickly got rid of his clothes and joined Elizabeth on the bed.

As Jason was about to settle over her Elizabeth met his gaze, smiling softly. "Lay on your back." She whispered. Immediately Jason complied, lying on his back beside her. In one graceful movement Elizabeth was on her knees and then straddled Jason's waist. Using her hands on his chest for balance Elizabeth seated herself in one slow stroke down.

Jason's hands rest at her hips for a moment as he looked up at her, lost in the intensely passionate expression on her face. How is it possible that he was lucky enough to have this astonishing woman in his life and in his bed? He knew that he didn't deserve it but swore in that moment that he would spend the rest of his life proving to Elizabeth that he was worth all she was giving up to be with him.

Elizabeth moving her hips brought Jason back to the moment with a moan. He moved his hands slowly up and down, stroking up and down over her stomach and then up over her breasts.

Jason's hands moving over her body made Elizabeth close her eyes, her head dropping back in pleasure as she gave herself over to the feel of his touch. Nothing could possibly be better than making love with Jason.

When she opened her eyes she saw his expression matched her own, one of awe, pure contentment and love.

"I love you Jason." She whispered as she continued rocking her hips into his, feeling him throb and flex inside her so deliciously.

"I love you too." Jason replied as he reached up, sliding his hand gently behind her neck and pulling her down for a kiss. As hot as it was to watch Elizabeth over him there was entirely too much distance between them for Jason's liking. He claimed her lips with a searing kiss as he thrust his hips up.

Cradling her against his chest Jason rolled them over and smiled down at the surprised look on Elizabeth's face. "My turn." He whispered hotly as he settled over her, moving his body in perfect rhythm with hers.

Elizabeth arched her back and moaned as he filled her so completely. "Oh Jason, I'm close."

At her words Jason thrust harder, sinking himself deeper into her velvet heat, kissing his way down her neck, nipping at her skin lightly. He would never get enough of the incredibly responsive way her body reacted to his touch. His hands slid over her soft creamy skin, feeling every inch that he could. When she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist Jason couldn't help but moan. He pulled back just enough to look down at her, fighting hard for the last bits of his self control. By the way she was tightening around him and her body was shuddering underneath him Jason knew Elizabeth was on the edge.

"Look at me Elizabeth…" He whispered, his voice rough with emotion and need.

Elizabeth's eyes flew open and met his. The blue of his eyes had darkened with passion and Elizabeth knew she could get lost in them. All it took was looking into Jason's eyes for Elizabeth to explode, her body trembling as she clung to him.

The sight of Elizabeth coming apart under him was the most amazing thing Jason had ever seen. He got lost in watching the pleasure sweep over her face before he found his own release with a shout.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and instantly knew that she was alone in bed. It was a feeling she was going to have to deal with for the next few weeks and she hated that. With a sigh she climbed out of bed, pulling on one of Jason's t-shirts and after a quick stop in the bathroom padded her way down the stairs. She glanced around for Jason and saw the terrace doors open so she went to investigate. The sight before her stilled her movements. Jason stood with his naked back to her his jeans resting low on his hips, his hands gripping the railing as he stared out at the city of Port Charles below him. Elizabeth could see the tense set of his shoulders and longed to be able to ease his mind.

By the way his muscles relaxed Elizabeth knew the instant that he felt her presence and it made her smile. She crossed the terrace to him and wrapped her arms around his trim waist.

"Good morning" She whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder.

Jason smiled and turned enough to wrap his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Morning."

"How long have you been up? I didn't even hear you get out of bed."

"I don't know, a while. You know I don't need much sleep. There were a few calls I needed to make and I wanted to let you sleep."

Elizabeth looked up at Jason and waited for him to meet her eyes before she spoke. "I appreciate the thought but there will be plenty of time for sleep later. I want to spend every second I can with you today."

Jason leaned down and captured her mouth in a loving kiss. "I want that too." He said softly before holding Elizabeth closer and returning his gaze to the city.

Elizabeth was content to just stand there with him but she could feel the tension seeping back into his body and wanted more then anything to be able to sooth the man she loved with all her heart.

"I never took the time to just look at the city until now. It really is beautiful." Jason said softly.

Elizabeth shifted so that she was standing in front of him and Jason wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on her head. "When we were living here and I would come out here to paint I would sometimes just stand here and imagine what was going on in the lives of the people moving around the city below us." Elizabeth raised her hand and pointed towards the horizon. "You can just start to make out the Quartermaine estate in the distance."

Knowing that he would be seeing his grandmother later that day for what would probably be the last time made Jason's chest tight. She was the one person beside Emily who had always loved and accepted him. Even when he had completely rejected the family and gone to work for Sonny she hadn't been disappointed in him. Her face would light up like it was Christmas morning whenever Jason would come to the mansion to see her, which he regretted not doing more. So what if the rest of his family made him nuts, his Grandmother deserved more. That was why he couldn't leave without seeing her.

As if she was able to read his mind Elizabeth asked, "When are you going to see Lila?"

"Tonight before I head to the airport. I want to get there as late as I can without it being after Grandmother goes to bed."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled his arms tighter around her. "Do you want me to come with you? I can stop by to see Emily and keep her occupied so she doesn't see you."

Jason hated that he and Elizabeth had to continue to lie to his sister but he couldn't take the risk of telling her that he was alive. Maybe some day he would be able to but not now. "I don't want you to have run interference for me with Em. I already hate that you have to lie to her."

Elizabeth turned in Jason's arms and reached up to gently touch his face, making him look at her. "You aren't making me do anything Jason. I don't like lying to Emily either but it is necessary to keep you safe. I think Em would understand that. She loves you and would do anything to help you and keep me you safe, this is her way of doing that even if she doesn't know it."

"I'll be fine. I can get in and out of the house without anyone seeing me. I'm just afraid that I will scare Grandmother and give her a heart attack or something."

"What if I stop by for tea this afternoon and I can warn her. I could tell her that someone unexpected will be coming to see her later."

Jason considered Elizabeth's offer for a moment. "Are you sure? I don't want to put you any more in the middle of all this then I already am."

"I'm sure Jason. Don't worry about me. I can handle it." She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him.

As Jason looked down at Elizabeth he knew that she was right, that she could handle anything. She had proved that over and over again in the years that he'd known her.

* * *

Elizabeth put her car in park and took a deep breath. It was crazy to be nervous but she couldn't help it. With a deep breath Elizabeth climbed out of her car and walked up to the front door of the Quartermaine mansion, ringing the bell. A few moments later Reginald opened the door and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Miss Webber." Reginald said as he stepped back, holding the door open for her.

"Hi Reginald. How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thank you for asking. Mrs. Quartermaine is waiting for you in the study. I will be in shortly with tea for the two of you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a slightly nervous smile. She walked into the study and her nerves eased the moment she saw Lila.

"Elizabeth, darling, come in." Lila said as Elizabeth appeared in the doorway, her face lighting up at the sight of the young woman.

"Lila, it is good to see you, thank you for making time to have tea with me this afternoon."

"Nonsense my dear, it is my pleasure. I was so happy when you phoned and asked about having tea together."

Elizabeth greeted Lila with a kiss to her cheek before sitting down on the couch beside the older woman's wheelchair.

"I'm sorry that I haven't come by sooner…" Elizabeth said, not able to meet Lila's eyes.

Lila reached over and clasped Elizabeth's hands in hers. "I know this has been a trying time for you Elizabeth. You loved Jason as much as I did."

Guilt weighed heavily on Elizabeth as she squeezed Lila's hand gently, then finally looked up to meet the other woman's gaze. "I did and I still do. I will love Jason every day for the rest of my life Lila."

"I know you will my dear." Lila replied, her voice filled with emotion.

"There is something that I have to tell you Lila, something that has to be kept between us." Just as Elizabeth was about to continue Reginald appeared with the tea tray. Elizabeth waited for Reginald to prepare their tea and then leave before she looked again at Lila.

"What is it my dear? You know you can tell me anything and it will be kept in the strictest confidence."

Elizabeth took Lila's hand and leaned in closer, looking into the blue eyes that matched Jason's. "I can't really explain but tonight, someone will be coming to see you, someone…unexpected. I don't want you to be alarmed, it is a good thing. I am telling you this because I didn't want you to be upset or startled later and it is very important that you are alone when this person comes. Do you understand?" Elizabeth longed to tell Lila straight out that Jason was alive and coming back to her tonight but it was too much of a risk. The house tended to have ears and she couldn't put Jason at risk.

Lila squeezed Elizabeth's hand as she smiled mischievously in understanding. "I understand you quite well. Thank you for telling me so I am prepared. I will make sure that I am alone in my sitting room this evening and that everyone is instructed to leave me be."

"Thank you for understanding Lila."

The two of them chatted and finished their tea.

* * *

Jason walked through the penthouse that had been his home with Elizabeth one last time. It felt strange somehow, knowing that he would never return to this place or to Port Charles in general. He glanced around for Elizabeth and saw her out on the terrace, staring out at the city as he had been doing that morning. He stood in the doorway and just watched her for a few moments. It was going to be hard for him to be away from her for the next few weeks but it had to be done this way.

Jason walked out onto the terrace and came to a stop behind Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her. He smiled as he felt Elizabeth pull his arms more tightly around herself.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"For what?"

"For going to see my Grandmother. It means more than I can say that you love her and want to protect her too."

"I would do anything for Lila. She has been always been so good to me."

They stood there quietly for a few moments and just looked out at the fading sunlight over the city.

"How long till you need to leave?" Elizabeth asked softly, knowing that he was planning on heading to the Quartermaines just after dark.

"About an hour. Sonny has a car waiting in the garage for me and I will use that to go to the Quartermaines then to the airstrip. Sonny is meeting me there."

Elizabeth turned in Jason's arms and looked up at him. He could see the sheen of tears in her eyes and it broke his heart.

"Promise me something." Elizabeth whispered.

"Anything." Jason replied as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Be careful…tonight and until you get to where you are going. I couldn't handle it if something happens to you."

Jason closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own. After a tender kiss he looked into her eyes. "I promise you that I will be careful and I will be waiting for you in a few weeks. I hate that we have to be apart until then but once I have you in my arms again I will never let you go again."

"Sounds good to me." Elizabeth replied softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Jason swiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb, his heart breaking at seeing Elizabeth in tears. "I hate leaving you."

"I hate it too but the weeks will fly by. Before we know it we'll be back together and we'll have forever."

"It can't happen soon enough for me." Jason said as he pulled Elizabeth tightly against him.

"Me either." Elizabeth whispered as she leaned into Jason's embrace.

* * *

The minutes ticked by and before long it was time for Jason to leave. The two of them knew this was coming and had done their best to prepare but it wasn't easy.

He slipped into his leather jacket and sighed. "I will call you when the plane lands, which won't be until sometime late tomorrow. You have the secure phone that Sonny brought over right?"

"I have it and I will keep it with me all the time."

"You can use it to call me any time you need to and it is probably best you use that phone for any contact with Sonny. If you need anything you call Sonny right away ok? He has someone protecting you but you won't necessarily see them so you have to be careful about what you say."

"I will be careful Jason. I won't do anything to risk what we are doing and our future."

"I know you won't. I trust you Elizabeth, never doubt that for a second." Jason said softly as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

Elizabeth leaned into Jason and he wrapped her tightly in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her back.

"I love you Elizabeth, so much."

"I love you too Jason." She leaned up and kissed Jason tenderly as he cradled her face in his hands. It was a loving kiss filled with promises left unsaid.

Finally pulling back Jason looked down into Elizabeth eyes. "I will see you soon."

"Not soon enough. Go, before I don't let you." Elizabeth said, wiping the tears from her face.

Jason kissed her forehead one last time before disappearing through the terrace doors. Elizabeth didn't know exactly how he got in and out of the penthouse unseen and decided it was something she didn't need to know.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go. :) Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to ABC Disney/General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Jason parked off the side of Harborview Road and took a deep breath. While he had no doubt he could make onto the grounds and into the house unseen he had to be careful. After making sure the car couldn't been seen from the road Jason made the quarter of a mile trek through the woods and along the lake on the edge of the Quartermaine property. After slipping over the fence he made his way up to the east side of the house and slipped into the entrance off the kitchen. From there he used the back staircase and crept up to the second floor. After a quick glance to make sure the hallway was clear Jason slipped silently into Lila's sitting room.

After quietly closing the door and flipping the lock Jason stepped into the room and his grandmother looked up. Her face lit up like it always did but there was an extra sparkle in her expressive blue eyes as she saw her beloved grandson.

"Jason, darling…" She said softly almost reverently, extending her hand to him.

"Grandmother." Jason replied as he crossed to her and gave her a gentle hug. "I had to come see you, to tell you that I was alive."

"When Elizabeth told me that I would be visited tonight by someone unexpected I hoped she meant you but I couldn't bring myself to ask her."

"We did not want you to be alarmed when I showed up. I couldn't handle it if coming to see you caused you any distress."

"My darling I am just so thankful that you are here, that you are alive and well. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm sure you heard the news reports about what happened. I will spare you the details but I made it out of the water and I escaped to a safe place. Before I could make contact with anyone it was reported that I was dead."

"Why didn't you come forward sooner? The family is devastated."

"I'm sorry that I had to put you and Emily through that Grandmother, but it couldn't be helped. When I found out that everyone thought I was dead I took some time to reevaluate my life and I decided that I wanted to get out of the business."

"Oh Jason, I am so happy to hear that." Lila said as she smiled at her grandson. While she never judged the decisions he'd made in his life Lila had always believed that Jason was capable of so much more.

"To get out for good, I have to let everyone continue to believe that I am dead. There is no other way to get out safely." Jason let his words hang in the air between them for a moment before continuing. "But I couldn't do that to you. I had to tell you I was alive."

"What about the rest of the family?" Lila asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Grandmother, but I can't risk telling anyone else. I hate putting you in this position."

Lila thought about it for a moment. While the idea of keeping a secret from the rest of her family did not sit well with her, she would do anything to ensure Jason's safety. "I will keep this between the two of us darling."

"Thank you." Jason whispered, leaning in and kissing her cheek softly.

"Am I correct in assuming that you will be leaving Port Charles?"

"Yes, tonight, when I leave here I am going straight to the airport. It is too dangerous for me to stay here or even stay in the country."

"What about Elizabeth? Is she going with you?" Lila asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Not tonight, but she will be joining me soon. It was too risky for me to stay long enough for her to travel with me so she will be meeting up with me in a few weeks."

"I'm glad to hear that the two of you found your way back to each other and are going to make a life together."

"I have you to thank for that Grandmother. It was our last talk that made me realize that I couldn't live without her. I don't know what I did to deserve it but she loves me and is willing to give up so much to be with me."

"I'm sure in her mind letting you go would be giving up more than going with you. My darling, you two love each other and that is more precious than anything else in this world." Lila said softly.

"I feel like I am being selfish by asking her to give up her life here to come with me. I swear I will spend every day for the rest of my life making sure she doesn't regret it."

"It gives me peace to know that the two of you will have each other." Lila's eyes filled with tears that she didn't fight.

"I wish I could stay Grandmother. I really do."

"I know that. All I have ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy."

"I will make sure that you know how to get in touch with us. If you or Emily ever need me, promise me you will let me know." Jason implored, hoping Lila knew that he meant it.

"I promise. All I need is to know you are happy."

"I will be Grandmother." Jason glanced at his watch and sighed. He needed to get to the airport.

"Go darling." Lila whispered her heart full of joy that Jason was starting over with the woman he loves and also breaking at the thought of never seeing her beloved grandson again.

"I hate leaving you."

"I will be fine. I am stronger than anyone gives me credit for." She reassured him.

"I love you Grandmother." Jason whispered as he brushed aside tears that filled his eyes.

"I love you too Jason."

With a final kiss to her withered cheek and a hug that he didn't want to end Jason stood and slipped from the room.

"Goodbye darling." Lila whispered once alone.

* * *

Jason left the Quartermaine mansion with the same ease as he entered and was back in his car on the way to the airstrip in a matter of minutes. Saying goodbye to his Grandmother had been even more difficult than Jason had expected, not that he thought it would be easy. As much as he wanted to refuse to acknowledge it Jason knew that was probably the last time he would see Lila and that made his chest ache.

Sonny had made all the necessary arrangements for a plane to be waiting at a private airstrip outside of town. Jason would be flying to Montreal and then on to Europe, making a number of changes in mode of transportation before reaching Spain. He would spend most of his time there until it was time for Elizabeth to join him.

Jason parked the car and took a deep breath. It was time to leave his old life behind him and start over. He climbed out of the car and retrieved his small bag from the back seat. There wasn't time to pack much and traveling light made it much easier to remain unnoticed.

Slowly Jason walked towards the plane, stopping for a moment when he saw Sonny standing just off to the side. The older man approached him and Jason smiled sadly.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" Sonny asked as he reached Jason.

"No, I guess not." Jason replied.

Sonny pulled an envelope from inside his suit coat and handed it to Jason. "All of your paperwork, ID, birth certificate, passport, etc. Benny transferred the money we discussed into the Swiss bank account, all the information is in there." Sonny paused and took a deep breath, shifting slightly from the balls of his feet to his heels and back. "That should be everything you need."

"Sonny…I don't even know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything Jason, just be happy. You deserve it more than anyone I've ever known. You have an opportunity to live a safe life away from the organization. Hell if I was in your position I would take it too."

"I just want you to know how much you have done for me, and I'm not just talking about making the arrangements for me to get out. You gave me my life Sonny and I will always be grateful for that." Jason said, his voice thick with emotion.

Sonny stepped closer and pulled Jason into a hug. The two men stood there embracing for longer than they ever had before or would again. When Sonny finally took a step back he clasped Jason's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"If you need anything you know how to reach me."

"I have to ask one more favor of you Sonny." Jason said quietly.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Keep an eye on the Quartermaines for me, especially my Grandmother and Emily. Make sure they have anything they could need. If something happens or I'm needed, you tell me."

"I will take care of them." Sonny replied with a hint of a smile. It would drive Edward crazy to know that Sonny had been entrusted to take care of his family.

"And once Elizabeth has left Port Charles too…if you want to tell Carly, you can. I won't ask you to lie to her for me."

"I will deal with Carly when the time is right." Sonny replied.

The engines of the plane fired up and both men looked at the aircraft then back at each other.

"You need to go." Sonny said as he stepped back.

Jason picked up his bag and nodded. "Thanks Sonny…for everything."

"Take care of yourself Jason."

Jason simply nodded, no other words being necessary as he climbed the steps into the small plane and the door was closed.

Sonny walked over to where his limo waited and stood beside it, staring at the plane. After a few minutes the small aircraft started to move, turning away and before long was picking up speed as it headed down the single runaway and lifted into the air. Jason was gone.

* * *

A knock at the door of the penthouse made Elizabeth jump. Since the moment Jason had walked out the door a few hours earlier the silence had been nearly deafening. It felt so strange to be there without him. She walked to the door and pulled it open slowly to reveal Sonny on the other side.

"Hi Elizabeth." Sonny said with a hesitant smile. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, come in." Elizabeth replied as she stepped back to allow Sonny into the penthouse.

Sonny closed the door behind him and they walked over to the sofa, taking a seat.

"Is he ok?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"He's fine. He is on the plane and should be half way to Montreal already. He will get in touch when he can but it won't be until he's overseas."

Elizabeth nodded, letting out a breath in relief. "Thank god. I was worried someone would see him at the Quartermaines. Thank you Sonny."

"You don't have to thank me Elizabeth. I am just glad to be able to help him."

"But I know this has to be hard on you." Elizabeth said softly as she reached over, putting her hand lightly on Sonny's arm. "You are going to miss him."

"It won't be difficult to act as though I'm mourning him because in a way I will be."

"I hope you know that I didn't ask him to do this for me. I told him that I wanted to be with him no matter where we were."

"I know that Elizabeth. I am glad that Jason is getting out. Both of you deserve a life away from the organization and everything that comes with it."

"So what happens now?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"That is pretty much up to you now. When do you want to leave?"

"I would leave tomorrow if I could, but I know that's not an option."

"No, it would be best if you wait at least a couple of weeks. It can't look like you're running towards something."

"I know. I had planned on telling my Gram that I'm leaving in a couple days and then pack up my studio, say my goodbyes and leave in about two weeks but I am going to go see her tomorrow because I um, already mentioned something to Detective Taggert."

Sonny looked at her in surprise. "Why would you tell Taggert?"

"He came into Kelly's the other day and wanted me to make a statement about the night that Sorel's guys came after me and injured Marco. I wouldn't confirm that anything happened and told him that even if it had I wouldn't be around to testify. I gave him the story we discussed, that I'm using the money Jason left me to travel and paint."

"Taggert doesn't know when to quit does he?" Irritation was evident in Sonny's voice.

"For what it's worth he isn't an all bad person. He was good to me after my rape." Elizabeth said softly.

"We'll agree to disagree on Taggert." Sonny replied with a soft smile. "Let me know what I can do to help. I can have a couple of my guys at your studio to help with the packing."

"Since finding out that I own the building I'm going to keep the space but I need to have my finished paintings properly stored and I want to donate any of the useable supplies to PCU's art department."

"I think that is a great idea. Are you planning on staying here at the penthouse until you leave?"

Elizabeth considered Sonny's question for a moment. "I don't know…it will be hard to be here without Jason."

"I know, but I think it is best if you stay here and I also want to have Marco with you. I'm not expecting any trouble but I would rather be safe than sorry. It is a matter of public record now that Jason's will has been filed with the court that you inherited a lot of money from him."

"If you think that is what is best than I won't fight you on it."

"Thank you." Sonny glanced down at his watch and sighed. "It is late and I am sure you're exhausted so I'm going to get out of here." Sonny stood and walked towards the door. Before reaching for the handle he looked back at Elizabeth. "I meant what I said, about calling me if you need anything."

"Thank you Sonny. None of this would be possible without your help. I am very grateful."

Sonny simply nodded and flashed his dimpled grin before opening the door and leaving the penthouse.

Almost instantly the quiet settled heavily over Elizabeth. Being in the penthouse alone was going to be difficult but she just kept telling herself it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

After a restless night Elizabeth had gotten up, showered and was going to head to her studio. There was a project she wanted to finish before she left that was important. A knock sounded against the door as Elizabeth trotted down the stairs. A moment later the door opened and Marco stuck his head in.

"Elizabeth, Emily Quartermaine is here to see you."

"Thanks Marco, let her in." Elizabeth replied with a soft smile.

Marco disappeared and Emily came through the doorway. Once the door closed behind her Emily looked at Elizabeth with a strange expression.

"What?" Elizabeth asked self consciously.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're back staying here." Emily stated as she moved to the sofa and plopped down.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as she joined her friend on the sofa. "Sonny was concerned for my safety and thought it would be best for me to move back in here where he could be sure I would be safe."

"Why would he be worried? I mean…with Jason gone and everything…" Acknowledging that her brother was dead was something that felt like a knife to her heart and Emily wasn't sure she would ever get used to the idea.

"Jason's will was filed with the court so it is now public record that I have inherited a lot of money from him." Elizabeth paused for a moment before continuing. "Sonny said he had to make sure that I was safe, that Jason would expect him to look out for me."

Emily reached for her friend's hand and squeezed lightly. "Are you sure you're ok living here alone? It has to be weird…"

"It is. I mean, it's so quiet without him. Not that Jason made that much noise but you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean. You could come stay at the mansion. I know my parents won't care and Grandmother would love it." The hopeful expression on her best friend's face tore at Elizabeth's conscious.

"Thanks Em, that is so sweet of you, but I'm ok here. I promise." She replied, squeezing Emily's hand.

"If you change your mind the offer is open."

"You'll be the first to know."

They sat there quietly together for a few moments.

"So my parents have decided to have a memorial service for Jason." Emily stated, seemingly out of no where.

"A memorial? Really? Why?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I heard my mom say something about needing closure, a way to say goodbye to Jason. I guess she is having a hard time…since there wasn't a body and everything." Emily's voice broke near the end of her statement.

"That makes sense in a way. When is the memorial service?"

"I don't think they are in a rush to have it. Mom said something about waiting a couple weeks."

Elizabeth had to refrain from sighing with relief at hearing that the service will be held after she left. That was not something she would be able to handle attending but her absence would be suspicious. Elizabeth decided to seize the moment and tell her friend about her plans of leaving. "Em, there is something that I need to talk to you about."

The uncertain tone in Elizabeth's voice made Emily look up with concern. "What's wrong? It's not more bad news is it? I don't think I could handle it."

"I wouldn't say it is bad news…but I don't think you're going to like it either." Elizabeth said hesitantly.

"Ok…what's going on?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Well I have been doing a lot of thinking since losing Jason, about my life and what I want. When I found out that Jason had left me all that money I couldn't believe it. He also included a message with it that he wants me to use the money to travel and see all the places I've always wanted to paint, so I have decided to leave Port Charles."

"You what? You can't…" Emily said as she stared at Elizabeth.

"Em…I'm sorry…I just, I can't be here anymore."

"So come stay at the mansion." Emily knew that Elizabeth wasn't referring to the penthouse specifically but she had to try.

"I can't be in Port Charles anymore. When you think about it I don't really have any reason to stay. Jason is gone, Lucky is gone…my Gram and I are barely speaking. You're going to be leaving for Stanford in a few weeks. I want to see the world and see the places that Jason used to tell me about."

"Italy?" Emily asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Elizabeth nodded and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, I want to see if the light really is different there."

"I know that Jason always wanted to take you…I guess in a way he still will be." Emily whispered, as a few tears fell.

Guilt ate at Elizabeth as she watched her best friend mourn her brother but it wasn't safe for Emily to know the truth. "He'll be with me. He'll always be with both of us."

"When are you going to leave?"

"I don't have any specific plans yet but probably a week or two. I want to pack up my studio and give Bobbie notice at Kelly's."

"Well then I expect to spend every possible second with you until you leave."

"Somehow I think Zander might object." Elizabeth replied with a laugh.

"He'll get over it. Will you come see me in California? Maybe between your travels all over the place?"

"Of course Em."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too but we'll talk and email and everything. Besides you'll be busy with school."

"Maybe, but I'll never be too busy for you." Emily said as she gave Elizabeth a hug.

The two of them settled in for a long talk about all the places that Elizabeth wanted to travel.

* * *

Elizabeth took her time as she approached her Gram's house. Her hand shook slightly as she knocked on the door. It still seemed so strange to have to knock but given the strained status of their relationship it seemed like the best way to approach things.

A moment later the door opened and Audrey stood on the other side, eyeing her granddaughter wearily.

"Hi Gram." Elizabeth said softly.

"Elizabeth." There was no move from Audrey to open the door further or welcome Elizabeth inside.

"Can I come in? There is something I would like to talk to you about."

Audrey unlatched the screen door and allowed Elizabeth inside. Once they were seated with Elizabeth on the sofa and Audrey in the wing back chair opposite, Elizabeth met her Grandmother's eyes.

"I know that things have been…difficult between us recently but I felt like I at least owed you a visit and conversation about a decision that I have made." Elizabeth began.

"I wish you had felt I was due that courtesy before you married Jason, maybe we would have avoided everything that has happened since." Audrey replied coolly.

"I'm not here to debate the past Gram. What is done is done. I would like to find a way to move forward."

"Alright, what decision have you come to that you wish to discuss?"

"I don't know if you have heard but I um, I inherited a lot of money from Jason. Before he died he had changed his will naming me, Emily and the hospital as his beneficiaries. The money he left me came with a request and I have decided to honor the request."

"What was the request?" Audrey asked, almost not wanting to know. As far as she was concerned every penny that Jason had left Elizabeth was tainted and she did not want her granddaughter to accept any of it.

"Jason knew that I wanted to travel and see all the places I've always dreamed of being able to paint. So I have decided to leave Port Charles and do exactly that, to travel and paint. I need to regroup after losing Jason and now I have the means to do that." Elizabeth explained.

Audrey sat there for a moment absorbing what Elizabeth had told her. Finally she looked up and met Elizabeth's eyes. "So you're just going to leave? Where are you going to go?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm not sure. I am going to start out in Paris. I want to go to Italy for sure. Jason wanted to take me there. Beyond that, I don't know, the rest of Europe, maybe Japan."

Audrey stood abruptly and walked to the window, staring out into the night. "And if I asked you not to go? Would you still?"

"Why would you ask me to stay? We barely can have a civil conversation and you don't seem to even be able to look at me. What do I have left here?"

"We are family Elizabeth. Family may not always agree but we don't give up on each other."

"I'm not giving up on you Gram, not at all. I am doing this for myself, because I need to figure out who I am and what I want next in my life. Maybe by leaving it will give us space and we can find a way to work on our relationship."

"How long will you be gone?"

Elizabeth knew the question was coming and while she didn't particularly want to lie or give her grandmother false hope, she couldn't very well tell Audrey that she would likely never return to Port Charles. "I don't know Gram, I really don't."

Audrey turned to look at her and for the first time Elizabeth could see the toll their estrangement had put on her grandmother. "I suppose I can see why you need some time away. Will you get in touch with your parents and Sarah? Maybe see them while you are travelling?"

"Maybe. I am not sure what my plans are other then I am going to fly to Paris and travel from there."

"What about your studio here?" Audrey asked as she returned to her chair.

"I'm going to pack up my paintings and donate most of the usable supplies since I won't be taking more than a sketch pad and pencils with me. I'll buy what I need along the way. I will be keeping the space but storing everything."

"Why would you keep that drafty old place?" Audrey asked, her distaste evident, having never liked the place.

"Yes I am. There is no reason not to. Jason, he bought the building and left it to me."

"You own the building?" Audrey asked in shock.

Elizabeth nodded, not looking up at her grandmother. "Sonny is going to handle maintaining it and any management needed for the few tenants that rent space so I won't have to worry about it."

The mentioning of Sonny's name made Audrey's spine stiffen and her demeanor cooled even more. "I see. Well it seems you have thought of everything then."

"Gram, I really don't want to leave with things so stressed between us." Elizabeth said sadly.

"I don't want that either Elizabeth." Audrey sighed and reached her hand out to her granddaughter. "I am sorry for the way I handled things when you married Jason. I was afraid for you and handled it badly. I hope you know that it was only because I love you."

Elizabeth took Audrey's hand and squeezed it tenderly. "I know Gram. I love you too."

"Oh Elizabeth." Audrey stood and gently pulled Elizabeth to her feet as well, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you darling." She whispered tenderly.

"I will miss you too Gram. I will keep in touch, I promise."

"When are you leaving?" Audrey asked as she stepped back, wiping her eyes gently.

"Two weeks." Elizabeth replied, wiping her own eyes.

"Then we have two weeks together." Audrey said softly as she looked at her granddaughter.

* * *

Two weeks flew by and before Elizabeth knew it the day had come for her to leave Port Charles. She had spent as much time as possible with Emily and even some time with her Gram. When she wasn't with one of the two of them Elizabeth was at the Quartermaines visiting with Lila or painting.

Her studio had been packed up with the assistance of Marco, Johnny and a few of Sonny's other men. Sonny had even hired an expert to properly pack and store her finished pieces. After some time had passed and once she and Jason were settled Sonny had promised to send a few select pieces.

As Elizabeth zipped her suitcase she looked around the master bedroom one last time. It had been strange to stay there without Jason but Elizabeth was glad she had. It made her appreciate even more the fact that Jason was waiting for her and they would be together again very soon. Knowing that she would never again be in the penthouse was an even stranger feeling.

Elizabeth had just come down the stairs and set her suitcase down when there was a knock at the door. She crossed to the door and pulled it open. What she saw made her speechless.

"Don't I even get a hello?" Francis asked with a smile.

Instead of a hello Elizabeth grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Francis laughed as he picked Elizabeth up off the ground and held her close for a moment before stepping back and looking down at her.

"I guess that works too." He teased.

"Oh my god, Francis. I can't believe you're here. Why didn't Johnny or Sonny tell me that you were getting out of the Rehab center?" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the penthouse.

"I asked them not to. I wanted to come by and surprise you myself before you left." Francis said as he followed Elizabeth inside. He glanced around, never having set foot inside the place.

"I am so glad that you're ok. You are ok aren't you?" Elizabeth asked as they sat down.

"Yes, I'm ok. The doctors have given me a clean bill of health."

"You had me worried sick you know. Promise me that you won't ever do something like that again."

Francis smiled and nodded. "I will do my best." His expression shifted and he gently put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here Liz." He said softly.

Elizabeth put her other hand over his and held it tightly. "You have nothing to apologize for Francis."

"Yes I do. If I hadn't let Rick get the jump on me that night none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have tried to kidnap you and forced Jason's hand. Jason never would have been charged with murder…everything would be different."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and squeezed Francis' hand to make him look up at her. "I don't want you to blame yourself for anything that has happened. What happened that night at Jake's happened and everything after…well it was what was meant to happen. I don't regret marrying Jason. If I hadn't I never would have been ready to accept that I was in love with him."

"It still doesn't seem real that he is gone." Francis said, his voice breaking slightly.

The familiar feeling of guilt that Elizabeth had gotten used to over the last few weeks reared its ugly head again. "I can't either." She said, having to practically bite her tongue from revealing the truth.

"And I can't believe that you're leaving Port Charles." Francis added as he looked at Elizabeth. Francis couldn't help but notice that Elizabeth had changed in the months that he'd been out of commission. It wasn't anything specific, maybe just the way she seemed to be carrying herself, there was a confidence that Francis hadn't seen before.

"I need to start over somewhere fresh. Too much has happened for me to stay." Elizabeth replied.

"I get it Liz, I do. I am just going to miss having you around."

"After a few weeks you won't even notice. I'm sure that Sonny is going to keep you plenty busy."

"No matter what the boss might throw at me I will still notice."

"I will keep in touch Francis, I promise."

"You'd better." He said sternly followed by a smile.

Her cell phone ringing made Elizabeth stand and grab it from her purse, answering it quickly.

"Hi Johnny." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"The plane is waiting whenever you are ready." Johnny replied without a hello, something Elizabeth had come to expect from her friend. "Did our friend stop by?"

"Yes, you jerk." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that Francis was released."

"He swore me to secrecy. I couldn't say a word."

"Whatever Johnny. I am just about ready here and just have one stop to make on the way to the airport."

"Marco is waiting in the hall to take you."

"Will you be waiting at the airport?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to have a chance to see her friend one last time because she left Port Charles.

"You're not getting away that easy Liz." Johnny replied, a touch of laughter in his voice.

"I'll see you soon Johnny. Bye."

The call disconnected and Elizabeth turned back to Francis. "That was Johnny, the plane is ready to go."

Francis stood and pulled Elizabeth into another hug. "Then you'd better get going."

"I'm so glad that I got the chance to see you before I left Francis, to see for myself that you are ok."

"I'm glad too. There was no way I was letting you leave without a goodbye. Take care of yourself Liz. If you need anything, I don't care where in the world you are you call me and I will be there."

"I know Francis. Thank you. Take care of Sonny for me ok?"

"I'll do my best" Francis said with a laugh as he walked with her to the door. "Bye Liz."

Elizabeth gave him one final hug, blinking back a few tears as she pulled away. "Bye Francis."

Francis nodded to Marco who picked up Elizabeth's bag and followed her to the elevator.

As the doors closed Elizabeth couldn't help but think just one last stop then she would be on her way to start her life with Jason.

* * *

Marco pulled the car to a stop in front of the Quartermaine estate and glanced back at Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure Marco, I'll be fine. I just need to see Lila and Emily, and then we can go to the airport."

"I'll be right here then."

"Thanks, I won't be long." Elizabeth said as she opened the door and stepped out. She pulled the wrapped package from the back seat carefully. With a deep breath she approached the door and knocked.

Moments later Reginald had shown Elizabeth into the Quartermaine den, where she waited anxiously for Emily and Lila. Emily came bounding into the room, straight over to Elizabeth and gave her a hug.

"I can't believe you're really leaving today." She pouted as she looked at Elizabeth.

"You are leaving in less than a week yourself so don't give me a hard time." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"I know but I can still be mad that you're leaving before me."

"It's time Em, you know that."

"I don't have to like it. You promise to call me as soon as you get to Paris right?"

"Yes, I promise. We will talk all the time." Elizabeth promised.

"Alright if I don't go now I will lose it and I don't want to cry. Have a safe trip. I love you Liz."

Elizabeth hugged Emily once again. "I love you too Em."

As they pulled apart and wiped their eyes Lila came through the doorway in her wheelchair.

"Elizabeth my dear, how good to see you."

"I'll leave the two of you to talk." Emily said giving Elizabeth another quick hug before disappearing from the room, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth moved to Lila's side, kissing her cheek and kneeling beside the older woman. "Hello Lila."

"How are you darling?" Lila asked as she took Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm doing good, a little nervous about the flight but I'm excited to get where I'm going."

Lila squeezed Elizabeth's hand lightly. "I'm sure you are but I know you will have a safe trip and that you will find what you are looking for when you arrive. Do promise to keep in touch."

"Of course I will. I will write and call whenever I can."

"I am so happy that you have found what makes you happy, found what you love."

"It is because of you that I did Lila. You are the reason that I have this second chance."

"Nonsense my dear. You have this chance because you never gave up on love." Lila replied with a smile.

"Thank you for everything. I wouldn't have made it through these last couple of weeks without our visits." Elizabeth said softly, fighting back tears.

"I am so glad I was able to help you Elizabeth." Lila reached up and brushed aside a few of Elizabeth's tears.

"I have something for you Lila." Elizabeth said as she stood and grabbed the wrapped package that she'd set against the sofa when she'd come in.

"You didn't have to give me anything dear." Lila said as Elizabeth carefully placed it in her lap.

"I know but I wanted to." Elizabeth helped Lila unwrap the package to reveal the painting Elizabeth had done of Jason on his motorcycle.

"Oh Elizabeth…" Lila whispered as she ran her fingers lightly over the canvas.

"I finished it a few days ago and I wanted you to have it. Something to remember us both by I guess."

A single tear fell down Lila's wrinkled cheek. "It is just wonderful. It looks just like him. You are so talented my dear. I will have Reginald hang it in my sitting room where I will be able to see it every day."

"I'm glad you like it." Elizabeth lifted the painting from Lila's lap and set it against the sofa.

"I love it." Lila said softly before smiling up at Elizabeth. "You should go dear, I'm sure Mr. Corinthos' plane is waiting."

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly. "I do have to go. I will call when I arrive."

Lila knew that Elizabeth wasn't referring to her arrival in Paris but when she was once again with Jason. It was bittersweet for her to see Elizabeth leave. Sweet because Lila was so happy to know that her grandson had found an eternal love with Elizabeth and bitter because she would not be able to see it grow and blossom in person. Lila smiled and squeezed Elizabeth's hand lightly. "Be happy Elizabeth."

Not caring that tears were streaming down her face now Elizabeth leaned up and hugged Lila tenderly. "I will and I will make sure he is too." Elizabeth whispered before kissing Lila's cheek.

"I love you my dear." Lila replied, a tear sliding down her wrinkled cheek.

"I love you too Grandmother." Elizabeth said before finally standing and leaving the room.

* * *

Marco shot out of the car as Elizabeth came flying out of the mansion, obviously upset. He reached her at the bottom of the steps. "Liz, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine Marco. Can we please just go?" Elizabeth replied as she hastily wiped the tears from her face.

"Sure." Marco replied as he opened the back door and assisted her into the car before returning to his place behind the wheel and heading for the airport.

Half an hour later Marco pulled the car through the gate at the private airstrip and moments later parked beside the Corinthos private jet. He got out of the car and opened the door for Elizabeth who stood up, looking around somewhat bewildered.

The back door of Sonny's limo opened and Sonny stepped out. He smiled, his dimples showing despite the touch of sadness in his eyes as he approached Elizabeth.

"The plane is fueled up and ready to go. Marco will put the last of your luggage on you can be on your way."

"Thank you Sonny…I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for this." Not having to fly commercial made the trip that much easier for Elizabeth to make.

"It's nothing. You will be stopping in Paris and as far as the official flight plan states you will be staying in Paris but the plane will refuel and head on to Venice. He will be meeting you there."

Elizabeth nodded. "I can't believe it is actually happening…that I'm leaving Port Charles."

"You better not think you're getting on that plane without saying goodbye to me." Johnny said as he approached from the limo.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Sonny stepped a few feet away to give Elizabeth and Johnny a moment together.

Johnny closed the distance and pulled Elizabeth into a brotherly bear hug. "Take care of yourself Liz. If you ever need anything, you just call me ok?" He said seriously, looking down into her eyes.

"I will Johnny, I promise. You take care of yourself too…and Sonny. He's going to need you."

"Don't worry, Francis and I will keep a close eye on him."

"I'm so glad that Francis is going to be ok. He just surprised me at the penthouse before I came here. It was such a relief to see for myself that he's going to be ok. I was so scared we were going to lose him."

"Are you kidding, he's too hard headed for that to happen." Johnny replied with a smirk. Truth was it had been much too close a call for Francis. After weeks in a coma he had finally woken up. It had taken time and some rehab but he was going to be make a full recovery. Thankfully there wasn't any lasting damage from the traumatic brain injury.

"Thank you Johnny…for always being there and being my friend."

"Hey now, don't you go saying goodbye. This isn't goodbye, it is see you around ok?" Johnny was uncomfortable with emotions and even more so with goodbyes. He didn't like the achy feeling in his chest or the tightness in his throat as he looked down into Elizabeth's blue eyes which were already swimming with tears.

"Right, I'll see you around." She whispered.

Johnny pulled her into one last hug, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around which elicited a laugh from her.

"See ya Liz." He said softly as he turned and headed back to the limo.

Sonny returned to her side and smiled down at her. "You're going to be missed around here Elizabeth."

"I'm going to miss all of you too." She replied as she wiped her eyes. "How can I thank you for giving me this gift…for giving it to both of us?" Elizabeth asked softly as she looked up at Sonny.

"Be happy and take care of each other, that's all the thanks I need. You deserve it Elizabeth and so does he." Sonny could see that Elizabeth was rapidly approaching an emotional melt down and knew she wouldn't want to do that in front of everyone. "Come on, let's get you on the plane." He said softly.

Elizabeth nodded and allowed Sonny to lead her to the stairs and guide her up into the plane. She'd never ridden in a private jet before and was amazed by the plush interior.

"There is a pilot, co-pilot and attendant. If you need or want something all you need to do is push that button next to the phone." Sonny said, pointing out the button he was referring to. "There is a small bedroom in the back if you want to sleep, which if you can I recommend so you don't get slammed with the time change."

"This is incredible. Thank you Sonny." Elizabeth said as she looked around, still marveling.

The pilot appeared from the cockpit. "We're all set Mr. Corinthos. We can take off whenever we're ready."

"Thanks Andrew. Miss Webber will be ready in just a few minutes." Sonny replied. The pilot nodded and disappeared back behind the cockpit curtain.

"You heard him Liz, it's time to go. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I'll be better once I get there."

"I know you will. Call if you need anything. You have the secure phone that I gave you right?"

"I do."

"If you ever need anything all you have to do is call me or Benny ok?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I will, thanks Sonny."

Sonny gave Elizabeth a gentle hug. "Take care Elizabeth." His voice hoarse with emotion.

"We will." Elizabeth replied softly.

Sonny stepped back and smiled his trademark dimpled grin before turning and letting the pilot know they were set and exiting the plane.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment before the pilot again appeared with a smile.

"Miss Webber, if you're ready to go then you can have a seat and buckle up. We'll finish the last few pre-flight items and be in the air before you know it."

"Oh, of course." Elizabeth replied, feeling very out of sorts in this form of travel. She quickly took a seat and secured her seatbelt.

As promised they were in the air less than 20 minutes later. Once they were at cruising altitude the attendant appeared and got Elizabeth something to drink and snack, explaining they would be in the air for about eight hours before disappearing up front once again.

Elizabeth settled into her seat and let her mind wander. How much her life had changed in a little more than six months. Was it possible that it was only six months ago that she had been a modeling hopeful and clinging to her relationship with Lucky? As difficult as the chain of events that brought her to this night, to the trans-Atlantic flight taking her away from the place she considered home, she wouldn't change it. Her heart had belonged to Jason for longer than she had been willing to admit and now they were starting a life together. The only thing better would be for the world to know he was alive but if this was the only way to make a life with Jason safe then Elizabeth would give up anything to see that happen.

* * *

Jason paced anxiously as he waited for the plane to taxi towards the hanger. Sonny had called to tell him that Elizabeth's flight had taken off as scheduled and he'd received another call when the plane took off from Paris. For the last two hours Jason had been watching the clock, counting the moments until he had Elizabeth back in his arms. The last 17 days had been some of the longest of his life as he waited for Elizabeth to join him.

Finally the plane appeared from the runway and rounded the edge of the hangar. Jason forced himself to stand beside the car as the pilot parked the plane and the engines shut down. The moment the latch on the door was released Jason started towards the aircraft.

Elizabeth clicked off her seatbelt and was on her feet the moment the plane stopped. She knew Jason would be waiting for her and couldn't stand to waste a second. The attendant unlatched the door and the staircase lowered automatically. As soon as it touched the ground she started down, her eyes locking on Jason's below. His smile stole her breath for a moment before she flew down the steps and into Jason's waiting arms.

Jason wrapped his arms tightly around Elizabeth, swinging her around and burying his face in her hair. Home. It didn't matter that he was thousands of miles from the place he'd considered his home, all he needed was Elizabeth to be home in his heart.

"I missed you so much." Elizabeth whispered into his neck as she held onto him.

"I missed you too." He replied as he finally set her down, pulling back just enough to look into her eyes before claiming her mouth with his.

When he finally pulled away and met her eyes he smiled. "How was your flight?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking towards the car.

"It was good, I could get used to flying in a private jet." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I tried to sleep but wasn't very successful, especially not once we left Paris. I was too excited."

"We can head to the hotel and you can get some rest." Jason offered as he opened her car door.

"What if I don't want to rest?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up at him.

Jason leaned on the opened door and smiled. "What would you rather do?" He asked.

"Anything. I'm in Italy and we're together…we can do anything we want." She teased, her eyes shining.

"Yes we can. We have the rest of our lives to experience anything and everything."

"I love you Jason." She say softly, her eyes locked on his.

"I love you too Elizabeth and I always will." He placed a soft kiss to her lips before stepping back and walking around to get behind the wheel. Jason took Elizabeth's hand in his as he put the car in drive.

The rest of their lives. Elizabeth liked the sound of that.

The End.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has gone along for this ride! I hope you enjoyed the story. I can't tell you how much the feedback, reviews and support has meant to me. This was my first fanfic and all of the wonderful support has encouraged me to keep putting my work out there. I'm working on some more Liason stories but it will be a little while until I start posting.


End file.
